Rock With Me
by Cactus93
Summary: Jongin adalah vokalis band rock terkenal di dunia, Kai. Dan dia adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang akan Kyungsoo percayai. Kyungsoo sudah belajar tentang mencintai seorang selebriti dengan cara yang keras dan tidak itu terjadi lagi. Setiap kali Kyungsoo bersikap kasar padanya, dia menjadi semakin tertantang. Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan padanya? KAISOO/KaDi/GS/NC!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Kau tahu," Tao mengumumkan pada semua orang. "Kalian semua tidak perlu datang membantu. Aku tidak punya barang yang banyak. Jongin dan Yifan bisa mengurus barang-barang yang besar."

Kami berkumpul di rumah Kim Yifan, membantu pacarnya Zitao, pindah bersamanya. Aku menyayangi orang-orang ini. Saudara laki-lakiku menikah dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim dan itu mungkin hal terbaik yang pernah dilakukannya.

Sialan Sehun, dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku memandang sekilas ruang tamu mengesankan milik Yifan di mana aku sedang mencoba untuk memutuskan di mana salah satu lukisan Tao yang berwarna cerah harus digantung dan memandang adikku saat ia mencium istri cantiknya yang berambut coklat di pipi. Luhan adalah yang terbaik, dan aku sangat senang dia memaafkanku karena bersikap menjengkelkan padanya ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bukannya aku menyesal atas perbuatanku. Aku punya alasan sendiri. Tapi Luhan fantastis.

Dia sahabatku.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk jadi relawanku," Jongin, kakak Tao, bergumam. "Kenapa tidak kita menyewa sebuah perusahaan lagi?"

Aku menyeringai dalam hati dan memunggungi ruangan, fokus pada dinding dan karya seni di tanganku. Aku satu ruangan dengan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dia satu-satunya bintang rock paling terkenal di negeri ini. Dan dia seksi sekali.

Dan dia telah mengamatiku sepanjang hari.

Yifan dan Jongin terus menggerutu karena harus mengangkat semua barang berat apalagi mereka dipelototi oleh Tao. Ya Tuhan, dia lucu.

Dan aku menjamin tak ada satupun dari kami para gadis akan mengeluh untuk menonton Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kim bersaudara mengangkat barang berat. Para pria yang seksi.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo," Jongin berjalan pelan ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan dia bergerak di belakangku, hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, dan terkutuk jika aku tidak bisa mencium aroma keringat jantannya dan bau sabun sehabis mandi. "Apa yang kau lakukan nanti?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menjaga ekspresiku tetap kosong. Aku belajar cukup lama untuk menjaga emosiku tetap terjaga.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya denganmu," gumamku dan memukul paku ke dalam dinding. Setertarik apapun aku kepadanya, dan sungguh, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik, Jongin adalah pria terlarang. Dia kakak Tao.

Dia terkenal.

Dia sombong sekali.

"Uh, aku juga tidak menawarimu, sayang." Aku berbalik dan melihat Jongin tersenyum puas. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau ingin aku _mencabut keluar tongkat dari pantatmu_ -mendeskripsikan orang yang terlalu ketat, tegang, tanpa humor-."

Para gadis terkesiap, dan mata Sehun berubah sekeras batu.

Oke, ini menyakitkan.

Jangan menyentuh tongkat di pantatku, brengsek.

Sebelum adikku mencabik-cabik Jongin dan meskipun sikap Sehun biasanya manis, aku tidak ragu bahwa ia akan melakukan itu dalam sekejap, aku memasang senyum di wajahku dan tertawa.

"Tidak, aku suka tongkatku tetap berada pada tempatnya."

"Beritahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran." Jongin menyeringai dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana jeans lusuhnya yang tergantung rendah di pinggul.

"Kau akan menjadi orang yang pertama tahu." Aku berbalik menghadap dinding dan menggantung lukisan itu. "Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui," aku kembali berbicara padanya, "Aku tidak berkencan orang terkenal."

"Aku juga tidak." Dia mengedipkan mata dan berjalan pelan ke dapur, mengambil bir dari kulkas dan meneguk. Bisepnya mengembang di bawah tato menakjubkan yang menutupi kulitnya saat ia mengangkat dan menurunkan botol itu ke bibirnya. Dia meneguk dan tersenyum ke arahku, matanya bersinar penuh minat, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun aku menyesal pada aturanku untuk tidak berkencan dengan selebriti.

Terkutuklah dia.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berbisik di telingaku saat ia memelukku sebelum kami meninggalkan rumah Yifan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Aku menyeringai saat aku menatap dengan pandangan menantang ke dalam mata kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Jongin sebenarnya bukan orang yang brengsek." Dia mengerutkan kening dan melirik kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Dia bersikap lucu, Sehun. Aku bisa diajak bercanda." Aku melambai ke arah dia dan masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedesku yang berwarna putih. "Kita akan bertemu di rumah ibu dan ayah pada hari Minggu?"

"Ya, kita akan bertemu di sana." Dia melambaikan tangan dan bergabung dengan Luhan yang ada di dalam mobil lalu mereka pergi. Semua orang telah meninggalkan rumah Yifan, kecuali Jongin yang kembali untuk membantu Yifan mengangkat beberapa kotak, dan aku merasa lega untuk menjauh darinya.

Dia terlalu tampan untukku.

Oke, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku keluar dari jalan masuk dan menuju kondominium milikku di pusat kota.

Aku melihat sesuatu pada diri Jongin yang menggangguku. Tidak menakutkan, apa sih yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tetapi semua itu karena dia begitu... perkasa. Dia membuatku tertarik dengan cara yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan band atau uangnya, dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mata abu-abu dan senyum manis miliknya.

Dia pasti punya beban masalah, dan mungkin dia seorang bintang rock yang sedikit brengsek. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan sikap arogannya.

Aku punya masalah sendiri untuk kutangani.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa mil jauhnya dari rumah Yifan dan Tao, aku tersentak ke depan.

Sial, ban mobilku kempes.

Aku menepi ke sisi jalan dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan udara menjadi dingin, Settle terkenal dengan udara dingin yang menggigit di musim dingin. Terima kasih Tuhan aku berpakaian sangat pas untuk pekerjaan ini yaitu, jins dan sepatu kets dan hoodie.

Ini bukan pakaian harianku.

Aku berdiri di tengah hujan, hoodie merah menutupi rambutku dan aku menatap ke arah ban. Ini adalah akhir yang sempurna minggu ini. Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke atas dan ke jalan di sekitarku dan kemudian menendang ban dengan cepat, dan membuat jari kakiku tertusuk.

Sial! Aku melompat sambil berputar-putar dan kemudian menatap lagi ke arah ban dengan kesal.

Ban sialan.

Yah, aku bisa menelepon jasa derek, tapi ini hanya ban kempes, dan aku bisa menggantinya sebelum orang ke sini untuk membantu.

Aku membuka bagasi kecil dari mobil dan mengeluarkan ban cadangan, dongkrak dan kunci roda. Aku tidak tahu sebutan dari alat-alat itu, tapi aku bersyukur sekali bahwa ayahku telah mengajariku bagaimana menggunakannya.

Ketika aku bersandar pada mobil dan mengatur dongkrak di bawah as roda, ada mobil yang telah kukenal berhenti di belakangku dan aku mendesah dalam-dalam.

Jongin.

Keparat.

Tubuh rampingnya keluar dari mobil warna hitam dan berjalan ke arahku, sepatu Converse hitamnya berderak di atas kerikil, tampaknya terpengaruh oleh hujan. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit, terbuka di bagian depan, terlihat kaos putih dan celana jeansnya yang longgar. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan topi rajut hitam.

"Ada masalah?" Dia bertanya dengan setengah tersenyum, bibirnya yang ditindik menarik perhatianku.

Mengapa aku tertarik pada tindik yang di bibir?

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tertarik.

"Hanya ban kempes. Aku akan menggantinya. Kau pergi saja." Aku mulai bekerja melepaskan baut.

Jongin belum bergerak.

" Kau pergi saja," aku ulangi lebih tegas dan melihat ke wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, di pinggir jalan, untuk mengganti ban sendirian?" Dia bertanya, matanya dingin, dan Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

Alih-alih segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi, dia malah bersandar di mobilku, menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan memandangku matanya gelap sama dengan warna awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan air.

"Terserah." Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke tugasku. Ya Tuhan, hujannya dingin dan angin bertiup kencang, membuat tanganku gemetar dan aku berharap ada sarung tangan, tetapi tidak akan kubiarkan Jongin melihat ketidaknyamanan ini. Beberapa baut dengan mudah dilepas dan sampai baut yang terakhir, yang terlalu keras.

Aku berjuang melepaskan, mendengus, dan aku terjatuh duduk.

Baut tidak bergerak.

"Sialan," gumamku menatap pada ban.

Tangan yang kuat membungkus lenganku dan mengangkatku berdiri. "Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh mungil," gumamnya lalu bergerak ke samping. Dia jongkok di samping ban dan dengan mudah mengendur baut yang keras.

"Aku sudah melonggarkan untukmu." Aku mengatakan padanya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan keras kepala.

"Tentu saja," ia terkekeh dan menarik ban kempes dari poros roda. "Apakah kau selalu keras kepala?"

Aku bersedekap, menempelkan tanganku ke tulang rusuk untuk menghangatkan telapak tangaku. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng, jemarinya yang bertato memasang ban baru dan mengencangkan baut roda. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tangannya, warna terang dari tinta.

Tatonya sungguh indah.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia punya di bawah pakaiannya? Dia biasanya bertelanjang dada dipertunjukannya jadi aku tahu dia memiliki otot di lengannya, tato di dadanya, bintang di pinggul, tapi aku ingin melihat di bawah celananya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan membuang gambaran dia bertelanjang dada keluar dari kepalaku seperti ia menurunkan dongkrak, mengumpulkan peralatan dan menyimpan di bagasi termasuk ban yang kempes.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau tahu." Aku mengatakan dengan setengah tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia merengut padaku.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini di pinggir jalan sendirian untuk mengganti ban di tengah hujan. Adikmu akan menendang pantatku."

Tentu saja. Dia hanya bersikap baik karena Sehun. Sama seperti orang lain.

Secara sistematis aku kembali pada gayaku, kanvas yang kosong, aku meluruskan bahu dan membangun dinding itu kembali.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang bisa menyakitiku.

"Kau mungkin benar." Aku mundur dan berjalan ke mobil putihku dan melarikan diri. "Aku akan pastikan untuk memberitahu padanya bahwa Kau telah memberiku bantuan. Terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Matanya menyipit melihatku, ibu jarinya terselip di saku celana jinsnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Ya kau telah melakukan. Kau sedikit rileks dan kemudian tiba-tiba kau kembali menjadi ratu es."

Aku bukan Ratu es! Aku manusia, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau atau orang lain melihatku sebagai wanita rentan!

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Jongin."

"Hei." Dia menghalangiku di pintu pengemudi, dan mengangkat daguku untuk menatap mataku. "Apa yang telah kukatakan?"

Aku menggeleng dan mundur, membutuhkan ruang. Ya Tuhan, dia seperti magnet.

Dia memandangku dengan tajam sesaat kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Oke. Hati-hati mengemudi. Bawa ban kempes itu ke toko besok." Dia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, masuk dengan anggun di belakang kemudi dan menungguku untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa bintang rock yang begitu terkenal, bisa bersikap gentleman?

Aneh.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan menjalankan mobilku, menghembuskan napas untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir. Itulah pengaruh dari salah satu pria perkasa. Tidak heran dia begitu terkenal.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah menuju ke jalan itu lagi.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Ziyu mungkin bayi paling sempurna yang pernah lahir, dan dia mewarisi semua pesona, kecerdasan dan kecantikan dari bibinya Kyungie.

Dan tidak ada orang lain di muka bumi ini yang lebih baik memanggilku Kyungie kecuali dia.

Aku tidak biasa memeluk bayi, tapi oh betapa aku memuja gadis kecil ini. Kita semua berkumpul di rumah orangtuaku, seluruh anggota keluargaku. Semua keluarga Kim di sini dengan anak-anak mereka, Sehun, Luhan dan Ziyu, adik bungsuku, Taeyong. Bahkan Minseok dengan anak-anaknya.

Yifan dengan Tao duduk di pangkuannya di sofa dan mereka sedang tertawa dengan intim. Dia mendongak ke arahku dan mengedipkan mata dan aku merasakan cahaya di perutku. Berpikir bahwa dua tahun yang lalu makan malam keluarga terdiri hanya lima dari kita. Bagaimana membosankan! Sekarang kita memiliki keluarga yang indah ini. Aku tidak akan mengubah apa pun, meski aku telah kehilangan pekerjaaku minggu lalu.

"Ziyu, kau gadis yang paling indah di dalam ruangan ini. Itulah kamu." Bayi manis berumur sembilan bulan ini cekikikan ketika aku memberikan tiupan raspberry di lehernya dan dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan tangan mungilnya. "Uh oh... lepaskan rambutku, sayang."

Dia cekikikan lagi dan beberapa helai rambut hitamku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ew. Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak produk yang kupakai di rambutku, sayang. Ini jelas tidak bisa dimakan."

"Belakangan ini apapun akan dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya." gumam Luhan yang duduk di sampingku di lantai, punggung kami bersandar pada sofa. "Dia juga sering mengeluarkan air liur. Kurasa dia akan tumbuh gigi."

Seperti diberi aba-aba, Ziyu tersenyum lebar, bangga menunjukkan kepada kami empat gigi depannya dan kami menertawakannya.

"Dia begitu manis." Aku mencium pipinya.

"Ya, memang." Mata Luhan bersinar saat ia menatap putrinya kemudian ke arahku. "Aku berharap yang berikutnya juga," bisiknya.

Apa? Aku terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan bayinya. "Kau tidak...?" Bisikku kembali padanya dan dia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, dan kemudian tersenyum penuh cinta ke arah Sehun yang telah mengawasi kami.

"Kapan kau akan mengumumkannya?" Aku bertanya. Bayi lagi!

"Aku pikir setelah makan malam," jawabnya saat Sehun duduk di sebelahku di sisi yang lain dan mengambil Ziyu dari pelukanku.

"Hai sayang," ia mencium kening dan Ziyu gembira saat melihat ayahnya. "Jadi, apakah dia memberitahumu?" Tanyanya lirih sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar.

"Ya. Sehun, aku sangat bahagia untukmu."

Mata kecokelatannya yang lembut menatapku dan aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk kebahagiaan ini. Dia layak menerima setiap senyuman, setiap momen indah yang membawa dia pada keluarganya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya dan mencium kepala Ziyu lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu hal ini lagi, sayang."

Luhan cekikikan. "Silakan saja."

"Semuanya, aku punya kabar." Sehun berdiri dengan bayi bersandar di lengannya dan menatap seluruh ruangan. Semua orang tenang dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

Pandanganku menangkap Jongin dari seberang ruangan. Ini adalah acara keluarga pertama, Tao telah membujuknya untuk hadir. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia menghadapinya.

Dia mengedipkan mata padaku, tapi aku dapat melihat ketegangan di sekitar matanya.

Kami adalah satu keluarga sangat besar, bahkan lebih jika kalian terbiasa dengan keluarga besar, keluarga ramai, dan aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Ibuku sudah mulai menangis, mengantisipasi berita ini. Begitulah dia, seperti biasa.

"Luhan dan aku," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga dia berada di sisinya. "Akan punya bayi lagi."

"Astaga!" Jongdae yang pertama berseru, dan ruangan meledak menjadi ramai, saling pelukan dan sorak-sorai.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kalian pabrik bayi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berlinang dan ia melompat memeluk Luhan. "Inilah yang terjadi jika kau terus melakukan semua hal kotor."

"Ya, kami ingin punya banyak anak," gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum, matanya bahagia. Sehun tertawa pada Baekhyun dan mencium Luhan hanya untuk kebaikan istrinya.

"Ew," Dia cemberut dan mundur.

Saat semua orang terus merayakan kabar baik, aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar ruangan untuk mendapatkan udara segar.

Aku mencintai mereka semua, tetapi terlalu banyak yang mereka lakukan sehingga aku mulai merasakan kebisingan dan aku perlu mengambil 90% waktuku untuk sendiri.

Aku mengambil sweater dari serambi dan pergi keluar ke teras belakang rumah orangtuaku, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan bersandar di pagar melihat ke arah hutan di belakang perumahan.

"Kau butuh istirahat juga?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Astaga!" Dia melompat kaget dan berbalik melihat ke arahku, tangannya menyilang di dada, mata bulatnya yang hitam terbelalak, dan aku berpegangan pagar di sekitar pinggulku, tetap di tempatku dan berseberangan dengannya dan aku mencium amarah keluar dari dirinya.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu." Aku tersenyum padanya dan melihat apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya. Apakah dia akan tersenyum? Merengut? Menegakkan bahunya?

Aku akan senang mencoba menghilangkan sifat mudah tersinggungnya.

"Aku hanya perlu satu menit jauh dari kebisingan." Dia menelan ludah dan melihat kembali ke pepohonan. "Apakah kau bersenang-senang?"

Aku menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau memiliki keluarga besar, tapi itu aktivitas yang terlalu banyak bagiku."

"Kau terbiasa dengan lima puluh ribu penggemar berteriak-teriak dalam satu ruangan, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ini terlalu banyak untukmu."

"Itu berbeda. Ini pekerjaanku." Inilah hidupku.

"Well, banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh keluarga ini. Terutama pada satu waktu." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan kemudian teringat untuk menenangkan diri lalu memalingkan muka.

Menarik.

"Tao ingin aku datang, jadi di sinilah aku." Itu benar, dan aku akan melakukannya lagi. Sekarang Tao menjadi milik keluarga ini, jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa, untuk menyesuaikan diri dan membuatnya bahagia.

Selain bandku, satu-satunya keluargaku hanya Tao.

"Kau baik sekali." Dia menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata 'baik' dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa bersikap baik."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan menatap tanganku yang mencengkeram pagar lagi. Dia telah melihat tanganku pada hari lain juga, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri ingin tahu apakah tato membuat dia bergairah atau membuatnya jijik.

Biasanya tidak ada jalan tengah di sana, dan aku tidak peduli yang manapun.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga gemetar dan menatap wajahku, matanya sedikit lebih terang dan bibir merah muda sedikit terbuka. Jelas dia bergairah...

Aku dapat menanganinya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya tapi dia tersentak dan aku tidak bisa menghindar dari luapan reaksi amarah atas reaksinya. Siapa yang telah menyakiti dirinya?

"Tenang." Aku menarik beberapa helai dari rambutnya dan menunjukkan padanya sebelum membiarkan jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf," bisiknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersenang-senang?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa?" Jawabnya, mata bulatnya menyipit.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, dan kita sedang berbagi tempat di teras, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan percakapan." Ya Tuhan, dia begitu dingin.

Apa yang harus dilakukan agar dia bersikap hangat?

"Aku lari." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Lari?" Kataku.

"Ya, kau tahu, di mana kau memakai sepatu kets dan bergerak cepat ke arah depan?"

Dia begitu manis ketika dia bersikap sinis. Dia hebat, suaranya parau, lebih rendah bagi seorang wanita.

Dia tidak melengking sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia pernah berteriak, "Wooot!" Ketika dia mabuk.

Suaranya menakjubkan.

"Aku tahu cara berlari, tapi jenis olahraga lari apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maraton."

Mataku menatap tubuhnya yang kecil, ramping. Dia lebih kurus dari yang biasanya kusukai, tapi dia terlihat kencang. Aku ingat bagaimana lengan yang ramping terasa di tanganku pada waktu itu dan bagaimana mudahnya ia menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

Dia suka olahraga lari.

Begitu juga aku.

Mungkin kita memiliki kesamaan yang lain juga. Aku ingin tahu apa jenis musik yang ia dengarkan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau lari maraton?" Aku bertanya dan dia bergerak untuk duduk di sampingku di tangga.

"Sejak SMA. Aku lari di lintasan, dan ada beberapa acara maraton besar di sini di Seattle sepanjang tahun."

"Aku tahu, aku pernah lari bersama beberapa orang dari mereka." Aku mengangguk dan bersandar pada siku.

"Kau berlari juga?" Matanya lebar dan bahagia, dan aku melihat dinding pertahanannya perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

"Saat aku punya waktu, ya. Aku lebih suka berlari di luar ruangan, tapi ketika kami sedang tur, aku memanfaatkan tempat gym yang ada di hotel."

"Aku juga berlari di luar. Berlari di atas treadmill bukanlah hal yang sama." Dia mengangguk dan aku setengah tersenyum dan aku seakan tak bernapas. Oh Kyungsoo cantik, dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata hitam besar, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia bisa membuat para dewa menangis.

Aku mungkin harus menulis sebuah lagu tentang senyumnya.

"Aku biasanya berlari di pagi hari sebelum isi kota ini terbangun," tambahnya dan aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Aku bertanya.

"Pusat kota," jawabnya samar-samar.

"Pusat kota di bagian mana?" Tanyaku semakin tak sabar.

"Seattle," dia menjawab dan merengut padaku. "Kenapa?"

Aku harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku berteriak padanya. "Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau berlari di pusat kota Seattle di pagi hari? Apakah ada yang menemanimu?"

"Ya, aku lari pagi. Sendirian."

Aku menggeleng dan mengusap wajahku, mencoba menekan keinginan untuk melindungi si pemarah kecil ini.

"Itu berbahaya," gumamku.

"Apa? Kau akan menjadi pengawalku, Tuan Bintang Rock yang terkenal?" Dia bertanya, suaranya berat dengan nada menyindir, dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa. Dia lucu, dan cerdas.

"Sebenarnya, ya, kupikir aku akan melakukannya." Yah, seringai di wajahnya menghilang, dan dia tertegun untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya menganga dan kemudian ditutup, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan, sampai akhirnya dia menarik diri sambil menatapku hati-hati.

"Tentu. Oke, baiklah kalau kau ingin berlari bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memperlambat kecepatanku untukmu, supaya kau tahu. Kau harus mengikutinya."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan mendekatinya.

"Aku biasanya lari pagi pada 06:00, tapi," Dia lupa apa yang sedang dipikirkan saat matanya menatap bibirku yang ditindik. Ya, dia menyukai tato dan logam.

Dan aku suka dia. Sangat.

"Tapi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hah?" Dia memandangku, dan kemudian berdeham dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku ketika aku melihat pipinya memerah. "Tapi karena aku sedang tidak bekerja, kupikir aku akan berlari sekitar jam tujuh. Apakah itu terlalu dini untukmu? Kupikir mungkin kau pergi tidur sekitar jam segitu."

"Tidak, aku biasa bangun pagi," Aku membelai pipinya, senang karena kali ini ia bersandar kepadaku bukannya menjauh. "Aku akan berada di tempatmu pukul tujuh. SMS aku alamat rumahmu."

"Aku tidak punya nomormu," bisiknya.

"Aku punya nomormu," bisikku. "Aku akan SMS kamu jadi kau punya nomorku."

"Bagaiman kau bisa punya nomorku?" Matanya kembali menatap bibirku, napas kami tidak teratur.

"Aku bertanya pada Tao. Waktu itu aku akan meneleponmu untuk memeriksa mobilmu."

"Oh."

Dia menjilat bibirnya dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tangkup leher mulusnya di tanganku, jempolku tertanam kuat di dagunya, dan menggigit sisi mulutnya, menyapu bibir merah muda yang padat dan menggigit sisi lain dan bertanya-tanya apakah bibir vaginanya pink juga.

Dia mendesah dengan erangan rendah saat aku tenggelam ke dalam dirinya, membujuk mulutnya dengan lidahku dan menikmati dirinya. Dia adalah sinar mentari yang seksi dan aku menghisapnya, menikmati setiap tarikan napas, setiap jentikan lidahnya bibirku.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku, menahan dirinya terhadapku, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku lain di sekitar punggungnya, menariknya erat.

Putingnya mengeras di dadaku dan aku menyeringai saat aku memperlambat ciuman, menggosok hidung pada bibirnya, dan mencium dahinya, masih memeluknya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Bisiknya.

"Jika kau bertanya, aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Dia terkekeh, menyandarkan dahinya ke dadaku dan kemudian bersandar untuk melihat ke arahku.

Dia begitu kecil.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Aku mengangkat bahu, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Semua laki-laki yang ada di dalam rumah akan menendang pantatku jika mereka melihat aku memeluknya, mencium habis dirinya, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Kau terlihat enak dicium."

"Kau juga!"

Kami melompat terpisah merasa bersalah saat mendengar suara Tao di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum gembira, sama sekali tidak marah ketika menemukanku dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya, dan aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Tao memberitahu kami.

"Baik, aku kelaparan." Aku mengedipkan mata pada Kyungsoo, menikmati warna merah pipinya. "Besok, jam tujuh."

"Jam tujuh," gumamnya saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, menantikan untuk besok.

.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

.

A/N

Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca remake seriku sebelumnya, sasuai setting disini Kyungsoo sebagai kakak Sehun. Jadi Kyungsoo bermarga Oh. Aku harap kalian tidak bingung mengapa aku mengganti marga Kyungsoo dengan Oh, karena aku ingin seri remake ini berkesinambungan seperti seri aslinya^^

Tak seperti seri lain yang POV-nya banyak si pemeran wanita, disini POVnya begonta-ganti. Semoga tak membingungkan kalian^^

Aku tak bisa berjanji next chapter akan aku post 3 hari sekali seperti seri remake ini sebelumnya, kerena projek akhir bulan masih menumpuk Q.Q) tapi aku usahakan g nyampe seminggu. Semoga :')

Aku harap kalian mengerti penderitaanku ini #plak hahaha

Jujur aku belum mengedit lengkap full remake ini, aku masih awang-awangan dalam menentukan sinopsis dari sudut pandangku dan walaupun aku juga sudah membaca total novel ini, tapi aku lupa total kisahnya TAT aku bacanya udah dari dua tahun yang lalu apalagi aku orangnya pikun #curcol. Saat ini aku memakai sinopsis novel aslinya, jika suatu saat sinopsisnya berubah, jangan terkejut ya~ kkk

makasih **mrsbunnybyun** yang udah ngingetin ngedit judul wkwk.. maafkan aku yang luput dari typo xD

Sampai jumpa next chapter~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Kami melompat terpisah merasa bersalah saat mendengar suara Tao di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum gembira, sama sekali tidak marah ketika menemukanku dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya, dan aku menghembuskan napas lega._

 _"Makan malam sudah siap," Tao memberitahu kami._

 _"Baik, aku kelaparan." Aku mengedipkan mata pada Kyungsoo, menikmati warna merah pipinya. "Besok, jam tujuh."_

 _"Jam tujuh," gumamnya saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, menantikan untuk besok._

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku memasang earphone ke telingaku, memutar _playlist_ pada Iphone yang telah kuberi judul "berkeringat" dan menyelipkannya ke dalam bra-ku, pin kunci kondominiumku juga tersimpan di sana sehingga tidak akan jatuh melalui belahan dadaku dan aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku memakai celana yoga hitam, tank top merah muda dan hoodie merah muda untuk menangkal udara dingin Seattle di musim dingin. Aku sudah melakukan peregangan, saatnya untuk berlari dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Saat aku berlari menuruni tangga, daripada naik lift, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran tentang Jongin. Aku tahu ia tidak akan muncul untuk lari pagi. Dengan siapa dia bercanda tadi malam? Dan atas nama Pinguin di kutub, apa alasan dia menciumku seperti itu?

Lebih baik jika aku melupakan semua tentang ciuman itu dan fokus untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Aku berlari melalui lobi gedung dan melambaikan tangan pada Frank si penjaga pintu; berbelok ke kiri menuju trotoar dan berangkat, terdengar pelan suara berat Adam Levine di telingaku, memintaku untuk memberinya waktu satu malam lagi.

Tidak masalah, Adam.

Tiba-tiba, ada suatu gerakan di sebelah kanan yang mengejutkanku, jantungku naik ke tenggorokan dan aku menjerit lalu tersandung. Tangan yang kuat memegang lengan atasku, menjaga aku tetap tegak, dan aku menatap ke mata yang penuh humor.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku terbata-bata dan menarik earbuds dari telingaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemuimu pagi ini."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan muncul," aku menanggapi dan kembali berlari, menyelipkan earbuds di bra-ku.

"Sistem penyimpanan yang menarik yang ada padamu," komentar Jongin sambil tersenyum, secara terang-terangan menatap payudaraku dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa tas saat aku sedang berlari." Aku mengangkat bahu dan melirik dia dari sudut mataku. Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu menarik pada jam tujuh pagi?

Dia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dibanding tinggiku yang 160 cm; setidaknya 30 senti lebih tinggi. Dia memakai celana pendek basket, sepatu kets dan t-shirt berlengan panjang warna hitam dengan bagian dalam memakai t-shirt merah berlengan pendek. Aku sedikit kecewa karena hanya tato di tangannya yang terlihat.

Aku ingin menelusuri tato itu, dengan jari-jari dan lidahku.

Cukup!

Kami berlari dalam diam selama sekitar empat blok.

"Apakah kau ingin tahu seberapa jauh aku akan berlari?" Aku bertanya padanya, senang bahwa aku hampir tidak terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Dia juga nyaris tak terengah-engah.

Sialan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku akan berlari sejauh yang kau mau."

"Oke." Aku menyeringai sambil melangkah, tubuhku terasa hangat dan siap untuk pergi. Dia dengan mudah mengimbangi kecepatanku. Aku tidak akan mengakui kepadanya untuk saat ini, tapi rasanya memang menyenangkan memiliki seseorang di sampingku ketika sedang lari pagi. Tak ada yang pernah tertarik untuk berlari denganku sebelumnya. Itu membuatku merasa lebih aman, meskipun kami tidak bicara, hanya bernapas dan berlari beriringan.

"Kau bisa pasang earplug kembali jika itu yang kau inginkan." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku melambai ke arahnya dan terus berlari. Aku sedikit suka mendengarkan cara dia bernapas.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?"

"Itu adalah lagu Maroon5." Aku tersenyum padanya. Ada apa dengan orang ini sehingga membuatku merasa begitu nyaman?

"Penggemar Maroon5?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Siapa band favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum penasaran.

Kai.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya. Sebaliknya aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan mencoba memikirkan band lain. Sialan, terasa sulit ketika dia begitu dekat, aku bisa mencium baunya.

Bau tubuhnya fantastis.

"Aku suka semua jenis musik. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Aku juga," Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Kau benar, berlari pada pagi hari adalah hal yang sangat bagus."

"Aku tahu. Itu menenangkan, dan bahkan aku tidak peduli meskipun sedang hujan. Apakah kau siap untuk mempercepat lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku hanya mengikutimu."

Aku menambah kecepatan sekali lagi, dan kami sekarang berlari lebih cepat. Napasku mulai cepat dan sulit untuk bicara, dan aku bisa mendengar hal yang sama darinya, jadi kami terdiam dan hanya menikmati berlari, bunyi derap langkah secara konstan dari kaki kami yang menghentak trotoar terdengar sempurna. Aku tidak peduli gerimis ringan mulai turun, dan pipi dan ujung hidungku terasa dingin. Aku menyeka hidung dengan hoodie dan terus berlari.

Tadi malam aku berkata pada diriku sendiri saat di tempat tidur, memikirkan hal ini, bintang rock seksi dan ciuman nikmatnya dimana aku telah bersedia berlari dengannya pada hari ini, tapi terkutuk jika aku tidak menikmatinya untuk diriku sendiri.

Sudah tiga mil, aku mulai melambat, merasakan terbakar di pahaku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya.

Mengapa dia begitu baik?

"Aku baik-baik saja, kupikir mungkin kau akan merasa lelah," aku berbohong. Aku akan mati sebelum aku menceritakan bahwa pahaku terasa terbakar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia mengerutkan kening.

"Oke," Aku mengangkat bahu seolah olah aku baik-baik saja dan mengambil langkah lagi. Paha dan betisku menjerit protes, tapi aku menjaga wajahku tetap polos dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada pernapasan dan suara kaki kami.

Jika dia bisa melakukannya, aku juga bisa. Aku akan berlari dua mil lagi.

Akhirnya, aku bernapas sambil mendesah lega ketika aku mulai melambat. Kakiku terasa sedikit elastis. Aku terbiasa berlari setiap pagi, tapi aku belum terlatih untuk maraton dalam waktu yang lama, aku berterima kasih pada pekerjaanku.

Pekerjaanku yang dulu.

Tubuhku memperlihatkan kurangnya latihan.

Jongin memperlambat kecepatan, begitu juga aku dan membawaku ke sebuah taman dengan meja-meja piknik. Ia menuntunku ke meja terdekat.

"Duduk di atas meja," ia memerintah, suaranya keras.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dia lansung menarik kaki kananku dan jempol dan jari-jarinya mulai bekerja pada otot pahaku dan aku hampir tidak tahan untuk mengerang karena kesenangan.

Ya Tuhan dia memiliki tangan yang besar.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau jelas berlari lebih jauh dari biasanya. Kakimu gemetar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengatur rahangku dan mencoba untuk menarik diri dari genggamannya, tapi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menahan tangannya di pinggulku, wajahnya beberapa inci dariku dan sangat marah.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sunshine. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau berlari sampai kakimu seperti ini lagi. Suatu hari kakimu hanya akan gemetar seperti ini jika aku berada dalam dirimu."

Mulutku ternganga dan mataku melebar. Dia melotot ke arahku mebuatku berdebar dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kakiku, memanjakan dan memijat mereka.

Kapan terakhir seseorang merawatku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat.

Jika aku berada di dalam dirimu.

Sial.

Itu terdengar menggoda, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dia menggosok kakiku yang lain, dan aku mulai merasa lebih baik, aku menarik kakiku darinya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Ini terlalu mudah untuk menyukai pria ini, menyerah pada sentuhan dan kebaikannya.

Dia adalah keluarga.

Dia seorang selebriti.

Tidak akan menuju ke sana.

Dia berjalan denganku, kembali ke kondominium milikku. Kami berlari memotong arah, sehingga tempatku tidak terasa jauh. Ketika kami melewati café favoritku, Jongin mencengkeram sikuku, menarikku untuk berhenti dan aku tidak dapat bergeming saat aku menarik diri.

Matanya terlihat memanas saat ia merengut ke arahku. Aku berdeham. Dia menatapku, sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya mendesah.

"Mari kita sarapan." Ia menunjuk ke kafe dan rasa kesalnya hilang. Aku tidak harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Tetapi memikirkan pulang ke rumah tidak ada pekerjaan dan benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa direncanakan untuk hari ini membuatku tidak bergairah.

"Oke."

Ia menuntun aku ke gerai dan kami duduk berseberangan satu sama lain.

"Kopi?" Pelayan bertanya sambil mendekati meja.

"Tentu," Jongin menjawab.

"Tidak, terima kasih," bisikku dan mengambil menu. "Hanya Jus jeruk."

"Tidak minum kopi?" Jongin bertanya setelah pelayan meninggalkan kami.

"Tidak," Aku mengerutkan hidungku dengan kesal dan membaca menu, seolah-olah aku belum tahu apa yang kuinginkan. "Aku benci kopi."

"Kau menyadari bahwa kau tinggal di Seattle, kan?" Dia terkekeh dan menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Kupikir menikmati kopi adalah wajib."

"Jangan panggil polisi kopi. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Aku menyukai kota ini." Aku menutup menu dan duduk kembali di kursi dan tidak dapat menghindari lagi untuk memandangnya.

Tubuhku protes dua kali. Hal ini tidak pantas terlihat olehnya. Rambutnya basah, tapi dandannya berantakan model rambut feaux hawk, jadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat santai dengan pakaian olahraga, tangannya yang bertato memegang mug, dan itu sangat mudah untuk melupakan bahwa dia seorang selebriti.

Dia hanya seorang pria.

Pelayan datang membawa jusku dan mengambil pesanan kami lalu pergi.

"Jadi" Dia bersandar ke belakang dengan sikunya di bagian belakang stan. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Aku bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak bekerja?"

"Semalam kau bilang bahwa kau tidak bekerja lagi. Kenapa?" Matanya menyipit, dan dia menatapku dengan seksama.

Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku dipecat," jawabku dan menyesap jus, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman pada kata terakhir.

Dipecat.

Alisnya naik ke garis rambut karena kaget. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap ke bawah pada jusku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya dan secara refleks aku tersentak kaget ketika disentuh.

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tidak menyisakan ruang untuk argumen, jadi aku melihat ke matanya yang sedang marah. "Katakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bodoh. Aku bukan korban, Jongin. Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik, tapi aku akan menganggapmu mengenalku dengan baik saat ini bahwa aku tidak mau menerima penghinaan dari siapapun."

"Oke, lanjutkan." Dia terus memegang tanganku dan menggosok ibu jarinya di atas punggung tanganku.

Ya Tuhan, ini terasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Dan itu adalah benar.

"Oke, cukup adil. Kita akan menyimpannya." Dia tersenyum menenangkan, tapi tidak melepaskan tanganku.

Di mana makanan kami? Bukan karena aku lapar, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki tanganku kembali. Dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas buku-buku jariku lagi, mengirimkan sensasi geli. Aku menarik tanganku dan menjauh dari meja, mengambil jus. Tanganku kedinginan bukan karena jus dingin tapi karena kehilangan kontak.

Dia tersenyum lembut, dan aku mendapati diriku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau cantik ketika kau tersenyum, Kyungsoo."

"Um, terima kasih."

"Ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu," ia menuntut dan duduk kembali ketika makanan kami datang.

"Aku adalah seorang editor di Majalah Seattle selama delapan tahun." Aku menaburkan lada pada telur dadar dan menggigitnya.

"Itu waktu yang lama."

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku pandai dalam hal itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu, bosku memintaku untuk menulis kisah Sehun. Dia pikir karena Sehun adalah saudaraku, aku harus bisa mendapatkan berita eksklusif tentangnya, pasangan barunya, lalu menyebarkan di majalah."

"Tapi kau bukan reporter," Jongin menyela sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak, tapi dia ingin aku membuat pengecualian, karena dia tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya." Aku meletakan garpu ke piring dan menyesap jus. "Aku mengatakan kepadanya tidak akan melakukannya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku teringat wajah marah dari bosku ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata tidak?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sehun adalah pribadi yang gigih. Aku tidak akan menempatkan berita tentang dia di majalahku. Selain itu ini penghinaan bagiku dengan memintaku menulis artikel tentang keluargaku, lalu dia marah ketika aku mengatakan tidak." Aku cemberut dan kesal.

"Oke, jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang setelah kau dipecat?" Dia bertanya sambil makan pancake-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau makan pancake dan tetap ramping?" Aku bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Dia tersenyum, tindikannya menangkap mataku. "Genetik."

"Bajingan Beruntung," gumamku, terdengar dia tertawa geli dan aku hanya terdiam.

Ya Tuhan, dia menakjubkan ketika tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun juga," lanjutku, sadar diriku gemetar. "Minggu lalu bos yang sama datang padaku dan menyerangku dengan kata-kata kotor karena aku tidak memberitahu dia sebelumnya bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Kim Yifan melalui keluargaku."

"Brengsek," Jongin berbisik.

"Dia ingin aku menggunakan pengaruh, memberikan berita eksklusif untuk majalah dan aku menolak lagi." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong piringku, terlalu marah untuk makan. "Jongin, mereka keluargaku. Aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan mereka untuk memajukan karirku. Tidak akan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Dia bertanya pelan. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat cangkir kopinya dengan kemarahannya.

"Dia berteriak, menyebutku seorang banci." Aku menyeringai ketika Jongin meraih tanganku lagi. Aku berkata, 'Tidak, Bob, aku punya vagina. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak tahu bedanya'."

"Bagus." Jongin terkekeh. "Aku yakin dia tidak suka."

"Tidak, dia tidak terpengaruh." Aku menghela napas dan tanpa sadar menelusuri huruf pada jari Jongin. "Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan tim yang baik dan jika aku tidak bersedia memberikan hal lebih untuk kebaikan majalah, maka aku tidak harus berada di perusahaan itu lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir, menelusuri tinta di tangannya. "Mungkin dia benar," bisikku. "Aku mencintai pekerjaan bodoh itu."

"Apa kata keluargamu?"

Tatapanku tersentak padanya dan perutku melilit menyakitkan. "Mereka tidak tahu. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Mengapa mereka tidak tahu?" Dia mengernyit.

"Sebab, mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku, dan aku tidak ingin mereka merasa berkewajiban untuk membantuku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar. Aku memiliki tawaran pekerjaan di kota-kota lain, tapi aku tidak ingin pindah jauh dari keluargaku. Bodoh, ya?"

Dia menaruh tanganya di atas tanganku dan mencengkeram erat. "Ini tidak bodoh. Ini adalah rumahmu. Aku pun merindukannya."

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Aku bertanya, menikmati dirinya. Sialan, Dia begitu mudah diajak bicara. Mungkin terlalu mudah. Mungkin aku tidak harus begitu banyak bicara, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara dengan keluargaku tentang hal ini.

Mereka akan panik setengah mati.

"Aku merindukan Tao. Terasa lelah berada di jalan. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Berapa lama kau tidak istirahat?" Aku bertanya dan menyeruput jusku.

Dia tertawa penuh humor. "Kami telah tur lebih dari lima tahun tanpa henti. Tiga tur terakhir berlangsung selama tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun perjalanan?"

"Ya."

"Tidak heran kau lelah."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi matanya tiba-tiba terlihat lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Kau siap?" Dia bertanya.

Tidak yakin.

"Tentu." Dia menarikku keluar dari stan, membayar cek dan membimbingku berjalan ke trotoar dan menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai saat kita berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah ramai. Kota ini bangun.

"Lebih baik, terima kasih."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan," balasku.

"Wanita keras kepala," gumamnya dan melotot ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Wah, aku belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Aku orang yang santai." Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya.

"Sok pintar."

Kami mendekati pintu depan kondominiumku.

Ini bisa terasa aneh.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, lengannya membungkus dengan kuat di sekelilingku dan menarikku ke dalam dadanya dan mengayunku maju mundur untuk sesaat. Aku merasakan dia mencium kepalaku dan mengerutkan kening.

Apa sebenarnya ini?

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi," bisiknya dan menarik diri, matanya yang lembut dan senyum di bibirnya. "Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki band favorit?" Tanyanya penuh harap sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Yeah... _Matchbox Twenty_ cukup bagus."

"Kau membunuhku." Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Pulanglah," kataku sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu, berjalan masuk ke lobi dan melihat dia kembali saat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mengedipkan mata dan melambaikan tangan saat ia berlalu.

Aku dalam masalah besar.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Apa rencana akhir pekanmu?" aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil berlari dengannya di jalan. Ini hari Jumat, dan kami telah berlari bersama-sama setiap pagi selama seminggu ini. Hari Senin mengatur irama kami. Kami lari pagi, lalu kami sarapan, aku mengantar pulang ke rumahnya dan pergi.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menciumnya lagi.

Tapi kupikir dia membutuhkan teman lebih dari apa pun, dan terkutuk jika aku tidak menyukainya. Ketika dia lupa untuk menjaga dinding yang dibangun di sekelilingnya dan sedikit mengendur, ternyata dia sangat menyenangkan dan lucu saat diajak untuk bicara.

Dan pastinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk melihat ia berlari dengan memakai celana yoga dan tank top. Dia memiliki tubuh berisi yang pas.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kakinya melilit pinggangku.

"Setiap hari adalah akhir pekan, Jongin," dia menjawab datar, membawaku keluar dari lamunanku. "Tapi kupikir aku akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol besok sore untuk minum kopi."

"Kau tidak minum kopi."

Dia tertawa, matanya yang besar bersinar dan dia mengerutkan hidung yang indah ke arahku. "Kau jelas tidak mengerti tujuan para gadis pergi minum kopi."

"Jelaskan padaku." Sekarang napas kami berdua mulai terasa berat. Ketika pada hari Senin lalu kami memulai berlari, aku merasa yakin bahwa kegiatan ini tidak akan memberiku tantangan, tapi Kyungsoo adalah seorang pelari yang kuat.

"Kami akan bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi, membeli minuman, dan bergosip selama beberapa jam."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sesungguhnya tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara serak seksinya.

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Ini urusan para gadis."

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Janji," aku menyilangkan tangan di dadaku dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak," dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu gosip tentangku." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan menyeringai padanya.

"Gosip apa?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan."

"Baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melirik dari sudut matanya, mencoba menahan senyum. Akhirnya, dia tertawa dan mendorong bahuku. "Kau tidak punya gosip, dasar brengsek."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, kakiku tersandung trotoar dan aku merasa diriku terhuyung ke depan, jatuh ke trotoar dengan wajah lebih dulu.

"Sial!"

Lututku terluka dan aku berguling dan kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan kuat, tangannya kecil, mata bulatnya melebar dan khawatir, memeriksa wajahku, dan terengah-engah.

Sial, dia cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Matanya menelusuri, memeriksa tubuhku dan dia tersentak ketika dia melihat lututku.

"Tidak, kau terluka! Kau berdarah."

"Ini hanya lecet, Kyungsoo."

"Kau berdarah," dia mengulangi dan berjongkok di depanku, memeriksa luka lecet kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada luka sampai dia yang memberitahukan hal itu.

"Ini tidak sakit. Ayo, kita lanjutkan berlari."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan membalut lukamu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorongmu terlalu keras," dia berdiri dan matanya menatapku lagi, mengerutkan alis dan cemberut.

Aku tertawa dan menelusuri garis kerutnya dengan ibu jariku, mengabaikan dirinya yang gemetar. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayo, berlari lagi." Dia meraih tanganku dan ternyata kami kembali menuju ke apartemennya, berjalan dengan cepat.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi lebih menggemaskan?

Kami sampai ke gedung apartemennya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini, dia mengajakku masuk, dia melambaikan tangan ke penjaga pintu dan menarikku masuk ke lift.

"Bangunan ini bagus," aku berkomentar, menatap wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandang wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba dia mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam bra-nya, dan menarik kunci dari bra khusus olah raga.

"Aku suka dengan sistem penyimpananmu." Dan aku ingin meraba disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan membawaku masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku tidak siap untuk masuk ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo.

Ruangannya terbuka dan besar. Begitu terang. Ada jendela besar, yang menawarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam.

Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri. Sangat tepat.

Bukannya tampak modern, rapi dan dingin seperti yang kuperkirakan, aku mendapati furniture yang besar dan menarik berwarna merah dan biru, tanaman dan bunga, majalah fashion ada di meja kopi, laptop tergeletak di sofa. Ada perapian di sudut ruangan dan tirai putih tipis di jendela. Sebuah piano didirong menempel dinding.

Dia memainkannya?

"Ayo masuk. Kita akan masuk ke kamar mandi utama, di situlah aku menyimpan kotak P3K." dia tersenyum dan melempar kuncinya ke dalam mangkuk di dekat pintu.

"Ini adalah tempat tinggal yang bagus."

Senyumnya lebar dan menarik seperti rumahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau mendekorasi sendiri?" Ini terlihat sangat feminin dan manis.

Seperti dia.

"Ya, itu aku lakukan sendiri." Dia tertawa dan mengajaku berkeliling dengannya. Dia mengandeng tanganku dan membawaku melalui lorong masuk kamar tidurnya, penuh dengan bantal lembut dan selimut berbulu dan semua bernuansa merah, abu-abu dan putih.

Kamar mandinya sama. Lembut dan cantik, tidak menjijikkan. Sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah di sisi bak mandi dan aku akan mengambil obat-obatan." Dia membelakangiku, membuka ritsleting dan melepas hoodie merah mudanya, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya tank top dan celana yoga.

Tanganku mengepal di samping pinggulku. Sial, aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, menangkup pantatnya di tanganku, mendorong wajahku di antara kedua kakinya. Dia berbalik padaku, membawa obat-obatan.

"Oke, ini akan sedikit perih," ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku sambil berjongkok di depanku, hanya beberapa inci dariku. "Maafkan aku."

"Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak sakit. Darahnya sudah berhenti."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terinfeksi. Aku akan membersihkannya." dia mulai menggosok kain lembut dan air hangat, membersihkan darah yang sudah mulai mengering di tulang keringku. Kepala dengan rambut hitamnya yang indah membungkuk di atasku, berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Dan kejantananku menggeliat setiap kali jari lentiknya memberikan sentuhan, menakjubkan.

Dia mencengkeram kuat betisku dengan satu tangan untuk menahanku, dan aku tersentak, membayangkan dia mencengkeram kejantananku dengan cara yang sama.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" dia mundur, matanya lebar dan melirik ke arahku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, maaf."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu dibalut atau apa pun."

"Ya, kurasa begitu," bisikku dan tertawa. "Lihat? Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Maaf, aku telah mendorongmu," dia bergumam.

"Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk, percayalah." Dia meletakkan kain sampingnya, dan aku mengambil tangannya sebelum dia bisa berdiri dan menjauh. Aku suka memiliki dia sedekat ini.

Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kenapa kau tersentak ketika aku menyentuhmu?" bisikku sambil mengangkat dagunya sehingga bisa menatap matanya. Ia mengernyit dan cahaya merah muda mewarnai pipinya. Aku menelusuri jemariku di wajahnya dan menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku. "Katakan padaku. Aku sangat senang menyentuhmu."

Dia menelan ludah lalu mengernyit. "Kurasa aku tidak terbiasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu sendirian, Jongin. Kecuali aku berada di sekitar keluargaku, itu pun tidak sering, aku tidak sering disentuh." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melihat ke bawah. "Aku bukan orang gampangan."

"Oke." Ya Tuhan, dia telah membuat hatiku hancur dan aku ingin merengkuh dan menjaganya dalam pelukanku sepanjang waktu.

Dan ini tidak mudah dilakukan dengannya. Wanita keras kepala.

"Aku yakin kau suka menyentuh sepanjang waktu," dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Kami masih saling menatap dan menjaga jarak. Aku tidak ingin bergerak.

"Penggemarmu dan para groupies -penggemar fanatik yag terdiri dari perempuan muda-. Orang-orang yang ingin menginginkanmu."

"Para penggemar yang cukup banyak, dan ya, ada sedikit yang meraba-raba," aku menyeringai. "Aku belum memberikan perhatian pada groupies dalam waktu yang lama."

Matanya yang lebar menatapku lagi. Apakah dia pikir aku bercinta dengan setiap wanita yang datang kepadaku?

Oke, aku dulu begitu, ketika aku masih sangat muda.

"Benarkah?"

Aku menelusuri lagi jemariku di pipinya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membiarkan para kru band-ku memiliki mereka."

"Pekerjaan menyenangkan," Ia tertawa kecil.

"Mereka tidak mengeluh." Aku setuju. "Kau wangi," bisikku. Manis, aromanya jelas ada di sekitarku. Dia berbau seperti vanila dengan sedikit lemon.

 _Sunshine_.

Napasnya tercekat dan matanya tertuju pada bibirku dan aku tahu aku hampir mati.

"Aku akan menciummu, Kyungsoo," bisikku.

.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

.

 **A/N**

Maaaaaf banget aku telat apdet #deepbow

Remake ini belum kepegang sama sekali sejak pertama publish dan BUKAN karena aku kehilangan feel setelah kabar nini yang beredar. Ampe ada yang pm aku, aku terharu :") /hug/

Jika benar-benar percaya 'jagi', gosip yang beredar bakal mental kkk

Jika ada yang pengen curhat tentang kaisoo, chanbaek atau yang lain silakan^^ ayo saling chat di line^^ tulis aja id kalian di review atau PM. Aku akan chat kalian duluan^^ tapi maaf jika aku balasnya lama kkk /hug/

Kaisoo is real! ^^

Chanbaek is real! ^^

 **Back to the story**

Sedikit penjejalsan tentang Kim dan Kim yang masih bingung. Aku kasih member lengkapnya saja^^ ini semua saudaraan.

Oh : Kungsoo & Sehun

Kim: Jongin & Tao

Kim: Joonmyeon, Wifan, Baekhyun, Jongdae

Maaf(1) jika kalian yang kebingungan marga #deepbow. Masak aku ganti Huang Jongin… hmm lumayan cocok sih tapi …. hahaha

Maaf(2) aku g bisa nentuin hari update seperti remake-remake ku sebelumnya. Aku belum edit full. Sama seperti kalian, aku juga baru baca ampe chap ini hahaha

 **.**

 **Thanks for^^**

 **diokeceh** makasih udah ngingetin /hug/ **| kaisoov** siapa yang seksi? hahaha **| DJ 100** jongin penuh kepananasan(?) eh ambigu hahah **| chanslumiere** makasih^^ tapi btw disinia aku hanya meremake^^ tapi makasih buat pujiannya kkk **| jongin bear** siap! HOW TO TELL A FEW WORDS OF LOVE bakal lanjut kok tenang~ tapi aku g tahu kapan #ngumpet ... ada 3 ff yang aku apdet setiap minggunya hiks, nunggu kelar dulu ya :') makasih masih mau menanti ffku yang ituuu /xoxo/ **| KyungXo** maaf telat apdet #deepbow **| Lovesoo** ^^ **| TKsit** kaisoo always sosweet **| sangjoonpark** siap~! **| chenma** diatas aku ada penjelasan ya^^ maaf sudah membuat bingung hahahadiokeceh siaaap! makasih semangatnya^^ **| chanbaekvs** makasih sudah menunggu^^ **| ChocoSoo** ditunggu ya~ **| applecrushx** anggap saja out of chara kkk #maksa hahaha **| kyungsoonia** maaf nunggu lama~ **| mrsbunnybyun** anggap saja soo out of chara hahaha biasanya diakan jd ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ini mungkin ketularan baek wkwkwk **| Guest | RahmaIndirawati** remake rata-rata copas dari situs novel terjemahan lalu diganti nama tokoh dan disesuaikan dengan tokoh^^ iya aku juga sadar ada ff yang RWM chanbae ver^^ tapi di akunku ini chanbaeknya Fight with me^^ ceritanya seri beruntun jadi aku pake OTP berbeda-beda.. somoga bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kamu :D **| kyung1225** makasih sudah menanti~ **| Asmaul | sehunfans** karena kyungsoo saudara hun, kemungkinan ada #sokmisterius hahaha… aku aja juga baru baca ampe chap ini wkwk #curcol

See u next chap~ aku usahakan lebih panjang~ semoga tak ngaret lagi~


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **Previous chapter:**

 _ **Jongin POV**_

 _Aku menelusuri lagi jemariku di pipinya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membiarkan para kru band-ku memiliki mereka."_

 _"Pekerjaan menyenangkan," Ia tertawa kecil._

 _"Mereka tidak mengeluh." Aku setuju. "Kau wangi," bisikku. Manis, aromanya jelas ada di sekitarku. Dia berbau seperti vanila dengan sedikit lemon._

 _Sunshine._

 _Napasnya tercekat dan matanya tertuju pada bibirku dan aku tahu aku hampir mati._

 _"Aku akan menciummu, Kyungsoo," bisikku._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Terima kasih Tuhan," bisikku, menatap bibirnya yang ditindik. Dia sudah menyentuhku sepanjang minggu, membelai, memeluk, tapi dia belum menciumku sejak di teras rumah orangtuaku.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku sangat mendambakan ciumannya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya terlihat senang dan bergairah, menjalankan jemari tangannya di kedua pipiku dan mendongakkan kepalaku kembali.

Aku menahan tanganku di bak mandi saat ia membungkukkan badannya dengan jelas, bibirnya menyapu lembut di bibirku. Dia menggigit sudut mulutku, dan kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kuncir ekor kudaku untuk menahan kepalaku tetap miring ke belakang, tangan satunya membungkus di sekitar leher dan pipiku dan dia menciumku seperti ciuman yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya.

Seperti dia tidak akan merasa cukup denganku.

Perasaan ini sepenuhnya timbal balik.

Aku membungkus lenganku di lehernya dan bergerak, berlutut, dan bersandar ke dalam dirinya. Aku yakin seseorang telah merubah suhu udara di apartemenku. Secara harfiah, aku merasa panas dan terganggu.

Dia menjalankan tangannya dari rambutku, turun ke punggungku, dan menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya.

Dia mundur, terengah-engah, matanya bersinar penuh nafsu. "Apakah kau milik seseorang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi dia menarik diri, wajahnya masih begitu serius.

"Siapa pun?"

"Brandon, tapi sudah pergi."

"Siapa Brandon?"

"Mantan teman kencan." Mengapa kami harus membicarakan ini?

"Berapa lama?" dia bertanya, matanya menyipit, mengawasiku.

"Beberapa bulan," aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mengerutkan kening kepadanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di wilayah orang lain, dan aku tidak berbagi."

Wow.

"Aku lajang," aku mengerutkan kening lagi. "Tapi kita tidak..."

"Oh, Aku pikir kita begitu," ia menyela, tatapannya menantangku. Dia mencengkeram pantatku lebih keras dan berdiri, dengan mudah menarikku berdiri. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," bisiknya.

"Kau harus melepaskan aku," bisikku kembali dan mencoba untuk menarik diri tapi dia cemberut dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya. "Biarkan aku pergi," Aku mengulanginya dengan kuat.

Dia mendesah dan melangkah mundur kembali. Wajahnya muram. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping terbungkus dalam t-shirt warna hitam dan celana pendek, bahkan sedikit lebih pendek. Aku menggigit bibir kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, lalu dia melepas tank top dan bra miliku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku mendengar dengan jelas tarikan napasnya, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, melepas celana yoga dan celana dalamku dan melemparkan ke lantai.

Dia membeku di tempat, matanya melebar bergairah dan mulutnya ternganga, seakan ingin menelanku. Tangannya mengepal buka tutup, seperti dia ingin menyentuhku, tetapi berusaha untuk menahan dirinya kembali.

"Perutmu ditindik?" bisiknya seakan berbicara sendiri dan aku tertawa.

"Ya," aku melihat ke bawah pada berlian yang tergantung di pusarku dan aku tersenyum. "Itu salah satu pemberontakanku ketika aku masih di SMA. Lagu _Cryin'_ dari _Aerosmith_ baru saja terkenal saat itu dan sebagian besar gadis ingin memiliki pusar yang ditindik."

"Ini benar-benar seksi."

"Telanjanglah," aku melangkah ke arahnya, tapi ia mengangkat tangannya, matanya terpaku pada tubuhku.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Jongin, aku tidak mengundang banyak pria ke rumahku. Pastinya tidak mengundang banyak pria untuk telanjang. Aku serius."

Dia menatap wajahku beberapa saat dan bukannya melepas pakaiannya seperti yang aku mau, tetapi ia bergegas menarikku, lalu mendudukanku di wastafel dan menciumku habis-habisan.

Pria ini hebat dalam berciuman.

Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau suka melakukan dengan kasar, Sunshine?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Ya, aku suka hal itu."

"Baik, kau akan mendapatkannya. Dan kau akan mendapatkan yang lembut juga." Dia menjilati telingaku dengan lidahnya, mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku.

"Cara kasar juga boleh."

Dia menggigit telingaku, keras, membuatku tersentak, kemudian dia menenangkan dengan lidahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan keras lalu lembut, secara bergantian." Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan memandangiku, hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Oh Tuhan, ya!

"Dan aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kau gemetar dan tidak ingat siapa dirimu."

Tangannya yang besar mengangkat tanganku dan kemudian menangkup payudara dengan lembut, ibu jarinya menarik putingku, membuat mereka mengeras dari biasanya, dan aku tidak berpikir hal ini bisa terjadi.

Dia menelusuri garis yang menuju kewanitaanku, dan aku menggeliat.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke bawah kaosnya dan menemukan kulit hangat dan otot yang lembut.

"Aku Ingin melihatmu," bisikku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, di samping tindikan.

Dia melangkah mundur dan mengangkat lengan di atas kepalanya, menarik keluar kaosnya dengan cara yang anggun. Dia melepas celana olahraganya yang pendek, melepas sepatu, dan itulah dia.

Benar-benar telanjang.

Dia kembali berdiri di antara lututku, ereksinya yang keras menekanku lagi dan menciumku lebih banyak lagi. Aku merasa aku belum pernah dicium sebanyak ini sepanjang hidupku.

Aku menyukainya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik," bisiknya. Aku menengadah dan menemukan dia menatap punggungku di cermin dan tersenyum.

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Aku seorang pria."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak cantik," dia memberiku sorotan menggoda lalu membungkuk untuk mengisap putingku.

"Kau menarik," jawabku terengah-engah dan membelitkan jemariku di rambutnya. "Kau tahu, aku punya tempat tidur."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sebelum aku bisa melompat dari wastafel, ia mengangkatku dengan mudah dan membawaku ke tempat tidur, menarik seprai dan naik ke tempat tidur sambil menggendongku di depan, lengan dan kakiku melilit tubuhnya.

Dia menurunkanku dan memilin putingku lagi, tangannya meraba ke seluruh tubuhku, lenganku... di mana-mana.

Tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuhku.

"Ide bagus," gumamku dan mencoba mengangkat pantatku lebih tinggi, tapi ia malah tertawa dan mendorongku kembali ke bawah.

"Belum, Sayang, aku masih menikmatimu."

"Lakukan saja. Aku siap." aku menggeliat di bawahnya, siap untuk merasakan dia di dalam diriku, tapi dia menyelimutiku dengan tubuh rampingnya, mencium bahuku, dan menggigit telingaku.

"Rileks."

"Bercintalah denganku, Jongin."

Dia membalikan tubuhku lagi seperti semula, wajahnya serius. "Tidak. Aku tidak hanya sekedar bercinta denganmu."

"Baik." aku mencoba untuk berguling ke samping, tapi ia menahanku.

"Aku akan menikmati dirimu lebih dulu," dia menciumku keras, menuntut, kasar, melepas ikatan rambutku dan jemarinya masuk kedalamnya saat ia bercinta dengan mulutku. Aku tidak bisa menolak tetapi menjalankan kedua tanganku meraba lengannya, bahu, menikmati kulit halus, meskipun terdapat warna tinta yang menutupinya.

"Nikmati, Kyungsoo," bisiknya dan menciumku lembut, benar-benar berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya, mengirimkan gelombang yang berputar-putar.

Aku hanya berpikir aku akan membuat dia keluar, ia telah merubah pikiranku.

Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks dengan dia dalam posisi ini.

Dia mencium payudaraku, menggigit dan mengisapnya kemudian bergerak ke bawah ke pusarku.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini," gumamnya dan menciumnya.

"Aku senang," aku tersenyum padanya. Dia kembali menyeringai, menciumnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak ke bawah.

"Merah muda," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Milikmu berwarna merah muda. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, Aku bertanya-tanya apakah warnanya sama dengan bibirmu, yaitu merah muda."

"Apa?" aku mengangkat setengah badanku dengan siku dan menatap ke arahnya, mulutku ternganga.

"Ini," dia meyakinkanku dan mencium dengan hidungnya, dan kemudian memisahkan ke dua pahaku, membuka lebih lebar untuknya, dan dia menjilati dari lipatanku ke klitoris dengan jilatan yang panjang.

"Oh Tuhan," aku mengerang dan berbaring, menutupi wajah dengan lenganku. Oral seks selalu membuatku merasa gugup.

Ini terlalu intim.

Tapi aku tidak ingin dia berhenti. Dia terlalu hebat.

Dia menarik labiaku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap dengan lembut, meletakkan tangannya di bawah pantatku untuk mengangkat sedikit panggulku ke atas, dan menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam diriku.

Aku berteriak dan mencengkeram sprei, menggeliat melawan wajahnya. Dia bergerak dengan lembut lalu menutup mulutnya dan menggosokkan tindikan bibirnya ke kewanitaanku dan klitoris, bergerak melingkar, menariknya, lalu mengisap intiku ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap lagi.

Dengan keras.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di punggungnya secara terpisah, mendorong panggulku, dan memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

Sialan, tindikannya seakan membunuhku.

Dia melepaskan klitorisku dan menciumnya dengan lembut, dan aku menurunkan panggulku, Dia mencium dan menggosok milikku dengan jemarinya dengan cara yang lembut, dia bergumam, tapi aku tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, ia kembali berada di atas tubuhku, memberikan ciuman dengan segera, dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku. Dia mendorong rambut dari wajahku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa dari diriku sendiri, dan membuatku bergairah lagi.

"Aku merasakan rasa yang enak dari mulutmu," bisikku. Matanya menyala penuh nafsu.

"Kau luar biasa, Sunshine."

"Mengapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" aku bertanya dan mengusap punggungya ke atas dan ke bawah Dia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kerutan kecil membentuk diantara alisnya, lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Karena rambut hitammu yang cantik, mata bulatmu yang menawan dan bibirmu yang indah."

"Huh," aku memutar pinggulku, dan merasakan ereksinya menekan intiku. "Kau harus membungkus anak nakal itu, temanku. Ada kondom di meja samping tempat tidur." Dan aku membutuhkan kau melepaskanku.

"Kupikir kau tidak mengundang pria di sini," dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, membuka laci, menarik keluar kondom dan memasangnya.

"Aku jarang mengundang pria ke sini, dan itu untuk berjaga-jaga." Sebelum dia naik kembali ke atas tubuhku, aku naik ke pangkuannya; mengangkanginya dengan lututku di pinggulnya dan membungkuskan lenganku ke lehernya. Tangannya segera meraba seluruh punggungku dan aku mengerang pelan.

Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika disentuh!

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengangkat aku dengan lembut sampai kepala penisnya yang indah siap untuk tenggelam dalam diriku.

"Apakah kau siap?" dia bertanya padaku.

Aku menciumnya dan menekan ke bawah perlahan-lahan, mengerang bersama ketika ia menusukan miliknya hingga ke leher rahimku.

"Sial, rasamu begitu nikmat, Sunshine."

"Mmm," aku setuju dan mulai bergerak, mengepal miliku di sekelilingnya, menungganginya.

"Brengsek," bisiknya lagi lalu melihat ke bawah untuk melihat. "Itu seksi."

Dia bersandar pada siku, lututnya ditekuk, dan mulai bergerak, mendorong masuk dan keluar dengan keras.

Ini hal yang paling intens yang pernah kurasakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin," aku teriak dan menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam dirinya; menungganginya dengan keras hingga kakiku mulai bergetar. Dia mendorong satu tangannya ke bawah di antara kami dan menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya, dan aku berteriak.

"Ya sayang, datanglah untukku," dia mendorong lebih keras dengan pinggulnya, ibu jarinya menekan lebih keras pada klitorisku, dan aku datang jatuh berkeping keping, meneriakkan namanya.

Dia duduk lagi dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kuat, menusukkan dirinya ke dalam milikku, dan menyusulku untuk orgasme, mengerang ketika menumpahkan cairan ke dalam diriku.

"Sialan, sayang," bisiknya dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. "Kau luar biasa," dia mencium payudaraku, tulang leherku, lalu daguku.

"Kau sendiri tidak amatir," bisikku dan tertawa geli ketika dia menggigit leherku main-main.

"Biarkan aku tinggal," bisiknya, matanya terlihat bahagia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya.

Aku mengangguk gembira dan merangkul lehernya. "Tinggallah."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Aku terbangun di kamar tidurku dengan bayangan gelap dan tempat tidur yang dingin. Kami tertidur setelah melakukan permainan seks yang penuh semangat dan gila, tapi aku tidak ingin tidur terlalu lama. Aku duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, melihat kemeja Jongin masih berada di lantai kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba aku mencium bau daging.

Bacon di malam hari?

Aku keluar dari tempat tidur, memakai jubah sutra hitam dan menelusuri asal bau masakan. Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti di pintu menuju dapur, dan aku terpesona.

Kim Jongin, rocker superstar, memasak di dapurku.

Setengah telanjang.

Dia memakai celana jeans? –dari mana dia mendapatkannya- terlihat longgar seolah-olah tidak dikancingkan, dan dia terlihat jelas tidak memakai celana dalam. Dia memiliki lesung paling menakjubkan di atas pantatnya.

Bahunya lebar, tapi ramping, seperti yang lainnya. Dia berotot, meskipun tidak seperti keluarga Kim. Dia memiliki tubuh seorang penari.

Rambutnya berantakan akibat dari jari-jariku, dan aku ingin menenggelamkan jari-jariku kembali di sana dan menahannya.

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan setengah tersenyum dan membuat perutku berdenyut.

Sial, aku dalam masalah besar.

"Hei, tukang tidur."

"Hei." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya dan mencium punggungnya, antara tulang bahunya. Dia sangat tinggi berada di sampingku atau memamg aku yang pendek. "Kau bisa memasak juga?"

"Sedikit. Kau harus sarapan, jadi aku mencari bahan makanan. Aku harap ini hal baik."

"Mmm, aku kelaparan."

Jangan sampai terbiasa dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo.

"Meong."

"Hei, si mungil," aku tersenyum lebar dan meraup kucing berbulu putih ke dalam pelukanku, mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau punya kucing." Dia melirikku dengan satu alis terangkat sambil ia mengacak telur.

"Ya. Jongin, Ini si Levine."

"Halo," dia berhenti dan menyeringai. "Levine sebagai Avril atau Adam?"

"Dia kucing jantan, Jongin."

"Kenapa kau memberinya nama itu?" dia bertanya sambil tertawa, menyendoki telur ke piring kami.

"Aku pikir karena aku hanya menyukai satu bintang rock bertato." Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang salah dengan Kai?" dia bertanya pura-pura cemberut.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir mereka baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan menyakitimu nanti," katanya sambil tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dan melepaskan kucingku.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau punya kucing."

"Hanya satu ekor kucing. Aku bukan wanita penggila kucing atau apapun." Aku melompat naik ke meja samping kompor dan menatap tangannya yang bertato saat ia dengan cekatan membuat makanan kami dan kucing menerobos berjalan melalui kaki Jongin, mengeong.

"Yah, para juri masih berada di luar bagian yang gila," ia mengedipkan mata padaku dan aku menampar lengannya.

"Jangan jadi orang yang brengsek. Aku sedang berpikir untuk bercinta denganmu lagi."

Jongin tertawa dan meletakkan makanan di piring dan menyerahkan padaku. "Mau duduk di meja?" aku bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia bersandar di seberang meja dapur, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyuap makanannya. Dia menatapku saat aku makan, tapi kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa; hanya saling menatap dengan senyum puas di bibir kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki bekas luka itu?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk perutnya dengan garpuku. Dia memiliki tato bintang di pinggul, tepat di atas garis V-nya yang seksi, dan dia memiliki bekas luka bedah tepat di sebelah kanan atas.

"Usus buntu," dia mengangkat bahu. "Bukan cerita yang sangat menarik."

"Aku yakin itu sakit."

"Ini hampir membunuhku."

"Apa?" aku menatap dia dan berhenti makan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih remaja, di sebuah rumah panti asuhan. Aku memberitahu pegawai wanita tempat aku tinggal bahwa perutku sakit, tapi dia hanya menyuruhku berbaring." Dia mengangkat bahu sambil menggigit daging. "Ketika aku mulai muntah dan suhu tubuhku semakin naik, dia membawaku ke UGD. Aku harus menjalani operasi darurat."

Dia berkonsentrasi pada piringnya, tidak melihat ke mataku, mencoba untuk mengganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar, tapi aku bisa melihatnya bahwa hal itu adalah masalah besar.

Tentu saja.

Aku membereskan piring-piring bekas makanan dan meletakan ke wastafel di meja dapur, mengambil piring dari dia dan meletakkan di meja yang berada di belakangnya lalu aku membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya, menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya, dan menahannya.

Selain Ziyu, aku tidak pernah memeluk siapa pun seperti ini dalam hidupku.

Dia membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku dan memelukku erat, menanamkan bibirnya di atas kepalaku, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku dan mencium dadanya. Aku sedikit bersandar padanya sehingga bisa melihat tatonya dari dekat meskipun aku sedang tidak melampiaskan emosiku.

Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa tatonya saat dia di dalam diriku?

Tidak akan bisa.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan Membunuh yang Sudah Terbakar Di dalam', terlebih terhadap sebuah hati yang dipegang dua tangan dengan api. Dia seorang rockstar sejati, tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih berarti dari itu. Mungkin aku akan bertanya kepadanya tentang hal itu nanti.

Mataku menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhnya, otot perutnya tepahat seperti papan cucian, lalu tato beberapa bintang, dan sial, aku ingin menjilatinya.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang dengan sabar menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh gairah. Giginya terkatup, otot rahangnya berkedut, tetapi sebaliknya tubuhnya benar-benar tenang dan damai, membiarkanku mengeksplorasi dirinya. Pada saat ini, aku lupa bahwa Kim Jongin adalah si dewa rock, dan dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang berdiri di dapurku.

Aku melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya, meraba sepanjang bagian atas celana jeansnya, dan mengikuti garis dari tato bintang dengan ibu jariku.

Dia menarik napas melalui giginya dan menahannya di perut, dan aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri dan aku menjatuhkan diri dengan berlutut, di depan pinggulnya, dan ereksinya menegang di balik celana jeans seakan ingin merobek risletingnya, miliknya sejajar dengan wajahku.

"Kyungsoo," ia memulai tapi kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika aku membungkuk dan menjilati tato bintang di sisi kanan, mengikuti alur dari ibu jariku beberapa saat, lalu beralih ke bekas luka jahitan dari operasinya. "Sialan," bisiknya.

Aku menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas tinta biru dan merah, di atas bekas luka sayatan berwarna putih, lalu aku menciumnya dengan lebih baik. Aku mencium sepanjang perut bagian bawah, menuju tulang kemaluan, dan beralih ke yang lain, melakukan hal yang sama pada tato bintang lainnya, menikmati otot pinggulnya.

Jika wanita mengatakan bahwa V dalam pinggul pria tidaklah seksi, berarti dia adalah pembohong.

Dengan lembut Jongin menyingkirkan rambut ke belakang telingaku saat aku menjalankan tanganku ke bagian luar pahanya dan membuka ritsleting celana jeansnya dan menurunkan perlahan-lahan hingga denimnya jatuh di pinggul ke pergelangan kaki dan miliknya yang keras terbebaskan.

Dia melepas jubahku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai melewati bahuku.

Aku memegang kemaluannya dan memompa naik dan turun dengan lembut sehingga semakin miliknya semakin mengeras di tanganku, dan membungkuk untuk menjilat setetes cairan di ujungnya.

"Kyungsoo," bisiknya sambil menguburkan jari tangannya di rambutku, mencengkeram helaian rambutku dengan kuat seolah-olah ia membutuhkan jangkar. Aku mendongak saat aku memasukannya, mendorong sampai ke bagian belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian mencengkeram kuat dengan bibirku dan mengeluarkannya kembali.

Matanya terbakar, mengawasiku dengan seksama, terengah-engah seolah-olah kami baru saja berlari tiga mil. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulangi gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah pada dirinya, menggoda dengan lidah dan ujung gigiku, dan kemudian mengisap dengan penuh semangat.

"Tepat sekali, Kyungsoo," dia menarikku berdiri ke dalam pelukannya, berajak keluar dari dapur.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil dan aku membungkuskan lenganku di lehernya lalu menyondol lehernya.

"Tempat tidur. Aku akan harus menyimpan kondom di setiap ruangan apartemenmu," gumamnya dan meletakkan aku di tempat tidur, menarik paket foil dari laci dan menggulung dengan cepat lalu ia merangkak ke tempat tidur di sampingku.

Aku mengangkangi dia dan meraih lengannya untuk menautkan jari-jari kami dan menahannya di samping kepalanya, mengangkat pinggulku dan menusuk diriku pada miliknya yang keras.

"Sialan, kau sudah basah."

"Kau yang membuatku bergairah," aku menanggapi dengan senyum centil.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Sunshine," jawabnya sinis sambil tertawa lalu dia mengerang saat organ intimku mencengkeram di sekelilingnya dan menarik ke atas, dan mendorong kembali ke bawah, menunggangi dia, pinggulku berputar-putar, menggiling klitorisku dengan tulang kemaluaanya, dan aku merasakan tekanan dari diriku mulai datang, perutku mengencang, dan aku mulai berkeringat.

"Sialan, kau terasa begitu nikmat," bisikku dan bergerak lebih cepat, mengejar orgasme yang hampir datang padaku.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kyungsoo."

Aku mematuhinya dan dia menangkup payudaraku dengan satu tangan dan ibu jarinya yang berbakat menemukan klitorisku dan mengirim aku ke tepian dalam klimaks yang luar biasa. Sebelum aku bisa muncul kembali, ia mengangkat aku keluar dari dia dan membalikkan tubuhku, menarik pantatku lebih tinggi dan mendorong dirinya memasuki ku dengan keras.

"Oh Tuhan, ya!" aku berteriak dan menahan dengan telapak tanganku ke sandaran tempat tidur lalu aku memutar pinggulku lagi. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku erat dan medorong miliknya dengan keras, menggeram dan terengah-engah, dengan cara yang paling nikmat yang pernah kualami.

"Sial, sial, sial.." Jongin mengatakan itu saat ia menarikku erat ke dalam dirinya dan dia mengosongkan dirinya di dalam diriku.

Aku merasa aku belum pernah klimaks sekeras ini dalam hidupku.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?

Dia ambruk di atasku, mendorongku ke kasur, dan bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku pikir mungkin dia akan membunuhku dengan cara ini.

Dan dengan cara ini aku harus pergi.

Perlahan-lahan dia menarik dirinya dari tubuhku dan berguling ke samping, turun dari tempat tidur untuk membuang kondom, lalu merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk mencakup kami berdua, memelukku, dengan kepala di dadanya.

"Meong." Levine melompat ke tempat tidur, menatap Jongin untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menyenggol tangan Jongin dengan kepalanya.

"Dia menyukaimu," bisikku dan tersenyum melihat Jongin mengelus kepalanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Aku merasa fantastis, terima kasih. Dan kau?"

Jongin tertawa dan mengusir kucing ke samping, lalu membalikkan ekornya dari dia dan meringkuk seperti bola di ujung tempat tidur dan mulai tertidur.

"Fantastis adalah penjelasan yang baik." Dia mencium keningku ringan.

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang?" Aku bertanya, siap untuk menjaga beberapa jarak di antara kami, namun berharap ia mengatakan ia ingin tinggal.

Dia diam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat ujung daguku sehingga aku bisa menatap matanya. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Kau bisa tinggal," aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin memilikimu di pagi hari."

Dia menurunkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mengecup bibirku lembut, lalu menggosokkan hidungnya ke bibirku. "Aku ingin tinggal."

"Oke."

Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya pada punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat aku mengantuk.

"Kau tidak punya tato," bisiknya sambil mengantuk.

"Tidak," aku menjawab.

"Tidak ada keinginan memilikinya?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Astaga, kau sangat suka menggobrol," dia terkekeh. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan untuk selamanya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menelusuri salah satu bintang lagi dengan ujung jariku. "Aku menyukai tato milikmu. Aku telah melihat mereka di foto, tentu saja, tetapi terlihat lebih baik lagi secara langsung."

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau akan memilikinya lagi lebih banyak?" aku bertanya.

"Mungkin." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

"Mereka memotret dengan baik."

"Itulah yang pernah aku katakan." Dia terkekeh dan mencium keningku lagi.

"Apakah kau mulai kehilangan hal itu?" tanyaku, dan dia bahkan tidak berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan.

"Kadang-kadang, tapi aku menikmati istirahatku. Aku sedang menulis musik, dan hampir setiap hari aku berbicara dengan sebagian besar anggota band."

"Kau dekat dengan mereka." Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya, mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku." Dia berbalik miring sehingga kami saling berhadapan, membungkuskan lengannya di punggungku dan memelukku erat. "Kami telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama."

"Apakah ada di antara mereka yang menikah?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kai adalah band favoritku. Aku telah melihat wawancaranya.

"Ya, ada beberapa pasang. Hal ini tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk berada jauh dari keluarganya untuk waktu yang lama. Kami semua menikmati istirahat."

"Mereka tidak bisa membawa keluarganya pergi tour bersama mereka?"

"Mereka pernah melakukan pada sebagian waktu."

Aku mengangguk dan menelusuri rahangnya dengan jariku. "Bagaimana kau berhasil tetap melajang?" aku bertanya. "Kau adalah rockstar bujangan paling diidamkan di Amerika Serikat untuk saat ini."

Dia mengernyit dan sambil tertawa kepadaku. "Siapakah gerangan."

"Kau." Aku mendorong bahunya dan tersenyum padanya. "Katakan!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menikah," jawabnya, matanya serius. Ini mengejutkanku.

"Tidak pernah?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak harus menikah untuk berkomitmen dengan seseorang," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Pekerjaanku benar-benar berat untuk menjalin hubungan, Kyungsoo. Sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan kepercayaan, pada dua sisi. Aku terlalu sering bepergian." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tampak sedih untuk beberapa saat, tapi menutupinya dengan menyeringai. "Kenapa kau masih sendiri?"

Aku hampir saja menuju ke sana, bukan?

"Pernah bahkan hampir menikah, dan tidak berniat untuk mewujudkannya." Aku menarik diri secara otomatis, kembali pada masa laluku, dan memberinya tatapan kosong.

Dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau bohong." Matanya terlihat marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong," Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menelusuri tato huruf di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menarik diri?" Dia bertanya, menatapku tajam. Aku terus menelusuri tinta di dadanya, dan ia terdiam sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Maaf, aku sudah bertanya," Bisikku.

"Kyungsoo, kita baru saja melakukan percakapan ini." Aku menggelengkan kepala, tetapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menciumku lembut dan secara naluriah aku menjadi rileks.

Dia menenangkanku, dan membuatku gugup.

"Aku pernah berada di sebuah hubungan yang berakhir sangat buruk," bisikku. "Aku tidak mudah percaya dengan orang, dan aku tidak pernah melihat diriku mempercayai siapa pun dengan baik untuk berkomitmen dengan mereka."

"Lihat aku."

Sebaliknya, aku malah menyandarkan diriku dan menempelkan dahiku pada tulang dadanya.

"Lihatlah aku, Sunshine." Suaranya lembut dan aku mencoba untuk mengintip.

Dia tersenyum.

"Apakah aku lucu?" aku bertanya dan memberinya tatapan menyindir.

"Sebenarnya, ya, kau lucu." Dia terus tersenyum, dan aku hanya ingin bersandar padanya dan menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya. "Hal ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi aku senang itu tidak berhasil dengan orang lain karena mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini bersama denganmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menikmati yang lebih baik dari ini."

Aku merasa sesuatu jatuh di mulutku dan mataku melebar. Itu mungkin hal terindah yang pernah seseorang katakan padaku.

Betapa menyedihkan diriku?

"Tapi aku juga ingin menendang orang yang telah menyakitimu."

"Mungkin aku yang menyakitinya," jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Dia menatapku lekat dan kemudian menghembuskan napas sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, dia yang menyakitimu." Dia menarikku lagi dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitarku dengan erat. "Apakah dia pernah memukulmu?" dia bertanya, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Tidak," aku menjawab dengan segera. "Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Oke."

"Jadi, siapa band favoritmu?" dia bertanya, membuatku tertawa.

"Siapa bandfavoritmu?" aku bertanya.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu."

Aku menyipitkan mata mataku seolah olah aku sedang berpikir keras. "U2."

"Kau akan membayarnya untuk itu." Dia menyerangku dengan menggelitikku, dan aku menjerit sambil tertawa, dan membuatku mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat tangannya berkeliaran di tubuhku.

"Kurasa aku menyukai sistem pembayaran milikmu."

"Aku baru saja memulai, Sunshine."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Aku orang bodoh. Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku membiarkan tubuhku membuat keputusan?

Karena itulah yang terjadi sejak kemarin. Dan tadi malam.

Dan lagi pagi ini.

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi pengemudi mobilku, rasa sakit diantara kedua kakiku mengingatkan bagaimana aku dan Jongin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu selama dua puluh empat jam.

Pria itu sangat menarik secara seksual.

Tidak begitu banyak yang terlibat. Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik sepanjang minggu ini, tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Kemudian dia harus pergi dan waktunya sangat tepat di apartemenku, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga tanganku dari dia.

Tapi tidak ada lagi. Tidak, demi kewarasanku, dan menjaga keluargaku bebas dari drama, tadi malam adalah sebuah kesepakatan.

Aku akan menemukan orang lain untuk bercinta, bermain sekali kali, dan hal itu akan kembali normal.

Jadi mengapa pikiranku tentang hal itu membuat perutku menjadi sakit?

Aku parkir di luar kedai kopi dekat pantai Alki di Seattle Bagian Barat. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di dekat tempat Luhan dan Sehun, yang menbuatku merasa baik-baik saja. Pemandangan di sini luar biasa, meskipun cuaca mendung seperti saat ini.

Aku memakai syal hitam di leherku dan berjalan dengan cepat menerobos angin dan hujan menuju kafe dan segera melihat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao yang duduk di meja bagian belakang.

"Hei!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan memesan teh chai lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dan menyesap latte-nya.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalian?" Aku bertanya dan mengambil kursi.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kami sedang membicarakan rencana besar Luhan dan Sehun." Tao memberi informasi lalu menunjuk ke Luhan.

"Rencana besar apa?" aku bertanya dan menyeruput tehku.

"Kami akan pindah." Luhan merespon dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa?" Apa-apaan ini? "Kemana kau mau pindah? Jika kau mengatakan ke L.A., aku akan menendang pantatmu."

"Tidak." Luhan melambai dan menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum lebar di wajah cantiknya. "Kami hanya pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar."

"Kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menggigit _scone_ -kue kecil tanpa gula atau sedikit gula yang terbuat dari tepung, lemak dan susu terkadang ditambah buah-buahan-. Bagaimana dia bisa makan seperti itu dan tetap ramping? Aku merasa iri dengannya.

"Kami baru mulai mencari. Aku belum tahu." Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap sebelum bayiku lahir, karena aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan hal itu setelah melahirkan."

Kami semua mengangguk setuju dan meminum minuman kami.

"Aku akan membantumu melihatnya, jika kau mau," aku menawarkan diri. "Aku suka berbelanja segala hal."

"Aku juga!" Baekhyun setuju dengan gembira.

"Tidak denganku." Tao menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menyayangi kalian, tapi aku benci melihat-lihat rumah. Ini seperti membeli mobil. Membosankan sekali."

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian suatu hari nanti dan jika telah menemukan yang cocok untuk dilihat. Sejauh ini Sehun belum menemukan yang ia suka, dia juga berpikir untuk membangun sesuatu."

"Begitulah saudaraku," gumamku sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia akan membangun sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Ya, tapi aku ingin pindah dalam enam bulan ke depan, jadi kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Luhan bergeser dari kursinya dan mengesampingkan muffin-nya tanpa menggigitnya. "Cukup tentang hal ini, karena membuat aku gugup. Tao, dimana Jongin tinggal? Sehun bilang dia tinggal di rumahmu?"

Yah, sekarang giliran aku yang gugup.

Aku menyesap tehku dan menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada mereka apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Jongin.

Tidak mungkin.

"Dia baik," Tao menjawab lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tetapi di minggu terakhir ini, dia sering terlihat murung."

"Musisi yang sering merenung?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Biasanya tidak." Tao mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini ketika dia sedang terpikat seorang gadis. Tapi saat ini dia lebih murung dari biasanya. Jika dia telah bertemu seseorang, dan aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, maka aku akan menendang pantatnya karena telah membuat Jongin menjadi bersungut-sungut."

Aku tersedak minumanku, terbatuk-batuk, dan Luhan membungkuk untuk menepuk punggungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Aku baik," aku tersedak lalu menyesap tehku. "Maaf, hanya salah menelan."

"Jadi, kau pikir dia sudah bertemu seseorang?" Luhan bertanya kepada Tao.

Ya Tuhan, ubahlah topik pembicaraan ini!

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mau bercerita padaku. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan yang pemurung." Tao tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang dapat membujuk Kim Jongin untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan," komentar Baekhyun.

"Dia saudaraku. Kyungsoo bisa menghubungkannya." Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku mengangguk, mencoba untuk menekan rasa bersalah.

Kenapa aku merasa bersalah?

Oke, mungkin karena aku telah membiarkan kakaknya bercinta denganku dan aku tidak akan memberitahunya.

Ini hanya penegasan untukku bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu Jongin lagi adalah keputusan yang sangat baik untuk semua orang.

"Ini berbeda ketika dia saudaramu."

"Apakah kau pernah meminta Sehun untuk berhenti bersikap brengsek?" Luhan bertanya, mata hijaunya tertawa.

"Sepanjang waktu," aku memberi hormat padanya dengan mengangkat cangkirku lalu minum dan kami semua tertawa.

"Berapa lama dia ada di kota ini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Hanya sementara." Tao mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku suka dia ada di sini lagi. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumahku. Kami sudah mulai bekerjasama membuat sebuah lagu sejak minggu lalu."

"Itu luar biasa, aku ikut gembira." Luhan menepuk Tao di bahu.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" Aku bertanya dan efektif mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Seksi," jawabnya dan menyibak rambutnya yang hitam ke balik bahu.

"Itu kita tahu." Tao memutar matanya.

"Kami baik. Sibuk." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan."

Selama satu jam berikutnya, kami bergosip tentang teman-teman kami dan mengejar informasi yang tertinggal satu sama lain, dan aku lega bahwa percakapan Jongin sudah selesai.

Aku tidak suka berbohong kepada teman-teman dekatku, dan dengan tidak memberitahu mereka tentang Jongin, aku sudah berbohong. Hal Ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tao bertanya.

Oh, bagus, kebohongan yang lain untuk merasa berdosa.

"Baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan tersenyum.

Aku akan masuk neraka karena berbohong kepada keluargaku.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Hai, Sayang, apakah kalian bersenang-senang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan saat kami tiba di depan pintu rumahnya dan memberi ciuman kepada Luhan, Ziyu bertengger di pinggulnya. Ziyu berteriak gembira dan meraih ibunya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat keluarga kecil mereka.

Mereka sangat mengagumkan.

Luhan menghujani putrinya dengan ciuman lalu menyerahkannya padaku dan kemudian Sehun merengkuh dia untuk menanamkan ciuman pada dirinya.

Aku punya dorongan seperti Baekhyun yaitu ingin muntah.

"Ew, jangan menonton mereka, Ziyu. Kau masih terlalu muda." Aku membawanya ke dapur, menempatkan dia di kursinya dan ia segera meraih Cheerios yang tersebar di nampannya.

"Mmm," ia tersenyum lebar sambil memasukkan Cheerio ke mulutnya.

"Mmm," Aku setuju.

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Apakah kau yang memasangkan bando pink di rambutnya?" tanyaku pada Sehun, sambil menyeringai.

"Eh, tidak."

"Aku yang melakukannya sebelum aku pergi." Luhan tertawa dan mencium bayinya di kepala saat dia berjalan melewati. "Apakah kalian berdua bersenang-senang?"

"Selalu." Sehun tersenyum. Sangat senang melihat dia banyak tersenyum.

Dulu dia tidak pernah tersenyum dalam waktu terlalu lama.

"Luhan mengundangku untuk makan malam." Aku menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Ziyu dan mengumpulkan sereal yang berada di nampannya.

"Bagus. Kami akan memasak hati dan bawang."

"Aku akan pergi." Aku menahan tanganku di atas meja untuk berdiri dan Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

"Jika kita akan memasak itu, aku juga akan pergi bersamanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya dan menatapnya dengan mataku yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kukira aku sedang membuat pasta alfredo." Dia mendesah, tahu itu adalah favoritku.

"Ya!" Aku mengepalkan tinju di udara dan mengayunkan Ziyu ke atas, tapi dia hanya terkekeh padaku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu?" Dia bertanya padaku seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dan bersandar dengan siku di mejanya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang menjengkelkan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau mengundang dia?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya." Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Dia lebih menyukai aku dibanding dirimu," kataku dengan puas.

"Tidak, aku jamin itu tidak benar, ya kan Sayang?" Sehun meraih Luhan dari belakang dan menggosokan hidungnya di leher dan mendorong panggul melawan pantatnya dan kali ini aku ingin muntah.

"Ya Tuhan, hentikan! Ada bayi disini." Aku menggeleng. "Kau menjijikkan."

"Dia tidak bisa mejauhkan tangannya dariku." Luhan tertawa dan menunjuk ke perutnya yang masih datar. "Karena hal itu, ada bayi yang kedua."

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu, kan?" aku bertanya.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini denganmu." Aku bergidik dengan keras. "Jorok."

Dia tertawa dan kami menyudahinya dengan gembira, malam yang santai dengan makanan yang enak dan percakapan baik. Aku mencintai adikku dari lebih siapapun di dunia ini. Aku percaya padanya. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamanya, dan dia juga mencintaiku.

Dan aku sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Luhan.

Aku membutuhkan malam seperti ini.

Ketika makan malam sudah selesai, Luhan membawa Ziyu ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan tidur, dan Sehun mengulurkan segelas anggur putih. Kami duduk di meja sarapan dari dapur mereka yang begitu mengesankan.

Dia begitu manja.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Aku menyesap segarnya anggur manis. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku tidak bisa membodohinya. Sehun menatapku sebentar lalu menyesap anggurnya sendiri. Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambut hitam yang selalu berantakan lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak ingin membicarakannya?" Dia bertanya.

Aku benci ketika dia bisa melihat menembus dariku.

Adik tolol.

Dan aku sangat ingin menceritakan kepadanya, tentang pekerjaanku dan Jongin, karena aku tahu dia akan mengerti dan mendengarkan, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Dia bertanya lembut, matanya menatapku dengan serius dan khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengulangi dan menggelengkan kepala

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu."

"Kupikir aku adalah seorang kakak." Aku mengerutkan hidungku ke arahnya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke. Aku di sini." Dia mengembuskan napas dan menarik telingaku lalu menyesap anggurnya.

"Aku tahu." Aku malu merasa air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mataku, jadi dengan cepat aku mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kalian akan pindah?"

"Ya, jika aku dapat menemukan tempat yang tidak jelek."

"Yang berarti jika kau dapat menemukan tempat berarti kau lebih mencintainya dari yang satu ini," aku menanggapi dengan seringai. "Aku tahu kau mencintai rumah ini."

"Ya." Dia mengangguk serius lalu matanya beralih ke puncak tangga. "Aku mencintai mereka, dan rumah ini tidak akan cukup luas lagi untuk kami."

"Aku tidak dapat membantumu pindah rumah. Kau punya terlalu banyak barang." Aku menghabiskan anggur dan tertawa melihat dia cemberut.

"Yah, itu hal yang baik. Aku sanggup membayar perusahaan untuk jasa pindahan."

"Ide yang baik." Aku setuju dan tersenyum puas. "Tapi aku akan mengasuh anakmu."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan aku demi anakku." Dia tertawa dan mengisi ulang anggurnya. "Mau lagi?"

"Tidak, aku harus pergi."

"Kau akan pergi?" Luhan bertanya sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Ya, suamimu membuatku bosan." Aku mengedipkan mata dan menarik jaket dan memakai syal.

"Kau sangat menawan," Sehun bergumam.

"Aku tahu."

Aku memeluk mereka berdua dan menuju ke mobilku dan teleponku bergetar di sakuku.

Jantungku berdebar saat melihat pesan dari Jongin dan aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Dia bukan milikku.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, memasukan kunci kontak dan memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum aku membaca pesannya, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Karena aku.

 _\- Dimana kau, Sunshine?-_

Oh Tuhan, aku suka kalau dia memanggilku Sunshine.

 _\- Aku sedang keluar-_

Mungkin, aku harus bersikap kurang hangat dan tidak ramah, jadi dia akan pergi.

 _\- Dapatkah aku bertemu denganmu malam ini?-_

Atau tidak.

Aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Semakin lama aku membiarkan hubungan fisik ini, akan semakin sulit untuk berhenti bertemu.

 _\- Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di luar. Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini. Kau tahu bagaimana itu-_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengendarai mobilku ke jalan raya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Apakah aku baru saja memberitahunya secara tak langsung bahwa aku bersama pria lain, sementara setiap kali aku bergerak, aku masih bisa merasakan efeknya, memiliki dia di dalam diriku.

Ketika aku praktis masih bisa mencium baunya?

Aku bukan gadis seperti itu.

Ponselku berbunyi, ada pesan masuk yang lain dan aku mengangkat telepon dengan tangan gemetar.

 _\- Aku akan menunggu-_

Dia akan menunggu?

Oke, jika dia ingin bertengkar, aku akan melayaninya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Aku merasa lebih baik dengan kemarahanku yang muncul ke permukaan dan membuat perjalanan pulang dalam waktu singkat. Aku memarkir mobilku di lantai bawah bangunan tempat tinggalku dan masuk ke dalam lift menuju tempatku dan menemukan Jongin sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, kakinya menyilang di pergelangan kaki, membaca sesuatu di telepon.

Dia membawa kantong plastik penuh sesuatu.

"Berapa lama kau berada di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak lama," Dia menjawab, suaranya tenang. Aku menghindari untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" aku benci bagaimana suaraku terdengar dingin.

"Kupikir aku harus membawa makan malam untukmu." Dia mengikutiku masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meletakan kantong makanan di meja kopi dan menoleh padaku, menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan kembali berdiam diri.

"Kau seharusnya menelpon sebelumnya. Aku sudah punya kencan makan malam." Aku menelan ludah dan melemparkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, tapi dia, perutku bergolak.

"Lihat aku."

"Jongin..."

"Lihat aku, sialan." Mataku menatapnya dan lututku seperti tertekuk oleh rasa sakit akibat sorotan amarahnya.

Sial.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Aku bertanya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Aku tidak merasa membuat janji apapun kemarin malam."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ratu es?" Sekarang suaranya sangat keras. Marah akan lebih baik. Aku bisa menghadapi kemarahan.

"Inilah aku, Jongin." Aku menyeringai lalu berbalik pergi dan dia menghentakkan kakinya mengejarku.

Pergilah!

"Omong kosong," Dia meraih lenganku dan memutarku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya. "Bicaralah padaku."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Aku menarik lenganku dari cengkeramannya dan kembali menjauh darinya. Semakin jauh lebih baik. "Tadi malam adalah salah satu kesepakatan, Jongin."

"Apa?" dia mengernyit padaku, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Apakah kau pikir kita sudah memulai suatu hubungan?" Aku menyeringai padanya. "Kau tidak menjalin suatu hubungan, ingat?"

"Kau telah membuatku kesal, Kyungsoo." Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan tatapannya menusuk seperti belati padaku dan aku harus siap mental untuk tetap menjaga agar tidak jatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu," Aku melambai ke arahnya seakan dia tidak penting. "Kau tahu skornya. Itu hanya seks. Seks yang sangat bagus," Aku mengakui, "Tapi hanya seks. Akhirnya aku bisa bersetubuh dengan seorang bintang rock. Terima kasih."

Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan dengan cepat berpaling sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat betapa menyakitkannya berbicara dengannya seperti ini, menempatkan sesuatu yang menyakiti matanya yang menakjubkan. Aku mengambil sebotol anggur dari kulkas dan membuka tutupnya, tetapi tiba-tiba aku berbalik berhadapan dengannya. Matanya liar, napasnya keras, dan tangannya mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat.

"Kau ingin bercinta dengan bintang rock, manis?" Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, ia mencengkeram rambutku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Dia menciumku dengan kuat, menuntutku untuk membuka mulutku dan menerima lidahnya. Dia menjilati dan menghisap mulutku, menggigit bibirku, dan mengulanginya lagi, dan aku mendorong dadanya, mencoba untuk mendorongnya pergi, tapi dia memegangku dengan kuat. Tangannya meluncur turun menangkup wajahku dan dia menahanku dengan punggungku menenpel di lemari es.

"Aku tidak menidurimu semalam," ia menggeram. "Tapi aku akan yakin sekali bahwa saat ini aku akan menidurimu."

Dia menyerang mulutku dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menyentak kancing bagian bawah kemejaku hingga terpisah, kancingnya berhamburan di sekitar ruangan, dan menariknya ke bawah lenganku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia membuka celana jeansku dan menariknya melewati lututku, memutarku hingga aku membungkuk menghadap meja dapur dan dia terengah-engah ketika melihat celana dalamku.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dalam warna hitam dengan renda kerutan di pantat, dan ia dengan sigap merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melemparkannya ke samping.

"Apa-apaan ini? Itu masih baru!"

"Aku tak peduli. Itu menghalangiku."

"Sebaiknya kau memakai kondom; Aku tidak tahu kemana saja kejantananmu," Aku menyindirnya, sengaja mencoba menyakitinya, dan aku tahu sasaraku bisa tercapai, saat ia menarik napas melalui giginya.

Aku mendengar dia merobek foil, dan aku tahu hal berikutnya, dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan keras dengan satu kepalan dan mendorong wajahku ke atas meja, menepuk pantat kananku dengan keras, dan masuk ke dalam diriku, seluruhnya.

Dia menampar pantatku lagi dan kemudian mencengkeram pinggulku, membuatku memar, dan melakukanya persis seperti yang dijanjikan. Dia menyetubuhiku.

Keras.

Marah.

Terluka.

Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena menyukai rasanya dia di dalam diriku. Karena aku begitu sangat basah dan siap untuknya, aku belum pernah merasakan sakit dari sebelumnya, itu tidak akan menyakitiku.

Tapi, oh Tuhan, ini menyakitkan.

Dia melepaskan rambutku untuk memegang pinggulku dan memompa dirinya di dalamku, menggeram, saat ia datang, gemetar di belakangku.

Dia mengeluarkan miliknya, melepas kondom dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, menarik risleting celananya dan berdiri di belakangku, terengah-engah.

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku sangat malu, dan aku hanya ingin dia pergi.

"Sekarang kau sudah berkencan dengan bintang rock. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Seperti orang lain yang telah kau kencani. Dipakai dan siap untuk ditinggalkan," Aku menanggapi tanpa memandangnya.

"Oh Tuhan," bisiknya, dan aku mendengar dia menggosok tangan ke wajahnya. "Berdiri."

"Pergilah, Jongin."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Pergilah," Bisikku dan menyandarkan dahiku di meja. Aku tidak akan melihatnya. Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya.

Jika aku lakukan, aku akan memintanya untuk tinggal dan memaafkanku, dan akan lebih baik jika dia membenciku.

Setelah satu menit yang panjang, dia mendesah dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku tidak melihat ketika aku mendengar pintu dibuka, atau satu menit kemudian tertutup lagi.

Aku tetap diam di sini, bersandar di atas meja dan membiarkan air mata mengalir.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

.

 **A/N**

Haihai~

Makasih yang udah setia baca ff ini^^

Semoga kalian yang membaca remake ini tak merasa galau se_soo^^ **keep calm** and **stay strong** with **KAISOO** ^^

Anggap aja~ Sehun kan sering di panggil anak Chanbaek, sekarang beralih jadi anak Kaisoo hahaha

Kasian Sehun, emak bapaknya keseringan sunahan(?) anaknya merasa dianggurin jadi lari ke rumah tangga tetangga LOL

Sehun (anak ayam) menemukan bangsa sejenisnya (burung hantu/pinguin) –abaikan yang ini-

Aku malah liat meme di ig se_soo ke jeju buat cari tempat nikahan vivi ama monggu LOL aduh aku ngakak parah

 **Kembali ke ff** , next apdet g seminggu lagi. Aku mau cepet-cepet ngerampungin ff project remake yang masih sisa satu secepatnya dan menyelesaikan ffku yang masih pending lainnya Q.Q

Aku usahakan next Chap hari **Selasa** , semoga tak ada halangan^^

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **anon** sengaja tbcnya g enak xD **| istrijongin** love it too~ **| Byunkkaeb** udah ya~ kkk **| chanslumiere** udah dicium berkali-kali hahaha **| Name dyahdyo** wkwwkk kalo bertato ala indonesia serem ih hahaha **| applecrushx** siap~ **| chenma** kyungsoo masih bimbang :') **| diokeceh** aku juga seneng bisa apdet :') **| kyungsoonia** kaisoo selalu sweet~ **| Asmaul** hahaha jongin disini anak baik kok kkk **| kim gongju** makasih buat semangatnya~ /hug/ **| Guest** jangan ikut-ikutan cium jongin, siap-siap dapet mimpi buruk dari kyung wkwk **| pcyms7** siap-siap mereka bakal sering nganu hahaha luph yu tu~ /kiss/ **| Lovesoo** makasih udah nungguin ff ini^^ **| ChocoSoo** maafkan segala dosa tbc hahaha **| Kim Reon** udah enceh hahaha **| anon** siap~ **| kaisoov** yg asli udah tamat kok^^ aku usahain setelah ini aku bakal apdet kurang dari seminggu... semoga saja


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya.

Seharusnya aku tidak menyetubuhinya di meja dapur dengan seperti seorang bajingan sombong.

Dia seharusnya tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Bagaimana seseorang yang terlihat begitu manis tiba-tiba begitu cepat berubah menjadi wanita menyebalkan? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Tidak ada wanita yang pantas menerima omong kosong ini.

Aku sudah duduk di dalam rumah selama dua hari. Aku tidak bisa menulis. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku masuk ke mobil Camero-ku dan berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan di dalam pikiranku, dengan jendela mobil terbuka ke bawah, terdengan suara metal dari The End of Grace yang membahana melalui speakerku.

Aku hanya ingin mengemudi.

Aku berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan masuk ke pintu gerbang yang terbuka, lalu menghentikan mobil, parkir di taman, dan mematikan mesin, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong lamunanku, dan aku menatap lurus ke depan selama beberapa menit.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku berkedip dan memandang di sekitarku, dan menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di tempat Tao, dan dia berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar di kusen pintu, lengannya disilangkan di atas dada, mengawasiku dengan dahi berkerut.

Sial. Dia akan menendang bolaku. Tetapi aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang, dan dia satu-satunya yang aku percaya dalam hal ini.

Para anggota band akan mengomel padaku jika mereka tahu aku menutup diri dari seorang wanita selama sisa akhir hidupku.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku keluar dari mobil, dan membanting pintu. "Mengapa pintu gerbangmu terbuka?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak keruan?"

"Persetan." Aku mendorong tangan di rambutku dan menatapnya, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau bukan tipeku." Senyum manisnya telah hilang dan dia mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, "Ayo."

Aku mengambil tangannya dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah. Dia telah pindah ke tempat Yifan Kim sejak akhir pekan lalu. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Dia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun, aku tahu hidupnya dimulai dengan hal yang buruk.

Tetapi jika Yifan menyakitinya, aku akan membunuh Yifan dengan tangan kosong.

"Apakah kau lapar?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak, mom," jawabku sinis, dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Kopi?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

Dia menuangkan kopi hitam ke dalam cangkir untuk kami, dan kami duduk di bar sarapan.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia?" dia bertanya.

Sial, dia sangat peka. Dia selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah lupa betapa aku merindukannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kopiku. Mengapa aku mengemudi ke sini?

"Aku sudah bertemu Kyungsoo," gumamku pelan dan menyesap kopi, mengabaikan wajahnya yang shock.

"Oh Kyungsoo?" dia bertanya.

"Itulah satu-satunya Kyungsoo yang aku tahu."

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di hari Sabtu."

Aku mengangkat bahu padanya. Aku juga, dan hal itu bermula dari pagi hari yang penuh kenikmatan menjadi malam yang sangat kacau.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Tao bertanya.

"Kami berdua sangat kacau," aku menjawab dan tertawa penuh humor, "Sangat panjang."

"Aku butuh info lebih lanjut. Mulai dari awal. Jangan melewatkan cerita tentang seks." Dia menarik kakinya ke atas bangku dan siap untuk mendengarkan sebuah cerita.

"Aku tidak bercerita tentang kehidupan seksku."

"Oke, ceritakan yang lain."

"Aku sudah berlari dengan dia setiap pagi," aku mulai dan dia mengangguk serius.

"Kedengarannya seperti hal yang baik."

"Ini hal bagus. Dan kemudian kami seperti jatuh ke tempat tidur dan sekarang dia tidak mau bicara padaku." Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat karena rasa frustasi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan groupies dulu, kau dulu mempunyai kemampuan seks yang lebih baik dari itu." Tao tertawa, dan aku tahu dia berusaha untuk melucu, tapi itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan groupies, Zitao."

Dia tersentak mendengar suara yang keras dan aku bersumpah dalam hatiku. "Maafkan aku." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa Kyungsoo berpikir kau tidur dengan groupies yang antri berbaris di depan pintu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Aku tak tahu kemana saja kejantananmu.

"Dia telah membuatmu marah," Tao berkomentar dengan bijaksana, dan dia benar.

Dia sungguh membuatku marah.

"Dia orang yang tegang dan tak punya rasa humor." Aku tidak bisa duduk diam lagi, jadi aku mulai berjalan di sekitar dapur. "Kami memiliki minggu yang baik, dan dia terlihat mulai terbuka dan aku menikmati berada disisinya. Dia lucu sekali, dan dia bersikap manis, dan Tuhan, dia begitu seksi." Aku mengusap rambutku lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tao bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku meninggalkan dia Sabtu pagi, dan saat aku menemui dia lagi pada malam harinya, ia telah membangun kembali dinding terkutuknya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Kami berdua mencoba untuk menyakiti satu sama lain dan itu berhasil."

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan dia keluar dari kepalaku saat dia sedang menangis di meja, membungkuk, dengan celana jeans di sekitar lututnya, tangan terlipat di bawah tubuhnya, gemetar.

Persetan, aku seorang bajingan.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darinya."

Telepon Tao berdering dan ia mengerutkan kening saat menatap layar, kemudian membuat kode dengan jarinya ke arahku untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

Aku bersandar di meja granit dan mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

"Kedengarannya kau terjangkit flu. Berapa suhumu?"

Seseorang selalu menelponnya untuk meminta saran pengobatan. Aku sangat bangga dengan adikku. Dia sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kau perlu cairan dan istirahat. Ini hanya virus, tetapi kau perlu minum Tylenol dan memonitor suhu tubuhmu." Matanya berkedip padaku, dan dia mengangkat bahu lalu mengakhiri panggilan. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu dia," Tao mendesakku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu."

"Jadi jangan melihat dia lagi."

Apakah itu mudah? Berpikir untuk tidak mendengar dia tertawa, tidak tenggelam ke dalam tubuh yang lembut, benar-benar... menyakitkan.

Dan hal itu juga membuatku marah.

"Aku tidak menjalin suatu hubungan," Aku mengingatkan Tao dan dia menggeleng dengan kesal.

"Kurasa kau menyukai dia."

"Ketika dia tidak menjadi jalang yang dingin, ya, aku menyukainya."

"Kupikir dia memiliki masalah kepercayaan, Jongin." Tao menatap kopinya sambil berpikir.

"Bukankah kita semua juga mengalaminya?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kurasa begitu." dia mengangkat bahu, "Ingat, saudara laki-lakinya orang sangat terkenal, dan dia harus melihatnya berurusan dengan hal itu. Ini mungkin tidak mudah karena berkaitan dengan seseorang yang terkenal." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku yakin banyak orang telah memanfaatkan dia untuk mendekati Sehun."

"Apakah orang juga memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekatiku?" tanyaku, marah lagi.

"Tidak" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Sampai saat ini, kebanyakan orang tidak tahu bahwa kau dan aku memiliki hubungan. Tapi dia dan Sehun terlihat sangat jelas, dan orang-orang mengetahuinya."

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk memanfaatkan dia untuk mendekati Sehun. Aku telah mengenal Sehun sebelum aku mengenalnya."

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kenapa dia begitu sulit untuk diajak berkenalan, dan kenapa dia tidak bisa dengan cepat untuk berteman."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan cemberut.

"Kurasa dia tidak punya banyak teman," Tao bergumam, dan aku diam-diam setuju.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darinya," Aku menyatakan lagi, dengan tegas.

"Oke, jadi mengapa kau begitu marah?" dia bertanya. "Kau biasanya akan mencampakkan wanita seperti burung, lalu pergi melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Jongin." Tatapan mata Tao lembut seperti suaranya, dan dia pun tersenyum lembut padaku, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menipu dirinya.

"Dia berbeda," gumamku dengan cemberut.

"Pergilah untuk minta maaf."

"Ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari itu."

"Jongin, jika kau akan memperjuangkan sesuatu dengannya, apakah kau siap untuk menceritakan masa lalumu?" Perutku mengepalkan memikirkan hal itu.

Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Dan, aku ingat reaksinya saat dia mendengar cerita tentang operasiku, bagaimana dia memelukku, orang pertama yang melakukannya setelah ibuku meninggal, dan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Belum, tapi dia akan menjadi orang pertama setelahmu, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakannya."

Mata Tao melotot, membuatku takut, matanya berlinang. Dia berkedip dengan cepat.

"Oke," Dia mengangguk, "Jangan membuat aku menyesal mengatakan hal ini..."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku sedang sekarat. Tuhan akhirnya menghukumku karena bersikap menyebalkan, dan membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan.

Aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Perutku mual lagi, dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena aku terserang flu, atau karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal yang mengerikan yang aku katakan kepada Jongin pada malam itu. Hal yang mengerikan yang kami lontarkan satu sama lain.

Ini jelas lebih baik untuk kami tidak bertemu lagi. Hubungan di antara kami akan menjadi racun.

Aku seorang yang idiot.

Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena dia sebenarnya bukan seorang bajingan, dan aku juga bukan orang yang menyebalkan, kami berdua hanya orang yang memiliki beban masa lalu dan tidak percaya siapa pun.

Sangat menyesakkan.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku belum makan apa pun sejak makan malam di rumah Sehun pada hari Sabtu. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam diriku kecuali organ dalamku.

Meskipun, aku cukup yakin aku baru saja memuntahkan ginjalku.

Aku membasuh muka dan berkumur yang ke empat puluh kalinya dalam satu hari ini, lalu mengambil baju tidur yang bersih. Aku tidur memakai t-shirt konser. T-shirt yang lembut dan berukuran besar dan menghiburku. Dan hari ini aku ingin t-shirt Kai.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, tapi aku ingin dia membungkus di sekitarku.

Aku mengambil yang berukuran besar, t-shirt warna abu-abu dari laci dan mengenakan lewat kepalaku. Dengan foto band di bagian depan, Jongin berada di tengah. Sudah dicuci jutaan kali sejak aku membelinya selama tur pertama mereka, dan itu adalah favoritku.

Aku juga memakai celana yang bersih kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur namun ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Apakah kau mencoba bercanda denganku?

Aku berjalan dengan kaki telanjang ke pintu depan apartemen dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat lebih dahulu melalui lubang intip, dan hampir pingsan saat melihat Jongin.

Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, perutku terasa mual lagi.

"Kau sakit," bisiknya dan tersenyum ragu-ragu, seperti dia tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bereaksi, kemudian matanya menatap ke t-shirt dan tersenyum lebar.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan saat melihat dia, tetapi sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, perutku mual lagi. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan tangan dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Memuntahkan ginjal yang lain.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dapur lalu di lorong, dan sekilas ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku muntah lagi.

Akhirnya aku berhenti muntah dan aku merasa Jongin berada di belakangku dan mengikat rambutku dengan karet. Dia meletakkan kain dingin di leherku dan menggosok punggungku dengan tangannya yang besar naik turun.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya lembut.

"Ini sudah berhenti," bisikku, "Aku butuh tidur."

"Ayo, aku akan membantu." Dia meraih tanganku untuk membantu aku berdiri, menjaga dari belakang saat aku membasuh mulutku lagi, kemudian mengangkatku untuk dibawa ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Jongin. Aku sedang kacau dan aku tidak dapat berbicara denganmu ketika aku seperti ini."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang memakai t-shirt katun yang lembut dan menikmati hangat tubuhnya, lengannya yang kuat berada di sekitarku. Dia mencium keningku dan mengerutkan kening ke arahku.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Apakah kau sudah minum Tylenol?"

"Aku tidak punya," bisikku, mataku tertutup. Aku sangat lemah, aku tidak bisa membuka mata.

"Aku membawa." Dia menyelimutiku di tempat tidur dan meninggalkan ruangan, dia kembali dengan cepat, membawa segelas air dan pil. "Minum ini, lalu aku ingin mengukur suhumu."

Aku mematuhinya, terlalu lemah untuk berdebat. Aku seharusnya menendang pantatnya keluar dari sini, tapi aku terlalu lemah juga untuk hal itu.

Dia mengambil gelas dariku kemudian memasukkan termometer ke dalam mulutku, menyandarkan aku di sisi tempat tidur. Jemarinya ditempelkan di pipiku lalu leherku, dengan lembut, menenangkan. Dia akan membuatku tertidur

Ya Tuhan, aku hanya ingin tidur.

"Tigapuluh sembilan derajat," gumamnya dan mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Terlalu tinggi, Sunshine. Tylenol seharus bisa bekerja. Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu dalam beberapa jam kemudian, untuk mengukur suhu tubuhmu lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal," bisikku, "bukankah kau tidak mau melihatku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, dan kau terlalu lemah untuk menendang pantatku keluar dari sini, jadi hadapilah hal ini, manis." Aku merasa bibirnya di dahiku lagi lalu rasa kantuk menyerangku lagi.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Bangun, Sayang. Kyungsoo, bangun." Sebuah kain dingin ditempelkan di dahiku dan suara halus Jongin memanggilku. "Kyungsoo, aku ingin kau minum obatnya lagi. Bangun."

AKu membuka mata dan dia ada disini. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Matanya tampak cemas, dan rambutnya berantakan seperti biasanya.

Dia tampak lelah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku, suaraku serak.

"Sekitar jam dua dini hari. Ini, minum." dia memberiku dua pil putih kecil dan air lalu mengukur suhuku lagi, "Ini sudah mulai turun."

"Aku banyak berkeringat," gumamku jijik.

"Apakah kau ingin mandi?" dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Ayo, kita pergi." Dia menarik selimut dan membantuku berdiri, tapi aku merasa goyah karena terlalu lemah.

Sial, aku benci perasaan seperti ini.

"Mandi." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi," aku berbisik dan menguburkan hidungku di lehernya.

"Hal itu menjelaskan bagaimana kau sudah mengatakan kepada seseorang dalam tidurmu, bahwa mereka seksi dan berbakat dan indah." Dia mengedipkan ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di bibirku.

"Sangat jelas," Aku setuju. Dia mendudukkanku di atas toilet dengan lembut lalu ia membuka kran untuk air panas di bak mandi, melepas t-shirt melewati kepalaku, membantuku keluar dari celanaku dan menggendongku kembali ke dalam pelukannya lalu ia menurunkanku ke dalam air.

"Rasanya dingin," Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu air yang sangat panas, sayang. Aku sedang mencoba untuk meredakan demammu," dia meraup pakaian kotor dan melemparkan mereka ke dalam keranjang pakaian, "Di mana kau menyimpan piyama?"

"Baju tidur berada di laci atas lemariku. Celana ada di laci kedua dari bawah."

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dan aku mendorong air dengan tanganku, membasahi lututku. Dia sanagat baik dalam hal merawat seseorang.

"Di mana kau belajar menjadi pengasuh?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku merawat Tao untuk waktu yang lama." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis ke arahku, tindikannya menangkap mataku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan sepotong logam yang kecil itu. Dia memegang Kai t-shirt yang lain. "Ada apa dengan semua t-shirt konser?"

"Aku sudah menonton banyak konser." Aku menunduk, malu bahwa akhirnya dia mengetahui semua koleksi t-shirt Kai yang kumiliki. "Aku selalu membeli t-shirt-nya dan menggunakannya sebagai piyama."

"Kau memiliki cukup banyak koleksi Kai."

"Mereka adalah favoritku," bisikku, mataku tertutup lagi, "Senang sekarang?"

"Bisa diterima," bisiknya dan mencium keningku. "Ayo, sayang, kembali ke tempat tidur." Dia mengangkat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku terkesiap dengan udara yang dingin dan terasa lebih dingin diatas kulitku yang sedang panas.

"Sangat dingin." Aku menatapnya saat ia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku karena aku mulai menggigil. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Dia bertanya.

"Karena kau harus merawatku."

"Aku tidak menyesal melakukan hal ini." Dia dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakaikan t-shirt yang lembut melewati atas kepalaku, menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan membawaku ke kamar tidur. "Aku minta maaf tentang malam itu, Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga. Aku seperti itu ketika aku merasa takut," bisikku dan turun ke tempat tidur, meringkuk. Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jemarinya, berirama, menatap ke arahku lembut.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar cadangan," Jongin memberikan pendapatnya dan mulai berdiri, tapi aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tetap di sampingku.

"Aku tidak punya kamar cadangan."

"Ini adalah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur." Dia mengernyit ke arahku dan aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Aku sudah merobaknya menjadi tempat penyimpanan. Tidak ada tempat tidur di sana. Tidur saja di sini," aku menguap, rasa kantuk telah menyerangku kembali. "Di mana kucingku?" aku bertanya.

"Tadi dia mengikutiku. Aku memberinya makan. Lalu dia tidur." Aku merasa tempat tidur bergoyang saat dia naik lalu masuk ke bawah selimut, berbaring di belakangku dan menarikku mendekat dirinya, lengannya di sekitarku, berpakaian lengkap, dan membiarkanku tertidur.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku saat aku bangun dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Aku masih di tempat tidur lagi, dengan Levine, meringkuk di kakiku, mendengkur.

Aku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi keluar pada malam hari, tetapi aku merasa bahwa rasa demamku telah hilang dan aku tidak muntah lagi.

Kemajuan.

Aku mendengar seseorang sedang bermain piano dan aku tersenyum. Jongin masih di sini.

Aku menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan menggantungkan selimut di bahuku sebelum aku menemuinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, dia memakai t-shirt warna hitam dan celana jeans yang sama dengan tadi malam. Kakinya telanjang dan ia memiliki pena yang dicengkeram dengan giginya.

Rambutnya berdiri meruncing seperti jari-jarinya.

Jongin ada di sini.

Aku menuju ke arahnya lalu mencium kepalanya. Dia bergeser ke kiri, memberi tempat duduk untukku di bangku, dan aku bergabung dengannya.

"Hai."

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia membungkuk dan mencium keningku dua kali, memeriksa demamku dan senang dengan apa yang dia rasakan karena demamku telah pergi, lalu menyeringai ke arahku.

"Lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat tidur lagi." Aku memandang jemarinya yang panjang berada di atas piano.

"Oke, bersenang-senanglah denganku."

"Apa yang kau mainkan?" Tanyaku.

"Sesuatu yang baru." Alisnya berkerut saat ia berkonsentrasi pada tombol, memainkan melodi lembut yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

Oh Tuhan, dia begitu berbakat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memainkan piano," bisikku.

"Tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku tidak membawa gitarku di sini."

"Kau tidak harus tinggal," bisikku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat ia bermain.

"Ya, aku harus tinggal. Aku berpikir untuk membawamu ke UGD untuk sementara waktu." Aku menatap ke matanya yang tajam karena terkejut. "Tapi kau sudah melewatinya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat ia memainkan melodi. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, menulis sesuatu, atau mengganti catatannya.

Ini sangat menarik.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nada untuk dikaitkan dengan sebelumnya," ia mengomel, meraba-raba atas lagu tersebut. Dia berhenti dan mengulanginya lalu mencoba untuk bermain lagi, tapi masih belum bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi aku mendengarnya.

Aku mulai bersenandung dan matanya menatapku, terkejut. "Kau memainkannya," katanya dan menarik tangannya dari atas piano.

Dan aku meneruskan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan olehnya, memainkan apa yang kudengar di kepalaku untuk merangkainya dengan lagu itu.

"Giliranmu," gumamku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya lagi, lalu ia mengulangi apa yang baru saja kumainkan dan dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku." Dia mencium kepalaku dan terus bermain, bersenandung bersama.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang di sini, duduk di bangku pianoku, lengkap dengan pria pemurung ini. Setelah lagu berakhir, dia meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan pipinya di kepalaku.

"Apakah kau menulis semuanya saat aku tidur?" aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Jongin?"

"Ya, Sunshine."

"Jadi bukan kencan satu malam," bisikku.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku, menarikku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Aku senang kau mengerti."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau pilih?" tanyaku sambil berjalan dari kamar tidur ke ruang tamu. Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya merasa normal kembali dengan pakaian bersih, rambut yang sudah dicuci, dan perut penuh dengan sup dari Deli Down, tempat makan favoritku yang berada di ujung blok, Jongin membeli untuk makan malam.

Dan bahkan aku tidak muntah lagi.

Jika aku tidak berhati-hati, aku akan menjadi manja.

Dia menekan tombol pause saat film di TV akan dimulai.

"Film James Bond yang baru," ia nyengir padaku dari sofa dan aku duduk di sampingnya. "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Banyak, terima kasih."

"Tidak ada t-shirt Kai lagi?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Aku menatap bajuku dan kembali memandangnya dengan senyum centil. "The Goo Goo Dolls-adalah favoritku."

"Benar. Itu tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi malam." Dia menekan tombol play pada remote dan Adele mulai menyanyikan lagu pembuka dari film.

Aku menyukai Adele.

"Aku mengigau karena demam," gumamku dan diam di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Bohong," bisiknya sambil terkekeh dan mencium keningku.

Aku senang bisa bersamanya di sini, di tempatku, diantara barang-barang milikku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan sangat nyaman dengan seseorang dalam waktu yang panjang. Orang-orang biasanya membuatku merasa jengkel.

Bahkan terkadang aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

Jongin dan aku telah selaras. Percakapan kami menarik. Kesunyian tidak membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Dan ia senang berdekatan denganku, yang membuatku nyaman, bukan karena aku sedang sakit.

Aku menautkan jemariku dengan jemarinya, dan mengusap tato di kulitnya dengan ibu jariku. Aku menyukai tatonya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihatnya. Aku ingin tahu makna dari tato yang di tangannya.

Apakah dia akan memberitahuku jika aku bertanya?

Jongin berdehem, dan aku menyadari aku sudah tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Aku menatap matanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Film ini tidak dimainkan di tanganku."

"Maaf," gumamku dan berpura-pura menonton film.

"Apakah kau tidak suka James Bond?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menontonnya?"

Aku naik ke pangkuannya dan membungkus lenganku di lehernya. "Kau tahu," aku memulai dan mencium dagunya. "Aku tidak pernah lagi bercumbu saat film diputar sejak Ethan Middleton membawaku menonton Toy Story saat kelas sebelas."

"Bajingan macam apa mengajak kencan dengan menonton Toy Story?" Jongin menjawab, membungkus lengannya di punggungku.

"Aku naksir berat pada Ethan," jawabku sambil tertawa dan mencium pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli film apa yang akan ditonton saat dia mengajakku."

"Apakah dia berhasil malam itu?" Jongin bertanya, matanya terlihat bahagia dan tertawa.

"Jelas tidak, tapi dia mendapat _second base_ -percumbuan tingkat lanjut tapi tidak sampai terjadi hubungan seks-. Mainkan kartumu dengan benar, dan aku akan membiarkan kau mencetak _home run_ -istilah lain dari berhubungan seks-, pria seksi.

"Di mana Ethan sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu." Aku bergeser jadi aku mengangkanginya, lututku bertumpu di sofa di samping pinggulnya. "Intinya adalah, kupikir kita seharusnya bercumbu."

"Kau merasa lebih baik," ia mencium hidungku dan kemudian mengangkatku dari pangkuannya dan menurunkanku kembali ke sofa, di sampingnya. "Tonton film-nya."

"Aku ingin bercumbu," aku cemberut dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, Jongin tertawa terbahak, dan perutku mengencang mendengar suaranya. Bahkan tawanya pun terdengar seperti musik. Oh Tuhan, aku bisa memakannya dengan sendok.

"Kau ingin bercumbu, sweetheart?" dia bertanya dan bergeser ke arahku, mendorongku hingga terlentang di sofa.

"Yah," aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kau tahu, kalau kau juga menginginkan."

"Kau sangat bandel," gumamnya dan menatap ke bawah pada bibirku. "Aku akan bercumbu denganmu jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, bagus, aku takut aku akan mencari keberadaan Ethan."

"Aku satu-satunya pria yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, sayang." Dia menyandarkan siku di bantal samping kepalaku, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memberikan kecupan di dagu, rahang, lalu menggosokan hidungnya ke leherku, membuatku menggigil dan menggeliat.

"Kau memiliki bibir yang indah," bisikku dan merasakan dia tersenyum di telingaku. Aku mengusap punggungnya yang kokoh dengan tanganku dan menarik t-shirtnya sehingga aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang hangat di bawah tanganku.

"Tetap berpakaian," bisiknya, melanjutkan memberi kecupan, ciuman yang manis.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dan terkesiap ketika dia menggigit telingaku.

"Kita hanya bercumbu."

"Untuk saat ini."

Dia menarik diri, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan menatap ke arahku dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Tidak, kita hanya bercumbu. Tidak lebih jauh dari _second base_."

"Uh, Jongin, Tao adalah satu-satunya orang dengan aturan 3 kali kencan, bukan aku. Ingat?"

Wajahnya berubah tersenyum lebar dan aku merasa diriku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dia memiliki aturan tiga kali kencan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia hampir saja membunuh Yifan."

"Itulah gadisku," ia tersenyum bangga, "Dan aku percaya kau membuatku menunggu untuk lima kali kencan."

"Lari bukanlah kencan." Demi Tuhan, jika dia menjilati leherku seperti itu lagi, aku akan merobek baju dari tubuhnya dan menyerangnya.

"Setiap kali aku membelikan makan untukmu, itu adalah kencan," bisiknya dan bergerak ke sisi lain dari leherku untuk membuat kekacauan yang sama pada kulit sensitif di bawah telingaku.

"Jongin?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Cium aku, kumohon."

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Aku mencubit pantatnya, dan dia menggigit telingaku lalu melotot ke arahku.

"Kumohon."

Mataku menatap ke bibirnya, logam perak berada di bibir bawahnya, dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain menciumku seperti aku menginginkan dia saat ini.

Dia menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambutku, memiringkan kepalanya, dan dengan lembut bibirnya mencium bibirku. Aku mengencangkan tanganku di punggungnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan mendesah saat ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Dia menggigit dan menghisap sudut bibirku dari salah satu sudut yang ke sudut yang lain, hingga tidak ada bagian yang tidak tersentuh.

Tanganku mulai bekerja, di punggungnya, lengannya, hingga ke wajahnya, dengan lembut dan perlahan menjelajahi dia, sampai aku sangat menginginkannya, aku tidak lagi mendengar film, atau merasakan sofa yang ada dibawahku. Yang aku rasakan hanya Jongin.

Aku mengaitkan kakiku padanya, merasa tidak cukup dekat, dan memutar pinggulku melawan dirinya, tetapi dia meninggalkan bibirku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini. Tapi aku hanya akan bercumbu denganmu."

Bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya lagi, mendesah, dan kali ini ia memperdalam ciumannya, menggoda bibirku dan ujung lidahku dengan miliknya.

Aku belum pernah dicium seperti ini selama dalam hidupku.

Salah satu tangannya meninggalkan rambutku dan menelusuri wajahku, bahuku, dan ketika aku berpikir dia akan menangkup payudaraku, ternyata tangannya meluncur ke pinggulku, dan dia meletakkan tanganya di sana.

Dia benar-benar hanya ingin menciumku.

Aku mengerang lagi dan menjalankan jari-jariku di wajah yang berjanggut. Meskipun berjanggut, kulitnya halus dan dia memiliki bau yang sangat harum.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, menggigit bibirku lagi, dan kemudian menggosokan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Kau membuat aku lupa bagaimana bernapas," bisiknya.

"Aku menyukai caramu menciumku," bisikku kembali.

"Bagus," bisiknya dan memberiku senyuman, mata yang tajam terlihat sayu dan mengantuk. "Karena aku berencana untuk sering menciummu."

"Oke," aku setuju dengan malu-malu.

Mengapa dia membuatku menjadi pemalu?

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongku, dan membawa aku ke kamar tidur.

"TV ini masih menyala," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku akan menlanjutkannya nanti."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Dia cantik saat tidur.

Dia terlihat selalu cantik. Bahkan ketika ia sedang dalam kekacauan dan berkeringat karena demam, dia adalah pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat.

Aku dalam masalah.

Kami tidur terlambat pagi ini, tapi tak satu pun dari kami ingin pergi keluar, jadi aku berbaring di sampingnya, menikmati pemandangan itu.

Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang wanita, dan tidak bercinta dengannya. Aku sama sekali jarang mencium wanita. Seks adalah sesuatu yang baik, tetapi berciuman menimbulkan berbagai macam keterikatan dan perasaan, dan lebih baik jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, terutama mengingat bahwa wanita yang sudah bersama dengan aku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir telah melemparkanku begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah mencium dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencium Kyungsoo tadi malam. Aku ingin tenggelam ke dalam dirinya dan bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam, tapi dia sedang sakit.

Mungkin aku berubah menjadi penakut di usiaku yang sudah tua. Penemuan yang tak terduga? Aku tak peduli.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menguap, membuka mata bulat indah miliknya dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Selamat pagi." Aku mencium lembut pipinya dan menikmati desahan rasa kantuknya.

"Mmm... pagi." Sial, aku menyukai suaranya yang serak. Ini sangat seksi ketika dia baru bangun tidur dan terlihat apa adanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Aku bertanya, menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari pipinya.

"Aku mau cupcake."

"Cupcake?" tanyaku sambil tertawa, "ini baru jam sepuluh pagi, manis. Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk membeli cupcake?"

"Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa kau telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di luar negeri," dia mengusap rambutku yang berantakan lalu menberikan sentakan dengan jemarinya, yang segera membuat miliku bangkit. "Cupcake bisa dimakan setiap saat."

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kopi?"

"Tentu."

"Oke, aku akan membelikanmu cupcake."

"Itu terlihat baik hati" dia menyeringai.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Sial, aku akan memberi apa saja yang dia inginkan sekarang.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Haruskah kita berlari lebih dulu?" Ia bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kau belum siap untuk berlari. Kau baru saja sakit selama 24 jam," aku mengingatkannya dan memanjat dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan cupcake."

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita pergi untuk mendapatkan cupcake dan apa pun yang sangat kau inginkan." Aku cemberut ke arahnya, dan mengepalkan tangan agar tidak menyentuh dirinya dan jatuh kembali ke dalam tempat tidur ketika dia memberikan senyum lebar untukku.

"Lalu cupcake."

Kami berpakaian dengan cepat dan aku memegangi jaket hitam untuk dikenakan olehnya sebelum mengambil miliku lalu aku memakai kupluk di kepalaku.

"Lepaskan topi kupluk itu," dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku suka menyentuh rambutmu."

"Akan merasa nyaman jika aku memakainya." Aku mencium keningnya dan membawa dia menuju pintu keluar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyamar?" dia bertanya sinis. "Tarik kupluk ke bawah sampai menutupi rambut dan tindikan yang di alis, dan tutupi tatomu dan berdoa tidak ada yang mengenalimu?"

Dia mungkin bercanda, tapi aku bisa mendengar sisi lain dari kalimatnya. Identitasku tidak menggairahkan dia lagi dibandingkan dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Aku menekan tombol turun di Lift dan menariknya ke dalam genggamanku untuk perjalanan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Aku sering tidak dikenali, sayang."

Dia kembali relaks lalu mendesah dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Perbedaan dalam dirinya dari pertama kali kami mulai berlari bersama-sama sampai sekarang sangat menakjubkan. Sekarang dia membiarkan aku untuk menyentuhnya, ini merupakan hal yang baik karena aku tidak bisa menjaga tanganku dari tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Di mana tempat menjual cupcake?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan keluar dari lift dan melalui lobi gedung.

"Hanya beberapa blok. Kita bisa berjalan ke sana."

"Apakah kau merasa cukup baik untuk hal itu?" aku bertanya dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, tapi dia hanya menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa blok tidak akan membunuhku."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan."

Hari ini langit di Seattle berwarna biru cerah, memberikan kepada kami hari yang cerah yang jarang terjadi di musim dingin. Aku menautkan jemari Kyungsoo dengan jemariku lalu mencium mereka, dan mengikuti dia ke sebuah toko kecil yang disebut Succulent Sweets. Tercium bau seperti kopi dan gula dari dalam, dan matanya yang bulat terlihat berbinar saat melihat ke kotak kaca penuh makanan yang dipanggang.

Astaga, dia menggemaskan

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja cokelat," ia tertawa dan membuat perutku mengepal. Aku suka saat dia tertawa.

Dia memesan cupcake cokelat dan teh panas, dan aku menempatkan pesananku dan seorang anak nakal sedang meraih dompetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membelikanmu cupcake."

"Baik, karena aku akan membiarkan seorang wanita membelikan aku sarapan." Aku memutar mataku dan mendorongnya ke samping dan menarik dompetku dari saku belakang celanaku.

Petugas kasir yang berambut merah mendongak ke arahku dengan santai dan menegaskan hingga dua kali.

"Sial, apakah kau Kim Jongin?" dia bertanya dan aku cemberut padanya seolah-olah dia sudah gila.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan hal ini sepanjang waktu," Aku tertawa. "Tidak, aku bukan dia. Band itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku menyukai mereka," si rambut merah mengangkat bahu dan aku langsung menyukainya. "Tapi ya, maaf, sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa kau bukan dia."

"Aku lebih tampan, kan?" Aku mengedipkan mata dan dia tertawa lalu memberikan minuman dan kue kepada kami dan kami menemukan meja.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Itu serius bagaimana kau menggagalkan upaya seseorang yang mengenali, yang tidak kau inginkan? Dengan menghina milikmu sendiri?"

"Itu berhasil," Aku tertawa dan menggigit cupcake. "Astaga, ini enak."

"Kau punya yang rasa lemon! Dapatkah aku minta satu gigitan? Itu adalah rasa favorit kedua untukku."

Aku memegang kue hingga bibirnya dan dia menggigit kecil lalu menutup matanya saat dia mengerang dalam kebahagiaan, dan aku harus menyesuaikan diriku di kursi.

Oh Tuhan, aku seperti remaja yang kacau karena dia. Aku pikir aku harus mengontrol lebih baik terhadap kejantananku.

"Bolehkah memiliki satu gigitan darimu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah punya sendiri," dia menarik cupcake lebih dekat dengannya dan cemberut padaku.

"Anak nakal yang egois. Aku sudah berbagi milikku."

"Tertipu," ia nyengir dan terus makan cokelatnya.

Aku melirik di seberang jalan dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau tahu, bangunan apa yang di seberang jalan?"

Dia mengikuti tatapanku dan mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sebuah bangunan bata merah."

Tidak ada papan nama, dan penjelasan.

"Bukan, itu sebuah studio rekaman. Milik duo wanita terkenal dari Seattle. Mereka sudah memiliki itu sejak awal tahun delapan puluhan." Menyenangkan, aku membungkuk dan secangkir kopi di tanganku. "Kyungsoo, Johnny Cash melakukan rekaman di sana. Nirvana, Sound Garden, Pearl Jam. Ya Tuhan, terlalu banyak untuk dihitung." Aku memandang gedung itu lagi, ide terbentuk di kepalaku.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan rekaman di sana?" ia bertanya, menatap gedung.

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku pernah masuk ke dalam, ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke Seattle, aku memenangkan kontes di sebuah radio dan mendapatkan kesempatan nonton konser pribadi Pearl Jam di sana. Hanya dua belas dari kami ada di antara para penonton, semua duduk dalam setengah lingkaran. Itu adalah hal paling keren yang pernah aku lihat."

"Wow, itu mengagumkan. Kalian harus melakukan hal itu."

Aku mengangguk, ide yang muncul semakin jelas. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kami bisa merekam album berikutnya di sana," bisikku dan mata Kyungsoo melebar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kenapa tidak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama harus melakukan pesan tempat lebih dulu, jadi aku tidak akan harus kembali ke LA untuk melakukan rekaman. Sebagian besar dari kami tinggal di sini."

Aku menyeringai padanya, bersemangat untuk mulai membuat panggilan dan dia pun menyeringai juga.

"Bisakah aku datang untuk mendengarkan?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kapan saja." Pikiran memiliki Kyungsoo di studio dengan kami saat berada dijalur kami, membuat perutku menggepal.

Pikiran bercinta di studio akan lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya karena pekerjaan dan kotoran pribadi selalu terpisah bagiku, tapi sialan, aku sudah menghapus pembatas ini dengannya, mengapa tidak berlaku dengan yang satu ini?

"Berapa banyak lagu yang kau tulis?" dia bertanya lalu menjilati garpunya.

"Aku sudah menulis sendiri ada tiga dan dua dengan Tao. Beberapa telah menulis oleh orang lain. Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan satu lagi. Kami memiliki daftar lagu, studio ingin agar kami mempertimbangkan. Aku pikir kami akan memulai bersama-sama dalam beberapa minggu." Matanya yang besar menatap padaku, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Hal itu membuat aku bangga bahwa dia begitu tertarik, dan dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang cerdas, bukan pertanyaan khas penggemar.

Dia sebernarnya seorang penggemar band itu, dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Tentu saja, aku tetap akan tertarik dengannya meski dia membenci band itu juga, tapi tidak dalam jangka panjang hal itu akan berlangsung. Band milikku adalah keluargaku.

"Ada cream di bibirmu," bisikku.

Dia menjilati sisi yang salah dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Apakah aku mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak, sisi lain."

Dia menjilati lagi, lidah merah mudanya di sepanjang bibirnya dan penisku langsung terjaga. Dia meleset.

"Sekarang?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan cream dengan jariku, tetapi sebelum aku bisa menariknya, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya dan memasukan jariku ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap cream lalu menggigit ringan pada kulitku.

Sial.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," aku menggeram. Aku mendengar kebutuhan dalam suaraku, dan matanya melebar penuh gairah.

"Aku belum selesai dengan tehku," dia bergumam dan matanya menatap tindikanku.

"Ya, kau sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pergi."

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

.

 **A/N**

Aku g mau ngecuis banyak karena aku baru sakit :")

Semoga kalian menikmati remake ini^^ maaf jika banyak kesalahan sana sini, aku tak sempat edit ulang soalnya /bow/

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **caramessso** walo aku tak tahu maksud review kamu, tapi makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak disetiap chapter^^ **| riribas** ^^iya seharusnya play with me dulu, tapi karena ada voting jadi pemerannya ganti chanbaek :") makanya aku publish yang rock with me dulu **| kyungni sarang** udah dilanjut ya^^ **| Diyah887** keep calm and support kaisoo /hug/ aku baru kepikiran, kenapa dari awal g aku ganti 'chagi' aja ya xD dasar aku lemot **| chanslumiere** ini udah ada pov-nya nini ya^^ **| yuliita | Kaisooship** hahaha jangan galau^^ **| chenma** penulisnya orang dewasa wkwkwk otp exo penuh cobaan :") **| diokeceh** makasih udah setiap ama ini ff /hug/ **| sangjoonpark** /hug/ makasih udah nunggu kkk **| pcyms7** kalo fluff terus takut bosan kkk ada gunjang-ganjing(?) dalam setiap hubungan, seperti kaisoo di dunia nyata :") **| kaisoov** udah aku tepatin ya^^ **| ChocoSoo** tenang, ini bakal happy kok^^ **| kyungsoonia | kim gongju** boleh-boleh^^ seminggu 2x kkk **| Asmaul** jangan ambil jongin wkwkwk

.

Next chap aku usahakan hari sabtu^^ see you~


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Kukira aku akan bekerja setelah mendapatkan cupcake, semuanya pagi ini.

Jongin menarikku ke dalam lift gedung tempat tinggalku, setelah hampir menyeretku dua blok rumah, dan meninju tombol menuju lantai apartemenku.

Begitu pintu ditutup, dia menatapku. Dia mengangkatku ke dinding, menahanku di tempat dengan panggul ditekan ke arahku, kakiku melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, dan dia menciumku dengan kuat.

Aku melepas topi kupluknya dari kepala dan menenggelamkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, memegang , karena ia menguasai mulutku, menggigit dan mengisap dan lalu menguasainya lagi.

Oh Tuhan, dia pandai mencium.

Bell berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kami sudah sampai di lantai kamarku, dan dia tiba-tiba dia menarikku dari belakang.

Aku meraba-raba mencari kunci saat dia memelukku dari belakang, mencium leherku, ibu jarinya memilin putingku yang keras.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu," gumamku dan terkesiap saat ia mengecup kulit lembut di bawah telingaku.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku, Babe."

Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat, membimbingku masuk ke dalam, menutup lalu mengunci pintu dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"Sofa ada di sini," aku mengingatkan dia, dan dia tidak bergeming, menoleh padaku, matanya terbakar dan nafasnya cepat. Dia melangkah ke arahku dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya, menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak berada di dalammu untuk beberapa hari."

"Sab..."

"Sabtu tidak lebih hanya untuk saling menyakiti. Itu tidak masuk hitungan. Aku tidak denganmu, berada di dalam dirimu, selama berhari-hari. Aku tidak bercinta denganmu di sofa ini. Aku ingin menelentangkanmu di atas tempat tidurmu dan mengatar kita berdua menjadi gila. Aku ingin kau gemetar dan basah."

Astaga.

"Tidak perlu dibantah untuk hal itu." Aku menyeringai padanya dan tiba-tiba aku berada dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku membuka risliting hoodie dan menariknya melewati lengannya, dan menarik kemejanya melewati atas kepalanya. Kami dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lain, seperti membuat jejak yang ditandai dengan pakaian dari ruang tamu, menyusuri lorong dan ke kamarku.

Ketika kami telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur, dia benar-benar telanjang, dan lezat, ia melangkah dan menyapu tubuhku dengan matanya dari atas ke bawah, memandangku yang memakai bra merah muda berenda yang dipadukan dengan boxshort.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau selalu memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum puas. "Aku suka pakaian dalam yang cantik."

"Kau mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti itu setiap hari dan t-shirt konser yang usang untuk tidur?"

"Jangan menghina t-shirtku. Aku mencintai mereka."

Dan tiba-tiba aku berbaring dengan punggung di tempat tidur dan Jongin menarik celanaku turun melewati kakiku. Dia melemparkan mereka melewati atas bahunya dan menanamkan ciuman di perutku, tepat di atas tindikanku.

"Aku menyukai tindikanmu ini," gumamnya dan menciumku lagi.

"Ini hanya tindikan pusar, babe." Aku tertawa lalu mengerang saat ia menjilati bagian bawah perutku ke pubis lalu menuju klitorisku.

"Jangan menghina t-shirt itu," ia bergumam dan menjilat bagian bawah melalui lipatanku.

"Persetan, kau sangat bagus untuk hal itu." Secara naluriah pinggulku mendorong ke atas, tetapi ia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat dia atas kasur.

"Kau terasa begitu menakjubkan." Dia menghisap klitorisku ke dalam mulutnya dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam diriku dan aku tidak bisa menahan, aku datang, hancur dan gemetar, mendorong vaginaku ke wajahnya, mencengkeram kain sprei di sisiku.

Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku, di tulang selakangku, dengan jemarinya masih di dalam diriku, ia mencium, menelusuri hingga payudaraku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di salah satu putingku, lalu menggigitnya, dan memberikan perhatian yang sama untuk puting yang satunya lagi, sementara dia menggerakakan empat dari jemarinya, dengan gerakan gelombang berirama, menggelitikku dan membuatku tertawa.

"Itu menggelikan."

"Mmm." Dia menyeringai dan mencium mulutku, lembut, main-main. Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia tersenyum lagi, menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat.

Aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan terkesiap saat ibu jarinya menekan klitorisku.

"Aku bukan gitar, kau tahu," aku mengingatkan dia saat ia terus menyiksa labiaku dengan jemarinya yang berbakat.

"Oh, namun suaramu yang menciptakan alunan indah, Sunshine," bisiknya dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku. Aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya. Dia menekanku, mulai dari pinggul ke bahu, jemarinya memainkan aku seperti alat musik, dan aku terkejut, aku orgasme lagi, dengan kuat.

Dia akan membunuhku.

"Jongin," Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupku, ide untuk berhubungan seks dengan posisi dia di atas tubuhku tidaklah aneh. "Aku belum pernah melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu itu tidak benar, Sunshine, kau telah melakukannya denganku." Dia menyeringai ke arahku, tapi aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak pernah dengan posisi ini, dari belakang."

"Apa?" Dia mengernyit ke arahku dan menarik tangannya keluar dari antara kedua kakiku dan menahan dirinya di atasku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku memejamkan mata, menyesali kata-kataku, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Seperti yang terdengar," bisikku.

"Lihat aku," bisiknya lembut.

Mataku menatap dia saat ia bergerak perlahan-lahan di antara kakiku, menutupi diriku dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, dan aku suka merasakan berat badannya di atasku. Dia hanya bertumpu di sini, memungkinkan aku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan dia, miliknya yang keras menempel di tulang kemaluanku, kakinya diantara kakiku, dan aku mengangkat kakiku lalu melingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku dan menarik napas panjang.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia berbisik.

"Ya," aku mendesah.

"Kenapa?" Matanya yang terpaku menatapku, dan dia tampak khawatir dan terlihat bahagia pada waktu yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dengan membiarkan seseorang memegang kendali terhadap diriku." Suaraku terdengar lembut dan aku mengerakkan pinggulku, menggeser kemaluannya terhadap milikku. "Ya Tuhan, milikmu terasa nikmat."

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, Sunshine, saat ini aku mencoba melakukan secara perlahan."

"Siapa bilang hal ini membutuhkan cara yang pelan?" aku bertanya dan jariku menelusuri wajahnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan keras."

"Itu tidak selalu bahwa yang keras selalu baik, Kyungsoo."

Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Dia telah melihat saat aku sakit, marah, dan sekarang dia juga melihat aku sangat rentan.

"Sayang," bisiknya lembut dan menciumku. "Aku telah memilikimu."

Dia turun lalu memasang kondom, mencengkeram salah satu tanganku, dan menariknya mendekat ke dada kami, dan secara perlahan, oh begitu pelan tenggelam ke dalam diriku.

Nafasku tertahan saat aku melihat ke matanya, terlihat di sana, aku belum siap untuk mengartikannya, dan aku menahannya lebih dekat saat ia mulai bergerak, miliknya kuat dan besar, tulang kemaluannya mendorong klitorisku dengan lembut.

Dalam hidupku belum pernah memiliki seorang pria melakukannya dengan lembut, cinta yang indah untuku, dan sifat yang pendiam, pria yang luar biasa telah memberikannya untukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo," bisiknya, "Kau hanya begitu ketat."

Kata-katanya, nada suaranya lembut, dan cara tubuhnya menyelimutiku telah menghancurkanku, dan aku merasa sesuatu telah terbangun dari dasar tulangku, wajahku memerah, dan aku berpegang erat padanya saat aku jatuh di tepian, meneriakkan namanya.

"Ya," ia bergumam diatas bibirku dan tubuhnya terpaku lalu tersentak saat dia datang di dalam diriku.

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya dan mencium air mata di pipiku. "Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengedipkan mata. "Tidak."

"Apa itu?" Suaranya lembut.

"Ini sesuatu yang baru," aku menanggapi dan tersenyum lemah padanya. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan.

"Tujuanku untuk menyenangkan."

"Kau memiliki tujuan yang baik."

Dia tersenyum bangga dan teleponku berdering dengan nada lagu Twentieth Century Fox.

"Itu Sehun."

"Dia bisa menunggu."

Jongin mencium hidungku, dahiku, dan pipiku sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku lagi dan menggosokan mereka bolak balik.

Dan telepon berbunyi lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah," bisikku, "Aku harus menjawab."

Dengan menyesal dia menarik dirinya keluar dariku dan memandangku yang turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil teleponku yang masih tersimpan di saku celana jeans miliku.

"Hallo?" Aku berbalik untuk melihat Jongin yang sedang terbaring, telungkup, wajahnya ditopang dengan lengannya yang terlipat, tersenyum padaku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya

"Apa yang salah, Noona?" Sehun marah.

"Apa?"

"Kau seharusnya menjaga Ziyu hari ini sementara Luhan dan aku pergi ke dokter."

"Oh, sialan! Aku minta maaf, aku lupa. Aku habis sakit." Jongin mengerutkan kening padaku lalu duduk, dan Aku membalikkan badan membelakangi dirinya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, aku merasa lebih baik."

"Yah, kuharap kau ada di rumah karena kami akan membawa dia untukmu, karena kantor ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu. Saat ini aku sedang parkir. Kami akan membawanya ke atas."

Dia menutup telepon dan aku langsung panik.

"Sialan!"

"Ada apa?" Jongin berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya khawatir, dan aku semakin panik.

"Sehun dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini dengan Ziyu. Aku seharus menjaga dia, dan aku lupa." Aku memandang pria seksi yang sedang telanjang, lalu mulai meraup pakaian kami, aku berjalan sambil melemparkan pakaian miliknya ke arahnya. "Cepat berpakaian! Sialan, sialan, sialan!"

Jongin malah tertawa, tidak membantu sama sekali dalam situasi ini.

"Kau harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Aku menarik kaos dan celana jeansku dan berbalik, menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Aku bukan anak umur enam belas tahun, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi dari siapa pun." Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, lalu mencium keningku. "Kita telah menetapkan hal ini bukan kencan satu malam."

"Benar."

"Suatu hari keluarga kita pasti akan mencari tahu."

Aku menelan ludah. Sial. "Benar," bisikku.

"Jangan khawatir." Dia tersenyum menenangkan lalu bel pintu berbunyi.

"Pakai celanamu," desisku pada wajahnya tersenyum dan aku merasa ngeri saat Sehun mengetuk pintu. Jongin menarik celana jeans-nya dan mengencangkannya dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuknya memakai kaos.

Aku membuka pintu untuk Ziyu dengan senyumannya, tetapi Sehun cemberut.

"Wah, terima kasih," ia bergumam sinis dan memberikan bayinya kepadaku, berjalan masuk melewati aku menuju ruang tamu. Luhan dengan gembira mengikutinya, nyengir, ketika ia melihat Jongin di dapur mencuci tangan. Sehun membisu.

"Hai, Jongin." Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin bertanya dan mencium pipinya, mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk.

"Jika kau menyentuh istriku, sebaiknya kau memakai kaosmu. Bung, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakakku?"

Mata Ziyu berlinang mendengar suara keras dari ayahnya. Aku mencium keningnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sehun, tenang." Aku menatap dia dengan tajam, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kita akan terlambat," Luhan mengingatkan dia dan tersenyum padaku dengan simpatik.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini." Sehun mencium Ziyu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik di telingaku. "Hati-hati."

"Kami tidak akan lama," kata Luhan, "Dia memiliki makanan ringan, popok dan mainan di dalam tasnya. Dia baru saja tidur siang jadi dia akan baik-baik saja sampai kami kembali."

"Luhan, aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya dan membimbing mereka keluar dari pintu. "Pergilah."

"Dia manis," gumam Jongin dan mengusap pipi Ziyu yang montok. Si Bayi meraih jarinya dengan cepat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sini, gendong dia dan aku akan membuat jus untuknya."

"Whoa, menggendongnya?" dia melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba matanya tampak takut. Dia lucu.

"Dia hanya bayi, Jongin, bukan senjata pemusnah massal," Aku menyodorkan bayi itu ke tangannya, mengeluarkan cangkir Ziyu dari tasnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Bolehkah aku menaruhnya dia di lantai dengan mainannya?" dia berteriak kepadaku.

"Tentu, letakkan sehelai selimut dibawah untuk dia merangkat diatasnya."

Sial, dia lucu.

"Kurasa bayi ini akan membunuh kucingmu," kata Jongin dengan acuh dan aku menutup cangkir, bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu, menemukan Ziyu dengan beberapa bulu kucing, mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Atau mau memakannya," Aku sependapat dan tertawa saat Jongin mencoba untuk melepaskan dari Ziyu yang mungil, dan ternyata sangat kuat, memegang kucingku yang malang.

Kami duduk bersama dia dan menghibur dia dengan mainan untuk sementara waktu, menertawakan betapa lucunya dia.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit," kataku padanya dan dia nyengir padaku.

"Memang, tidak terlalu sulit." Dia mengusap rambut cokelatnya yang lembut lalu mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu, kau mencium bau itu?"

"Tidak," Aku menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan dan mengendus, "Apa itu?"

Jongin cemberut dan melirik ke bawah pada Ziyu, yang tersenyum lebar padanya, air liur menetes ke bawah dagu kecilnya yang lucu. "Menurutku dia sedang membuang kotorannya sendiri."

"Berhenti bersumpah di depannya."

"Aku bersumpah, ini bukanlah masalah besar untuk kita saat ini."

Kami saling menatap selama satu menit lalu ia mencari popok dari dalam tasnya, mengambil popok dan tisu basah kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Ini."

"Mengapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau bibinya. Duh."

"Aku tidak memegang kotoran." Aku cemberut kepada gadis kecil ini, seperti dia melakukan hal ini kepadaku dengan sengaja.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan ketika hal ini terjadi dan kau hanya menonton dia?"

"Ibuku yang menggantikan popoknya."

"Apakah kau belum pernah menjaga dia sendirian?" Sekarang dia tertawa, Ziyu tertawa bersamanya, menikmati lelucon, dan aku menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Ya Tuhan, makanan apa yang mereka berikan?" Aku menutupi hidungku. "Tahukah kau bagaimana caranya?"

"Dia anak perempuan. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak akan masuk ke penjara karena mengganti popoknya. Mungkin kau akan masuk ke penjara karena tidak mengganti popoknya."

"Ayo, Bibi Kyungie," ia mengedipkan mata dengan jeli, "Kau yang melakukan ini."

"Jongin akan kehilangan kejantanannya jika ia memanggil aku Kyungie lagi," kataku kepada Ziyu dan dia tertawa geli. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, dia menyadari apa yang dia sedang duduki, wajahnya yang cantik berubah dan dia mulai menangis.

"Sial, kita harus menggantikan popoknya."

"Aku akan menelepon Tao." Jongin menarik telepon dan menekan nomor Tao.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia seorang perawat. Dia berurusan dengan kotoran sepanjang waktu ... Hei, aku di tempat Kyungsoo. Ada keadaan darurat, dan aku ingin kau datang ke sini secepat mungkin. Uh huh. Tidak, tidak perlu ambulans, hanya perlu bantuanmu. Oke terima kasih." Dia menutup telepon dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. "Dia akan ke sini."

"Kau benar-benar telah membohongi dia."

"Dia akan berada di sini dalam sepuluh menit."

Sialan, ini sepuluh menit terlama sepanjang hidupku.

Akhirnya, bel pintu berbunyi. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku mendengar bel karena Ziyu telah mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengambil napas, sehingga memberikan kami suasana hening selama nol koma tiga detik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," Jongin menarik dia masuk ke apartemen dan dia cemberut ketika ia melihat bayi dalam pelukanku.

"Apa yang salah dengan dia?" dia bertanya.

"Dia memiliki popok yang menyebalkan," Jongin mengatakan padanya. "Jadi, gantikan."

"Jongin takut dia akan dianggap pedofil dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Tao mengambil Ziyu dariku dan menatap kami bergantian, wajahnya tidak percaya. "Apakah kau sedang mengerjai aku? Kau bilang itu darurat. Aku bekerja sepanjang malam tadi malam, dan kau membangunkanku untuk melakukan ini?"

"Apa kau tidak mencium bau itu? Ini adalah keadaan darurat."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua tidak berguna." Tao mengambil popok dan tisu, meletakkan bayi di lantai di atas selimut, dan mulai bekerja. "Ini tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dia tidak meledakkan popoknya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Ketika kotorannya naik melalui punggungnya, ke rambut, seluruh tempat. Semua kotor."

"Bukankah kegunaan popok untuk menampung kotoran itu?" Jongin bertolak pinggang, mengernyit ke arah Tao. "Maksudku, jika mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka, apa gunanya?"

Tao tertawa dan memakaikan jumper si bayi seperti semula, semua sudah bersih dan senang. "Sudah, semua selesai."

Ziyu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao saat Tao mengangkat Ziyu dari lantai.

"Ini rahasia kita," kataku, "Sehun tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup jika dia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Tao melambai padaku dan menyerahkan si bayi kepadaku. "Apakah kau sudah memberinya makan?"

Dan, seperti diberi aba-aba, Ziyu bersendawa, memuntahkan apa pun yang dia miliki saat makan siang.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa memiliki anak," gumamku.

"Terdengar bagus," Jongin setuju dan memberikan kepalan tangannya dengan meninjuku.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Sekali lagi terima kasih telah datang untuk membantu." Aku bersandar pada Range Rover milik Tao dan memberikan dia senyuman.

"Kau membuatku ada di sini dengan cara berbohong." Dia melotot padaku lalu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian berdua tampak konyol."

"Ya, mungkin tidak ada anak-anak untukku."

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai, menunjukkan lesung pipit nya. "Sepertinya semua hal akan lebih baik."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur dari mobil, mendorong rambutku dengan tanganku. "Ya, semua hal menjadi lebih baik."

"Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Oke, tidurlah."

Ia tersenyum lebar lebar, dan aku merasa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu.

"Yifan ada di rumah. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tidur, tapi tidak tidur."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu, Tao. Aku serius." Dia tertawa dan mengemudi keluar ke jalan, melambaikan tangan saat ia bergabung ke lalu lintas.

Dan sekarang aku memiliki penglihatan bahwa adikku bercinta dengan Kim Yifan, aku ingin menyodok keluar pikiranku dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan bergairah.

Aku berbalik kembali ke arah bangunan bersamaan dengan Sehun dan Luhan kembali dan berada di tempat parkir. Saat aku mendekati mereka, tatapan Sehun tertuju padaku, tidak ramah, dan aku merasa waktunya berbicara.

"Hei Sayang, pergilah ke atas dan ambil Ziyu. Katakan pada Kyungsoo, aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

"Oke. Sampai nanti, Jongin." Dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Sehun memandang dia sampai pintu kaca di belakangnya tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Dia baik, bayinya juga baik, sekarang mari kita turun ke sana. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut padaku. Aku melirik di sekitar kami, waspada terhadap siapa pun dengan kamera atau telepon untuk membidik hal ini. Pada akhirnya akan terpampang foto kami di internet, Kim Jongin dan Sehun Oh berjalan keluar di salah satu jalan di Seattle.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo hebat..."

"Aku tahu, aku adiknya."

"Apa masalahmu?" Ini lebih dari sekedar sikap overprotektif saudara laki-laki. "Kau tahu aku orang baik."

"Kau seorang selebriti. Kyungsoo sudah cukup terluka karena industri ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Itu cerita tentang dia yang perlu diketahui," dia menggelengkan kepala frustrasi dan berjalan mondar-mandir. "Gaya hidupmu tidak cocok untuknya."

"Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita dewasa, Sehun. Dia bisa membuat keputusan sendiri. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bagaimana dia sangat pintar."

"Kau akan menyakitinya, dan aku akan terkutuk jika aku hanya duduk dan menonton." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku, dan dia membuatku kesal.

"Aku akan sangat melindunginya. Sehun, anggota band milikku memiliki istri dan keluarga..."

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan darinya?" dia bertanya dengan sinis. "Kim Jongin si mata keranjang menginginkan sebuah keluarga?"

Persetan, brengsek. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan.

"Aku tergila-gila padanya, bung. Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia tersakiti, berarti kau gila."

"Kau tidak bisa melindunginya dari bisnis ini, dan kau tahu itu. Kau harus meninggalkannya sendirian sekarang, sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya aman," aku mengulanginya, rahangku mengepal begitu erat, "Aku tidak akan berhenti menemuinya."

Sehun memandangku yang sedang mengusap dadaku, yang terasa sakit karena memikirkan tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo lagi yang akan dibawa pergi dari tempat tinggal, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal ini lagi," bisiknya. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa bertanya padanya apa yang dimaksud, ia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku katakan padamu, jika kau menyakitinya, dia akan hancur. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkannya dari masa lalunya, dan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia mau melakukannya lagi."

Apa yang terjadi?

"Siap?" Luhan bertanya sambil keluar dari gedung, menggendong Ziyu di pinggulnya. Wajah si bayi terlihat gembira saat melihat ayahnya.

"Yeah," Sehun menjawab dan menatap aku dengan serius saat Luhan menempatkan Ziyu di kursi mobil. "Sebaiknya kau melindungi dia dengan baik, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Ms. Oh, referensi Anda sempurna, dan kredibilitas Anda sangat baik. Kami sangat senang untuk mengundang Anda datang ke LA untuk bertemu dengan kami dan editor lain untuk melihat apakah hal ini akan cocok untuk semua pihak."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Foss." Aku tersenyum ke kamera yang ada di Mac miliku dan pria tampan di ujung lain balas tersenyum. "Saya senang dengan hal itu."

"Apakah minggu depan Anda memiliki waktu?"

"Ya, Saya yakin saya memiliki waktu luang pada minggu depan." Aku melompat-lompat di dalam hatiku, tetapi berusaha tetap tenang di luar.

"Saya akan mengirim email untuk pengaturan perjalanan. Saya berharap dapat bertemu Anda secara pribadi. Semoga minggu Anda menyenangkan, Ms. Oh."

"Terima kasih, begitu juga dengan Anda."

Layar kembali berwarna hitam setelah Mr. Foss memutuskan chatting melalui Skype dan aku duduk di kursi, menggigit bibirku.

Aku membutuhkan pakaian baru untuk wawancara.

Belanja membantuku berpikir. Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh, dan adik-adikku menggodaku terus-menerus, tetapi menjelajahi melalui rak-rak pakaian dan sepatu membantuku menjernihkan kepalaku.

Kemudian aku mengenakan jaket dan mengambil tasku dan berangkat menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

Aku tidak tinggal jauh.

Salah satu alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk membeli kondominium ini adalah kenyamanan tinggal di pusat kota. Dekat dengan tempat kerjaku yang lama, pusat perbelanjaan, pasar, dan aku suka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian dan hiruk pikuk kota.

Aku adalah seorang gadis kota.

Aku berjalan menuju ke Nordstrom; udara panas dari dalam toko terasa sangat kontras dengan cuaca di luar yang dingin. Aku berjalan ke gerai favoritku yaitu pakaian dalam, dan membiarkan pikiranku melayang.

L.A. Apakah aku ingin pindah ke L.A.?

Tidak.

Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Aku memiliki hipotek dan mobil dan kehidupan yang harus dibayar. Aku bersyukur memiliki tabungan yang cukup, tapi hal itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

Dan aku akan mati sebelum aku meminta siapapun untuk bersedekah.

Tetapi meninggalkan Seattle berarti meninggalkan keluargaku. Teman-temanku.

Jongin.

Aku terdiam, sepasang celana hitam dengan renda di pantat ada tanganku dan merasakan wajahku memerah. Ini sama persis seperti miliku yang dia robek pada malam itu di dapurku.

Aku mungkin akan membelinya sebagai pengganti.

Mumpung aku masih di sini, aku mengambil beberapa bra baru.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak perjuangan kami, sejak aku sakit. Sejak kami mengasuh Ziyu bersama-sama.

Aku membawa pakaian dalam sambil mencari gerai pakaian wanita untuk memilih setelan baru untuk wawancara minggu depan dan mengakhiri dengan tiga pakaian baru, semua cocok untuk wawancara.

Meskipun pekerjaan LA tidak berhasil, aku akan memiliki panggilan wawancara yang lain.

Aku berharap.

Saat aku berjalan pulang ke rumahku dengan belanjaan, pikiranku mengembara lagi ke sesuatu yang seksi, laki-laki bertato yang telah menyelundup masuk ke dalam hidupku. Dan ini terasa wajar memiliki dia ada di sini.

Dia penuh perhatian dan sangat peduli. Dia menakjubkan di tempat tidur. Dia lucu.

Dan aku hanya ingin menciumnya.

Tetapi waktunya akan tiba, tidak lama lagi dia akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Dia dan bandnya akan merilis album baru, dan semua kehebohan yang menyertainya akan dimulai: Tur, promo, tampil di TV. Banyak sekali perjalanan berkeliling.

Bahkan dia tidak memiliki rumah pribadi di Seattle. Dia tinggal di tempat Tao yang lama. Rumah milik pribadinya ada di L.A.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku sedang mempertimbangkan pekerjaan di California hanya karena dia tinggal di sana. Betapa memalukan.

Pikiran tentang Jongin akan pergi membuat aku merasa sedih. Oke, hal itu membuat aku merasa jantungku terbelah dari dalam tubuhku yang penuh darah.

Tapi aku akan bertahan. Dan aku akan menikmati dia untuk sementara waktu.

Aku menendang dia keluar dari apartemenku kemarin dan menyuruh dia untuk pulang ke rumah dalam satu hari. Memiliki waktu untuk berpisah sementara itu sangat baik. Kami tidak harus berada dalam saku masing-masing selama 24 jam-dalam 7 hari.

Aku tidak ingin dia bosan denganku.

Sebenarnya dia enggan pulang, tapi dia meneleponku pada jam 02:00 dini hari, mengeluh bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur.

Akupun tidak bisa tidur dengan baik.

Dan kami memiliki sesuatu paling menyenangkan, telepon seks yang menggairahkan yang aku lakukan dalam hidupku.

Ya, aku menyukainya.

Aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku di sofa di tengah ruangan untuk pakaian dan mendesah bahagia. Aku menyukai ruangan ini. Tiga dindingnya terdapat barisan pakaian, dipisahkan berdasarkan kegunaan; kasual, kerja, formal. Dinding keempat untuk rumah tas dan sepatuku.

Dan di tengah ruangan terdapat tempat yang panjang, sofa berwarna pasir terlihat mewah untuk duduk berdandan. Sebelum aku mulai merapikan barang baruku, teleponku berdering.

Pada layar terbaca cukup singkat, Kai.

Aku menjawab sambil menyerigai, "Hey bintang rock seksi yang lucu."

"Hei. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suaranya hangat dan mendalam dan halus dan aku harus duduk di sofa sebelum lututku goyah.

Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku pergi belanja, jadi aku sedang merapikannya."

"Belanja untuk sesuatu yang istimewa?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk wawancara dan beberapa pakaian dalam."

"Hmm...aku ingin melihat pakaian dalamnya."

Aku menyeringai. "Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk makan malam?" Mengapa suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu?

"Tidak, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tao mengundang kita untuk makan malam dengan dia dan Yifan di rumah mereka." Dia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, jika kau mau."

"Oke, aku ikut."

"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul enam." Dia berdeham dan aku mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya, rasa ingin tahuku menggelitik.

"Aku berkumpul dengan beberapa orang. Kami sedang memilih lagu untuk album baru dan mereka menjadi bodoh."

Aku tertawa dan meletakkan telepon di antara telinga dan bahuku karena aku sedang berdiri sambil mulai menggantungkan baju baruku.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Jake mengganti kata-kata kotor dengan kata-kata biasa yang digunakan dalam lagu. Aku bersumpah mereka seperti berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Kau mencintai mereka," bisikku sambil menyeringai.

"Mereka semua gila." Terdengar gumaman dari belakang dan aku mendengar seseorang mulai bermain gitar akustik, dan aku berharap aku ada di sana untuk mendengarkan. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan mereka lalu aku akan menemui kau jam enam."

"Ini adalah kencan." Aku melirik celana hitam yang ada di tanganku dan memikirkan seberapa jauh kami sudah bersama sejak malam yang mengerikan di dapurku.

"Bagus. Dan Babe?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak tidur sendirian malam ini."

Dia menutup telepon, meninggalkanku tersenyum lebar dengan celana yang basah.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat luar biasa," gumam Jongin dan melihatku dari atas ke bawah penuh rasa syukur, memakai sweater merah dan celana jeans hitam. sepatu berhak merahku menambah tinggi badanku menjadi empat inci, dan dia masih jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Begitu juga dengan dirimu." Dan dia memakai jeans biru pudar dan kemeja hitam berkancing dengan lengan digulung, memperlihatkan tatonya yang di lengannya.

"Ayo, Tao akan membunuh kita jika kita terlambat, dan jika aku masuk ke dalam, mungkin kita tidak akan kesana sama sekali."

Dia menempatkan aku ke dalam mobilnya dan keluar ke jalan raya menuju rumah Yifan.

"Kau membeli pakaian untuk wawancara. Itu berarti kau memiliki sebuah wawancara?" dia mengangkat alis padaku dan setengah tersenyum.

"Ya. Minggu depan." Aku mengepalkan tangan di pangkuanku dan berdoa agar dia tidak bertanya di mana.

Tidak beruntung.

"Di mana?"

"Di L.A."

Kepalanya menoleh untuk menatapku, dengan rahangnya mengetat, lalu ia cemberut dan kembali menatap ke jalan, buku jarinya terlihat memutih pada roda kemudi.

"Kenapa LA?" dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Karena mereka yang menawarkan," Aku mengangkat bahu dan melihat keluar jendela, tidak memperhatikan pemandangan.

"Tapi kau tidak ingin pindah dari Seattle."

"Jongin, kadang-kadang apa yang kita inginkan dan apa yang kita dapatkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan cemberut. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyanggupi." Dia melotot ke arahku.

"Aku butuh pekerjaan," Aku mengucapkan kalimat dengan perlahan dan jelas. "Aku akan sedikit gila di sini, Jongin. Aku harus bekerja. Aku suka bekerja. Tak seorang pun di Seattle yang menawarkan."

"Aku akan membantumu sampai kau menemukan sesuatu di sini."

Dia terdengar begitu yakin, dan aku ingin melunak, hanya saja saat meimikirkan bahwa dia ingin membantuku, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Jongin, aku tidak berpikir tentang pekerjaan di LA karena di sanalah kau menetap, jika itu yang membuatmu gugup, aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaan itu, tetapi mereka menelepon, ingin menerbangkanku ke sana minggu depan, dan aku akan pergi."

"Itukah apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil pekerjaan yang tidak kau inginkan. Tidak ada alasan untukmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menggosok dahi dengan ujung jariku. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak aku tidak inginkan."

"Ya, tidak ada omong kosong."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkannya. Ini praktik yang baik untuk proses wawancara."

"Hei," Dia mengambil tanganku dan mencium buku-buku jariku, "Kau luar biasa. Mereka bodoh jika tidak menerimamu."

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia masih terlihat kecewa, tetapi tidak marah. "Bagaimana dengan bandmu hari ini?"

"Sangat menyenangkan berkumpul, berbicara meski hanya sebentar."

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Baik. Mereka menikmati waktu libur." Dia menuju ke jalan masuk rumah Yifan dan Tao lalu mematikan mesin mobil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup saat membawa aku ke sini malam ini?" aku bertanya ketika ia mendekati aku di dalam mobil yang gelap.

"Karena aku lebih suka berada di tempatmu, atau tempatku, sendirian dengan dirimu." Dia menjalankan tangannya di wajahku dan menangkup pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu tadi malam."

"Aku juga," bisikku.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan acara ini sehingga kita bisa pergi dan aku bisa menenggelamkan diriku di dalam dirimu selama sepuluh jam."

Sial, aku menyukainya ketika ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku merasakan hal yang sama, saat aku bersamanya, aku terhanyut dalam dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjilat tato bintangmu?" aku bertanya dan tertawa ketika matanya melotot dan napasnya menjadi cepat.

"Sial, kau bisa menjilati apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Kita akan mulai dengan bintang-bintang."

"Keluarlah sekarang, atau aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah."

Dia mengawalku berjalan ke pintu, tangannya berada di pinggulku, dan saat kita menunggu tuan rumah membuka pintu, ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telingaku, "Begitu aku bisa membawamu pulang, aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Aku menelan ludah, tapi tersenyum genit. "Janji, janji."

Dia menampar pantatku saat pintu terbuka dan membuka lebar tangannya untuk memberikan pelukan kepada Tao.

"Hei, Tao-pie."

"Hai, brengsek." Dia memeluk erat dia untuk beberapa saat, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Adakah kecelakaan karena popok belakangan ini?"

"Tidak," aku merinding dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam, "Aku pikir aku akan pergi menitipkan bayi ke ibuku."

"Kau harus belajar." Tao menyeringai.

"Hei, kau di sini!" Yifan terlihat menyenangkan dengan celana jeans dan kaos football.

Yifan terlihat menyenangkan dalam segala hal.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang kami," Jongin menjawab dan menjabat tangannya.

"Ayo ke dapur." Tao memimpin kita berjalan di dalam rumah menuju ke dapur mereka yang cantik. "Makan malam hampir siap."

Aku membantunya mengatur meja dan mengisi gelas anggur.

"Baunya lezat." Dia menyiapkan salmon dengan nasi berbumbu dan salad, dan perutku menggeram. "Aku belum makan hari ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak makan?" Jongin bertanya dari seberang ruangan.

"Karena aku mengadakan pertemuan pagi ini, lalu aku pergi berbelanja dan kurasa aku lupa."

"Aku juga melakukan hal itu," Tao mengangguk, "Aku membuat banyak sekali makanan, jadi silakan makan."

"Kau dapat mengandalkanku," Aku meyakinkannya dan kami semua duduk di meja dan mulai mengambil makanan.

"Tao," Jongin menaruh sepotong salmon ukuran besar ke piringku lalu mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya, "Apa rencana untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"Keluarga Kim melakukan pesta ulang tahun bulanan untuk semua anggota keluarga yang berulang tahun pada bulan itu, jadi kami akan melakukan itu," dia mengangkat bahu seperti bukan masalah besar, tetapi matanya terlihat bahagia.

Dia mencintai ulang tahunnya.

"Aku membelikan dia mobil baru untuk menggantikan mobilnya yang rusak beberapa bulan yang lalu," Yifan menambahkan dan Tao bergeser tidak nyaman di kursinya.

Aku merasa Jongin menjadi tegang di sampingku.

"Mengapa kau mengendarai mobil rusak, Zitao?" Dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Karena itu yang aku mampu." Dia menyesap anggur, tidak memandang mata siapa pun. Yifan mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Itu omong kosong," Jongin membentak dia.

Yifan menatap dengan bingung ke Jongin. "Tidak itu tidak."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan garpu ke piringnya. "Tao, aku tahu yang sesungguhnya bahwa kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku telah memastikan bahwa kau berhak menerima lima puluh persen dari royalti semua lagu yang kita tulis bersama pada dua album terakhir."

Aku tidak bisa menahan napas yang lolos dari paru-paruku lalu mataku melebar dan melihat pipi Tao memerah karena malu.

"Apa?" Yifan bertanya.

"Di mana uang itu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku sumbangkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan terus menatap ke bawah di piringnya.

"Sial," gumam Jongin pelan dan mengusap dengan keras wajahnya, "Maksudmu untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dari lima belas tahun selama hidupku untuk menjagamu, dan aku pergi selama beberapa tahun, sementara aku memperoleh uang jutaan, kau hidup dari gaji bulan demi bulan? Sial, apa-apaan, Zitao?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang!" dia berteriak ke arahnya dan melotot ke arahnya dari seberang meja. "Aku hanya ingin kau dan kau pergi dan aku marah!"

"Jadi kau menyerahkan jutaan dolar? Uang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala.

"Babe," Yifan merangkul dia. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu lagi, dan Yifan terlihat sedih.

"Oke, hentikan semuanya," Aku menyela dan tiga pasang mata, mata yang dipenuhi luka dan cinta, menatapku. "Ini sudah terjadi. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya." Aku menggengam tangan Jongin, dan menatap ke arahnya, "Dia mencintaimu, dan dia merindukanmu," bisikku.

Dia menutup matanya lalu menatapku kembali, matanya terlihat khawatir. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku dan menarikku lebih dekat lalu menanamkan mulut ajaibnya di bibirku, melahapku, dan aku lupa bahwa kami tidak sendirian.

"Tampaknya ini ide yang baik," aku mendengarkan Yifan berbisik, dan berasumsi dia baru saja mencium Tao.

Jongin menarik diri dan menggosok bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih."

Ketika kita kembali ke meja, Yifan sedang mencium dahi Tao, dan bibir Tao terllihat penuh dan bengkak karena dicium, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tatapannya menemukanku, dan dia tersenyum konyol di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Jongin mencium siapa pun sebelumnya." Suaranya terdengar heran, dan menatap Jongin dan diriku secara bergantian.

"Tidak pernah?" aku mengerutkan kening kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia memandang Tao dengan marah.

"Tidak, dia selalu mencium dengan keras." Senyumnya melebar dan Jongin terus gelisah.

"Diam," bisiknya.

"Menarik."

"Sangat," dia setuju. "Dia selalu mengatakan, tidak ada ciuman dan tidak ada oral seks. Untuk membuat para gadis mejadi kesal."

"Tutup mulutmu, Zitao." Jongin marah lagi, dan aku diam membisu teringat pada malam itu ketika dia menciumku selama berjam-jam di sofaku, dan memelukku dan menciumku sepanjang malam di tempat tidur. Pada waktu itu dia menyerangku, seperti dia tidak pernah merasa cukup denganku.

Zitao tertawa dan aku menelan ludah saat Yifan menangkap tatapanku. Dia tersenyum menenangkan dan mengedipkan mata, dan untuk sesaat, aku ingin lari. Ini terlalu banyak. Aku datang dengan seorang pria yang penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mencium perempuan.

Kenapa aku?

Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau hal ini sudah berakhir?

Dan kemudian aku merasakan tangan Jongin ada di bahuku, mencengkeram dengan erat dan hangat lalu aku melihat kelembutannya, mata yang lembut dan aku menjadi tenang . Aku bersandar dan menciumnya, menarik tindikannya dengan gigiku dan tersenyum.

"Dia menciumku sepanjang waktu," aku memberitahu Tao dengan puas.

"Bagus. Sudah saatnya."

"Kau tahu. Aku punya rahasia yang dapat aku memberitahu juga, anak nakal," Jongin mengingatkan dia dan Yifan datang untuk memperhatikan.

"Tumpahkan itu."

"Tidak!" Tao menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa cekikikan, "waktu untuk bercerita telah berakhir."

"Tidak apa-apa," Yifan dan Jongin saling berpandangan, "Pada akhirnya aku akan mendapatkannya dari dia."

"Aku rasa kalian tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi," Tao memutuskan. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang, dan kita akan pergi ke jalan masing-masing."

"Aku rasa itu bukan jalan keluar," aku tertawa.

"Sial."

"Ayo," Yifan berdiri dan menarik Tao dari kursinya, "Mari kita pergi di ruang tamu untuk mendapatkan makanan penutup."

Jongin menarikku dari kursiku juga, tetapi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik, "Kau adalah makanan penutup."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dengan kaget, duduk tegak di tempat tidur, dan mengerutkan kening ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sendirian. Mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana gelap di kamar tidur Jongin, tetapi aku tidak melihat dia. Dia membawa aku ke sini setelah acara makan malam di tempat Yifan dan Tao, dan aku sangat bersemangat ingin melihat apa yang dia lakukan di tempat Tao.

Tempat ini kecil, berantakan dan benar-benar kamar seorang bujangan, tapi cocok untuknya.

Di mana dia?

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kemeja hitam miliknya, memakainya dan hanya mengancingkan 2 kancing yang ditengah, dan dengan iseng, menyelipkan kondom di dalam saku baju.

Rumah terlihat sunyi. Tidak ada musik.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Aku menemukan dia di ruang tamu yang gelap, duduk berayun dengan tenang di sebuah kursi malas yang besar. Ini terlalu gelap untuk melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu dia terjaga karena kursi bergerak berirama.

"Babe?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kemarilah," bisiknya.

Aku naik ke pangkuannya, dan lengannya melingkar erat di sekitarku, menarikku lebih dekat, dan dia menguburkan hidungnya di rambutku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku pikir aku telah membuat dirimu kelelahan," aku menanggapi dengan senyum. Ketika ia mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah makanan penutup dan dia akan bercinta denganku, dia tidak bercanda.

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di rambutku. "Aku sangat suka bercinta denganmu."

"Hei," nada sedih dalam suaranya membuatku khawatir. Aku bersandar dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku, sehingga dia bertatapan denganku, "bicaralah padaku."

Jarinya memilin rambutku lalu menyisirnya dengan jemarinya. Buku-buku jarinya mengelus pipiku. Dia menyentuhku dengan lembut, dan dia terdiam begitu lama, aku pikir dia tidak akan bercerita sama sekali, namun akhirnya ia mulai berbicara, sangat pelan jika aku tidak mendekat beberapa inci dari mulutnya, aku tidak akan dapat mendengarkannya.

"Ketika aku bertemu Tao, dia sangat kurus. Berat badannya sangat rendah. Dia dengan rambut merah dan kaki yang panjang. Dan dia begitu ketakutan." Dia menutup matanya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, mengingat gadis kecil yang dicintainya.

"Aku tumbuh dengan hal-hal yang buruk. Orang jahat. Tetapi kemudian dia datang ke panti asuhan tempat dimana aku tinggal lalu dia menjadi milikku."

Dia mengambil napas, menelan dengan keras, dan terus berbicara. "Dia mengikuti aku kemana–mana, dan aku tidak keberatan. Jika teman-temanku tidak menginginkan dia di sekitar kami, maka mereka bukan temanku lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian," bisikku padanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Yeah, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dipaksa masuk ke dalam panti asuhan saat seumur dia. Jadi aku mengklaim dia menjadi miliku. Aku mengajarinya cara bermain gitar. Dan ketika aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang lain, aku selalu berusaha memiliki pekerjaan sehingga aku bisa membelikan ponsel untuknya."

Dia menyisir rambutku dari wajah ke belakang saat ia berbicara, matanya menerawang jauh, kembali ke masa lalu.

"Kami selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan, dan mereka melakukan hal yang sangat buruk, kami memiliki satu sama lain."

Dia menelan dengan keras lagi dan bersumpah dengan lirih, dan aku merasa otot lengannya yang ada di bawah lenganku menjadi lebih tegang.

"Dan sekarang, malam ini aku mengetahui bahwa dia telah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun dan aku tidak di sini untuk menjaganya."

"Jongin, dia seorang wanita dewasa. Dia telah menentukan pilihan karena suatu alasan."

"Yeah, karena aku telah menyakitinya." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menggeram karena frustrasi. "Aku tahu hal itu telah menyakiti dia dengan meninggalkan dia di sini, tetapi sialnya, dia baru saja memulai karirnya, dan mengejar karir di musik tidak dapat diprediksi dan sangat kejam. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya." Dia mencium keningku, seolah-olah ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah sentuhan lalu mengusap punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah. "Aku memastikan dia menerima uang royalti sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang situasi keuangannya."

"Tao tidak peduli tentang uang. Dia hanya menginginkan semua orang yang dicintainya," Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Aku tahu," dia mendesah, "Aku mencintai gadis itu lebih dari siapapun. Bahwa dia telah mengemudikan mobil yang tidak aman, hal ini seakan membunuhku."

"Sayang," bisikku dan menciumnya lembut, berusaha menghiburnya, "Dia baik-baik saja."

Lengannya mengencang di sekitarku lagi dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menyelipkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Dan sekarang aku memilikimu." Tangannya terus berjalan naik turun di punggungku. "Satu lagi wanita keras kepala."

Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendongakan kepalaku supaya bisa menatap mataku lagi. "Aku tahu kau kuat dan mandiri dan aku menghormati itu, tapi ini adalah siapa aku, Kyungsoo. Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau adalah milikku."

Dia menunggu aku untuk berdebat, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa air mata mengalir dari mataku, dan aku menggigit bibir.

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya, "biarkan aku melakukan yang terbaik, Sayang. Biarkan aku menjagamu."

"Sulit bagiku untuk membiarkan orang masuk ke dalam hidupku, Jongin."

"Aku sudah melakukannya," dia mengingatkan aku. "Dan aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Namun.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah kemeja, membuat tubuhku menjadi bergairah. Dia mengangkat aku sehingga aku duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya yang telanjang dan membuka kancing kemeja, melepas melalui bawah lenganku lalu membuangnya ke lantai, tetapi aku menyelamatkan kondom dari saku dan tersenyum saat dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku adalah seorang perencana."

"Aku tahu." Dia menarik lengan baju dari tanganku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. "Itu lebih baik," bisiknya dan membungkuk ke depan untuk menangkap puting dengan bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Aku berpegangan pada rambut cokelat yang lembut dengan jari-jariku dan menahannya saat ia membuat kekacauan di tubuhku. Tangannya menangkup pantatku; bibirnya mengecup seluruh payudara dan leherku.

Akhirnya, ia mengangkat aku, memakai kondom, dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam diriku, mencium aku dengan lembut.

"Kau… sangat... menakjubkan." Bibir yang lembut menggosok bibirku, bolak-balik, lagi dan lagi saat ia mulai bergerak dalam diriku. "Bergoyanglah denganku, Sayang."

Dan kami mulai bergerak di atas kursi, sehingga melakukan semua pekerjaan di kursi, mendorong miliknya masuk dan keluar dariku, tangan kami membungkus satu sama lain dan saling melekat, wajah kami menyentuh dari dahi ke hidung, dan kami telah kehilangan diri kami ke dalam satu sama lain sampai aku tidak tahu di mana aku berakhir dan dia memulai.

"Begitu dekat," bisiknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan aku merasa klimaks mendekati diriku, tubuhku mengetat, paha mulai gemetar.

"Aku juga."

"Datanglah denganku," ia menuntut dengan lembut dan menangkap bibirku saat aku berteriak, orgasmeku telah menguasai diriku. Dia menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya dan mengikutiku dengan keras, terengah-engah dan mengepalkan tangannya di pantatku.

"Tidak pergi ke mana-mana," bisiknya.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **yeolbee61** imajinasi kamu baguuusss kkk **| Lovesoo** kerjanya yang semangat ya :") makasih dah nyempetin baca **| chanslumiere** siap^^ **| Guest** ini bukan aku yang trnslt :') aku cuma remake kkk sebenarnya di ff sebelumnya udah ada voting bakal chanbaek/kristao dan pemenangnya chanbaek :") tapi aku masih memikirkan jalan lain jika aku sempat :') **| diokeceh** makasih~ /hug/ **| astarizerida** sip! **| kim gongju** makasih^^ untuk apdet 2x seminggu aku g janji, tapi aku usahain :') | kyungni makasih semangatnya^^~ **| ChocoSoo** makasih^^ hahaha ini udah ada encehnya kkk **| sangjoonpark** siap~ **| riribas** hahaha ya ampun ampe imajinasiin sendiri.. gemes deh xD **| Kaisooship** kyungsoo nakal ya? kkk **| kyungsoonia** siap!

.

A/N

Aku g bisa nentuin kapan next chapnya

Tapi aku usahain sekitar semingguan^^

See you next chap~


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Kau membuat sarapan?" Tanyaku saat aku masuk ke dapurku sambil tersandung karena masih mengantuk. Kyungsoo memakai kemeja hitamku lagi, dan terkutuk jika dia tidak terlihat lezat dengan pakaian itu. Rambut hitamnya yang terang digelung secara asal-asalan di atas kepalanya, dan wajahnya bersih dari makeup.

Kejantananku berkedut saat melihat dia, dan aku setuju. Dia cantik dan manis.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu," Dia menyeringai gembira dan membawa setumpuk kentang goreng dan telur di piring.

"Aku tahu aku tidak punya bahan makanan di dapur," Gumamku dan mencium pipinya sebelum aku mengisi cangkir dengan kopi panas. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan kau membuat kopi."

"Aku pergi ke toko kelontong pagi ini. Kau tidak punya apa-apa kecuali bir dan kotak pizza."

"Kau pergi ke toko dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Aku harus membunuh setiap pria yang dia temui hari ini, secara prinsip.

Dia memutar matanya dan menyeringai, "Tidak, brengsek, aku memakai celana."

"Yah, itu membuatku tenang." Aku menyesap kopi yang menjadi kekuatan hidupku dan mengawasinya meLuhana meja.

Dia terlihat cantik di dapurku.

Dia terlihat cantik di mana saja.

"Kuharap kau suka telur orak-arik," dia bergumam dan mengeluarkan bacon dari oven, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuat omelet."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, hasilnya selalu berantakan," Dia mengangkat bahu dan bergerak ke arahku untuk duduk.

"Ini luar biasa, terima kasih." Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya dengan lembut, benar-benar menyukainya.

"Terima kasih kembali." Dia tersenyum lembut. Oh Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya tersenyum padaku seperti itu.

"Apa acaramu hari ini?" Aku bertanya dan memasukkan kentang ke dalam mulutku. Sial, dia adalah seorang juru masak yang baik.

"Aku harus pergi yoga. Aku belum banyak berolahraga sejak aku sakit."

"Oke."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya dan menyeruput jus jeruk.

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa panggilan, melakukan sedikit pekerjaan." Dia duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya dan ia mengerutkan kening sesaat, tapi aku menangkapnya. "Ada yang salah?"

Dia mendongak, terkejut. "Tidak ada."

"Kau mengerutkan kening."

"Aku melakukan?"

"Ya, kau melakukannya."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak sadar melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," dia menggigit bacon dan menjilati bibirnya, dan sialan jika aku tidak ingin menggendongnya dan membawa kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kami membersihkan piring kami, dan aku membereskan meja dan memasukkan ke mesin cuci piring. Pandanganku kembali ke wanita cantik yang duduk di mejaku, menyesap jus jeruk.

"Aku perhatikan saat aku mengambil t-shirt di lacimu, kau tidak memiliki t-shirt dari tur terakhir kami," Aku mengatakan dengan santai.

"Aku tidak punya. Aku tidak bisa pergi menonton pertunjukan. Kami berada di Tahiti untuk pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan." Lalu dia cemberut, dan bibir bawahnya menebal ke luar saat cemberut dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Itu hanya konser, Sunshine."

"Saat itu aku berpikir untuk memberitahu mereka kalau aku tidak bisa pergi ke Tahiti, sehingga aku bisa pergi menonton konser." Dia mengangkat bahu, pipinya memerah karena malu. Aku menariknya berdiri dan membawanya naik ke atas.

"Yah, itu ide gila."

"Aku ingin pergi."

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia mengikuti aku menaiki tangga, dan matanya memandang pantatku. "Selain itu, drummer-mu sangat seksi."

Aku memutar tubuhku ke arahnya saat kami sampai ke di lantai atas. "Maaf?"

"Drummer. Kau tahu, orang yang duduk di belakang benda bulat dan besar yang membuat kebisingan?"

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang disebut drummer."

"Yah, dia seksi."

"Kau suka Eric, ya?"

"Oh, itu namanya?" Ia bertanya polos. Sedikit nakal.

"Kau sudah tahu namanya," aku menanggapi lalu menempelkan dia ke dinding. Napasnya memburu, matanya menjadi lebar, dan menatap bibirku, pada tindikanku.

Ini sangat lucu bagiku bahwa bibir ini bisa membuat dia bergairah.

Aku menjatuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya lalu mencium dia dengan ciuman panjang dan sepenuhnya dengan cara yang pelan, saat aku mengangkatnya dari lantai, kejantananku menekan perutnya. Dia mengerang dan membungkuskan lengannya di leherku, jemarinya tenggelam di rambutku dan dia menarik tindikanku dengan giginya.

Aku menurunkannya kembali agar berdiri lalu berbalik menuju kamar tidur.

"Hei!" Serunya.

"Apa?" Aku melirik kembali dengan alis terangkat.

"Tadi itu apa maksudnya?"

"Karena menggodaku tentang bandku. Sekarang kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Eric. Aku harus membunuhnya, dan dia terlalu baik untuk digantikan."

Dia tertawa serak, sangat serak, dan mengikuti aku ke kamar tidur.

"Jadi, kembali ke topik semula."

"Ya, kembali ke ciuman."

"Tidak, Sayang, subjek sebelum itu," Aku tertawa. Ya Tuhan, dia lucu. Aku mengambil tas hadiah dari lemariku dan menyerahkannya kepada dia yang tampak gugup.

Mungkin ini adalah ide yang bodoh.

Matanya bersinar saat melihat hadiah tas warna merah seperti saat hari Luhanal di pagi hari.

"Untukku?" dia bertanya lalu melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

Ini menjadi catatan untukku bahwa: dia senang dengan hadiah.

"Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain di sini, Sayang."

"Berikan padaku," dia merentangkan kedua lengannya, menggoyangkan jemarinya, wajahnya yang manis tampak bahagia dan bersinar dan dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Aku menyerahkan tas dan menarik keluar barang yang ada di saku jeansku, melemparkannya sebelum turun ke lantai bawah.

"Mengapa kau gugup?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak gugup."

Matanya menyipit saat ia mempelajari aku. "Uh huh. Yakin."

Dia sudah mengenalku dengan baik.

"Bukalah."

Dia melemparkan kertas tisu putih ke lantai dan menarik keluar t-shirt lembut berwarna putih dari dalam kantong tas, membentangkannya dan melihat bagian depan, mulutnya menganga.

"Ini adalah t-shirt Kai," Bisiknya, matanya menelusuri foto yang terpampang di bagian depan, aku dan anggota band.

"Ya, kau sedang berada di Tahiti." aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia segera membukanya dan memasukan melalui atas kepalanya, melihat ke bawah dan menatapku kembali dengan senyum lebar, "Aku menyukainya."

"Bagus. Aku suka melihat namaku ada pada dirimu," Bisikku.

Dia meluncurkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku dan menciumku dengan keras, "Ini benar-benar lembut," gumamnya, "apakah kau punya sharpie-merk spidol permanen yang biasa dipakai untuk menulis diatas kanvas-?"

"Mungkin punya, kenapa?"

"Maukah kau menandatanganinya?" dia melompat berputar, seperti kipas, dan itu membuat aku terdiam sesaat.

Aku tidak butuh seorang penggemar gila untuk menjadi pacarku.

Lalu aku teringat: ini adalah Kyungsoo. Dia bukan seorang penggemar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin saja aku ingin menjualnya di eBay." Dia mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya kepadaku dan perutku seperti terlepas. Aku mencari di dalam tas komputerku dan mengeluarkan spidol hitam.

"Di mana aku harus menandatanganinya, sok pintar?"

"Duh," dia memutar matanya. Jadi dia akan segera mendapatkan pukulan. "Di payudaraku!"

"Di payudaramu?" Aku mencubit hidungku sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah tanda tangan di payudara," Dia menyeringai.

"Oh, aku sudah membagikan tanda tanganku."

"Kurasa, aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu."

"Aku menyukai payudaramu." Aku menunduk dan mencium pipinya. Dia memiliki payudara yang besar.

"Jadi tanda tangani mereka." Dia melangkah mundur dan menyodorkan payudaranya ke arahku dan segera kejantananku menjadi tegang di balik celana jeansku.

Aku perlahan-lahan menandatangani bajunya, tepat di atas dadanya, mataku menatap dirinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang padat dan menarik napas, matanya melebar.

Ya Tuhan, dia membuatku jengkel.

"Sudah selesai," Bisikku.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya kembali, lalu matanya berkedip,dan menarik dirinya keluar dari aura yang seksi. Dia melepas t-shirt dari atas kepalanya, melipat dengan hati-hati dan menempatkan kembali ke dalam tas dan berjalan untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Hentikan," Perintahku.

Dia menoleh dengan terkejut, "Apa?"

"Kemarilah."

Ia mengernyit dan berdiri di depanku lagi.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Kau sudah menandatangani t-shirt."

"Ya," mataku mengikuti lekuk dan garis tubuhnya, dan putingnya mengerut di bawah tatapanku.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain."

"Dengan Sharpie?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ingin menggambar di tubuhku?"

"Kau adalah kanvas kosong yang indah, Sunshine."

Dia berkedip padaku, merenungkan ide itu, lalu tersenyum, "Oke tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu juga."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menjilati tato bintangmu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta ijin dariku untuk melakukan hal itu, kau tahu." Perutku mengepalkan memikirkan hal itu. Ketika bibir kecil dan lidahnya menyentuh pinggulku membuat pikiranku melayang.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan gembira. "Itulah yang kuinginkan."

"Selesai. Ayo berdiri di cermin."

"Aku tidak boleh berbaring?" Dia merengut.

"Tidak, kau bisa melihatnya," Aku menyeringai dan membawanya ke cermin yang menggantung di pintu kamar mandi dan memutar dia jadi punggungnya menghadap ke cermin, tetapi dia dapat melihatnya melalui bahunya.

Aku tidak menutup spidol dan memulai dari bahunya untuk menggambar awan dan burung, matahari, dan dia mulai terengah-engah, menggigit bibirnya dan terpesona melihat gambarnya.

"Kau pintar."

"Aku suka corat-coret," Bisikku dan tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku membalik badannya lagi dan mulai bekerja pada sisi payudara dan perut indahnya, aku akan kehilangan konsentrasiku.

Aku terus menggambar diatas kulitnya, menambahkan gambar laut dan pohon palem, pasir, bintang laut. Sepanjang bagian bawah, di bagian atas pantatnya, aku menggambar bar musik dan menambahkan lirik salah satu lagu favoritku yang kutulis berjudul Wrapped In You. Ini lagu balada, dan salah satu yang sudah dia kenal. Kami selalu menyanyikan di setiap pertunjukan.

"Kau sedang menulis musik?"

"Aku sudah menulis yang satu ini, hanya menambahkan di bawah gambar."

Aku menarik spidol menuruni kakinya dengan garis melingkar panjang, menggambar desain abstrak di kulit putihnya.

"Wow, kau pintar. Apakah kau menggambar tatomu sendiri?" dia bertanya.

"Beberapa dari mereka. Sebagian aku yang melakukan."

"Apa arti tato di tanganmu?" dia memandang lebih dekat ke tanganku. Dia selalu menelusuri tinta dengan ujung jarinya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini mengingatkan aku untuk bersikap santai."

"Tapi kata yang tertulis menyiratkan harus lebih cepat," dia mengernyit.

"Tepat."

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa yang kau maksud begitu dalam?" dia menyeringai dan aku menampar pantatnya keras. Dia menjerit dan tertawa, "Aku suka kau memukul pantatku."

"Aku tahu," aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan memukulnya lagi, "Oke, berbalik."

Dia menurut dan aku tersenyum mendapatkan persetujuannya. Bagian depan akan sedikit berbeda. Aku menggambar bar musik yang lain, secara diagonal, mulai dari pinggul kirinya, melalui tulang dada, ke bahu kanannya, tetapi sedikit ke bawah sehingga akan tertutup oleh pakaiannya.

Aku menambahkan tulisan, dari lagu yang sama di punggungnya. Ketika itu selesai, aku mulai menggambar bunga.

Bunga sakura, mengitari bar musik, turun ke bagian perut, melalui tulang rusuknya.

Dia menahan tangannya di bahuku; matanya menatap ke cermin melalui atas kepalaku, menonton dengan seksama. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek, dan aku bisa mencium bau gairahnya.

Dia begitu bergairah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tenggelam dalam dirinya.

Aku menyelesaikan kelopak yang terjalin di sekitar vaginanya, lalu, di pinggulnya, aku menuliskan namaku.

Bukan karena aku artis, tapi karena dia milikku.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengatakan kepadanya karena aku takut jika setelah aku mengatakannya, dia akan lari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah lain.

"Sudah selesai," Bisikku dan berdiri kembali, menonton dia yang sedang memutar badannya, mengagumi sebuah seni dari cermin.

"Ini sangat cantik. Kupikir kau menggambar hal-hal yang konyol atau menulis 'Jongin ada disini'," dia tertawa. Wajahnya tampak tenang ketika dia menatap wajahku dari cermin.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kataku padanya.

"Aku ada di sini."

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Pada goresan warna hitam yang mencolok pada kulit putihnya yang lembut. Pada pipi merah mudanya, yang memerah karena gairah. Mata panas bulatnya, yang menyapu tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. Matanya terpaku pada tato bintang-bintang di pinggulku, lalu dia melompat ke arahku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Aku mengangkat dia ke dalam pelukanku dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, menurunkannya dengan lembut ke kasur dan melepas celana jeansku untuk bergabung dengannya di ranjang yang empuk

"Sekarang giliranku," bisiknya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku mendorong Jongin telentang dan mencium dadanya, bahunya, turun ke tulang rusuknya. Aku mengusap pusarnya dengan hidungku, menikmati otot-ototnya yang menegang karena sentuhanku. Mencengkeram pinggulnya di tanganku, aku berlutut di antara kakinya dan menurunkan bibirku ke tato bintang warna biru dan warna merah di pinggulnya yang sebelah kiri, mencium dan menjilatinya, menelusuri garis-garisnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai tato bintang-bintang ini," bisikku, dan beralih ke sisi lainnya, memberikan perhatian istimewa pada bekas luka di atas tato, menelusuri garis ototnya yang membentuk V yang seksi.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram kepalaku dengan lembut, sangat lembut dan aku tersenyum saat aku menanam ciuman menuruni garis pusarnya menuju kejantanannya yang mengeras.

Aku menjilati dari pangkal sampai ke ujung dan mengisapnya, mencengkeram miliknya dengan tanganku, dan bercinta dengan mulutku. Rasanya begitu nikmat, halus, mengeras pada waktu yang sama.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo," ia menggeram dan tangannya mencengkeram rambutku, membimbingku keluar dan masuk pada kejantanannya yang gagah.

Aku mengeluarkan dari mulutku dan menjilati cairan diujung kejantanannya, terdengar dia mengeram lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, tetapi aku ingin matanya melihatku.

"Lihat," bisikku dan tersenyum senang ketika matanya menatapku. Aku mencium bagian ujung lalu menjilatnya dan memasukkan lagi ke dalam mulutku, sampai aku merasa miliknya menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokanku, mengencangkan bibirku di sekitarnya lalu mengangkatnya, dan mengulangi gerakan berulang-ulang sampai aku merasakan bolanya mengencangkan dan terangkat, dan kakinya menjadi gelisah. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Aku begitu menyukai efek yang kumiliki padanya.

"Hentikan," bisiknya.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo, aku tidak ingin keluar di mulutmu," Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan menarikku ke atas tubuhnya, dan menciumku begitu dalam, "Mulut nakalmu akan membunuhku."

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk pergi," bisikku dan menggigit dagunya. Aku duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya lalu meluncurkan miliku yang sudah basah ke atas kemaluannya, dan mengerang. Dia menelusuri gambar bar musik di perutku. "Itu lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Wrapped In You." Dia tersenyum malu dan aku terkesiap. Itu lagu Kai favoritku.

"Apakah kau menyukai lagu itu?" dia bertanya.

Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan aku mengangkat bahuku, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sebelum aku bisa berkedip, ia mencengkeram tanganku dan membalikkan posisi kami, mendorongku telentang, tanganku memegang salah satu lengannya yang besar di atas kepalaku dan panggulnyamenekan milikku. "Akui saja," bisiknya.

"Akui tentang apa?"

"Kau menyukainya."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan mencoba menarik tanganku ke bawah, tetapi dia menahan kedua tanganku lebih kuat di atas tempat tidur. "Baiklah."

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dengan lembut dia menyingkirkan helaian rambutku dari wajahku, menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku, dan lembut, sangat, sangat lembut, mulai menyanyi.

 _You make me tremble_

 _When I hold you like this_

 _You skin glowing in the moonlight_

 _You have me all wrapped in you…_

Suaranya luar biasa. Bahkan ketika dia hanya berbicara, aku tidak bisa merasa cukup, tetapi ketika ia bernyanyi, aku tersesat ke dalam dirinya.

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan aku membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dengan ujung jariku, dan menarik bibirnya mendekat bibirku dan menuangkan bagaimana perasaanku tentang dia ke dalam ciuman ini, tanganku menangkup wajahnya.

Aku terbungkus di dalam dirinya.

Ketika dia menarik dirinya kembali, aku tersenyum kecil. "Itu lagu Kai favoritku."

"Benarkah?" dia bernafas, matanya terlihat senang.

"Benar-benar. Untuk siapa kau menulis lagu itu?"

Dia mengerutkan kening untuk sesaat dan melihat ke bawah di bibirku, lalu menatapku kembali. "Aku tidak menulis lagu itu untuk siapa pun," dia mencium hidungku, "Tapi aku berpikir lagu itu cocok untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyanyikan lagi tanpa memikirkan dirimu."

"Kau begitu baik padaku," bisikku.

"Kau layak mendapatkan lebih," bisiknya dan menciumku lagi, lebih dalam dan aku merasa dia menggapai ke sisi tempat tidur untuk mengambil kondom.

"Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku, sayang."

"Aku bisa melakukannya," dia tersenyum dan mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku, sampai dia benar-benar terkubur di dalam diriku dan berhenti, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan," aku mengangkat bahu dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menggodanya.

"Apakah kau pikir kau bisa melakukan lebih baik?" Dia mengangkat alis dan kemudian dengan cepat ia menempatkanku dalam posisi ini, dia membalikkan posisi kami lagi, jadi aku duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya dan berbaring di atas tubuh ramping. "Seperti ini."

Aku dengan senang hati duduk dan mulai menunggangi dia, mengepalkan di sekelilingnya dengan setiap gerakan mendorong dan menarik, atas dan bawah, menikmati tangannya yang tertanam kuat di pantatku, membimbingku. Matanya terlihat liar, terpaku padaku.

"Terasa begitu nikmat," gumamku dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk menahan tanganku di pundaknya, menekan pinggulku, menggosokan klitorisku terhadap tulang kemaluannya, dan aku merasa kumpulan energi dari dalam intiku, siap untuk merobek diriku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu cantik." Tangannya menangkup payudaraku dan menjepit putingku, keras, lalu ia membelai mereka dengan jemarinya yang kapalan. Tiba-tiba, dia bangkit duduk, wajahnya sejajar denganku, dan menciumku dengan keras, menggigit bibirku dan menampar pipi pantatku yang sebelah kanan.

Aku menunduk dan menghisap lehernya, menggigit otot di bagian atas bahunya dan menjadi gila ketika dia menarikku ke bawah dengan keras, memutar pinggulnya, dan membuatku datang, orgasmeku menghancurkanku.

"Ini, Sayang," dia menjilati ke atas dan ke bawah leherku, dan ketika aku mulai reda dari orgasme, dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara kami, dan menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya, dan aku datang lagi, membuat dirinya mengerang.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tangannya mengepalkan di sekitarku, dan dia datang bersama denganku, meneriakkan namaku saat ia membiarkan dirinya terlepas.

"Sialan," bisikku dan tertawa terkekeh setelah semua dia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. "Kukira aku tidak perlu pergi ke yoga hari ini."

"Nanti kita jogging saja," Dia menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku, "Aku sudah melewatkan berlari bersamamu."

"Oke. Apakah kita tinggal di sini malam ini? Aku butuh beberapa pakaian olahraga."

"Aku ingin bersamamu, di tempatmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Aku menyeringai, "Aku akan pergi lebih dulu, dan kau bisa melakukan beberapa panggilan dan mengemas barang-barang dan nanti bertemu aku di sana."

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku akan membawamu. Nanti aku akan melakukan beberapa panggilan dari tempatmu," Dia mencium keningku dan mengangkat tubuhku darinya.

Kami bukannya tak terpisahkan, dan aku telah mengatakan padanya bahwa berpisah dengan waktu kurang dari satu jam tidak akan membunuh kami, tetapi ketika ia meninggalkanku hanya untuk membuang kondom ke tempat sampah, dan udara dingin menyentuh kulitku yang hangat, aku merasakan bahwa aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya.

Aku sangat menikmati bersama dirinya.

Terlalu menikmati.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Aku menatap Jongin saat dia sedang mengemudi di lalu lintas kota Seattle pada Jum'at sore. Dia terlihat seksi saat mengemudi mobil ini. Dia menggulung lengan blazer abu-abu ke atas, dan aku dapat memandang ototnya yang kencang dan santai dengan tato di kulit tannya saat ia mengemudikan Camaro-nya.

Bahkan memandang dia yang sedang mengemudi membuatku basah.

Dia berpakaian trendi malam ini, blazer abu-abu dengan t-shirt Levis warna putih, celana jeans biru gelap dan sepatu Converse hitam. Dia masih memakai beanie di atas rambut yang khas.

Kami sedang pergi keluar untuk makan malam lalu ke salah satu klub untuk menemui sebuah band yang sudah dia kenal.

Atau, seperti yang aku suka pikirkan, kencan pertama yang sebenarnya.

"Mengapa Camaro?" aku duduk berbalik menghadap ke dia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia pindah jalur dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kau bisa memiliki mobil apapun di dunia. Mengapa kau memilih Camaro, bukan sesuatu yang lebih berkelas, seperti Porsche atau Bentley?"

Dia terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menginginkan Camaro sejak aku masih kecil. Ayahku punya satu," dia mengerutkan kening saat mengingat masa lalu melalui pikirannya, "Kau tidak suka mobilku?"

"Aku suka, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Telepon Jongin berdering saat berhenti di lampu merah dan ia menekan tombol hands-free pada kemudi.

"Kai."

"Hei, ini Eric."

Jongin nyengir padaku sebentar. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau punya waktu satu jam? Manajer studio yang kau telepon waktu itu, dia baru saja meneleponku, dan mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu kita malam ini, jika kau bisa, Jake dan aku ada di sini."

Dia melirikku, alisnya terangkat penuh pertanyaan, dan aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku bisa pergi ke sana. Aku membawa seseorang bersamaku. Bersikaplah yang baik."

"Bagus. Kupikir Rick akan datang juga."

"Oke, sampai ketemu," Dia memutuskan panggilan dan meringis, "Maafkan aku, Babe. Kita tidak akan lama di sana."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengangkat bahu kemudian tidak bisa menahan untuk menggodanya, "Tapi kupikir kau tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan anggota bandmu."

"Apakah kau akan main mata dengan mereka?" Dia bertanya sambil mendesah.

"Mungkin."

"Sial," ia bergumam pelan dan aku tertawa, menikmati dirinya.

Dia menepi ke pinggir jalan di depan gedung bata warna merah tepat di seberang tempat cupcake kesukaanku. Eric dan Jake keluar dari Jeep Wrangler warna hitam milik Jake dan berjalan menyeberang ke arah kami.

"Hei, bro." Mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan ala pria, sesuatu yang selalu membuatku bingung, kemudian kedua pasang mata menatap padaku, menunggu untuk berkenalan. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dan tersenyum.

"Ini adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, kedua orang idiot ini adalah anggota band, Eric dan Jake."

Ya Tuhan, aku bertemu member Kai.

"Hei, semua." Aku tersenyum hangat dan berjabat tangan dengan mereka dan menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan selebriti. Aku pernah berhubungan dengan mereka.

Ya ampun, aku pernah tidur dengan salah satu selebriti.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk melakukan sedikit, tarian kecil kegirangan di kepalaku.

"Ayo, mari kita lihat dan melihat apa yang ada di sana." Eric membawa kami ke dalam, dimana pria setengah baya dengan kepala setengah botak mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana warna khaki sedang berbicara dengan pria yang lebih muda, pria yang super kurus dengan kawat gigi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Rick," Jongin melirik ke arahku dan memberi isyarat kepada pria botak itu. "Ini Kyungsoo. Rick adalah manajer kami," Ia memberitahu padaku dengan senyum. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum dan kami semua diperkenalkan kepada Skip, pria kurus yang mengelola studio.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?" Skip bertanya.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat ruangan di studio, berbicara dengan Anda tentang pengaturan waktu untuk rekaman, dan lain-lain," Jake mengatakan kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Para penggemar wanita memuja Jake. Dia tinggi dan berotot, dan memiliki senyum mematikan. Dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam yang sama.

"Tidak ada masalah. Saat ini tidak ada siapa pun di sini, sehingga kalian bebas untuk berjalan-jalan dan bertanyalah padaku jika kalian punya pertanyaan." Rick pindah untuk ngobrol dengan Skip dan para anggota band berjalan menuju bilik suara. Eric berbalik kembali dan memandangku dengan rasa kagum, dan aku segera menyadari dia menganggapku menarik.

Ini bisa menjadi canggung.

"Kau dari Seattle?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai. Dia benar-benar manis. Rambutnya hitam legam sudah terlalu panjang, dan alisnya ditindik. Dia bertubuh ramping dengan lengan yang kuat, dia harus menjaganya untuk bermain penuh semangat seperti yang sering dilakukannya selama hampir dua jam terus menerus.

"Ya, lahir dan besar di sini," Aku tersenyum.

"Keren, aku juga."

"Oya? di daerah mana?" tanyaku, benar-benar tertarik.

"Daerah Bellevue," jawabnya.

"Aku juga!" aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya dan tersenyum, "Kau dari SMA mana?"

"Permisi," Jongin menyela dan aku melirik ke matanya yang marah.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Skip, apakah ada kantor yang bisa kupakai? Aku perlu bicara denganmu," bisiknya padaku.

"Tentu, di sana, ke kanan," Skip merespon dan kembali ke percakapannya dengan Rick.

Jongin menautkan jemarinya ke tanganku dan menarikku dari belakangnya untuk menuju kantor Skip, menutup pintu di belakang kami dan menguncinya.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan tangannya dan menciumku, dengan keras dan rakus.

Dan aku segera terlena. Aku langsung menaikinya, berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya, merasakan kulitnya ada padaku.

Oh Tuhan, selalu seperti ini. Satu sentuhan dan aku tidak pernah merasa cukup.

Dia mengangkatku, menempelkan ke pintu dan menggosokkan kemaluannya ke milikku, menciumku untuk meredam suara eranganku. Tangannya kasar, keras. Tergesa-gesa.

Ini hal baru darinya.

Aku mencengkeram rambutnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, kami berdua terengah-engah.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyaku.

Masih tidak ada kata-kata, dia bergerak memutar dengan aku di dalam pelukannya dan meletakkanku di meja Skip, tak mau repot-repot memindahkan kertas. Dia membuka dan menyentak celana jeansku keluar turun dari pinggulku, hanya membebaskan satu kaki, lalu membebaskan dirinya dan menarik kondom dari sakunya.

"Kau akan bercinta denganku di sini?" Desisku padanya, terkejut, "Ada beberapa orang yang berjarak hanya sejauh tiga puluh meter!"

"Berhenti bicara," dia memerintah, matanya liar dan rahangnya mengetat, dan terkutuk jika ia tidak mengubahku menjadi bergairah.

Aku sudah basah kuyup.

Aku bersandar pada sikuku saat ia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menarikku ke arahnya, mendorong dirinya dengan kuat ke dalam milikku yang basah.

"Oh Tuhan," bisikku, pandanganku menatap dirinya saat ia mendorong masuk dan keluar, keras, cepat, dan berulang-ulang.

"Milikku," bisiknya dan mengepalkan matanya yang tertutup. "Milikku."

"Sialan, Jongin," aku memegang wajahnya dengan tanganku.

Matanya terpaku padaku lagi, "Kau... Adalah... Milikku. "

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku orgasme lebih dulu, aku menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah jadi aku tidak berteriak, mengejang dan dia mengikutiku, klimaks dengan keras dan mendengus pelan.

Dia terengah-engah-engah dan membungkuk untuk berbisik di telingaku, "Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau menjadi aku? Kau milikku, sialan."

"Jongin," Aku memulai tapi dia menarik dirinya keluar dariku dan merapikan dirinya kembali, mengawasiku dengan tenang.

Aku merapikan pakaianku lalu berdeham. "Apakah kau mencoba untuk menandaiku?" tanyaku pelan, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggoda anggota bandku, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, aku hanya bersikap ramah."

"Kau menyentuhnya."

"Jadi?" aku menatapnya sepertinya dia sudah gila.

"Eric akan..."

"Eric tidak menjadi masalah," Aku menyela, marah, "Kecuali kau membiarkan dia menjadi salah satunya."

Dia mengangkat alis kemudian tertawa.

"Jongin, aku mudah akrab dengan laki-laki. Aku selalu begitu. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan hal itu, kita perlu membicarakannya sekarang."

Dia menatapku sebentar, dan mengumpat dengan lirih, mengusapkan tangannya ke wajah.

"Aku idiot."

"Yeah, tapi kau seksi, jadi aku akan mengabaikan hal itu saat ini," Aku menyeringai dan menyandarkan pantatku ke meja, tanganku terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," Bisiknya.

"Jadi ingatlah." Kami memandang satu sama lain selama kurang lebih satu menit sampai ia melangkah maju dan membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku, mengaitkan lenganku di antara kami.

Dia mencium keningku lembut dan tersenyum sedih ke arahku. "Ini seperti yang kau rasakan tentang groupies?"

"Mungkin tidak," aku menanggapi dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan groupies."

Alisnya naik ke garis rambutnya. "Kau tidak peduli?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?" Dia hampir tersinggung dan aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku.

"Apakah aku punya alasan untuk khawatir dengan groupies?" Tanyaku sinis. Aku tahu aku tidak punya alasan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak peduli tentang mereka, sayang. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa," Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencium dagunya, "Aku sudah pernah berada di sekitar penggemar perempuan yang gila dalam waktu lama sehingga tidak membuatku khawatir."

"Itu benar," kesadarannya muncul dan dia tersenyum. "Aku yakin Sehun telah mengalaminya."

"Seorang pengemar wanita Sehun pernah bunuh diri di rumahnya, Jongin. Aku tahu semua bagaimana penggemar wanita."

"Astaga," Ia berdesis, terkejut.

"Ya. Aku bukan orang pencemburu. Aku tidak akan pernah begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya juga, sampai aku menemukanmu. Melihatmu meletakkan tangan pada Jake membuatku gila."

"Jadi ingatlah. Kau bisa bicara denganku dengan tenang tentang hal itu nanti, tahu."

"Aku lebih suka yang seperti ini." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menciumku hanya sekilas saja karena ada ketukan di pintu. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini sehingga kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Jongin membuka pintu, mendapati Eric berdiri di depan pintu siap untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. "Apakah kita akan bekerja, atau apakah kita akan bercinta?" Dia bertanya dengan cemberut.

"Pergilah," Gumam Jongin dan mendorong sambil melewatinya. Eric nyengir ke arahku, menggoda.

"Aku bisa membawamu kembali di kantor itu..." Ia memulai.

"Hentikan," Kataku padanya dan berdiri tepat di depannya, "Kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja setelah kita meluruskan hal ini: Aku menikmati dirimu secara visual, tapi aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, dan tidak akan pernah, ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku bersama Jongin. Dia temanmu. Itu saja."

Eric menjadi tenang dan menyelipkan tangannya ke saku, menggoyangkan kaki di atas tumitnya lalu senyuman tipis terlihat wajahnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Senang mendengarnya. Mulailah bekerja."

"Aku menyukainya," Eric berkata dengan gembira saat ia berbalik menyusuri lorong.

"Aku juga," Mata Jongin menari, memandangku.

Aku memutar mata, "Kau bisa mulai bekerja juga."

"Kau sangat suka memerintah," Dia menyeringai.

"Sedikit," Aku mengakui.

"Nanti kita akan melakukan sesuatu." Dia menepuk pantatku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan yang lain, membahas ruangan dan jadwal.

"Jadi, kita dapat memulainya sekitar dua minggu lagi." Skip melihat catatan pada iPad-nya. "Kalian dapat menggunakan studio tiga kali dalam seminggu, empat jam sehari."

"Kami akan mengambilnya," Jongin menarik telepon dari sakunya untuk menambahkan agenda ke kalendernya.

"Bagus. Terima kasih semua. Aku tak sabar untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian." Skip berjabat tangan dengan mereka dan mengakhiri pertemuan dengan kami.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengan Adam dan Jason untuk datang dari LA ke sini untuk rekaman?" Jake bertanya.

"Ya, mereka senang." Jongin menghembuskan napas, "Mereka akan membawa keluarga masing-masing dan menyewa beberapa rumah."

"Bagus," Eric mengangguk, "Senang bisa menulis dan merekam di rumah lagi."

"Ya," Jongin setuju dan melambaikan tangan saat Jake dan Eric pergi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Rick memulai ketika itu hanya tinggal kami bertiga.

"Oke," Jongin mengernyit.

"Sendiri," Rick menjelaskan, menunjuk ke arahku.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil." Aku mulai berjalan menuju ke tepi jalan tetapi Jongin menyela.

"Tidak. Tetap di sini," dia memandang dengan marah kepada Rick, "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, bisa dikatakan di depannya."

"Apakah dia akan menjadi masalah?" Rick bertanya blak-blakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak di sini selama lima menit sebelum kau pergi menariknya ke ruang terkunci dan menidurinya. Album ini adalah proyek yang besar. Bagianmu sendiri lebih dari sepuluh juta, dan itu sebelum royalti." Aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas, dan mulutku ternganga.

"Tunggu." Jongin mengangkat tangan, menghentikan kata-kata Rick dan mataku terbelalak menatapnya sebelum Jongin kembali bicara ke bajingan itu. "Kau mungkin sudah lupa, tetapi bagiku ini bukan soal uang, Rick. Ini musik. Para penggemar mencintai musik. Jika kau punya masalah dengan pacarku, aku akan mencari manajer lain."

"Aku sudah bersamamu sejak kau bernyanyi di klub-klub kecil di Bothel," dia tergagap.

"Ya, dan kau sudah jadi serakah." Jongin mendekat ke wajahnya. "Jangan pernah bersikap tidak hormat pada pacarku, Rick. Dia bukan masalah."

"Apakah kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, aku menjelaskan ini untukmu. Dia bukan salah satu gadis yang ada dalam barisan antrean yang panjang. Biasakan melihat dia di sekitarku."

Rick melotot ke arahku lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Baik."

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku dan membawaku ke mobil, mengantarku ke kursi depan, dan naik ke dalam kursinya sendiri, dan melaju dengan cepat menjauh dari studio.

"Maafkan aku," Bisikku ketika aku menemukan suaraku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah bagimu."

Dia tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak akan menjadi masalah. Setengah dari anggota di band menikah, Kyungsoo. Rick hanya seorang bajingan dan tidak senang adanya perubahan."

"Oke," Bisikku dan mengenggam jemariku di pangkuanku. Dia benar. Rick adalah seorang bajingan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi penyebab masalah di band. Dalam satu jam aku berhasil membuat Jongin cemburu, memberi penjelasan pada sang drummer dan membuat kesal manajernya.

Aku benar-benar seorang pemikat.

"Hentikan," Gumamnya dan menarik tanganku terpisah, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan mencium jemariku. "Percayalah, kau bukan masalah."

"Oke," Gumamku dan menelusuri tato di jemarinya saat dia meletakkan tangan kami di pangkuanku. "Apakah kau merasa senang bisa kembali ke studio?"

"Ya, itu menyenangkan."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat ke luar jendela. Suasana gelap telah datang. Hari begitu cepat menjadi gelap saat musim dingin di Seattle.

"Jadi, kupikir kita tidak akan bisa melakukan makan malam sebelum kita pergi ke klub." Jongin tersenyum penuh rasa sesal. "Tapi aku akan membelikanmu makanan siap saji."

"Aku suka makanan siap saji!" Hanya memikirkan makanan itu membuat perutku keroncongan, "Aku mau kulit kentang dan chicken wings dan nachos."

"Apakah itu saja?" dia bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Dan stick mozzarella goreng. Aku akan berbagi denganmu."

"Oke." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tertawa lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal band yang akan kita tonton?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan vokalisnya dulu saat aku manggung di sekitar Seattle. Dia punya kesempatan datang ke LA, tapi keluarganya ada di sini, dan sekarang dia berada di sini. Aku tidak bertemunya selama beberapa tahun."

"Keren. Apakah mereka bagus?"

"Ya, Cukup bagus. Mereka lebih banyak menyanyikan lagu orang lain, tapi mereka juga memainkan lagu karya mereka."

"Apakah dia tahu kau akan datang?"

"Ya, aku meneleponnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Jongin mengerutkan kening dan melirik padaku.

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin akan dikenali malam ini."

"Kupikir. Kau sedang tidak menyamar seperti biasanya." Aku terkekeh dan mencium tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku senang bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan ketenaran," Aku mengingatkannya. "Kau tahu itu. Tapi ini bagian dari siapa dirimu. Aku sangat gembira pergi mendengarkan band bersamamu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Ia memarkir mobil, menarik beanienya lebih rendah sehingga menutupi alisnya dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Ini tidak berarti apa-apa, Sweetheart. Ayo, kita beli makanan siap saji untukmu."

"Jangan sentuh nachos-ku."

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

A/N

#Promosi

Aku buat ff kaisoo (BL) baru^^ **Am I Wrong?**

Yang belum baca silakan mampir, tadi aku melakukan repost menambah introduction dan edit BAB I.

BAB II nya akan aku post kalau tidak minggu/senin. Jadilah reader yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak ya^^ lestarikan FF EXO yang mulai menipis di ffn :')

Btw ffn error ya? Aku g bisa melihat review hari ini. Semoga cepat sembuh :')

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **pcyms7** wkwkk dasar omes hahaha pikirannya langsung deh **| riribas** me too :') hubungan kaitao dan hunsoo sodara idaman banget **| chanslumiere** ditunggu ya^^ **| ChocoSoo** bisa jadi hehehe makasih^^ **| Kaisooship** saudara idaman :') **| kyungni sarang** aku juga penasaran /plak/ maaf apdetnya lama hehehe **| Asmaul** sepertinya begitu /sok misterius/hahaha **| Kyung Bi** ga pake kondomnya kamingsun tp ... rahasia hehehe **| Lovesoo** /hug/ semangat kerjanya ya~ **| kim gongju** udah^^ **| sangjoonpark** hunsoo kakak adek yang rukun kkk **| kyungsoonia** hahah tp latihan jd ortu yang baiknya berantakan xD


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan membuka pintu untukmu," Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan tegas, "Tunggu aku."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar dari depan menuju pintuku. Dia membuka pintu dan menggenggam tanganku erat, menarikku keluar dekat ke sisinya.

Dua pria, tinggi besar berdiri dengan tenang di trotoar, menunggu kami.

"Ini Stan dan Henry. Mereka adalah petugas keamanan untuk malam ini," Gumam Jongin dan berjalan menuju pria tersebut, "Kalian jangan pernah membiarkan dia hilang dari pandanganmu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak," Stan menjawab dan mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Uh, Jongin..." Aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apakah ini perlu?"

"Ya," jawabnya dan menangkup pipiku di tangannya. "Ini gedung yang penuh sesak, dan aku tidak akan mengambil risiko dengan keselamatanmu."

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku pergi keluar dengan Kim Jongin, vokalis dan pendiri band Kai yang penuh sensasi di seluruh dunia. Aku tidak pergi keluar dengan Jongin, pacarku.

Astaga.

"Oke," Aku tersenyum menenangkannya dan menepuk dadanya dengan tanganku yang bebas. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Dia mengangguk kepada petugas keamanan, dan satu orang berjalan di depan kami dan yang satunya berjalan di belakang kami. Band ini baru saja mulai dengan lagu pembuka dari Nirvana. Ini baru permulaan. Musik terdengar berdentum di dinding saat kami berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang besar. Panggungnya besar dan jauh ke belakang. Sebagian besar penonton berkumpul di sekitar panggung, aroma alkohol, menari dan menikmati musik.

Jongin membawaku ke meja di area utama bar dengan pandangan sepenuhnya ke arah panggung, memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk masuk lalu dia bergabung denganku, memilih duduk di sampingku daripada di depanku. Kedua petugas keamanan duduk di sebuah meja kosong tepat di sebelah kami.

"Ada yang bisa aku ambilkan untukmu?" Seorang pelayan berteriak disela-sela suara musik.

Jongin mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku akan memesan martini."

Dia menyeringai dan menyampaikan pada pelayan pesananku, termasuk dengan bir untuk dirinya sendiri dan semua bar makanan yang aku inginkan. Dia mengenggam tanganku lalu mencium buku-buku jariku dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Apakah kau menyukai Nirvana?"

"Apakah aku tinggal di Seattle?" Aku menjawab dan mengkerutkan hidungku padanya. "Duh."

Dia tertawa dan kami duduk tenang dan menonton band, orang-orang berseliweran. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami, dan aku tidak bisa mengerti, kupikir dengan mempekerjakan petugas keamanan menjadi sedikit berlebihan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli bahwa kita di sini.

Minuman dan makanan kami telah tiba dan Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berteriak ke telinga pelayan. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk dan pergi lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyaku keras dan memasukan kulit kentang lezat yang diolesi dengan krim asam ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau terlihat berkelas." Dia tertawa dan menyeka segumpal krim asam dari bibirku.

"Aku tahu," Aku mengangkat bahu dan terus makan.

"Aku mengatakan padanya untuk memberitahu orang band bahwa aku ada di sini."

"Oh, keren." Kami makan dan mendengarkan, orang-orang menonton. Melirik ke Jongin, aku melihat aliran keringat menetes ke lehernya.

"Kau berkeringat," Aku mengerutkan kening, "Lepaskan beanie-mu, Babe."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, "Belum."

Dia benar-benar bereaksi berlebihan. "Tidak ada seorang pun di sini meski telah melihat dirimu dua kali," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Belum," Katanya lagi dan meraih cheese stick.

"Kita harus menawarkan kedua petugas keamanan makanan." Masih banyak makanan yang kami tidak akan pernah mampu habiskan.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. "Mereka akan mendapatkan gaji mereka."

Kemudian ketika sebuah lagu sudah selesai, mereka mulai berbicara dengan penonton. "Hei, Seattle, apakah kalian masih bersenang-senang?"

Kerumunan penonton menjadi riuh, berteriak-teriak dan bersorak-sorak, dan aku tersenyum. Aku suka pertunjukan Live.

"Apa komentar kalian kalau kubilang aku punya kejutan untuk kalian?" Sang vokalis bertanya lalu meneguk air mineral. Sorak-sorai berlanjut. "Seorang teman lamaku ada di sini."

"Itu isyarat untuk kita." Gumam Jongin padaku dan mengangguk ke pihak keamanan. "Ayo."

"Aku tidak akan naik ke panggung," Aku protes, dan dia tertawa.

"Tidak, kau akan berada di sisi panggung. Aku tidak ingin kau berada di dalam kerumunan ini."

Kami mengikuti petugas keamanan kami yang kekar. "Aku ingin kalian untuk mengawal dia ke sisi panggung. Mereka akan menunggumu dan akan menunjukkan ke mana kau harus pergi."

Mereka mengangguk dan kami berjalan melalui kerumunan.

"Apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah band kecil yang bernama Kai?" Kerumunan penonton meledak dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai. "Bagaimana dengan pentolan orang jelek yang mereka punya, bernama Jongin?"

Kami dibimbing ke sisi kanan panggung, melalui sebuah pintu dan langsung di sebelah panggung, dan aku diberitahu untuk tinggal di sini, di balik tirai hitam. Aku melihat ke panggung, dan dapat melihat seluruh band.

"Yah," penyanyi melanjutkan, "Aku kenal Jongin dulu saat ia hanya bernyanyi di sekitar Seattle, dan kebetulan bahwa dia sedang ada di kota ini dan mampir untuk menonton kami!"

Dia harus berhenti bicara karena sorak-sorai penonton yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melompat-lompat karena gembira, tenggorokanku tercekat dalam sukacita dan aku menautkan kedua tanganku, menahannya di depan dadaku.

Tiba-tiba, dari sisi lain panggung, Jongin melompat dan bergabung dengan penyanyi, berpelukan dan berbisik ke telinganya. Dia melepas beanie-nya, memperlihatkan rambut coklat muda yang berantakan dan tindikannya. Dia masih memakai blazer, kemudian dia melepasnya dan melemparkannya ke sesorang yang berada di samping panggung.

Para gadis menjerit lagi saat ia berdiri di sana hanya memakai t-shirt Levi's yang membungkus tubuhnya yang berotot, lengannya bertato. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan.

Dan sepenuhnya ada di dunianya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan dan mengangguk pada penonton, dan dia mengambil mic yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Hei, Seattle!"

Jeritan penonton lebih riuh, dan aku bertepuk tangan bersama dengan penonton. Jongin menoleh ke kanan dank ke kiri dan menemukan aku di balik tirai hitam lalu mengedipkan mata.

"Jadi bro, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" temannya bertanya kepadanya.

"Yah... aku tidak tahu," dia mengerutkan kening dan memandang ke arah para penggemar, "Apakah kalian ingin mendengar sesuatu?"

Ya, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Gadis-gadis mulai kesal, dan Jongin tertawa.

"Kau bisa meminjam gitarku, bung."

"Ah tidak," Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju piano. "Bolehkah aku memainkan pianomu?"

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Pianis berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Jongin lalu seluruh band keluar panggung, mengatakan 'hai' padaku ketika mereka lewat, dan Jongin sendirian di atas panggung. Seseorang menjalankan lampu sorot ke arahnya, meredupkan bagian lain dari panggung.

Aku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku tidak bisa berkedip.

"Ya, ini adalah lagu baru," dia memulai, menyesuaikan mic di mimbar dan duduk di belakang piano. "Apakah kalian ingin mendengarnya?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin!" Seorang gadis mabuk berteriak dari barisan depan.

"Terima kasih, manis," dia mengedipkan mata padanya, tertawa dan mulai memainkan nada kunci, melakukan pemanasan. "Aku akan bermain sedikit lambat. Lagu ini berjudul _Sunshine_."

Dia mulai memainkan nada pembuka. Ini lembut dan manis dan terdengar akrab bagiku.

Dan kemudian ia mulai menyanyi.

 _I don't wanna be your friend_

 _'Cause I've already let you in_

 _Every time I see your sweet round eyes_

 _I know I need to make you mine_

 _My walls crumble… And crumble_

 _So all you see is the real me_

Aku tertegun. Ini tentang aku. Dia bernyanyi tentang diriku. Dan musik itu yang dia tulis ketika aku sakit, ketika kami berada di depan piano bersama.

Dia masuk ke bagian hook-ide musik yang berupa riff pendek, lirik, atau kalimat yang digunakan dalam musik populer untuk membuat lagu menjadi menarik dan mudah diingat oleh pendengar-, hatiku membengkak hingga hampir meledak.

Aku menulis musik itu.

Aku tidak tahu dia menulis lagu tentang aku. Atau hal itu mengubahnya menjadi sebuah lagu. Kupikir dia hanya bermain-main saat dia bosan dan merawatku.

Dia menulis sebuah lagu untukku.

 _When you smile_

 _Your sunshine hits me_

 _And the shadows in my soul_

 _They are gone_

 _Oh how many times_

 _Have I stared at your lips_

 _Wishing I could feel them on me_

 _When you're so close_

 _Baby, I forget how to breathe_

Dia menatap ke arahku begitu dalam dengan matanya, tatapannya tajam dan posesif, lalu mengangkat ujung satu sisi bibirnya saat ia kembali ke bagian chorus.

 _When you smile_

 _Your sunshine hits me_

 _And the shadows in my soul_

 _They are gone_

 _When I run my hand_

 _Over your perfect skin_

 _I know you see me_

 _And not what I'm covered in_

 _My walls crumble… And crumble_

 _So all you see is the me I need you to see_

Aku merasa air mata jatuh di atas pipiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghapusnya. Suaranya yang mengelilingiku, membungkusku dalam kehangatan, dalam kelembutan kata-kata, dalam musik yang manis dari piano.

Tidak bisa memainkan piano apaan. Aku yakin dia melakukan segala hal dengan baik.

Akhirnya lagu berakhir dan ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum ke penonton. Dia berdiri dan melambaikan tangan, membungkuk, dan lari dari panggung ke tempatku, meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" seruku dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" dia bertanya dan bersandar ke belakang untuk melihat ke dalam mataku.

"Ini fantastis," Aku merespon dan menciumnya dengan keras.

"Itu tentang dirimu."

"Aku harap begitu, atau aku harus berhenti menjadi seorang yang brengsek." Aku segera merespon dan dia tertawa geli, memelukku erat-erat. "Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah diberikan untukku, terima kasih," Bisikku di telinganya dan dia tersenyum lebar. Dengan bangga.

"Ayo kita ke belakang panggung." Dia menarikku di belakangnya saat band kembali ke tempat mereka di atas panggung untuk mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa si kembar keamanan telah berdiri di belakangku sepanjang waktu, dan sekarang mereka mengikuti kami. Salah satunya membawakan jaket Jongin.

Ada sekelompok orang menunggu anggota band di belakang panggung. Beberapa diantarnya berpakaian bisnis, kupikir mereka adalah orang-orang industri musik. Beberapa terlihat seperti anggota keluarga atau teman-teman anggota band.

Dan ada beberapa groupies.

Jongin membimbingku, tanganku mencengkeram erat tangannya, dan memperkenalkanku pada orang-orang yang dia kenal. Aku tidak akan pernah ingat nama mereka atau bahkan wajah mereka, tapi faktanya bahwa dia memilikiku di sampingnya dan melibatkan aku di setiap percakapan yang mengungkapkan banyak hal tentang orang ini.

Dia peduli kepadaku.

Band ini masuk dengan cepat ke dalam ruangan, meraih bir dan tos sama lain, terlihat senang dengan pertunjukan mereka.

Ruang penuh dengan energi yang menggairahkan.

"Bro!" vokalis band menyergap kami dan menangkap Jongin dalam pelukannya. "Lagu bagus, bro," dia mengedipkan mata pada Jongin dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku Lance."

"Kyungsoo," aku menanggapi dan menjabat tangannya.

"Berapa lama kau di sini?" dia bertanya pada Jongin.

"Lumayan lama. Kami merekam album berikutnya di sini," Jongin menjawab, "Aku ingin kau datang dan membantu untuk beberapa lagu."

Mata Lance tampak bersemangat dan dia menyeringai, "Setuju."

"Keren."

"Pertunjukan yang luar biasa, sayang." Si cantik berambut merah memeluk Lance dari belakang dan dia berbalik untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Tash, ini adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin, kau ingat istriku?"

"Tentu saja, hei Tash," Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Hei, senang bertemu denganmu!" Aku langsung menyukai dia. Dia seperti seseorang yang pernah aku kenal, tidak sombong dan baik dan tidak bersikap penjilat terhadap Kim Jongin.

Pasangan bahagia itu kembali berbaur dengan tamu lain setelah acara dan Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Apakah kau senang?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dan melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Ini lebih santai daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Pihak keamanan akan mulai membiarkan beberapa fans datang beberapa menit untuk foto dan tanda tangan," dia mengangkat bahu, "ini akan lebih ramai."

"Ya, halo," wanita berambut cokelat dengan payudara besar, memakai halter-top warna hitam, cukup ketat untuk menonjolkan payudaranya dan rok hitam yang nyaris tidak menutupi pantatnya tiba-tiba menekan dari sisi samping Jongin. "Mau bersenang-senang, Mr. Kai?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening ke arahnya dan aku merasa alisku naik ke garis rambutku. Kuakui si jalang ini punya nyali.

Dia juga menjijikkan.

Memuakkan.

Groupies ini tidak seperti gadis penggemar yang biasa kutemui. Mereka jelas-jelas datang ke sini bukan karena kecintaan mereka terhadap musik atau karya mereka. Mereka ke sini untuk bercinta dengan anggota band.

Itu saja.

Kurasa aku baru saja sedikit muntah.

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku menggandeng pacarku?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya dingin.

"Aku bisa melakukan _threesome_ , kalau itu yang kau mau," Dia menyeringai dan menggosokkan payudaranya ke lengan Jongin.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tawaku meledak, dan sangat geli. Aku harus melepaskan tangan Jongin sehingga aku bisa memegang perutku, aku tertawa begitu keras.

Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dia lucu.

Aku melihat ke mata Jongin yang sedang tertawa. Dia memiliki senyum yang lebar dan mengabaikan wanita yang masih menempel di sisinya. Wanita itu cemberut padaku, dan itu membuat aku tertawa lebih keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sunshine?" Jongin bertanya sambil tertawa kecil saat aku berdiri tegak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku menyeka air mata dari bawah mataku, berterima kasih Tuhan untuk maskara yang tahan air, dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah apa yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya? Gadis-gadis seperti ini?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku jadi tidak khawatir." Sekarang mata si _bimbo_ -perempuan cantik dan menarik tetapi tidak berpendidikan (tidak memiliki etika)- menyipit dan aku tertawa lagi.

"Persetan kau," Dia berteriak padaku dan bertolak pinggang, masih menempelkan dirinya ke samping Jongin.

"Kau menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu," Kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak melihat cincin di jarinya," Dia menyeringai.

"Bukankah tidak penting bagimu jika kau ingin melakukannya," Aku mengingatkan dia dan dia mengangguk serius.

"Benar."

Jongin menonton percakapan ini seperti itu pertandingan tenis, kepalanya berayun ke kanan ke kiri. Akhirnya, ia mengkerutkan alisnya terhadap si pelacur dan menarik diri darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membutuhkan jasamu, tapi aku yakin salah satu pria lajang lainnya akan membawamu."

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bersetubuh dengan Kim Jongin," dia cemberut, "Ayo. Aku akan membiarkan jalang lain ikut bergabung."

Aku tertawa lagi lalu membungkam mulutku dengan tanganku saat Jongin melotot dengan tajam kepada wanita yang kurang pintar itu.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan sampah seperti kau saat aku masih sendirian. Mengapa sekarang aku harus memulai?" Dia berpaling dari wanita itu dan mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya. "Mau keluar dari sini?"

"Kita tidak harus pergi hanya karena hal itu," Aku meyakinkannya, suaraku sangat jelas. "Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak peduli."

Dia membungkuk hingga mulutnya menempel ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Aku tidak peduli dengan dia, _Sweetheart_. Aku siap untuk membawamu pulang, membuat dirimu telanjang dan berada di bawahku."

Napasku terperangkap di paru-paruku. "Baik, ketika kau mengatakan seperti itu, ya, mari kita pergi."

Jongin melambaikan tangan ke Lance, yang menjawab dengan anggukan, dan meneriakkan selamat tinggal ke seluruh band. Pihak keamanan mengawal kami keluar lewat pintu belakang ke ruangan terbuka dengan udara segar di musim dingin dan menuju Camaro-nya.

Dia menghidupkan mobil dan mengemudi keluar dari tepi jalan.

"Tadi menyenangkan," Aku duduk berbalik di kursiku supaya aku bisa melihat dia, menonton lampu jalan menyorot wajahnya dan memantulkan logam di telinga dan bibirnya.

"Ya," dia setuju, "Kau tidak bercanda. Para groupies tidak mengganggumu."

"Mereka itu menjijikkan," Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Mengapa ada orang yang mau bercinta dengannya? Siapa yang tahu ke mana saja vaginanya, belum lagi mulutnya. Ew." Aku bergidik dan membuat suara tersedak. "Serius, itu hanya tidaklah sehat."

Jongin melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa.

"Berapa groupies yang kau setubuhi dalam satu hari? Dan jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menghitung. Kau cerdas."

"Jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu." Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, sungguh."

"Kyungsoo, ada beberapa pertanyaan wanita yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. Meminta seorang musisi terkenal menghitung berapa banyak perempuan, adalah salah satunya."

"Beri aku perkiraan."

"Berapa banyak orang yang telah berkencan denganmu?" Dia bertanya, mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu," Aku menyeringai, menikmati ketidaknyamanannya.

"Aku bercinta dengan groupies pada waktu dulu. Ini sudah lama," Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada yang tahu berapa banyak."

"Dan tidak ada ciuman dan tidak ada oral seks?" tanyaku, teringat apa yang dikatakan Tao saat makan malam malam waktu itu.

"Tidak, terlalu pribadi."

"Hanya seks kilat."

"Kyungsoo..." Dan aku tahu percakapan ini terlalu jauh dari yang dia harapkan, jadi aku biarkan dia lolos.

"Enam," kataku.

"Enam apa?" dia bertanya.

"Aku sudah berhubungan seks dengan enam orang, termasuk dirimu," Aku tersenyum puas padanya dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Kau hanya berhubungan seks dengan enam orang?"

"Hei, itu jumlah yang lumayan. Cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang kusuka, tapi tidak begitu banyak seperti aku ini makanan cepat saji di drivetru."

Jongin tertawa lagi dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku sudah berhubungan seks lebih dari enam perempuan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi aku hanya berhubungan seks dengan satu orang pada saat ini."

"Kalau ada yang lain, aku akan memotong kejantananmu sekarang," Aku mengangguk. "Kebanyakan pria melakukan banyak seks ketika mereka masih muda. Kau seorang musisi. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka mulutmu dan wanita akan melepas pakaian mereka. Laki-laki mana yang bisa menolak itu?"

"Aku tidak berhubungan seks dengan ribuan atau apapun, kau tahu. Aku bukan Gene Simmons."

Aku tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli, ini menyenangkan bisa menyiksamu."

Matanya menyipit padaku. "Aku pikir mungkin aku harus memukul pantatmu."

Aku tetap tenang dan memandang tangannya yang kuat di roda kemudi. "Nyanyikan laguku lagi dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Wajahnya menoleh ke arahku dengan terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan gembira dan meraih tangannya saat ia mulai bernyanyi pelan.

 _I don't wanna be your friend_

 _'Cause I've already let you in_

 _Every time I see your sweet round eyes_

 _I know I need to make you mine_

 _My walls crumble… And crumble_

 _So all you see is the real me_

Dia menyanyikan seluruh lagu, dari awal sampai akhir, dan aku menelusuri tato di tangannya saat aku mendengarkan, meresapi kata-katanya.

 _When I run my hand_

 _Over your perfect skin_

 _I know you see me_

 _And not what I'm covered in_

 _My walls crumble… And crumble_

 _So all you see is the me I need you to see_

Celana dalamku yang berwarna merah sudah basah seiring berakhirnya lagu, aku terengah-engah.

Aku menginginkan dia. Sekarang.

Dia membawaku ke tempatnya lalu mematikan mesin mobil. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu cukup lama untuk pergi ke tempatmu."

"Keputusan bagus."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Kami hampir tidak bisa melewati pintu depan sebelumnya kami menyerang satu sama lain. Sistem alarm berbunyi beep sebagai peringatan, mengingatkan dia untuk memasukkan kode tersebut sebelum mereka memanggil polisi.

Aku juga tidak butuh polisi untuk mengatasi hal ini.

Dia sedang menggerayangi di dalam celana jeansku, tidak peduli saat aku membanting pintu di belakang kami.

"Kodenya, Jongin."

"Hah?" dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan menjilati kulit di bawah telingaku dengan lembut, mengirimkan sensasi gelenyar ke bawah lenganku.

"Apa kodenya? Aku tidak ingin menghentikan polisi."

"Satu dua tiga empat."

Aku berhenti dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. "Serius?"

"Ya," dia menarik celana jeansku yang ketat ke bawah pahaku dan aku berjuang untuk kembali lagi ke papan tombol untuk memasukkan kode sebelum waktu tiga puluh detik habis. Aku memencet angka dan kembali kepadanya.

"Melangkah keluar dari celanamu," dia berjongkok di depan kakiku, dan aku bersandar di pundaknya, menggulung bahan dari t-shirtnya di jemariku, sementara ia menanggalkan denim dari kakiku.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu," gumamku dan ia mematuhinya lalu menyerang mulutku dengan keras, menuntut ciuman.

Dia menarikku ke tangga sambil melanjutkan untuk saling menyentak dan menarik pakaian kami, sepanjang perjalanan ke arah kamar tidur.

"Tidak sabar," dia menopangku saat sampai di puncak tangga, kakiku tertahan di tangga dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengubur wajahnya di vaginaku yang masih tertutup.

"Sialan!" Aku bergerak cepat ke posisi duduk, menonton Jongin menarik renda ke sisi samping dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilat labiaku, melalui lipatanku dan sampai ke klitorisku. "Sial," bisikku.

"Berbaring," Dia memerintahkanku, suaranya keras dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berargumen.

Aku menyukai itu ketika dia menuntut.

Dia merobek celana dalamku menjadi dua dan melemparkannya melalui atas bahunya.

"Kau selalu menghancurkan celana dalamku yang sangat indah," Aku terengah-engah dan merasakan dia tersenyum di vaginaku.

"Aku akan membeli untukmu lebih banyak."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku menyukainya." Aku mendengar dia tertawa kemudian lidahnya berada di dalam miliku dan pinggulku terangkat dari anak tangga, mendorongku lebih keras melawan mulutnya. Dia menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya dan memegang aku erat-erat.

"Sial, kau sangat hebat dalam urusan itu." Dan aku teringat: aku salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu hal itu.

Dia memasukkan satu jari di dalam diriku, dan aku mengepal di sekelilingnya, otot vaginaku siap untuk mengepalkan di sekitar kejantanannya yang tebal.

Aku membutuh dia dalam diriku.

"Jongin," aku bernapas.

"Ya, Sayang."

Aku melihat ke bawah menemukan dia memandangku, menatap putingku yang mengerut karena gairah, napasku menjadi cepat, aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan lagi saat jarinya berada di dalamku dan dia menjilati klitorisku.

"Oh Tuhan, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau memiliki aku, Kyungsoo." Matanya terlihat bahagia dan sangat nakal saat ia memasukkan jari kedua ke dalam diriku dan mengisap klitorisku, keras.

Aku meledak, meneriakkan namanya dan melawan wajahnya, mengepal rambutnya dengan tanganku. Aku mendengar dia tertawa saat dia naik ke atasku dan menarik putingku ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dengan keras dan menjalankan lidahnya di atas mereka masing-masing secara bergiliran, yang memicu kontraksi lagi di sekitar jari-jarinya.

"Sangat responsif," gumamnya di mulutku. Aku bisa mencium bau dari diriku melalui mulutnya, dan sialan jika tidak membuat aku lebih bergairah. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan dirimu di tempat tidur."

Sebelum aku bisa protes, atau bahkan menanggapi, dia mengangkatku dan membawa aku ke kamar tidur dengan cepat, dan meletakkanku, tengkurap, di tempat tidur. Ketika kupikir dia akan melakukan dengan keras dan cepat, dia mulai menciumku, menggigit dengan ringan, mulai dari pantatku ke punggung dan sampai ke leherku. Dia melebarkan pahaku dan aku merasa miliknya yang keras berada di pantatku.

Dia membungkuk di atasku, membelai dan mencium punggungku, membisikkan kata-kata yang aku hampir tidak mengerti karena aku tejebak dalam kabut gairah yang kuat, dan aku tidak bisa menahan sehingga aku mengangkat pinggul mengundang miliknya untuk masuk.

"Satu menit lagi, sayang," Bisiknya dan menjalankan tangannya yang besar dari punggungku ke pantatku. "Kau cantik, Kyungsoo. Aku menyukai kulitmu yang lembut. Kau tidak memiliki bekas luka atau tanda pada tubuhmu."

"Yah, hanya tinta dari spidolmu," Aku mengingatkan dia dengan seringaian dan dia menggigit bahuku, main-main.

"Kau tidak keberatan," gumamnya dan terus mengusap dengan lembut, membangunkan bulu-bulu halus pada tubuhku.

"Ini seksi," bisikku.

"Kau seksi," Bisiknya kembali dan mencium bahuku yang baru saja dia gigit. "Aku menyukai suaramu yang serak." Dia mencium tulang punggungku, tepat di antara tulang belikat. "Aku suka rambut hitammu yang lembut." Dia mencium bahuku yang lain. "Aku menyukai suaramu saat aku melakukan ini." Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan aku mengerang.

"Sungguh seksi," gumamnya dan meluncur turun ke bagian bawah tubuhku meninggalkan bekas ciuman dari mulutnya. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengangkat pantatku dari tempat tidur. Akhirnya!

Tapi bukannya menyetubuhiku, dia mengubur wajahnya di vaginaku lagi, dan mengirimkanku langsung menuju orgasme lain yang mematikan.

"Sialan!" Aku berteriak saat dia menjilati dengan lidahnya dari atas ke bawah labiaku, dari anus menuju klitorisku. "Jongin, tolong!"

"Tolong apa, sayang?" dia bertanya, dan aku mendengar dia merobek kondom. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Setubuhi aku!"

"Oke," dia setuju dan mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku, keras. Aku berteriak lagi dan mendorong pantatku ke belakang ke arahnya, bertemu dengan tusukannya. Tiba-tiba dia menampar pantat kananku dengan telapak tangannya dan aku gemetar. Dia menampar pantat kiri sebelum dia menghantamku lagi, dan aku merasa seperti aku akan mati karena kenikmatan.

Dia terus menamparku dengan ringan secara bergantian sementara dia sedang menyetubuhiku, dan ketika aku mendengar napas memburu, dan tahu bahwa dia hampir datang, aku meraih ke selangkanganku dan membelai skrotumnya.

"Sialan!" Dia berteriak dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kuat, menarikku berirama melawan dirinya saat dia menyerah pada orgasmenya.

Ia menarik keluar miliknya dariku dan aku jatuhkan dadaku, seperti bersujud. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Yah, itu pemandangan yang cantik," gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum saat dia berjalan kembali ke kamar setelah membuang kondom. Aku membuka satu mata dan menatapnya.

"Kau menghancurkanku."

Dia tertawa saat dia berada di sampingku, menggulingkan aku ke samping dan ke dalam pelukannya. "Kurasa tidak."

"Mmm."

"Lihat aku." Aku membuka mataku menemukan dia mengerutkan kening ke arahku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan menguap dan bergeser lebih dekat kepadanya. Dia menjalankan buku-buku jarinya ke wajahku dan ekspresinya lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk laguku," bisikku.

"Terima kasih kembali."

"Apakah kau akan merekamnya?" tanyaku, berkedip malas ke arahnya.

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja kau tidak biasanya menyanyikan lagu balada."

"Ini adalah balada macho, bukan balada cengeng," gumamnya membela diri dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Yang pasti macho," Aku setuju.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Dia mencium keningku.

"Tidak lelah," gumamku dan tersenyum ketika dia tertawa geli dipipiku.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia mencium keningku lagi dan mendesah, puas, dan suara detak jantungnya stabil dan pelukannya yang hangat meninabobokan aku hingga aku tertidur.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Aku bangun secara tiba-tiba, mataku melotot, menemukan Jongin meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya, berkeringat. Selimut, semuanya telah ditendang ke lantai, bersama dengan bantal. Dia tidak menyentuh aku sama sekali, dan suara terdengar seperti dirinya tersiksa, tegang.

"Jongin?" tanyaku hati-hati, tidak tahu apakah aku harus menyentuhnya, atau membangunkannya. Dia meronta lagi dan meringis, seakan dia kesakitan.

"Tidak, kau bajingan!" Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jongin, bangun," Aku mengatakan dengan tegas, dan menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. Dia mundur dari sentuhanku dan matanya terbuka. Dia duduk tegak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, menarik diri dari aku, seolah-olah aku akan menyakitinya.

"Hei, sayang, ini aku," aku berbicara pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Dia berkedip padaku sebentar, melihat sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Sial," bisiknya dan mengepalkan matanya tertutup sebelum menekan tumit tangannya ke matanya.

"Jongin." Aku meraih dia, tapi dia mundur lagi.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Suaranya keras. Marah.

Ini bukan Jongin.

"Oke," Aku mengangkat tanganku dan kembali menjauh, "Oke."

Tiba-tiba, matanya melotot dan dia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, melarikan diri dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi dan muntah dengan keras.

Oh Tuhan. Jongin-ku yang malang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku duduk terdiam selama satu menit, dan ketika terdengar seperti muntahnya akan berakhir, aku berdiri dan membawa kain lap basah dan untuk membasuk lehernya, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku ketika aku sakit. Sebelum aku bisa menarik tanganku, dia mencengkeram dan memegang erat-erat tanganku, menahan ke pipinya.

"Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku."

"Hei, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," aku berlutut di sampingnya dan membelai rambutnya, pipinya, punggungnya. "Aku di sini."

Matanya terkatup dan dia berkonsentrasi pada pernapasan. Apapun itu bahwa dia telah bermimpi tentang hal yang masih berada dalam pikirannya, dan itu menakutkan bagi dirinya.

"Hentikan," bisikku dan mencium pelipisnya, "Kau aman, Jongin. Itu hanya mimpi." Aku terus meyakinkan dia dan berbicara lembut, menenangkannya, hingga dia berhenti gemetar dan dia kembali bernapas normal . Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menarikku, mengubur wajahnya di leherku, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, dan hanya menempel.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit dia pulih, aku menyeka wajahnya dengan kain, berusaha menenangkan dia.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia mengambil kain dariku dan menyeka di bagian belakang lehernya dan menatapku, sangat jelas. Matanya terlihat sedih, masih sedikit angker.

"Mau membicarakannya?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri, menuju ke wastafel dan membilas mulutnya, memerciki wajahnya dengan air dingin lalu menahan tangannya di atas meja dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara air tetap berjalan.

Itu mengingatkanku bahwa kami masih telanjang seperti saat kami dilahirkan.

Aku berdiri, mematikan air dan mengambil tangan Jongin untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan aku menarik selimut ke atas, melebarkan mereka ke atas kami dan memberi dia bantal.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur," Bisiknya.

"Mimpi buruk tidak akan mengganggumu," Kataku padanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan membungkus diriku di sekelilingnya, seolah-olah aku melindunginya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku di sini, dan aku bilang begitu," Aku mengangkat bahu, seperti itu harus berakhir dan tersentak saat dia mengusap punggungku.

"Kau belum tersentak dalam beberapa waktu." Aku mendengar kesedihan dalam suaranya dan aku menopang diriku dengan lenganku di atas dadanya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya saat aku bicara.

"Saat ini aku hanya tidak ingin kau berusaha untuk membuat aku nyaman, Jongin. Aku yang akan menenangkanmu, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, hal itu tidak menakuti diriku."

Matanya melebar dan dia menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Aku menikmati tanganmu ada padaku. Tolong jangan mulai berpikir bahwa aku takut padamu atau omong kosong itu lagi karena kau hanya akan membuatku kesal."

"Jadi, kini kau menenangkanku?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan menyandarkan dahiku ke tulang dadanya. "Brengsek," gumamku.

"Terima kasih," Bisiknya dan mencium rambutku, tangannya mengelus ke atas dan ke bawah di punggungku.

"Terima kasih kembali. Apakah kau akan bercerita padaku?" Tanyaku pelan saat ia mulai santai di bawah pipiku.

"Ya, tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oke."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Kyungsoo menutupi tubuhku, lengannya memelukku erat-erat, seolah-olah dia sendiri yang akan melindungiku dari apa pun yang mencoba untuk menyakitiku.

Dan terkutuk jika dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat yang pernah aku kenal.

Aku membelai punggungnya, memasukkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, dan tersenyum ketika dia mendengkur seperti anak kucing dan bersandar pada sentuhanku.

Ya, dia terbiasa dengan aku untuk menyentuhnya.

Mimpi buruk masih duduk seperti benda mati di perutku, gambaran melayang keluar masuk dari pikiranku. Aku tidak memiliki mereka sesering yang aku dapatkan sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tetapi mereka masih datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang memicu mereka. Tidak mungkin bahwa bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, bernyanyi untuknya, memandang matanya yang bersinar dengan sukacita dan kegembiraan, telah memicu kekacauan hidup di alam bawah sadarku.

Aku harus berbicara dengannya, menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi ketika aku masih terlalu muda harus melindungi diri sendiri. Dia layak untuk tahu. Tapi aku akan terkutuk jika aku ingin hal ini menyentuh dia. Melihat rasa sesal di matanya, atau bahkan lebih buruk, menjijikan, akan menghancurkanku.

Aku hanya belum siap.

"Jongin," gumamnya, mengejutkan aku. Aku berani bersumpah dia sedang tidur.

"Ya, Sunshine," bisikku dan membelai pipinya yang lembut. Sialan dia lembut. Dia terasa lembut di mana-mana, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Tidurlah."

Dia begitu sialan keras kepala.

"Kau yang tidur," gumamku dan mencium kepalanya.

"Tidak, kecuali kau tidur."

Ya, sungguh keras kepala.

"Oke, aku akan tidur."

"Pembohong," dia duduk dan menawarkan aku senyum manisnya. "Ini hampir fajar. Kita bisa pergi untuk lari."

Aku menarik dia kembali kepadaku dan menggulung sehingga dia berada di bawahku, mengayunkan panggulku ke tubuhnya dan segera tangannya menemukan pantatku.

Aku menahan sikuku di samping kepalanya dan menenggelamkan jemariku di rambutnya, menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku, dan kemudian menanamkan ciuman yang dalam, lambat, dan panjang. Dia membuat aku melupakan masa lalu yang menyebalkan, dan merupakan orang pertama yang sudah membuat aku merasa hidup seperti yang aku rasakan ketika aku bermain musik.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi.

Penisku kembali mengeras, dan menggesek vaginanya yang basah. Setiap kali aku memukul klitorisnya dengan ujung kejantananku, dia mengerang dan menggigit bibirnya. Aku meraih kondom, tetapi dia menghentikan aku, jemarinya ditautkan dengan jemariku lalu menempatkan mereka ke wajahnya, menggosok punggung tanganku dengan pipinya.

"Kita tidak perlu kondom," bisiknya, matanya bulatnya yang cantik menatap aku dengan saksama.

"Kyungsoo," aku menciumnya dengan lembut, "aku tidak masalah memakai kondom."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Kita tidak membutuhkan mereka," ulangnya, "Aku memasang IUD."

"Tapi..." aku memulai, tapi dia menyela lagi, mencium aku dengan bibirnya yang cemberut, menarik logam di bibirku.

"Aku percaya padamu," dia menyatakan dengan tegas, matanya masih menatapku dan bahagia, dan aku tahu pernyataan itu mungkin yang paling mendalam dari Oh Kyungsoo yang dibuat untuk aku.

"Aku percaya padamu, juga." Bibirku menemukan bibirnya lagi, menggosok bolak-balik, menggoda lidahnya yang manis dengan lidahku, dan aku mengangkat pinggulku kembali untuk perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan miliku ke miliknya yang ketat, kehangatan yang basah.

Dia terengah-engah dan tersenyum, "Jauh lebih baik dengan cara ini."

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, aku belum pernah tidak memakai pelindung," Aku mengakui dan memandangnya dengan cermat.

"Aku juga," dia tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa aku lebih suka begini."

Jika aku bergerak, aku akan datang. Ini sederhana. Oh Tuhan, dia terasa luar biasa, ototnya dengan erat mencengkeram kejantananku yang telanjang, kakinya ditumpangkan di pinggulku, memelukku. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu lengkap.

Secara keseluruhan.

"Kau harus bergerak," Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak mau," Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menempatkan dahiku pada bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu."

"Jongin," dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memaksa aku untuk bergerak di dalam dirinya. Ini membuat aku tidak bernapas. "Ini hanyalah permulaan."

Permulaan dari banyak kesempatan.

Pinggulku mulai bergerak, pada awalnya menusuk dengan lembut kemudian setelah memperoleh momentum, mendorong lebih keras, lebih cepat. Aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir ke tulang belakangku saat pertama kali kontraksi kecil mencengkeram kejantananku.

"Sial, sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat." Meraih sesuatu diantara kami, aku menyentuh klitorisnya dengan ibu jariku, dan mendorong dia hingga ke ujung yang terlupakan. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berteriak, vaginanya meremas miliku lebih kuat. Bolaku mengencangkan dan terangkat, dan dunia berhenti berputar saat aku datang di dalam dirinya, benar-benar dalam dirinya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Ini adalah saat yang paling luar biasa dalam hidupku.

"Menakjubkan," bisikku dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Kau sendiri tidak begitu buruk."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Namaku dimulai dengan huruf 'C', dan berakhir dengan huruf 'T'. Aku berbulu dan bulat dan bagian dalamnya licin. Apakah aku?" Baekhyun membungkuk karena tertawa, mencengkeram kartu pertanyaan di tangannya.

"Aku butuh bir lagi," Jongdae bergumam dan menghentakan kaki ke dapur milik Sehun dan Luhan untuk bermain lagi.

"Carrot (Wortel)?" Minseok bertanya, menahan wajahnya tetap konsentrasi.

"Jenis wortel apa yang pernah kau makan?" Jongin bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Ew. Ya, tidak ingat."

"Ini sangat lucu," Baekhyun terkekeh.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku menatap Baekhyun, seakan dia bisa mengirim jawabannya padaku melalui osmosis. Kami bermain _Dirty Minds_ untuk permainan keluarga malam ini, semua saudara kandung dan saudara dari masing-masing pasangan ada di sini, dan kami mengganti permainan menjadi _drinking game_.

Tentu saja.

"Aku tahu apa itu," Yifan menyeringai ke arah Tao dan mengusap Tao dari punggung sampai ke pinggul, "Meskipun milikmu tidak berbulu."

"Ugh. Hentikan," Aku memarahinya dan menyeringai ketika dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bung, sungguh?" Jongin memandang dengan marah.

"Apa?" Yifan bertanya dengan polos.

"Atas nama semua cinta yang suci, Luhan, berhentilah bergaul akrab dengan musuh!"

Sehun mengunci bibir Luhan dengan ciuman keras, seperti biasa.

"Aku menikah dengan dia, Baekhyun. Dia bukan musuh sama sekali."

"Malam ini dia musuh. Para gadis melawan para pria. Pindahkan pantat seksimu ke sini denganku."

"Apakah kau akan menciumku?" Luhan bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Setelah satu minuman, ya."

"Benar, pergilah ke sana dengannya," Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat dan semua pria mengerutkan dahi kepadanya, kecuali Jongin yang terus tertawa di sampingku.

"Eh, mereka saudara perempuan kita." Taeyeong mengingatkannya dengan kerutan di wajahnya yang tampan, mata bulatnya berkilau dengan humor.

"Mereka bukan saudara perempuanku," Chanyeol merespon.

"Jawabannya Coconut (kelapa), kalian orang yang menjijikan!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menyerahkan kartu kepadaku, "Kau berikutnya."

"Oke," Aku menanggapi dan menarik kartu keluar dari kotaknya. Game ini sangat lucu. "Ketika masuk, aku berwarna pink dan keras dan ketika keluar berubah menjadi lembut dan lengket. Apakah aku?"

"Itu menjijikkan." Yixing tertawa dan mengambil minum margarita miliknya.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau katakan tadi malam," Joonmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengendus lehernya, membuat dia menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Kalian semua memiliki gairah seks yang berlebihan," Aku mengumumkan pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Tidak semuanya," Minseok cemberut, mencibirkan bibir bawahnya dan memberungut pada Jongdae.

"Jangan mulai," Dia memperingatkan Minseok.

Alisku naik tinggi, "Ada apa?"

"Jongdae tinggal dengan Minseok dan anak-anaknya untuk sementara waktu," Sehun memberitahuku. "Ini masalah keamanan."

Aku mengerutkan kening ke arah pasangan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Minseok dengan rambut hitam panjang dan murah hati, tubuh berlekuk- Ya Tuhan, aku berharap punya payudara seperti miliknya - dan Jongdae, berbadan kokoh, berotot khas Navy SEAL.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?" Aku bertanya pada Sehun dengan berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu," Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tapi mereka saling memperhatikan. Ini bukan urusanku."

"Apakah itu, Kyung?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Jawabannya permen karet."

"Oh! Berikutnya!" Yifan berseru setelah dia mengambil kotak itu dariku. "Kau memasukkan tongkatmu ke dalam diriku, kau mengikatku untuk membuatku bangun dan aku sudah basah sebelum kamu."

"Aku suka membicarakan tentang ikat mengikat, kau tahu," Aku mengingatkan para pria dan membuat seisi ruangan tertawa, termasuk si kalem Taeyeong, yang tersedak bir dan nyengir ke arahku.

"Serius." Jongin melirik ke arahku dengan rasa penasaran dan aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas.

"Tentu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, menarikku ke sisinya dan mencium pelipisku, dan aku langsung menjadi tegang.

Aku belum pernah, tidak pernah menampilkan sikap kasih sayang di depan keluargaku sebelumnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer kemesraan, ingat?" Bisikku padanya. Dia membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Lupakan hal itu, Sunshine. Kau milikku, aku milikmu, dan aku akan menyentuhmu." Dia mengecupku lagi lalu duduk tegak, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat santai dan aku merasa seperti habis ditabrak truk milik Mack.

Sehun mengawasi kami dengan serius sambil mengusap lengan Luhan dengan jemarinya ke atas dan ke bawah. Sisa dari penghuni ruangan, termasuk Taeyong dan Tao, tidak menyadari. Aku memandang Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu dan sedikit tersenyum lalu fokus pada permainan.

"Jawabannya tenda, saudara!" Yifan tertawa dan menyerahkan kotak ke pemain berikutnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak basah." Minseok mengumumkan dan aku memuntahkan margarita-ku.

"Berapa banyak kau minum?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Terlalu banyak," Jongdae merespon, "Maafkan kami, kita perlu bicara," Dia mencengkeram lengan Minseok dan menuntunnya ke kantor Sehun dan kami mendengar pintu dibanting.

Aku memandang para gadis secara bergantian, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao dan Yixing, dan kita semua meledak dalam tawa.

"Malam ini tidak ada bicara tentang orgasme." Taeyeong memperingatkan.

"Siapa yang berbicara tentang orgasme?" Taeyong bertanya dengan rasa penasaran. Adikku yang bungsu mengagumkan, dan sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dia terlihat begitu mirip seperti Sehun dan ayah kami, tinggi dan kuning langsat dan gagah.

Dan dia adalah pria jalang.

"Gadis-gadis memiliki kebiasaan berbicara tentang orgasme ketika dalam pengaruh alkohol." Chanyeol memberitahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang berambut gelap.

"Minum lagi, ladies?" Taeyong bertanya dengan senyum menawan yang dapat melelehkan celana dalammu.

"Minum lagi!" Yixing setuju.

"Orgasme adalah hal yang baik untuk dibicarakan." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum konyol pada Chanyeol. "Mereka lebih baik ketika mereka apagasms."

"Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Apa? Tao yang lebih dulu menyebutnya." Dia menunjuk Tao, yang melebarkan matanya polos.

"Aku?" dia bertanya.

"Ya, ingat? Di dalam van."

"Aku mabuk berat di dalam van, Baekhyun," Tao tertawa, "tapi apagasms terdengar bagus untukku."

"Kau benar-benar mengatakan kepada mereka?" Chanyeol berpaling pada Baekhyun yang terkejut dan dia menjepit bibirnya tertutup dan terlihat malu selama satu menit tetapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan mencium tepat di mulutnya.

"Jika kau punya, pamerkan, Ace."

"Uh, sayang, kau tidak mengerti," Ia mengingatkan, tapi dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menggoyangkan cincin di jari manis ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya."

"Aku heran kau tidak punya itu." Aku berpaling ke arah Jongin dan mendapati matanya melotot karena terkejut dan mulutnya ternganga. "Kau menindik di tempat yang lain."

"Aku tidak menindik kejantananku!" Dia memandangku dengan mulut terganga seperti aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia harus memotong.

Aku mendengus. Ya, mendengus. Dia menggemaskan.

"Oh, jangan jadi pengecut, sungguh aku pernah mendengar, hal yang sangat bagus tentang APA. Dan omong-omong tentang penakut," Aku menunjuk Tao sambil tersenyum lebar, "Bahkan adikmu klitorisnya ditindik."

"Apa?" Jongin berteriak, merengut ke arahku dan Tao dan kembali lagi ke Tao, "Aku membesarkanmu lebih baik dari itu!"

"Maju terus!" Taeyong memberi dia semangat.

"Bisakah kita melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dan menggoyangkan alisnya, mendapatkan pukulan di lengan dari Yifan.

"Itu benar-benar cantik." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian telah melihatnya?" Yixing bertanya.

"Ya, kami pergi bersamanya ketika dia memasangnya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" Yixing melompat di kursinya, margarita-nya dicengkeram dengan erat di tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat?" Minseok bertanya saat dia dan Jongdae kembali ke ruang, suasana lebih tenang daripada ketika mereka pergi, tapi wajah cantik Minseok memerah.

Menarik.

Tao mengangkat bahu dan naik ke pangkuan Yifan. Dia melingkarkan lengannya yang besar di sekelilingnya dan mencium kepala Tao. "Aku ingin ditindik," Tao memberitahu Jongin dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Alis, telinga, hidung, pusar," Yifan menunjukkan penuh semangat dengan jarinya ke masing-masing usulan, "Semua tempat yang boleh ditindik."

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

"Ya Tuhan," Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bertato dan tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak ingin tahu hal-hal seperti ini tentangmu."

"Hei," Yifan menyela. "Jangan mengumpat sampai kau mencobanya."

"Kembali ke orgasme," Yixing memulai dan Jongdae melompat, melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada bicara orgasme untuk malam ini."

"Aku bisa bicara tentang orgasme," Taeyong menawarkan.

"Tidak! Aku serius." Jongdae melotot pada kami semua dan aku memutuskan untuk membantu dia keluar dari kekesalan hatinya.

"Oke, guys... kita akan membahas O pada malam khusus para wanita."

"Rencana yang bagus," Jongin berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak perlu mendengar adik perempuanku bicara tentang hal yang menganggu, dan," Suaranya lebih lirih, "Setiap kali aku membuat dirimu orgasme, ini hanya antara kau dan aku, sayang. Tidak ada orang lain."

Yah, sekarang aku akan senang membahas orgasme. Celana dalamku yang berwarna ungu sudah basah kuyup.

"Bagaimana pengaturan tempat tinggalnya?" Taeyeong bertanya pada Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Baik-baik saja." Jongdae mengangkat bahu.

"Dia bersikap baik dengan anak- anak," Komentar Minseok dengan mata cokelat yang lembut.

Ya Tuhan, dia jatuh cinta padanya! Apa yang telah terjadi di rumah itu?

Kita semua saling melirik satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada yang memulai membahas topik itu.

Wajah Jongdae yang lembut tersenyum dan dia meletakkan tangannya yang besar di atas lutut Minseok yang tertutup celana jeans, "Mereka mudah untuk bersikap baik."

"Tidak boleh bicara tentang anak-anak," Yixing menegur mereka. "Kita sudah sepakat. Bahwa kita berpura-pura masih muda, tanpa punya tanggung jawab."

"Aku masih muda tanpa tanggung jawab." Taeyong mengingatkan kita semua sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku merekomendasikan hal ini."

"Benar, karena kau benci anak-anak," Aku menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahan menggendong Ziyu."

"Aku mencintai dia. Dan ketika dia pulang dan aku pergi mencari tubuh yang hangat untuk malam itu." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku cemberut kepadanya.

"Jorok."

"Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo bisa punya bayi dalam waktu dekat." Tao mengumumkan sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sehun bertanya.

"Yah, ada popok..." Jongin meraih dan menutup mulut Tao dengan tangannya, meredam sisa kata-kata dan membuat suaranya terdengar seperti guru dalam serial Peanuts.

"Tepatnya aku hanya tidak siap." Aku katakan pada Sehun dengan cepat. "Tidak terlalu keibuan. Kau tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan melirik pada Luhan yang sedang tertawa, memegang perutnya.

"Apakah Ziyu mengotori popoknya ketika kau mengasuh dia?" Luhan bertanya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Memangnya kau beri makan apa dia?" Jongin bertanya.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang anak-anak!" Baekhyun menyela. "Dan berhenti berbicara tentang kotoran."

"Dia mengatakan kotoran." Yifan tertawa.

"Apakah kau berumur 12 tahun?" Taeyeong bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau meledek."

"Sial, sekarang aku ingin cokelat," Minseok menggigit bibir.

"Apakah kau punya cokelat?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku tinggal di sini, girls, dan aku sedang hamil. Tentu saja ada cokelat! Ikuti aku!" Luhan melompat dan kita semua bersemangat mengikuti dari belakang, membawa minuman kami masing-masing ke dapur.

Luhan menghilang ke dapur kemudian membuka kulkas dan mulai mengeluarkan bungkusan di atas meja dapur, "Kami punya es krim cokelat, cookies, brownies, dan krim kocok."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu saat ini, aku ingin menaruhmu diatas meja dan memakanmu," Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan dan mengambil mangkuk, memberikan kepada mereka secara berkeliling.

"Jangan pedulikan kami, kami hanya akan menonton." Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Oh Tuhan, enak sekali." Minseok mengerang saat dia mengunyah sepotong brownies. Aku suka tubuh Minseok. Seperti Luhan, dia berlekuk, tetapi lebih lagi. "Aku berharap aku punya payudara seperti milikmu," kataku padanya, tidak mampu menahan rasa iri keluar dari mulutku.

Dia menyeringai. "Yang benar saja."

"Benar!" Aku menyesap minumanku, dengan senang hati dari pikiran yang tidak jelas, dan berjalan mendekati dia dan menangkup payudaranya yang berukuran cup C dengan telapak tanganku. "Lihat? Kau memiliki payudara yang sempurna. Yixing, apakah kau pernah menyentuh payudaranya?"

"Oh ya." Yixing melambai padaku, "Dia punya payudara besar."

"Aku ingin merasakan!" Baekhyun melompat ke arah kami.

"Beri aku lebih banyak cokelat dan kau dapat menyentuh semua yang kau inginkan." Minseok tertawa. "Ini adalah aksi yang paling sering kulakukan di bulan ini," Ia melotot ke arah Jongdae dan dia mengumpat panjang dan keras.

"Payudaramu indah seperti milik mereka, Sunshine." Jongin mengingatkanku dari ruang tamu, dan aku memberikan ciuman jauh untuknya.

"Aku senang kau mendukungku, pria seksi."

Kami para wanita melanjutkan melahap cemilan, para pria tertawa dan berdebat tentang sepak bola dan mobil dan hal-hal lain yang sejujurnya aku tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Jadi, bagaimana seksnya?" Baekhyun bertanya padaku dan melirik ke penghuni di ruang lainnya.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu," Tao mengerutkan kening, "Tunggu. Ya, aku setuju. Ceritakan."

Aku jadi ingin memberitahu mereka. Aku benar-benar telah melakukan.

"Dan setelah kau memberitahu kami tentang seks, memberitahu kami bagaimana dirimu." Luhan menambahkan.

Mereka semua menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu, simpati dan murni karena rasa bangga.

Oh Tuhan, aku mencintai para wanita ini.

"Seksnya...luar biasa," Aku mengakui dan menggigit bibirku, "Aku baik. Kami masih mencari tahu."

"Kedengarannya baik." Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Dia seksi, itu sudah pasti."

"Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menarik secara seksual," Yixing setuju.

"Aku ingin menjilati tato bintangnya," Minseok menambahkan dan kita semua tertawa.

"Aku melakukan itu sepanjang waktu. Tatonya selalu siap untuk dijilat."

"Aku membencimu." Minseok tertawa, "Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Ya, karena hidup dengan seorang Navy SEAL yang seksi itu sangat sulit."

"Si Brengsek itu tidak akan menyentuhku, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba," Bisiknya. Mata Baekhyun melotot karena terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Dia terengah-engah.

"Bicara tentang orang yang sangat seksi," Tao setuju. "Lihatlah mereka. Sialan, kita berada di ruangan yang sama dengan apa yang terlihat seperti di People Magazine, para pria terseksi."

"Aku butuh orgasme." Aku mendesah saat Jongin memandang ke arahku dan menangkap mataku. Lambat laun senyuman puas menyebar di seluruh wajahnya yang tampan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Mungkin memang dia bisa, sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang kalian ingin ketahui," komentar Tao dan membuka bungkusan kue.

"Ini baru beberapa minggu," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Benar." Dia mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya.

Lagu favoritku dari Sara Bareilles, _King of Anything_ mulai mengalun melalui _sound system_. "Ya Tuhan, aku suka lagu ini."

"Aku juga!" Baekhyun bersulang denganku dan kami semua para gadis mulai bernyanyi dan menari di dapur, menggunakan garpu sebagai mikrofon, tertawa dan menggoyangkan apa telah diwariskan oleh ibu kami.

 _Who cares if you disagree_

 _You are not me_

 _Who made you king of anything_

Lagu berakhir dan kami melakukan _toast_ satu sama lain dan berpaling ke suara tepuk tangan yang datang dari para pria kami yang terlihat gembira.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bisa bersenang-senang dan merasa begitu... puas.

Kami membungkuk kepada para pria.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" Taeyong berteriak, "dengan pakaian minim. Kecuali kau, Kyungsoo, tetap dengan pakaianmu."

"Ini hanya pertunjukan satu-lagu, guys. Maaf."

"Kupikir sudah waktunya kita pulang." Joonmyeon merespon saat para pria yang lain berjalan ke dapur untuk bergabung dengan kami. Dia melingkarkan lengan pada istrinya dan mencium pipinya.

"Sudah larut malam," Gumam Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Perusak kesenangan orang," Tao mengomel lalu tertawa ketika Yifan menempatkan tangannya di pantat Tao dan mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi untuk menanamkan ciuman pada dirinya. "Oke, aku bisa pulang."

Jongin meluncur di belakangku dan membungkus lengannya di pinggangku, menarikku menempel ke perutnya yang rata, dan setelah sedikit tegang untuk beberapa saat, aku kembali santai menghadapi dia.

"Ini lebih baik," Bisiknya di telingaku. "Aku sudah siap untuk memiliki dirmu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Oke." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Mari kita pergi."

Yifan telah membawa Tao ke pintu, dan sebagian dari kami mengambil jaket dan saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Jongin mengantarku ke mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang untukku. Dia adalah bintang rock pria sejati, aku mengakuinya.

Kami baru setengah jalan menuju rumah tetapi aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan pindah dari kursi, mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau menggeser kursi itu ke belakang sedikit saja dan tetap menyetir dengan nyaman?" Tanyaku.

Dia menekan tombol di sisi kursi lalu bergerak mundur beberapa inci. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka celana jinsnya sedikit longgar, menarik kejantanannya keluar dari celana boxernya yang berwarna hitam, lalu menurunkan wajahku ke arahnya, menghisap miliknya ke mulutku dengan kuat dan mengerang saat dia mengeras seketika.

"Astaga!" Dia berseru dan menenggelamkan satu tangan di rambutku. Aku tidak memberi dia kesempatan untuk membiasakan diri dengan mulutku, aku menyerang dia, dengan cara sebaik mungkin, mengisap dan menjalankan gigiku dengan lembut di sepanjang kulitnya, menjilati dan mencengkeram miliknya dengan bibirku, mengangkat miliknya dengan tanganku. "Kyungsoo, Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?"

Aku mengangkat pantatku ke atas, lututku ada di kursi, dan menyeringai di sekitar miliknya ketika aku merasa dia menampar pantatku.

Aku mengisap lebih keras, dan merasakan ketegangan mencengkeram pahanya saat dia datang dengan keras, menyemprotkan ke bagian belakang mulutku. Aku menelan dengan cepat dan meneruskan membelai lembut kejantanannya dengan bibirku sampai dia kembali rileks di kursi.

Dia mencengkeram daguku menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat wajahku ke arahnya, dia menciumku dengan kuat dan cepat lalu tersenyum dengan gairah di matanya. "Bukannya aku mengeluh karena ini sungguh fanstastik, tapi tadi untuk apa?"

"Aku menyukai kejantananmu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan duduk kembali di kursiku. "Aku ingin menghisapnya. Jadi aku melakukannya."

"Tidak bisa berdebat tentang hal itu," Dia tertawa, "Tapi kau beruntung aku tidak menyetir keluar dari jalur jalan."

"Kau pengemudi yang baik," Aku menepiskan tangan ke dia dan tertawa, "Aku tidak khawatir."

Dia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di atas buku-buku jariku. "Apa warna celana dalammu?"

"Ungu."

"Apakah itu warna favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Jadi saranku lepaskan celana dalammu sebelum tanganku dapat meraih dirimu ketika kita sampai di rumah kecuali jika kau menginginkan lagi celana yang robek, Sunshine, karena aku akan menyetubuhimu di pintu depan."

"Well, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

 **A/N**

Chapter 7 ini wordnya 8k+ semoga g bosen hahaha

Aku g mau ngecuis banyak-banyak karena aku ini juga proses ngetik **Am I Wrong?** … yang belum baca BAB II, udah dipublish^^ silakan mampir

dua ff kaisoo apdetnya kejar-kejaran hahaha yg satu BL yang satu GS dan sepertinya banyak minat yang BL ya^^

Cukup sekian ngecuisnya… semoga kalian masih menanti kelanjutan remake ff ini :') mungkin masih sekitar 5-8 chapter lagi menuju tamat^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ **kiss bye~ :***

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **ryaauliao** kaisoo emesin~^^ **| IchaMultifandom** siap^^ **| Lovesoo** selamat menikmati bacaannya kakak~ **| yuliita** siap **| overdyosoo** jongin hot~ **| riribas** makasih /kiss/ **| kim gongju** gemes ya ama nini~ hahaha **| Tiarahun** makasih^^ untuk saat ini masih belum konflik kkk **| Kaisooship** wkwk nini cemburuan ngegemisin~ **| Kyung Bi** pengerang asli doyan naena wkwk **| chanslumiere** saat ini manis-manis dulu ya~ belum ada tanda-tanda konflik kkk **| chenma** kristen phoby hebat bisa ngusung tema romance familly :') waah adam levine juga so sweet~ makasih udah setia review ff aku chenma~ /hug/


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menutup pintu depan apartemenku, menangkap tanganku sebelum aku bisa berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, memutar dan mendorongku hingga menempel pintu, mulutnya ada di mulutku dan tangannya merenggut dan menarik pakaianku.

"Kau tidak bercanda."

"Tentu tidak," Gumamnya dan melepas bajuku melalui atas kepalaku, melepas bra, dan menangkup payudaraku dengan tangannya. "Payudaramu sempurna, kau tahu."

"Milikku tidak terlalu besar." Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya dan melepas kaosnya melalui atas kepalanya.

"Mereka sempurna untuk tubuhmu yang kecil, Sayang." Punggungku melengkung saat bibirnya menguasai payudara kananku, dan dia menarik celana jeansku turun dan mengeluarkannya melalui kakiku.

"Jangan merobeknya," Gumamku ketika tangannya berada di sekitar celana dalamku. Dia menggeram dan melepas juga celana dalamku turun dari kakiku, tangannya menangkup pantatku dan mengangkatku, kakiku membungkus di pinggangnya, menahan diriku ke pintu.

"Kau membuatku gila," gumamnya di bibirku. "Kau begitu seksi." Miliknya meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku, hingga ke pangkalnya, dan menahanku di sana, di antara tubuhnya yang kekar dan pintu keras di punggungku. "Aku ingin menepikan mobilku dan bercinta denganmu di pinggir jalan."

"Lain kali." Aku menyeringai padanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menarik tindikannya, dan terkesiap saat ia mendorong dengan keras, dalam hentakan yang panjang dan lembut. Dia begitu kuat, tangannya menegang dan menahanku dengan kuat.

Dia menguburkan wajahnya di leherku dan menggigitku dengan lembut, kemudian menenangkan kulitku dengan bibirnya. "Kau luar biasa. Ya Tuhan, aku suka berada di dalam dirimu tanpa penghalang."

"Mmm," Aku setuju dan menguburkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya yang lembut, menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan menciumnya dengan keras, lidah kami bersentuhan satu sama lain, hidung saling menyeruduk, sampai aku merasa kakiku mulai bergetar. "Oh, Tuhan, Jongin."

"Yah, Sayang," bisiknya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya, "Berikan padaku."

"Sial, sial, sial," Aku merengek dan tiba-tiba, orgasme datang padaku, menegangkan setiap otot di tubuhku. Aku memegang erat dirinya dan mencoba bertahan, dan saat aku mulai tenang, dia berputar dan berjalan membawaku melintasi ruangan, menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidur.

Tanpa menarik miliknya keluar dariku, dia meletakkanku ke tempat tidur, menahan tangannya di kasur di samping bahuku, dan bergerak lebih cepat, mengejar klimaksnya sendiri.

Aku mengulurkan tangan di antara kami dan menggosok klitorisku dengan jariku, aliran listrik memacu otot vaginaku untuk mengencangkan dengan lebih kuat di sekelilingnya. Matanya yang menatap ke jari-jariku, yang sedang berada diantara tubuh kami.

"Begitu indah," bisiknya, "Teruskan menyentuh diri sendiri."

"Kau suka memerintah," Gumamku sambil menyeringai. Mata yang bergairah menatapku dan dia menyeringai padaku, garang, posesif.

Dia membungkuk dengan kedua sikunya, memerangkap tanganku di antara kami, mengubur jemarinya di rambutku dan menyeringai dibibirku. "Apakah kau mengeluh?"

"Tidak," Aku menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Bisiknya dan menggosok bibirku, bolak-balik, mengecup bawah rahangku lalu ke telingaku dan menggigit daun telingaku. "Begitu indah," Bisiknya.

Dengan tekanan dari jariku terhadap klitorisku, pinggul Jongin bergerak dengan cepat dan miliknya yang keras bergerak berirama ke dalam diriku, aku hampir mati. Tubuhku menegang dan aku tidak bisa menahan teriakan saat orgasmeku datang seperti gempa bumi.

Tubuh Jongin menegang dan dia berteriak saat dia klimaks, pinggulnya menyentak, tangannya mencengkeram kulit kepalaku. Dia bergetar dan napasnya terengah-engah, lalu mencium pipi dan bibirku dengan lembut dan mendesah dengan dalam saat pandangannya menangkap tatapanku.

"Lihat apa yang kau mulai?" Dia bertanya.

"Terima kasih kembali," Aku menanggapi dengan tertawa.

Dia tersenyum lebar, "Ayo, kita mandi."

"Kau akan membuatku kotor lagi," Aku merengut, menggodanya.

"Aku akan membersihkan dirimu. Ayo, _Sunshine_ , mari kita mandi."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau akan membutuhkan lebih dari itu," Jongin memberitahuku dengan mengerutkan kening dari tempat tidur. Setelah bercinta sekali lagi di kamar mandi, akhirnya bisa bersih, dan air yang dingin mengalir, kami mengambil beberapa pakaian dan aku sibuk mengepak tasku untuk perjalanan ke LA.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk satu malam," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, kita akan pergi untuk beberapa hari," Dia melirik ke bawah ke iPad-nya, mengesampingkan wajahku yang cemberut.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Aku berkacak pinggang dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Dia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPad bodohnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Masuk akal," Dia mengangkat bahu, "Rumahku ada di sana. Kita akan tinggal di sana, dan aku sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan yang kupunya saat kita berada di sana."

"Kapan tepatnya, kau telah berbagi rencana tersebut denganku?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat kesal, tetapi inilah aku. Kami sudah bersama-sama selama beberapa minggu. Tidak pada tempatnya untuk membuat pengaturan yang berhubungan denganku, untukku, tanpa berbicara lebih dulu kepadaku. Aku bukan miliknya.

"Aku mengatakanya sekarang."

"Dengar," Aku memulai tapi dia melemparkan iPad ke tempat tidur, tubuh rampingnya turun dari tempat tidur dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu selama beberapa hari. Aku belum siap untuk hal itu. Aku ingin memilikimu di tempat tidur. Aku ingin melihatmu berada di rumahku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pantai miliku. Itu hanya untuk beberapa hari, dan aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya karena aku tahu bagaimana sialan keras kepalanya dirimu dan aku tahu kau akan mengatakan tidak."

"Ini hanya satu malam," aku mengerutkan kening padanya, sebagian dari pikiranku benar-benar pusing bahwa dia ingin bersamaku, tetapi was-was bahwa tidak satu pun dari kami bisa tahan membayangkan berpisah meski hanya beberapa jam.

Dia menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, menggelengkan kepala dan mengepalkan rahangnya saat ia menatapku lagi. Aku telah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat rumahmu," Aku berubah pikiran, "kau tinggal di pantai?"

Tubuhnya mulai rileks dan wajahnya menjadi tenang, "Ya."

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan hubungan seks di pantai?" Aku bertanya padanya. Dia menyeringai dan ibu jarinya menggosok pipiku dengan lembut.

"Tidak."

"Aku pernah," Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai ketika ia menyempit matanya padaku. "Kita akan membutuhkan selimut karena aku tidak ingin pasir melukaiku."

"Jadi, kau mengasumsikan bahwa kita akan berhubungan seks di pantai miliku?"

"Aku sangat yakin," Aku menciumnya dengan cepat dan menarik diri dari pelukannya, kembali untuk mengemas, "Sialan, aku butuh lebih banyak barang."

Saat dia sedang tertawa, aku pergi keluar dari kamar ke kamar khusus pakaianku untuk memilih lebih banyak pakaian untuk perjalanan kami ke California. Ketika aku kembali, dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur lagi, memeriksa iPad-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Membaca email, mengatur waktu pertemuan."

"Tidak ada yang bekerja saat malam hari," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, tapi ketika mereka mendapatkan emailku besok, mereka akan mengerjakannya."

"Jadi, kalau kau menyuruh mereka melompat lalu semua pengikutmu akan mengatakan 'seberapa tinggi'?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat, melipat beberapa celana Capri warna khaki dan meletakan ke dalam koperku.

"Kira-kira begitu." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Harus bekerja keras," Gumamku sinis.

"Aku membayar gaji mereka," Dia mengingatkanku, "Mereka bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu denganku."

Dia benar. Aku mengangguk dan selesai mengepak tasku lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam pikiranku, "Astaga, kau akan berada di dalam pesawat bersamaku besok?"

Dia mencibir dan kemudian berubah menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak, Sayang. Kita akan naik jet milik Arista.

"Apa?" Aku menggerutu.

"Salah satu jet milik mereka," Dia mengernyit, "Jika aku berada di pesawat bersamamu, kita akan menghadapi masalah."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Penggemar."

"Ya."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku, "Aku benci bagian itu." Dia cemberut, dan aku merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan, "Aku sangat bangga padamu, _Babe_." Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. "Aku menyukai musikmu, dan aku bangga bahwa kau melakukan apa yang kau sukai."

"Tapi," Dia mendekapku, tangannya yang besar meluncur naik dan turun di punggungku.

"Tapi," Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk memusatkan pikiranku, "Popularitas membuatku gugup."

"Bahkan itu membuatku gugup."

"Aku pernah mengalaminya," Aku mengingatkannya. "Aku punya pengalaman masa lalu untuk membuktikannya."

"Dengar, Kyungsoo, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bagian dari sisi selebriti dari kehidupanku. Itu hanya pekerjaan. Jika aku bekerja di kantor, aku tidak akan membawa dirimu ke sana bersamaku. Jika kau menginginkan hal ini menjadi rahasia, boleh saja, tapi aku tidak akan berbohong. Kau adalah milikku." Dia menciumku dan mejalankan jari-jarinya di pipiku. "Tetapi kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan berita yang di muat di majalah."

"Oke," Aku setuju.

"Kenyataannya adalah, kita akan difoto di beberapa acara. Pers akan menangkap hal itu. Setelah beberapa saat, itu akan menjadi berita lama."

Aku mengangguk, bahwa dia benar. Itu adalah bagian yang menyebalkan. Jika aku tidak mau berurusan dengan status selebritinya, aku harus memilih untuk kehilangan dia. Karena dia tahu siapa dirinya. Dia tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Dan aku pun tidak menginginkannya.

"Oke," kataku lagi dan tersenyum padanya, "Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik," Gumamnya, matanya serius. "Ini tidak seintens seperti apa yang Sehun alami, _Babe_. Penggemarnya obsesif. Penggemarku hanya... pantang mundur."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, "Oke."

"Apakah kau punya kata lain selain 'Oke'?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya," Aku menjawab singkat.

"Bandel," Dia tertawa lalu memelukku, "Jangan cemas, Sayang. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang stabil.

Ya Tuhan, dia membuatku gugup.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jam berapa wawancaramu?" Jongin bertanya. Dia duduk di sebelah aku di dalam mobil limo saat kami meninggalkan bandara.

Aku menggeliat di kursiku, basah dan bengkak. Siapa yang tahu melakukan seks di pesawat pribadi bisa begitu menyenangkan.

Jongin tersenyum gembira, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Aku mengangkat daguku dan merapikan rokku yang menutupi kakiku. "Um, wawancaraku jam dua siang ini."

"Bagus, kita punya waktu untuk pergi ke tempatku dulu."

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Tanyaku, penasaran untuk melihat seperti apa rumahnya, dan aku gugup sekali, dan bukan karena wawancara.

Mengapa hal ini membuat aku gugup hanya untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin?

"Malibu," Dia menjawab dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

"Tetapi wawancaraku di Burbank," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan berada di sana tepat waktu." Limo masuk ke jalan bebas hambatan dan Jongin menarikku mendekat kepadanya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku, dan mataku melayang tertutup. Aku sangat lelah. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik tadi malam, takut tidak mendengar bunyi alarm.

"Tidur," Bisiknya padaku dan mencium rambutku, "Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai di sana."

Aku mencoba untuk tidur, namun aku tidak bisa menutup otakku untuk tenang. Aku sangat gugup untuk melihat rumah Jongin, untuk wawancara hari ini, lalu kemungkinan dikenali saat bersama dengannya.

Ya, itulah bagian yang membuatku paling gugup. Ini sudah lama sejak aku melihat fotoku di majalah, dan aku lebih suka tidak memulai untuk saat ini. Belum lagi, aku akan berubah menjadi seorang yang brengsek ketika aku sedang gugup.

Itu tidak baik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut. Aku terkejut melihatnya dan dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

"Hanya berpikir tentang wawancara." Sedikit berbohong.

"Kau akan melakukan dengan baik." Suaranya datar.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin pindah ke sini." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi," Aku memutar mata dan menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya lagi.

"Kau akan melakukan dengan baik," Ia mengulangi. "Kita sudah sampai."

Limusin berjalan melalui gerbang dan taman sebelum sampai di rumah besar yang modern, berwarna putih. Ada tanaman perdu berbaris di sepanjang jalan masuk, dan taman bunga di sana-sini. "Kau pasti punya tukang kebun."

"Ya, aku punya," Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk membantu aku keluar dari mobil. Sopir mengeluarkan tas kami dari bagasi dan meletakkannya di tangga depan.

"Kami sudah di sini dengan baik, terima kasih." Jongin mengangguk padanya.

"Baik, Pak," Si Supir menggangguk dengan hormat, dan membawa mobil pergi.

"Selamat datang," Jongin tersenyum dan menciumku lembut, membuka pintu dan memintaku berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Aku merasa aku sedang berjalan di bayangan senja.

Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku benci perasaan ini.

"Ini... bagus." Gumamku, mataku mencoba untuk menjelajahi ruangan. Ini modern. Ada grand piano berwarna putih lembut berdiri di atas permadani bergambar beruang kutub di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ada tiga furniture yang ditata di sekitar perapian yang juga berwarna putih. Ada bantal merah dan hitam, yang diletakan di ujung meja secara berantakan.

Lantai terbuat dari marmer.

Ruang tamu terbuka yang terhungunga dengan dapur yang indah dan ruang makan yang kecil. Lemari dapur berwarna hitam, tetapi sekali lagi meja dapurnya dari marmer putih. Semua peralatan dapur dari stainless steel.

Ada tangga spiral yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

Mataku segera menemukan teras cantik dari dapur, dan ada dapur khusus luar ruangan, perapian, dan jalan setapak menuju ke kolam renang.

"Ayo kita bawa tas kita ke lantai atas," Gumam Jongin dan membawa aku menuju ke tangga.

Suasana lantai atas sama. Anehnya semuanya berwarna putih, sebuah karya seni modern terpasang dinding. Kami melewati sebuah pintu yang aku asumsikan adalah untuk kantor atau kamar tidur cadangan, dan dia mengajak aku ke sebuah ruangan yang besar, kamar tidur utama. Tempat tidurnya berukuran Alabama, lembut dan dengan linen putih. Terbentang karpet hitam menutupi lantai marmer.

"Kamar mandi ada di sana." Dia menunjuk ke pintu sebelah kiri, "Kau dapat menggantung barang-barangmu di lemari di sana, dan balkon disebelah sana."

Balkon adalah tempat terbaik yang sejauh ini telah aku lihat. Aku mengembara, membuka pintu kaca dan melangkah keluar ke balkon. Ada dua kursi goyang besar, dan memandangannya sangat mempesona.

Lautnya biru terang, memantulkan sinar matahari. Ada semilir angin.

Aku akan menghabiskan setiap menit setiap harinya di sini jika aku bisa.

"Kau belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun," Kata Jongin dari belakangku. Aku berbalik dan bersandar di pagar, mengawasinya. Rambutnya bergerak karena angin. Tangannya yang bertatto terselip di kantong celana yang ada di pantatnya, membuat t-shirt merahnya tertarik erat di bagian dadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan setiap hari di balkon ini."

Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku biasanya melakukannya ketika aku di sini."

"Seberapa sering kau di sini?"

Dia mengernyit. "Tidak sering. Hanya sekitar dua hari setiap dua sampai tiga bulan."

"Jadi, kau hanya menghabiskan kira-kira satu sampai dua minggu di sini setiap tahunnya?" Aku bertanya, terkejut.

"Akhir-akhir ini, ya."

"Astaga, tak heran kau butuh istirahat," Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku. Kapan dia akan pergi lagi?

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mengawasiku dengan seksama. "Apa itu yang baru saja kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya berpikir tentang jadwalmu yang sibuk," Aku menanggapi.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kau berbohong padaku hari ini," Bisiknya lirih, matanya menatap dengan tajam.

"Ini tidak bohong."

Dia bergerak ke arahku dan menggosok bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, "Bicaralah padaku."

"Kau sedang sibuk," Aku menjawab dengan singkat.

Matanya menyipit, mengawasi aku, lalu dia mendesah. "Aku sudah mulai senggang."

"Untuk saat ini," Aku mengangkat bahu, "Apakah kau mendekorasi tempat ini?" Tanyaku sebelum dia dapat menelusuri lebih lanjut pada subjek.

"Tidak." Dia tertawa, "Penampilannya sudah seperti ini ketika aku pindah."

"Jadi mewakili dirimu," Kataku jujur. "Ini dingin dan tidak berkepribadian."

"Bagaimana aku?" Dia bertanya dan bergerak sedikit lebih dekat.

"Kau bukan penyuka desain ultra modern dan steril seperti ini."

"Mungkin aku harus mendekorasi ulang?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mungkin," Aku mengangkat bahu.

Aku tidak suka bahwa ia tinggal di sini. Itulah pokok masalahnya. Aku benci bahwa dia memiliki sebuah rumah di LA, bukan di Seattle. Ini bukan tempat di mana dia harus berada.

"Oke, pikiranmu bergerak melewati kecepatan cahaya, dan aku akan senang untuk menyiksamu sampai kau mau bicara padaku, kita perlu untuk bersiap membawamu ke Burbank," Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku dengan lembut, lebih lembut, dan aku terkejut merasakan air mata mencoba untuk keluar dari mataku. "Kita akan bicara nanti."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita akan bicara nanti."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk wawancara ini, Ms. Oh." Mr. Foss tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku. Dia menunjukkan kepadaku suasana kantor, memperkenalkanku ke beberapa orang, dan sekarang kami berada di kantornya, siap untuk bicara soal bisnis.

"Terima kasih karena menerima saya." Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Resume Anda mengesankan, dan ada sekitar tiga orang lain yang akan bergabung dengan kita segera untuk melanjutkan wawancara ini. Tetapi sebelum mereka melakukan, saya mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan."

"Silakan."

"Saya menelepon mantan atasan Anda di Seattle Magazine."

Brengsek.

"Ya?"

"Saya sudah kenal Bob beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, dunia jurnalistik sempit." Dia tersenyum ramah, tetapi aku merasa perutku mengepalkan.

"Ya, begitulah." Aku mengangguk. Langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Bob sangat tidak suka memuji." Dia memulai dan aku merasa pipiku memanas. Bajingan itu! "Tetapi saya tahu, jika kita berada di dunia bisnis, selalu ada dua sisi cerita," Dia mengangkat alis.

"Mr. Foss," Aku memulai dan berdeham, "Saya mencintai apa yang saya lakukan. Saya pikir Anda akan melihat dari resume saya dan referensi lain yang saya dedikasikan dan bahwa saya baik di dalam pekerjaan saya. Tetapi saya sangat setia pada keluarga saya, dan saya berharap bahwa setiap atasan yang memperkerjakan saya akan menghormati itu."

Dia memandangku sejenak, bersandar di kursinya, jari-jarinya menyusuri ke atas perutnya yang bundar. Akhirnya, ia mengerutkan bibir dan mengangguk, "Cukup adil."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Mengapa aku harus ikut pergi lagi?" Tanyaku pada Jongin saat dia mengemudi ke jalan bebas hambatan keesokan harinya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku bisa tinggal di tempatmu dan mengirimkan resume sampai kau tiba di rumah."

"Itu membosankan," Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Selain itu, aku pikir aku akan membawamu ke dermaga di Santa Monica dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Melihat pemandangan yang indah?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu," Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengajakmu naik kincir air."

"Aku takut ketinggian."

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap aman," Dia mencium tanganku dan masuk ke area parkir.

"Kita berada di studio rekaman Arista." Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali dan menatap gedung tinggi.

"Oh, bagus, karena ke sanalah tujuan kita." Dia tertawa padaku sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Kau sok pintar," Aku memukul lengannya lalu tertawa saat dia membalas dengan menunduk dan menciumku dengan konyol.

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya, matanya terlihat bahagia.

"Kau dimaafkan," Bisikku kembali.

"Kau pemurah," Dia tertawa dan memelukku ke arahnya saat kami memasuki gedung dan dia membawa aku naik lift.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Anggota band sudah ada di sini."

"Kai di sini? Kenapa?"

"Kami sedang melakukan wawancara dan pengambilan beberapa foto untuk di muat di majalah People ketika album berikutnya dirilis. Meskipun albumnya dirilis beberapa bulan lagi, tapi dengan cara ini kami tidak perlu melakukannya di kemudian hari."

"Oke, jadi sekali lagi, mengapa aku harus ke sini?"

"Kupikir ini akan menyenangkan," Dia mengerutkan kening ke arahku, "Apakah kau sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kita tidak akan lama," Dia mencium keningku saat pintu menuju lobi terbuka, dimana lobby sudah diubah menjadi studio foto dengan lampu dan latar belakang putih.

"Hei, bung." Seorang pria yang bertubuh pendek dengan rambut Mohawk yang tinggi memeluk Jongin, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Hei, perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo." Jongin menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum, "Kyungsoo, ini adalah DJ, pemain bass kami. Kau sudah bertemu Eric dan Jake. Di sebelah sana adalah Gary."

Semua anggota band tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," Eric tersenyum, suaranya ramah dan tidak ada nada menggoda seperti sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau menguji aku ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi di Seattle?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau lulus." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. Ya Tuhan, tak heran para wanita melemparkan pakaian dalam mereka kepadanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Aku memberikan dia tatapan mengejek. "Jangan bermain mata denganku atau aku akan menyakitimu."

"Aku menyukai dia." Gary berteriak dari tempat dia duduk di kursi sutradara dengan make-up yang sudah rapi.

"Wah, kau terlihat cantik." Jongin mengodanya.

"Diam."

"Mr. Kai, jika kau mau duduk di sini, kami akan mempersiapkan dirimu. Semua orang sudah siap."

"Kau tidak akan menyentuhku dengan make up," Jongin menggeram dan aku membungkam mulutku dengan tangan sebelum aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi, lampu..." pria gay yang menjadi make up artist berhenti bicara ketika Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke arah pria itu.

"Ini disebut Photoshop."

"Dasar bodoh," Jake menyeringai dan melihat agenda melalui telepon.

"Tapi aku bebas make-up," Jongin setuju. "Di mana Lori?" Dia bertanya pada Gary.

"Di sini!" Kita semua menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berambut cokelat, sangat tinggi, sedang hamil besar berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali.

"Hei, si Cantik." Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk Lori dengan lembut, meletakkan tangannya di perut Lori dan Jongin mencium pipinya.

Aku mungkin harus membunuh Lori.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jongin bertanya pada dia.

"Gemuk, lelah dan hamil," Dia tertawa. "Tetapi Gary menjagaku."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku, bajingan," Gary berteriak, matanya tertutup. Ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang." Jongin berbalik dan bergerak ke arahku. "Ini adalah Kyungsoo."

Mulut Lori terkatup karena kaget dan matanya yang lebar memandang Jongin. "Kau memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepadaku?"

"Diam," gumamnya dan tertawa.

"Sialan. Hai," Dia berjalan secepat yang dia bisa ke arahku dan tidak menjabat tanganku, dia memeluk aku dengan erat. "Ini sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu."

"Hai." Aku tersenyum dan menarik diri dari pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu di suatu tempat?"

"Oh," Dia mengibaskan tangannya dan menggosok perutnya, "Dulu aku pernah jadi model kecil-kecilan setiap hari, tapi sekarang aku sebagai ibu rumah tangga."

Lalu hal ini mengingatkan aku, "Kau Lori Fitzgerald!"

"Ya." Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pernah jadi model kecil-kecilan, huh?" Aku bertanya sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Itu seperti aku mengatakan 'sedikit pernapasan'."

Lori tertawa. "Yah, kurasa itu benar."

"Hei, guys." Seorang wanita lain memasuki ruangan, sambil menjalankan Ipad yang ada di genggamannya, tidak mendongak sama sekali. Sepertinya dia terbiasa berada di sekitar orang-orang terkenal.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Aku senang kalian semua di sini." Dia memandang dengan marah ke Jongin, tetapi dia hanya menatap ke bawah, tidak terpengaruh.

Kim Jongin tidak meminta maaf hanya karena terlambat.

Seorang fotografer bergabung dengannya dan mulai mengambil foto dari para pria di mana mereka duduk, bersiap-siap untuk memotret dan berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku berdiri di antara Jongin dan Lori.

"Mengapa orang itu mengambil gambarku?" Aku bertanya, suaraku bernada marah.

"Dia mengambil foto candid untuk tabloid." Wanita itu menjawab untukku. "Aku Melissa, humas dari Kai."

Dia menatapku sejenak, lalu mata bulatnya melotot. "Ya Tuhan, kau kakaknya Sehun Oh!"

Dan saat itu juga, emosiku naik dan aku menahan sifatku, menarik diri dari Jongin dan mengepalkan tangan. Kakak dari Sehun Oh. Tidak ada namaku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun untuk mengambil fotoku."

Melissa memandang Jongin untuk meminta pendapat, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia benar. Itu permintaannya."

"Apakah kalian berdua menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

Kami menjawab pada saat yang sama. Jongin cemberut ke arahku. "Ya, kami pacaran."

"Sial, ini adalah sebuah berita!" Melissa bergerak mendekat dan aku meringis.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan. Aku tidak ingin fotoku di tabloid ini. Tidak sepatah katapun menyebar, kau mengerti?"

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendekat dan mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau berkencan dengan Scott Parker?"

"Benarkah?" Lori bertanya, dengan nada heran.

"Tidak ada komentar," Jawabku dan berharap sebisa mungkin aku tidak ada di sini. Apa yang kupikirkan adalah sebuah wawancara di L.A.? Aku tidak bisa bergerak di sini.

"Hei." Jongin berbalik ke arahku dan memelukku, tapi aku tetap berdiri kaku seperti papan. "Kyungsoo, hentikan ini."

"Lakukan wawancaramu, ambil gambarmu, dan bawa aku keluar dari tempat sialan ini." Aku memelototi dia untuk sesaat lalu aku melunak. Dia tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini. Dia hanya ingin aku bersamanya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku membelakangi seluruh isi ruangan, menghadap ke Jongin. Dia mengerutkan kening, tapi matanya penuh rasa khawatir, tidak marah. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," Bisikku, "Aku hanya tidak ingin gambarku ada di tabloid ini."

"Setuju," Jawabnya dan mencium keningku.

"Fotonya tidak akan muncul dalam tabloid ini," Kata Melissa dengan nada marah.

"Tapi ini adalah salah satu berita besar, Jongin."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kecuali jika kau ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu, kau harus membiarkan dia keluar dari hal itu."

"Atau kita pergi," Eric diam-diam setuju. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Melissa masuk ke ruangan ini, aku melirik ke arah mereka. Mereka semua melotot padanya.

"Kau bukan orang TMZ," Lori mengingatkan dia.

"Baik," Melissa berkata dengan ketus, menatap tajam padaku. "Mari kita selesaikan ini." Dia berbalik dan terdengar bunyi dari hak sepatunya di lantai saat ia berjalan ke studio.

"Dia menyebalkan," Lori berbisik dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku bukan penggemar pers."

"Namun kau bekerja di industri ini." Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa padaku.

"Aku seorang editor majalah gaya hidup, bukan koran picisan," Aku menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kau berkencan dengan Scott?" Lori bertanya, menangkap perhatianku lagi.

"Sangat singkat, itu sudah lama sekali," Bisikku sehingga Melissa dan seorang wartawan yang sedang berbicara dengan dia tidak bisa mendengar kalimatku.

"Dia seksi."

"Dia seorang bajingan," Aku tersenyum manis, "Tidak peduli seberapa baik dan manis, yang dia inginkan semua orang berpikir seperti itu tentang dia."

"Aku tahu itu!" Lori tertawa. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang berpikir hal yang sama."

"Kau tidak tahu."

Jongin diam-diam mengawasi kami dan menatap mataku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo, guys!" teriak Melissa. "Kita akan keluar dari sini dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Mustahil," gumam Lori dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk saat mereka pindah ke studio untuk foto dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan. "Duduklah denganku."

"Oke." Aku bergabung dengannya dan menonton kilatan flash di ruangan lain.

"Berapa lama?" Dia bertanya, matanya juga memandang ke studio.

"Beberapa minggu."

Dia mengangguk, "Para pria ini tidak gampangan. Seksi seperti yang terlihat, tapi tidak gampangan."

"Apakah para pria selalu gampangan?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Pertanyaan bagus," Dia setuju.

"Apakah kalian berdua punya masa lalu?" Tanyaku dengan tenang. Dia melirik ke arahku dan kembali memandang ke mereka.

"Tidak. Itu hanya Gary bagiku. Kami berteman baik." Dia kembali tenang. "Kau tahu, dia berbeda."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum ke arahku sambil menggosok perutnya. "Selamat datang di group ini."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke Seattle?" Tanyaku kepada Jongin ketika kami berada di mobilnya, menuju ke jalan bebas hambatan.

"Kamis pagi, kenapa?"

"Apakah kau menginginkan untuk pergi ke dermaga?" Aku bergerak di kursiku untuk memandang wajahnya. Aku menikmati saat memandang dia. Dia melirikku dan kemudian kembali ke jalan.

"Apakah kau punya hal lain yang sedang dipikirkan?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di pantai, tapi aku lebih suka yang suasana yang privasi." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan menjalankan jari di pahanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Hmm, _private_ , ya?" Dia menyeringai dan memakai kacamata hitamnya, "Aku tahu tempatnya."

"Bagus."

Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan bebas hambatan, dan kurang dari dua puluh menit kemudian, kami sudah berada di jalan masuk rumahnya.

"Nah, ini akan menjadi sangat pribadi," Gumamku dan menyeringai kepadanya saat dia membantuku keluar dari mobil.

"Seprivasi mungkin yang bisa didapat di sekitar sini."

"Apakah kau benar-benar memiliki sebidang pantai?" Tanyaku, bersemangat untuk turun ke air.

"Ya, aku bisa membeli sebuah negara dunia ketiga yang kecil yang akan aku biayai, tapi itu terlalu mahal."

Aku mulai berjalan di sekitar rumah, tapi dia menghentikan aku. "Mari kita pergi melalui rumah."

"Aku ingin pergi ke air."

"Tidak sabaran." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan membawa aku masuk ke dalam, "Kita perlu beberapa barang."

"Seperti?"

"Selimut," Dia mengedipkan mata dan perutku mengepalkan dan celana dalamku yang berwana merah muda yang lucu dan celana panjang yang aku kenakan langsung terasa basah. Begitu melihat pria ini, dan aku berada dalam genangan air.

Ya Tuhan, aku menyukainya.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Aku hampir melompat kegirangan.

"Apakah kau jarang pergi ke pantai, _Sunshine_?"

"Ini bulan Januari, Jongin. Aku yakin suhunya 40 derajat F dan hujan saat kita meninggalkan Seattle. Ini suhunya tujuh puluh lima derajat F dan disini indah. Sial, aku ingin pergi berjalan-jalan di pantai."

"Kau bisa meninggalkan sepatumu di sini. Pasirnya lembut." Dia mengandeng tanganku dan mengajak aku menuruni tangga kayu ke bawah menuju ke pasir putih yang lembut. Air di sini sangat berbeda dengan pantai utara.

"Kau tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ini adalah laut yang sama," Gumamku dan bahagia bisa menghirup udara laut.

"Cukup berbeda," Dia mengangguk, memandang ombak yang bergulung ke pantai. Ini adalah hari yang indah, cerah dan hangat, air cukup tenang. Pantai tampak sepi.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

Jongin meletakkan selimut tebal di atas pasir dan mengajak aku ke garis pantai.

"Ini akan terasa dingin!" Aku menjerit dan melangkah ke dalam air hangat. "Oh, ini seperti air mandi."

Aku berlari di tempat, menikmati air di kakiku, pergelangan kaki dan betis dan menendang dan percikan air di mana-mana, sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku bermain-main seperti orang gila sendirian. Aku berhenti dan melihat di sekelilingku dan menemukan Jongin sekitar dua puluh meter di belakangku, kedua lengan disilangkan di atas dada yang telanjang, kacamata hitam menutupi matanya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau mau bergabung?" Aku bertanya.

"Kupikir kau sangat jarang bermain," Dia komentar dan bergabung denganku ke dalam air yang hangat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak sesering yang seharusnya," Dia setuju dan menarikku mendekat padanya. "Aku suka melihat dirimu seperti ini, bahagia dan tersenyum."

Dia mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya, dan dia tidak hanya menciumku, dia memilikiku. Membutuhkanku.

Akhirnya dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya, kakiku memercikan air lagi.

"Mari kita jalan-jalan." Aku mengambil tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke garis pantai, kakiku memercikan air saat kami berjalan.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Parker." Suaranya tenang, tetapi tegas. Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menghindar atau memberinya setengah jawaban.

Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya.

"Dia main film _Night Walker_ bersama Sehun. Dia berperan sebagai saudara paling tua." Aku memulai sambil memandang busa putih dari ombak.

"Ya, aku ingat siapa dia. Bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengannya?" Dia bertanya.

"Apakah kau akan menjadi cemburu dan bodoh?" Aku bertanya padanya, setengah bercanda.

"Tidak, tapi aku punya perasaan mungkin ini bisa memberi sedikit penjelasan."

Ini akan menjelaskan beberapa masa laluku, tetapi tidak semuanya. Aku akan menceritakan hal ini padanya. Aku belum siap untuk cerita selanjutnya.

"Aku pergi bersama Sehun ke lokasi syuting selama satu minggu ketika mereka sedang syuting. Dia lucu. Aku bodoh." Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kau tahu bagaimana itu."

"Lalu?" Dia bertanya.

Terkutuk dia.

"Dan kemudian kami kencan untuk beberapa waktu. Filmnya sangat populer. Yah, kau ingat." Aku memutar mataku padanya, "Scott hanya menyukai perhatian. Dia tidak jauh berbeda daripada Sehun jika dia mau. Dia juga membenci kenyataan bahwa Sehun yang paling banyak mendapat perhatian karena dia pemain utama, termasuk dari semua para gadis muda bodoh yang seksi."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melompati sepotong kayu apung.

"Namun, dengan cepat aku tahu bahwa hubunganku dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia terlalu egois untukku, terlalu egois. Lalu tiba-tiba aku terjebak keributan dari seluruh media yang datang bersama dengan orang-orang pada waktu itu. Kasihan Sehun." Aku berhenti dan melihat air, menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam ke cakrawala, langit berubah merah muda dan oranye, tetapi semua aku lihat di kepalaku adalah adikku yang malang.

"Wanita akan mengejar dia. Secara harfiah, mengejar dia di jalanan. Mereka akan mencari cara untuk menyelinap ke kamar hotelnya. Memberikan _blow_ job untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponnya."

"Kedengarannya seperti groupie." Jongin menyeringai dan aku mengangguk.

"Ya, selain itu para groupies berusia tiga belas, empat belas tahun."

"Astaga," Gumam Jongin.

"Benar sekali." Aku mengusap wajahku ke atas dengan tangan hingga ke garis rambutku. "Jongin, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak gadis-gadis muda yang mengaku hamil dan Sehun adalah sang ayah."

"Apakah kau becanda?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa sedih, "Sehun, tentu saja tidak pernah menyentuh salah satu dari mereka, tapi itu tidak menghentikan tuduhan. Selain itu, kami semua berada di beberapa tempat selama syuting, selama lima tahun sehingga film itu populer. Begitulah," Aku merasa lebih baik dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak begitu banyak perubahan untuku karena setelah sekitar enam bulan, aku putus dengan Scott dan pulang ke rumah. Namun, dalam enam bulan, kami diburu setiap hari. Menghadapi paparazzi, entah kami sedang keluar di depan umum atau tidak."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kami mulai berjalan lagi.

"Itu bukan seperti apa yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar tenang dan tangannya berada di saku saat ia berjalan di sampingku.

"Aku tahu itu tidak sama persis, tetapi kau masih dikenal sepanjang waktu. Kita bahkan tidak bisa mengambil pesawat biasa untuk sampai ke sini."

Dia mengernyit. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya bercerita. Yang kau tanyakan," Aku mengingatkan dia dan dia mengangguk. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan. Suatu hari saat kami masih bersama-sama, Scott dan aku sedang keluar untuk makan siang, dan paparazzi menemukan kami, seperti biasa. Mereka tidak berhenti bertanya, mengambil gambar, kau tahu. Dan itu membuat kami marah, namun Scott tidak ingin membuat keributan dan merusak reputasinya yang bersih. Aku tidak peduli."

"Itulah dirimu," Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku harus tutup mulut. Mereka memburu kami pada hari itu. Akhirnya menyebabkan kecelakaan kecil pada mobil kami."

"Tunggu," Dia meminta aku untuk berhenti, tangannya di lenganku,"Apakah kau terluka?"

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi itu membuatku takut. Dan itu membuat Scott marah."

"Sudah seharusnya," Dia terlihat sangat marah demi diriku dan aku ingin menciumnya.

"Tidak, dia marah padaku," Aku menjelaskan.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku tidak menjaga mulutku untuk diam. Menurut dia, itu adalah kesalahan aku."

"Dasar bajingan!"

Oh Tuhan, dia terlihat seksi ketika marah.

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku memutuskan hubungan itu. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian ada kejadian di rumah Sehun tidak terlalu lama dari masalah itu."

Dia mendesah dalam-dalam dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menggoyangkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kekiri, tangannya mengusap punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah.

Aku merasa sangat aman bersamanya.

"Ayo duduk di selimut dan memandang matahari terbenam," bisiknya ke telingaku dan melepaskan aku untuk mengajakku menghampiri selimut yang di pasir.

Kami menghamparkan selimut dan duduk di tengah-tengah, bersandar satu sama lain, tidak berbicara saat kami menonton matahari yang mulai tenggelam ke dalam air.

"Aku menyukai air di sini," Aku berkomentar.

"Aku juga, tapi sejujurnya, aku akan melakukan hal ini selama di Seattle setiap hari dalam seminggu."

"Benarkah?" Aku terkejut menatap dirinya.

"Ya, aku rasa aku tidak menyadari sampai aku telah menghabiskan beberapa bulan terakhir disana dan aku sudah rindu kampung halaman."

"Aku juga suka kalau kau berada di Seattle," Bisikku, menelusuri tato di tangannya dengan ujung jariku.

"Benarkah?" Dia mencium kepalaku.

"Ya."

Dia mengusap belakang kepalaku dengan ujung jarinya, mata yang mempesona seperti warna air laut saat matahari terbenam, dan aku benar-benar terjebak dalam dirinya.

Aku mencintai pria ini.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Mataku menatap ke tindikan di bibirnya dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Kau begitu manis," Bisiknya dan tenggelam ke dalam diriku, tangannya mendorong ke rambutku, memegang iku.

Aku mengerang pelan saat ia mendorong punggungku ke pasir lembut, yang telah dilindungi oleh selimut. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atasku, kami masih berpakaian lengkap, dan dia hanya menciumku, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku, dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, hanya beberapa inci, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau akan kedinginan," Bisikku dan mengusap punggungnya yang hangat dengan tanganku. Aku senang merasakan kulitnya yang halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gumamnya dan menggelengkan kepala, "Baumu begitu wangi."

"Begitu juga kau," Aku tersenyum malu dan menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku, "Kau masih memakai celana."

"Apakah mereka menganggumu?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku sangat terganggu," Aku pura-pura kesal dan mendorong masuk tanganku di antara celana dan kulit pantatnya. "Aku suka pantatmu."

"Aku suka pantatmu juga. Dan itu masih tertutup."

"Kau ada di atasku."

"Ya." Dia setuju dan tidak bergerak sehingga aku bisa melepas pakaianku.

"Yah, sepertinya kita berada di jalan buntu."

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya ingin berbaring di sini dan menciummu sepanjang malam?" Dia bertanya, wajahnya tenang, menatap wajahku, jari-jarinya masih membelai kulitku dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak, aku ingin berada di dalammu, tapi bukan itu pertanyaannya," Dia tertawa.

"Yah, kau bisa menciumku kapanpun kau mau."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Dia menciumku lagi kemudian berlutut, menarik celanaku hingga melewati pinggulku dan dia mengangkat alis ketika melihat celana dalamku.

"Celana dalam yang indah."

"Tolong jangan merobeknya," Aku tertawa.

"Tidak, celana dalamu tetap pada tempatnya." Dia melepas celananya, mendorongnya turun hingga pahanya, lalu menurunkan lagi tubuhnya di atasku, merengkuh di antara kedua pahaku. Aku tidak percaya aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dalam posisi ini sebelum dengannya. Aku menyukai cara dia berada di atas tubuhku.

Meskipun aku tidak akan pernah percaya kepada siapa pun sebelum dengan dia, untuk menempatkanku dalam posisi yang rentan seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Dia berbisik.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana merasakan dirimu ketika kau berada di atasku seperti ini."

Dia mengangkat kembali pinggulnya, menggapai sesuatu di antara kami, menarik celana dalamku ke tepi dengan ujung jarinya, dan perlahan-lahan, begitu sialan perlahan, miliknya tenggelam ke dalam diriku. "Oh, Sayang."

"Oke, aku suka yang ini juga," Aku tersenyum di atas bibirnya.

"Oh, Sunshine, kau luar biasa," Dia mencium hidung dan pipiku. Saat ini dia tidak menyetubuhiku. Tetapi dia sedang bercinta denganku, dan aku tidak bisa merasa cukup dengan hal itu.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Sunshine?" Aku bertanya, dan berharap dia akan memberitahuku. Tanganku menjelajahi seluruh punggungnya, lengan, pantat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, Itu karena rambutmu."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu jawaban yang sesungguhnya," Aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan jemariku dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan bergerak sangat pelan di dalam diriku, membuatku terkesiap.

"Aku memanggilmu Sunshine," Bisiknya dan mengusap wajahku dengan buku jarinya, "Karena ketika kau tersenyum, kau menyinariku hingga ke dalam."

"Oh, Sayang," Bisikku dan menarik wajahnya mendekati wajahku dan menciumnya dengan gairah, pinggulku bergoyang. Dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam diriku, tetap perlahan, tapi lebih berirama, tulang kemaluannya menekan klitorisku setiap kali dia tenggelam jauh ke dalam diriku.

Malam telah benar-benar larut, dan aku bisa mendengar suara jangkrik membaur dengan deburan ombak di pantai. Aku terbungkus dalam kehangatan Jongin, baik secara harfiah maupun emosional. Dia menarik salah satu tangannya dari rambutku, menelusuri wajahku, dan turun jauh ke bawah dan berhenti di atas payudaraku. Ibu jari dan telunjuk membelai putting dibawah bajuku, mengirimkan energi listrik ke intiku, dan berdenyut di miliknya yang keras.

Dia mencium leherku dan menggigit bahuku, "Datanglah."

Dan aku datang, dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kalah intens saat dia menyetubuhiku dengan keras. Aku merasa hancur berada di bawahnya, aku mencengkeram erat punggungnya menggunakan kuku.

"Ah, sial, Sayang," Dia mengerang dan mengikutiku menuju ke ujung kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kita harus bangun," Gumamku dan memalingkan wajahku untuk mencium dadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hampir siang," Aku tertawa. Jongin tertawa geli dan mencium kepalaku.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai nanti malam," Dia berbalik miring ke arahku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Aku bertanya dan menelusuri tato di bahunya.

"Kita akan mengundang Gary dan Lori untuk barbeque dengan seluruh kru band."

"Oh, oke," Aku menghela napas dan meringkuk memeluk bantal, memandang dia, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan siang ini?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

"Kita bisa berlari," Aku menyarankan dan tertawa saat dia mengerutkan kening.

"Libur dulu, _Sweetheart_."

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa keluar dari kamarmu yang besar dan mendapatkan beberapa makanan. Aku lapar."

Dia tersenyum nakal, "Berubah menjadi nafsu makan, begitukah?

"Ayo." Aku melompat untuk berlutut hingga menyenggol kakinya. Mata Jongin menelusuri tubuhku yang telanjang dari atas ke bawah dan aku pun tertawa. "Tidak ada lagi seks sampai aku mendapatkan makan, Tuan Rakus."

"Tapi kau terlalu menarik." Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku kembali di atas dirinya.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mau melakukan seks lagi sampai aku punya makanan," Aku menciumnya dan sambil bercanda menarik-narik tindikannya.

"Baik." Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, berpura-pura untuk mengalah.

"Apakah kau punya makanan di sini?" Tanyaku. Kami memesan makanan dari luar sejak kami berada di sini.

"Harusnya ada beberapa bahan makanan di sini. Aku sudah meminta pembantuku untuk membawa bahan makanan pada saat kita akan datang."

"Bagus. Ayo," Aku melompat turun dan memakai kaos melalui atas kepalaku, mengambil celana berenda hitam dari koperku lalu memakainya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya tanpa melihat ke belakang. "Angkat pantat malasmu, Kai!" Teriakku.

"Apakah kau selalu cerewet seperti itu?" Dia berteriak kembali.

"Ya!"

Aku mendengar dia tertawa saat aku sampai di dapur dan mengeluarkan apa yang aku butuhkan, roti Perancis dan bacon.

Dia berjalan ke dapur, tanpa alas kaki dan telanjang dada, hanya celana jeans dengan kancing paling atas yang tidak dikaitkan.

Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat seksi.

Dia tersenyum puas saat aku melihat dia, ke atas dan ke bawah, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, manis?"

"Kau terlihat lumayan," Aku mengangkat bahu, menyeringai, dan mengambil empat lembar roti dari papan roti.

"Jangan menyerang egoku atau apa pun." Dia tertawa dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk dari lemari es, menuangkan ke masing-masing gelas untuk kami, lalu bersandar di meja dapur, mengawasiku yang sibuk di dapur.

"Egomu tidak butuh di serang lagi, kau tahu bahwa kau seksi."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap jusnya, "Itu berarti sesuatu ketika kau mengatakan itu."

Ketika sarapan sudah siap, kami membawa piring dan jus kami keluar ke teras. Hari ini langit berawan dan udara tidak terasa hangat.

"Aku pikir hari ini akan hujan," Komentar Jongin lalu menggigit rotinya, "Oh Tuhan, ini lezat. Di mana kau belajar memasak?"

"Ibu dan ayah, keduanya sangat pandai memasak," Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggigit bacon. "Mereka mengajari kami semua. Menghemat pengeluaran kami. Aku yakin itu maksud dari ibuku."

Dia berhenti makan dan mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum menggigit rotinya lagi.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apanya apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mengerutkan kening?"

Dia menelan dan menurunkan garpunya ke piring, alisnya berkerut, "Ibuku selalu mengatakan hal itu juga."

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, menatap makanannya.

"Apakah kau ingin bercerita tentang mereka?" Tanyaku pelan.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan keras, "Ini aneh, banyak hal yang mengingatkan sebuah memori."

"Berapa umurmu ketika kau kehilangan mereka?" Aku bertanya.

"Dua belas tahun. Kecelakaan mobil terkutuk."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu hal itu dari Tao, "Seperti apa ibumu?"

"Dia begitu lucu," Dia tertawa dan tersenyum padaku, "Sangat lucu. Aku ingat bahwa aku banyak tertawa saat dengan dia, sama seperti saat aku dengan dirimu."

"Dan ayahmu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah juga menyenangkan. Dia adalah seorang musisi. Dia mengajarkan aku untuk bermain gitar dan piano saat aku berusia enam tahun."

"Wow, itu menakjubkan."

"Aku lebih suka gitar. Sampai saat ini," Dia mengangkat bahu dan matanya terlihat tenang, "Kami mendengarkan Bob Dylan selama berjam-jam. Ayah memiliki selera yang baik dalam musik."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Jenis musik apa yang dia sukai?" Aku senang dia mau bercerita tentang keluarganya. Aku bisa merasakannya hal ini jarang dilakukannya.

"Dia menyukai musik pop. Kami sering mendengarkan dari radio di dalam mobil. Dia memiliki suara yang indah." Dia mengerutkan kening lagi dan aku ingin meraih dia dan memeluknya erat. Ini menghancurkan hatiku mengetahui bahwa dia kehilangan orang-orang yang menakjubkan.

"Aku sedih kau telah kehilangan mereka," Bisikku.

"Aku juga."

"Apakah kau memiliki foto mereka?"

"Ya, di salah satu kamar tidur. Ketika mereka meninggal, semua barang-barang mereka disimpan ke tempat penyimpanan sampai aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku juga mendapat uang asuransi dari mereka ketika berumur delapan belas. Jadi, aku mengemasi semua barang-barang pribadi mereka, dijual atau menyingkirkan semua perabotan, dan aku hanya menyimpan barang-barang mereka di dalam kotak."

"Kau tidak pernah membawa pergi?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Meski hanya beberapa foto atau akte kelahiran atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Dia menggelengkan kepala dan wajahnya yang sedih menatapku, "Itu selalu terasa seperti melanggar batas area pribadi mereka."

Pria yang malang. "Mereka ingin kau melakukan hal itu." Aku meyakinkannya.

"Mungkin, suatu hari," Dia mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri. "Ayo, kau sudah makan. Ayo kita mandi."

Aku tahu pembicaraan ini sudah ditutup. Perasaanku bahagia dan hangat bahwa dia mau berbagi denganku sesuatu yang begitu pribadi dan sakral. Kami telah bersama-sama dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Kami bekerjasama membersihkan meja setelah sarapan lalu dia meraih tanganku dan membawaku menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama.

"Apakah putih warna favoritmu?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak, mengapa?"

"Di sini semua serba putih."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin sekali mendekorasi ulang, bukan?"

"Sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan."

"Aku suka tempatmu," dia berkomentar dan membuka kran air di dalam area shower, menyesuaikan suhu.

"Kau suka?" aku merasa heran, "kau tidak berpikir itu terlalu girly?"

"Pada awalnya ya," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Tapi itu terasa menyenangkan. Nyaman."

Itulah adalah pujian yang terbaik yang diberikan oleh orang lain tentang rumahku. Itulah sebenarnya yang ingin aku rasakan.

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, masih berpakaian lengkap, saat dia melepas celana jeansnya dan mengambil handuk untuk kami. Dia berbalik mendapati aku sedang menonton dia lalu setengah tersenyum padaku.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh otakmu yang hebat?"

"Tidak ada," Aku mengangkat bahu, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahku.

"Tidak, bahwa senyuman yang tidak berarti. Apa yang membuat dirimu tampak bahagia?" Dia bertanya, membungkus diriku dengan lengannya.

"Kau," Aku menjawab dengan singkat dan mencium dagunya. "Kau yang membuatku bahagia."

"Bagus, itulah tujuannya," Dia melepas kaosku melalui atas kepalaku dan menurunkan celana dalamku melewati kakiku. "Sekarang, ayo bersihkan dirimu."

Ia menuntun aku ke shower, membasahi kain lalu menuangkan sabun cair miliku di atasnya dan mulai memandikanku, memijat otot-ototku.

Memanjakan diriku.

"Oh Tuhan, rasa nyaman. Kau punya tangan yang hebat." Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya dan menutup mata.

"Tanganku suka menyentuhmu," Gumamnya dan memutarku sehingga punggungku menghadap ke dia lalu dia mencuci dan menggosok sisi belakangku.

"Serius, jika musik bukanlah pekerjaanmu, aku akan mempekerjakan kau untuk menjadi terapis pijat untukku."

"Kedengarannya bagus untukku mengulang hidupku." Dia terkekeh dan membawaku ke dalam air untuk membilasku. "Tengadahkan kepalamu."

Dengan efisien dia mencuci rambutku, menggosok kulit kepalaku dan membilas sampai benar-benar bersih. Setelah dia selesai, giliranku melakukan untuk dia, mengambil kain dan menuangkan sabun cair miliknya yang beraroma pohon cemara dan membalas kebaikannya, memandikan dirinya.

"Aku suka tatomu." Aku memandang tanganku saat menyabuninya, "Punyaku hilang," Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan melirik ke tubuhku, semua garis tinta hitam telah hilang.

"Punyaku tidak bisa dicuci." Dia terkekeh.

"Bagus, aku tidak ingin tatomu hilang." Aku memutar tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa menyabuni punggung dan pantatnya. "Oke, sekarang rambutmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mencuci rambutku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku agak tinggi," Dia menyeringai.

Hmm. Benar. Dia begitu tinggi, dan aku terlalu pendek, mencuci rambutnya harus berjinjit.

"Angkat aku," Aku mendekat ke dinding dan merentangkan tanganku padanya.

"Dengan senag hati, _Sweetheart_." Dia menempatkan tangannya yang besar di pantatku lalu mengangkatku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, menyukai caranya menahan aku ke dinding, dijepit dengan pinggulnya yang ramping. Matanya yang bahagia menontonku saat aku mencuci rambut dan memijat kulit kepalanya, menjadikan helaian rambut yang berbusa menjadi berdiri.

"Ini penampilan yang keren untukmu," Aku menggodanya," Kau bisa memulai sebuah trend baru.

"Gadis yang cerdas," Bisiknya.

"Oke, kau harus dibilas."

Tanpa melepaskanku, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke dalam pancuran air hangat, membiarkan air membilas busa dengan sendirinya, kemudian berdiri tegak dan mencium aku, air dari kepalanya mengalir ke bawah ke tubuh kami.

"Aku rasa kita sudah bersih," Bisikku di bibirnya dan aku memutar pinggulku terhadap ereksinya. Dia terengah-engah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo, kita memperbaiki hal ini."

"Aku pikir maksudnya sudah jelas." Aku mengangkat alis.

Tanpa menjawab, dia mengangkatku sedikit lebih tinggi dan miliknya meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku. "Kau begitu basah, Sayang."

"Yah, itulah yang sering terjadi ketika aku berada di sekitarmu."

Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, pinggul kami bergerak dalam irama yang sempurna. Dia bersandar ke belakang lalu ibu jarinya menekan klitorisku, membuatku datang, kakiku melingkar di pinggulnya, vaginaku mengepal erat di sekitar kejantanannya.

"Sial, kau terasa begitu sangat nikmat," Dia menggeram saat dia datang, pinggulnya menyentak dan menyodok dengan keras. "Sangat nikmat," dia mengulangi sambil menarik napas.

Dia menciumku dengan keras dan panjang lalu menurunkanku untuk berdiri.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berada di bawah tubuhmu," Aku komentar saat kami membilas diri dan mengeringkan badan dengan handuk.

"Apa kau mengeluh?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, hanya mengamati."

Aku menyisir rambutku yang basah lalu mengeringkannya, memakai maskara, lip-gloss dan menyusul dia ke kamar tidur. Dia mengenakan jeans dan t-shirt, dan aku tidak menahan kecewa karena dia telah menutupi tatonya.

"Apa yang salah?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjilati tato bintangmu," Aku cemberut, membuat dia tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu dan tato bintang-bintang?"

"Mereka sangat seksi. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Minseok mengatakan dia ingin menjilatinya juga dan berkomentar bahwa dia membenciku karena aku bisa menjilati mereka kapan pun aku mau."

"Perempuan aneh," Dia menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba teleponku berdering di meja samping tempat tidur. "Itu Mr. Foss." Perutku mengepal saat aku melihat ID nya pada layar.

"Jawabanlah. Aku akan pergi ke balkon."

Dia mencium keningku dan pergi keluar melalui pintu kaca ke balkon saat aku meraih telepon.

"Halo?"

"Nona Oh?"

"Ya, ini saya," Aku menjawab dan memandang ke sekitar ruangan, kakiku terasa dingin berdiri di lantai marmer.

"Saya Foss, menelponmu sehubungan dengan wawancara kita beberapa hari lalu."

"Ya, halo, terima kasih sudah menelepon."

"Saya khawatir karena saya memiliki berita yang tidak bagus, Nona Oh. Kami telah memutuskan untuk menerima calon yang lain."

"Saya tahu." Mengapa aku merasa lega?

"Saya yakin Anda akan segera menemukan posisi yang cocok dengan Anda. Semoga sukses untukmu, Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Foss. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Aku memutuskan panggilan dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Sekarang apa?

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

 **A/N**

Peminat di remake ini sepertinya berkurang, ya :')  
makasih udah yang sempetin baca dan review… maaf jika masih ada banyak kekurangan /bow/

Yang belum baca ff kaisoo ku yang baru, silakan mampir di **Am I Wrong** ^^ #promosi wkwkk

See you next chap~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **porterkkam86** makasih semangatnya^^ **| erikaalni** siap~^^ **| diyah17** versi novel asli ada, tapi aku g tahu penerbitnya siapa kkk setahuku masih dalam bahas inggris **| Tiarahun** yah ke hapus ya... tapi makasih udah tetep review /hug/ **| 12154kaisoo** wkwkk hey jangan omes xD makasih udah mampir ples review **| ryaauliao** makasih /hug/ AIW apdetnya setiap hari senin^^ **chanslumiere** mungkin cy hanya keluar yang chap kemaren hahaha **| riribas** makasih saranya~^^ tapi duh aku g sempet ngedit ulang hiks maaf sudah membuatmu tak nyaman /bow/ **| pinguinsoo** makasih^^ kim gongju konfliknya dikit-dikit, tapi kebanyakan fluff... semoga kamu g bosen :') **ChocoSoo** makasiiih~ /hug/ **| Kaisooship** hahaha cewek-cewek mesum xD **| chenma** iya gpp jujur aku ngeditnya juga /plak/ tapi namanya janji aku harus menepati... kurang satu project lagi :') chenma yang sabar ya~ makasih udah setiap baca ff ku /hug/


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar tidurku, teleponnya ditahan dengan telinganya. Hari mulai hujan. Tidak ada sinar, hujan dengan intesitas sedang, tetapi menimbulkan suara, semua jenis hujan tampaknya memiliki ciri tersendiri. Suaranya seperti pukulan drum di atap rumah dan hampir semua pandangan dikaburkan oleh air.

Aku duduk bergoyang di kursi goyang, diiringi dengan musik dari hujan, dan memikirkan wanita mungil dengan kepribadian yang baik ada di kamar tidurku. Dia menakjubkan. Kuat, berjiwa besar, setia, semua membuatku bertekuk lutut.

Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup dengan dirinya.

Pintu kaca terbuka dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar ke balkon.

"Bagaimana?" Aku bertanya.

"Mereka tidak menerimaku." Dia mengangkat bahu, wajah cantiknya terlihat sedih dan mungkin sedikit takut.

Jika kau mengijinkanku, aku akan menjagamu dan kau tidak harus bekerja lagi.

"Kemarilah, Sayang." Aku mengambil tangannya ke arahku dan menariknya duduk di pangkuanku. Dia menyandarkan pipinya ke dadaku, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, mengayun dirinya dengan lembut. "Hanya bergoyanglah denganku untuk sesaat."

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku, teringat beberapa waktu lalu aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya dan kami bercinta di kursiku.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sedih. Aku tidak merasa menginginkan pekerjaan itu. Kau benar, aku tidak ingin pindah ke L.A."

"Penolakan," Gumamku dan mencium rambut hitamnya yang lembut.

"Ya," Dia setuju.

"Aku sedikit senang kau tidak mendapatkannya," Aku mengakui. "Aku tidak ingin kau pindah keluar dari Seattle. Kupikir aku akan menjual rumah ini dan pindah ke sana." Aku mengerutkan kening dan memandang hujan di sekitar kami, pikiranku mengembara. "Tempat ini tidak seperti rumah. Kau bilang sendiri, itu tidak menggambarkan 'Aku'."

"Hmm..." Dia setuju dan merapat lebih dekat kepadaku. Tuhan, dia begitu sempurna dalam pelukanku.

"Aku bosan bepergian jauh. Mungkin aku bisa mengaturnya sehingga kami hanya tur sekitar tiga bulan dalam setahun. Mereka akan menjadi tiga bulan yang padat, tanpa istirahat, kemudian selebihnya aku akan berada di rumah. Anggota band yang lain akan setuju dengan hal itu juga. Terutama Gary dan DJ, karena mereka memiliki keluarga."

"Kapan saatnya bagi Lori?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang.

"Bulan depan. Lagipula kami semua sudah terlalu tua untuk tur sepanjang tahun. Hal ini tidak seperti saat kami membutuhkan uang."

"Itu bagus bahwa kau bisa menentukan pilihan," Dia setuju.

Aku mengangguk dan menciumnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencium rambutnya yang beraroma manis seperti madu.

Sialan, aku teramat menginginkannya.

"Hal itu akan menjadi baik untuk lebih dekat dengan Tao. Memperhatikan dia."

"Tunggu," Dia duduk dan mengerutkan kening padaku, "Kenapa semua kehidupan ini berubah?"

"Oh, Sunshine," Bisikku dan tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta denganmu?"

Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya mencengkeram bajuku dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau harus tahu itu, Sayang." Aku mencium keningnya dan menagnkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. "Aku tidak membawa wanita di sekitar bandku. Aku tidak menulis lagu untuk seorang gadis. Aku tidak membawa mereka ke sini. Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang keluargaku dengan sembarang orang. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, wow," Bisiknya dan jari-jarinya menelusuri wajahku, menatap mataku dengan, matanya yang indah berwarna hitam legam, "Aku takut jatuh."

"Aku akan menangkapmu, Sayang."

Dia berkedip dan menelan ludah dengan keras, otaknya sedang bekerja keras. Kami duduk dalam diam, mendengarkan hujan, saat dia sedang memproses pikirannya. Aku berharap ini darinya. Dia bukan seorang gadis yang akan menjerit dan melemparkan dirinya ke arahku, meneriakkan cintanya untukku.

Itu bukan caranya, dan itu hanya salah satu dari banyak hal yang aku sukai tentang dia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Bisiknya begitu pelan, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengarkannya disela-sela suara hujan.

Aku mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku, memaksa dia untuk menatap mataku. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Dia mengulanginya, kali ini lebih keras, "Kau membuatku takut."

"Bagus, karena kau begitu sialan menakutiku," Aku tertawa dan menariknya lebih dekat, "Tapi hidup tanpa dirimu membuatku lebih takut."

"Apakah kau benar-benar pindah ke Seattle secara permanen?" Dia bertanya, wajahnya penuh harapan dan bahagia.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak tinggal bersama denganku." Tiba-tiba dia cemberut, membuatku langsung tertawa. "Kita tidak siap untuk hal itu."

"Terakhir kalinya aku mengecek, aku punya tempat sendiri," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Kupikir ini berarti akan lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan di Seattle," Gumamnya dan mencium pipiku dengan manis.

"Hal itu akan menjadi lebih nyaman," Aku setuju.

"Bagaimana jika kau sedang pergi tur?" Kedua alisnya berkerut karena cemberut, dan aku mengusap kulitnya yang lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa pergi denganku. Jika kau tidak bisa ikut, kita bisa bertahan dengan itu."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada lagi rumah Malibu yang jelek?"

"Tidak." Aku tertawa dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku akan menjual rumah Malibu yang jelek."

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Kau di sini!" Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam melompat dari kursi Adirondack-kursi santai yang biasa digunakan di pinggir kolam atau pantai- di teras tepi kolam renang dan berjalan ke arah Jongin dan aku. "Kau Kyungsoo," Dia memberitahuku dan merentangkan lengannya kepadaku, memelukku dengan erat.

"Ya, aku Kyungsoo." Aku melihat ke sekeliling area kolam milik Gary dan Lori di rumahnya yang cantik. Sungguh menakjubkan bagiku betapa cepatnya perubahan cuaca di sini. Hanya beberapa jam yang lalu kami mendengarkan hujan di teras rumah Jongin, dan sekarang cuaca cerah dan hangat kembali.

Lori yang sedang tertawa memandangku dan mulutku membentuk kata "Tolong!" padanya tapi dia hanya tertawa lebih keras.

Pengkhiatan.

"Namaku Cher." Dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Lori benar, kau seksi. Dia seksi," Katanya kepada Jongin yang sedang tertawa di sebelahku.

"Ya, begitulah dia," Dia setuju.

DJ, dengan rambut Mohawk-nya yang tinggi, bergabung dengan kami dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Cher. "Cher adalah istriku," Dia tersenyum penuh kasih ke arahnya, "Dia senang bertemu denganmu."

"Jongin tidak pernah membawa wanita untuk bertemu dengan kami."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan keras. "Apakah setelah ini kita akan pergi bersama setiap waktu?"

"Baik, sekarang dia akan bertemu semua orang," Jake terkekeh.

"Ayo duduk bersama kami," Cher meraih tanganku dan mengajaku ke teras berkanopi di mana Lori sedang beristirahat, tangannya mengusap perutnya, dan memberikan aku tempat untuk duduk. Aku melihat ke belakang, dan Jongin sedang memandangku, matanya terlihat bahagia.

Dia mencintaiku.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengambil bir yang ditawarkan oleh DJ dan berkeliling untuk bergabung dengan anggota band lain yang berdiri di dekat panggangan.

Ada beberapa hal yang aku tahu pasti dalam hidup ini, dan salah satunya adalah laki-laki selalu dapat ditemukan dekat dengan panggangan.

Gary sedang memanggang, para pria lain duduk di kursi atau berdiri di sekelilingnya, menyesap bir dari botol dan tertawa. Eric sedang menggendong seorang anak laki–laki kecil yang manis, berumur sekitar dua tahun, memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Band rock Kai yang terkenal di dunia adalah hanya sekelompok orang normal.

"Aku senang kau ada di sini." Lori tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku," Aku merespon dan melirik sekitar halaman belakangnya yang rimbun, "Kau memiliki rumah yang indah."

Ini benar. Kolam renangnya berbentuk seperti ginjal dan besar, dilengkapi dengan bak mandi air panas pada salah satu ujung. Seluruh permukaan jalan di tutupi dengan bebatuan bulat, terdapat perapian untuk luar ruangan yang ada di salah satu ujung yang lain, dikelilingi dengan furniture mewah. Area bermain anak yang sangat luas dilengkapi dengan ayunan, papan meluncur, dan rumah pohon berada di salah satu sudut yang lain. Teras tempat kami duduk memiliki luas dua kali ukuran apartemenku, tertutup, dan juga dilengkapi dengan kursi yang nyaman dan berwarna-warni serta meja. Para pria dan panggangannya berada sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat kami duduk, juga berada di teras.

"Terima kasih," Lori menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Kami tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini, jadi ketika kami pulang, kami senang mengundang semua orang."

"Aku tak percaya Maddox sudah cepat besar," Komentar Cher, menunjuk ke anak kecil di pangkuan Eric.

"Aku tahu, dia tumbuh seperti rumput liar," Lori setuju. "Itu anak kami, Maddox," Katanya padaku.

"Dia manis."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian tentang sesuatu," Jongin memulai dan semua orang mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau sedang berpikir untuk menyusun jadwal tanggal tur." Lori cemberut, suaranya keras, "Kecuali kau tidak memperhatikan, aku akan melahirkan."

"Tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan melirikku, lalu ke anggota band yang lain, "Justru, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian mengenai perombakan jadwal tur."

"Terima kasih Tuhan," Gumam Gary sambil menjalankan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Jake bertanya dan meneguk birnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti," Jongin menjelaskan, "Aku sedang berpikir untuk merubah jadwal tur kita hanya beberapa bulan dalam setahun, dan bulan selebihnya untuk membuat album, menulis, bekerja sama dengan artis lain, hal-hal seperti itu."

Semua orang saling berpandangan. Cher dan Lori menahan napas, saling berpegang tangan dengan erat.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk," DJ merespon. "Kita bukan pria berumur dua puluh dua lagi."

"Kita bisa tampil di acara khusus yang akan segera datang, acara penghargaan, hal–hal semacam itu," Eric setuju.

"Aku bisa bermain dengan anak-anakku," Gary menambahkan dan mengembuskan napas, "Jujur, aku sudah siap untuk sedikit mengurangi kegiatan."

"Aku ingin kita semua satu pendapat." Jongin memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku, wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Kalian adalah keluargaku. Kita melakukan hal ini bersama-sama atau tidak sama sekali."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mencintai dia lebih dari yang sudah aku lakukan, dan dia berjalan dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku memahami arti keluarga.

Semua mata beralih ke Jake dan dia mengangkat bahu, "Ya, mengurangi tur mungkin lebih baik. Kita bisa lebih sering melakukan rekaman."

"Mungkin kau bisa berumah tangga," kata Gary, tetapi Jake menyeringai.

"Jangan gila."

"Satu hal lagi," Jongin menambahkan saat Gary membalik steak di panggangan. "Aku akan pindah ke Seattle secara permanen. Aku tidak berharap DJ dan Gary untuk ikut, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Setelah beberapa saat, semua orang mulai tertawa, termasuk Lori dan Cher.

"Apanya yang begitu lucu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kami bertaruh seberapa lama kau akan bertahan di rumah yang mengerikan itu," Cher memberitahu dia sambil menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. "Aku telah kalah taruhan setahun yang lalu."

"Semua orang membenci rumahmu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Oh Sayang, itu mengerikan," Lori memutar matanya, dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku bersyukur dia akan menjualnya."

"Aku membeli karena pemandangannya," Jongin mengingatkan kami semua lalu ikut tertawa dengan yang lain, "Ya, itu mengerikan."

"Aku tidak keberatan pindah ke Seattle," Cher bergumam, mata cokelatnya yang besar menatap DJ.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Dia setuju.

"Aku benci LA. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa kita bisa pindah juga." Lori memohon pada suaminya yang tampan.

"Kau benci L.A.?" Dia bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya! Ayo, kita pindah sebelum Maddox mulai sekolah dan kita tidak terlalu banyak yang diurus."

"Aku kira kita semua akan pindah ke Seattle dan menjadi orang pinggiran membosankan," Gary bergumam.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri. Aku bukan orang pinggiran." Eric bertolak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Orang dewasa sedang menuntun seorang bayi," DJ menyindir.

"Dasar bodoh," Eric membalas dia.

"Bodoh!" Maddox berteriak dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah, sialan," Lori bergumam. "Berhenti mengajarkan anakku kata-kata makian."

"Semua pamannya adalah musisi," Jongin mengingatkan dia. "Itu tak terelakkan bahwa dia bisa memiliki mulut yang kotor."

"Apakah itu harus dimulai sejak balita?"

"Bodoh!" Maddox berteriak lagi dan tangan yang kecil bertepuk tangan.

"Anakku akan menjadi anak yang sering dihukum setiap hari sepulang sekolah karena dia mengumpat di kelas," Lori mengeluh, membuat para pria menyeringai.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah?" tanyaku kepada Cher.

"Sepuluh tahun," Jawabnya dan menertawakan ekspresiku yang terkejut. "Atau, di band rock, lima puluh."

"Hal yang bagus untuk kalian." Aku berharap bisa melompat. Wanita-wanita ini telah berhasil membina hubungan mereka dengan para suami mereka yang terkenal. Mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu sulit.

Mungkin besok aku akan sampai pada dua puluh lima.

"Tidak mudah," Cher mengakui dan memandang suaminya dengan mata bahagia. "Tapi sia-sia. Ini akan menjadi lebih baik memiliki dia lebih sering di rumah. Mungkin kami bisa memiliki bayi."

"Tidak ada anak-anak?" Aku bertanya. Dia menggeleng kepala dan matanya terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa punya anak," Dia membuka rahasia, suaranya lirih. "Tapi kami ingin mengadopsi."

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku akan penggantimu," Lori mengingatkan dia. "Sepertinya aku akan menjadi mesin pembuat bayi."

"Kau gila." Cher tertawa.

"Namun lebih baik," Lori mengambil Maddox yang menangis dari pangkuan Eric. "Kau bisa memiliki yang satu ini. Dia sedikit nakal, tetapi dia memiliki saat-saat yang manis."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sam? Apakah kau menginginkan anak?" Cher bertanya dan tiba-tiba sepertinya semua orang, termasuk para pria dan si kecil Maddox, terdiam, untuk menunggu jawabanku.

"Eh, tidak, aku tidak terlalu menginginkan untuk memiliki anak sendiri. Adikku dan istrinya sudah punya satu dan sedang mengandung satu lagi, dan aku memiliki keluarga besar dengan anak-anaknya. Aku lebih suka menjadi bibi yang luar biasa, kemudian mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah lalu pergi pergi mencari minuman ringan dan menonton film dewasa."

Mata Jongin mengarah padaku, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan santai, tetapi aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kyungsoo adalah bibi yang hebat," Gumamnya, "Tapi kami memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang anak-anak."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu berhubungan seks," Komentar Lori, lalu menggigit bibir saat dia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"Betul," Aku setuju dan mengangguk serius. "Itu ide yang bagus, dia mengerikan di tempat tidur."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya sampai ke garis rambutnya yang berantakan dan semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, man, aku tahu itu!" Eric menunjuk padanya sambil menepuk lututnya.

"Begitukah?" Jongin bertanya padaku, meletakkan birnya di atas meja, dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengatupkan bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kurasa..." Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dan mengangkatku ke bahunya. "Kau pantas dihukum untuk itu."

"Oh, sial, Jongin jangan lempar aku ke dalam kolam renang! Aku tidak memiliki pakaian untuk ganti!"

"Terlambat!"

Dan tiba-tiba aku melayang di udara dan masuk ke dalam air hangat menimbulkan percikan air. Aku berusaha untuk muncul ke permukaan air, memercikan air dan mendorong rambutku dari wajahku, menatap tajam pada pria tampan yang sedang tertawa ke arahku.

"Kau brengsek!" Desisku padanya.

"Brengsek!" Maddox mengulanginya, membuat semua orang tertawa lagi.

"Ke sini, aku akan menarikmu keluar." Jongin berongkok di pinggir kolam renang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menggapai tangannya, aku berdiri di sisi kolam renang, dan menarik dia ke dalam air bersamaku, membuat penonton merasa terhibur.

Sebelum aku berbalik, aku menenggelamkan ke dalam air, lalu menariknya kembali ke permukaan sehingga aku bisa menarik napas. Wajah Jongin hanya beberapa inchi dariku, rambutnya basah kuyup. Air mengalir di wajahnya, dari tindikan di telinga dan alis, kaos hitam polosnya melekat dibahunya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seksi," Bisikku dan matanya menjadi bergairah. Dia menarik aku lebih dekat dan menciumku dengan keras, lengannya memelukku erat. Dia menahanku ke sisi kolam renang dan melahap bibirku dengan bibirnya dan semua yang dapat aku lakukan adalah memegang dia dengan erat.

Akhirnya, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai ke arahku, terengah-engah. "Kau akan membayar apa yang kau katakan."

"Dengan senang hati," Aku setuju dan tertawa saat dia mecipratkan air kepadaku.

"Makanan sudah siap, bodoh," Gary berteriak ke Jongin, "Lori, apakah kau punya pakaian untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Eh, mungkin saja tidak, Gary," Aku menjawab saat Lori tertawa dan aku keluar dari kolam renang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memperhatikan, tapi Lori dan aku tidak memiliki ukuran yang sama."

"Kau boleh telanjang," Eric melontarkan ide sambil menyeringai. Jongin memukul dia di bagian belakang kepala.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek."

"Brengsek!" Maddox setuju.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua," Lori menggeram.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, aku harus memberitahu padamu." Lori mengajak aku masuk rumah menuju kamar tidur utama sehingga aku bisa meminjam T-shirt dan celana yoga, "Aku sangat bangga dengan cara kau menangani Melissa pada saat itu."

"Aku mendengar hal itu!" Cher mengangguk. "Banyak orang tidak suka padanya."

"Bagaimana kalian menangani selalu berada di tabloid?" Aku meminta mereka tanpa berpikir.

"Kau tahu bagaimana berita di tabloid," Komentar Lori.

"Ya, tapi aku merasakan hal itu berbeda antara bintang rock dengan aktor."

"Para anggota band mengatakan kepada Melissa bahwa kita tidak akan pernah dimasukkan ke dalam publisitas." Cher mengatakan saat Lori melemparkan pakaian untukku.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap," Lori setuju, "Tidak ada keluarga foto yang akan dimuat dalam berita. Melissa tahu tetang hal itu."

"Dia hanya menginginkan berita dengan mendapatkan foto pertama tentang Jongin dan gossip barunya."

"Gosip pertama," Lori menambahkan. "Aku tidak tahu Jongin pernah difoto dengan seorang wanita."

"Tidak pernah?" Aku mengerutkan kening tidak percaya. "Itu sulit dipercaya. Aku yakin dia pernah punya pacar."

"Aku tidak tahu," Cher mengangkat bahu. "tapi jika dia pernah memilikinya, dia tidak pernah membawanya keluar. Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat tertutup."

"Kita beruntung." Lori mengangguk. "Semua hal dari pria milik kita adalah musik dan penggemar. Sisanya hanyalah embel-embel, dan mereka tidak terlalu banyak bermain di dalamnya. Mereka memainkan permainan publisitas ketika mereka harus, tapi... " Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku suka itu," Gumamku sambil merenung.

"Kurasa seharusnya begitu," Lori menyeringai. "Jongin adalah pria yang baik. Dia akan berada di belakangmu."

Kami bergabung kembali dengan para pria di teras, setelah makan dan berbicara tentang musik dan band dan apapun yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Aku duduk terdiam, menggigit salad dan steak. Mereka ini begitu... biasa. Dan baik.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jongin berbisik ke telingaku dan menawarkan aku untuk menggigit steak miliknya.

"Aku suka mereka," Bisikku kembali dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang," Dia mencium keningku dan kembali ke makanannya dan mengobrol dengan anggota band, dan ini terjadi kepadaku, aku telah menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka yang tidak peduli dengan siapa adikku atau bagaimana keluargaku.

Bayangkan itu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Capek sekali," Aku menguap dan bersandar di kursi mobil milik Jongin ketika kami berkendara kembali ke rumah Malibu yang jelek dari rumah Lori dan Gary saat sudah larut malam. Kami berkunjung lebih lama dari yang aku harapkan, mengobrol dan tertawa. Para pria juga sedikit melakukan pekerjaan, membicarakan lagu pilihan untuk album berikutnya.

"Kurasa kau telah berhasil menarik perhatian dari anggota band." Dia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan aku menelusuri tato di tangannya.

"Itu adalah pendapat tentang seks." Aku menyeringai.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan itu," Dia setuju dan melotot ke arahku. "Kau akan dihukum untuk itu."

"Kau sudah menghukumku, sayang. Karena hal itu, pakaian ini bukanlah milikku." Aku menunjuk pada kaos ungu milik Lori dan aku tersenyum.

"Apakah kau memakai celana dalamnya juga?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam sama sekali," Aku menjawab dan menguap lagi.

Jongin memasuki jalan rumahnya dan parkir di garasi, dan sebelum aku bisa membuka pintu, dia menarikku berdiri dan mengangkat aku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa berjalan," gumamku dan melingkarkan lengan di lehernya, menguburkan wajahku di lehernya dan menghirup baunya. "Tapi ini lebih baik."

"Kau lelah."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa," Gumamku dan menikmati bagaimana dia dengan mudah membawa aku memasuki rumahnya yang mengerikan melalui tangga. "Eh, aku mungkin harus berjalan menaiki tangga yang aneh ini."

"Kau baik-baik saja," Dia mencium keningku dan membawaku ke kamar tidur. "Apakah kau ingin ke kamar kecil?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia membawaku ke kamar mandi utama, menurunkanku dengan lembut dan membiarkanku sendiri di kamar mandi. Ketika aku kembali ke kamar tidur, dia sudah pindah dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di balkon, hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Aku berdiri dan melihatnya, punggungnya menghadap padaku, dia bersandar di pagar dan menatap kegelapan, kemungkinan mendengarkan suara laut. Bahkan punggungnya terlihat cantik, halus dan bersih dari tato, kecuali bahunya.

Aku merasa heran mengapa dia tidak pernah membuat tato di punggungnya?

Seolah-olah dia bisa merasakan aku berada di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan menyeringai dan masuk melalui pintu kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dan memiringkan kepalaku ke samping. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang terlihat sedih.

Dia mengangguk dan mendekatiku, mengangkatku kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku lembut.

"Tempat tidur hanya beberapa meter," Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Aku senang kau berada dalam pelukanku."

Aku menyisir rambutnya dengan jemariku saat dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sampingku, menarik aku mendekat padanya.

"Kau tidak berusaha merayuku." Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

"Aku hanya bercanda ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau buruk di tempat tidur," Aku mengingatkan dia dan mengangkat tubuhku sedikit dengan sikuku. Dia menyeringai dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku lalu tertawa, tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Itu lucu."

"Kau lucu." Dia menciumku dan menyelipkan aku ke pelukannya, kepalaku di dadanya, "Kau harus tidur."

"Oke," Aku menjawab, tetapi hanya berbaring dalam diam dan mendengarkan tarikan napasnya. Aku seakan bisa mendengar roda berputar di kepalanya. "Apakah kau akan berbicara padaku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Tubuhnya menegang, "Bicara tentang apa?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening namun tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Dia mendesah dan tubuhnya rileks, "Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk."

"Benar. Penolakan kerja dan dilemparkan ke kolam."

Dia mendorong punggungku dan menatap ke arahku sambil menjalankan buku-buku jarinya di pipiku. "Dan kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku," Bisiknya.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mencium lembut, "Aku mencintaimu," Bisikku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kau mengatakan itu."

"Baik," Aku tersenyum, "Aku akan sering mengingatkanmu, andaikan kau lupa."

"Aku tidak terpikir hal itu sesuatu yang aku akan lupakan." Dia mencium keningku dan menarikku mendekat padanya lagi saat aku menguap. "Sekarang tidurlah, Sunshine."

"Apa kau akan tidur juga?" Tanyaku saat mataku mulai tertutup.

"Segera," Bisiknya dan aku merasa dia tersenyum di keningku saat dia mencium keningku. "Aku akan segera tidur."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanyaku pada Kyungsoo saat aku menuangkan jus untuknya dan menambahkan gula ke dalam kopiku di dapur.

"Aku punya satu sesi wawancara hari ini dan dua untuk awal minggu depan. Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari siapa pun selama berminggu-minggu, dan sekarang aku punya banyak wawancara." Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan bibirnya yang berwarna pink, "Aneh."

"Kau akan menjadi hebat." Dia tersenyum lembut dan perutku mengepal, cara yang selalu dilakukan ketika dia menatapku seperti itu; seperti saat dia percaya padaku. Seperti saat dia mencintaiku. Kami sudah kembali ke Seattle dalam beberapa hari, dan aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia milikku.

Dia milikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Dia bertanya dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam membaca wajahku, dan ini adalah rahasia.

"Aku punya beberapa tugas untuk dikerjakan." Aku menyesap kopi dan menelannya bertemu dengan tumpukan saraf di perutku. "Aku mungkin bertemu dengan agen real estate."

"Menyenangkan," Dia tersenyum lebar, "Jadi kau akan pindah dari tempat Tao?"

"Ya, dia mungkin akan menjualnya. Tetangganya tahu siapa aku dan orang di sebelah rumah selalu ingin ngobrol denganku ketika aku sampai di rumah." Aku mengerutkan kening lalu tertawa, "Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku tipe penduduk yang baik."

"Mungkin tidak," Dia setuju dan tertawa. "Setidaknya adalah pria yang menghargai musik dan tidak menganggu gadis muda."

"Oh, ada juga beberapa orang yang menganggu. Terima kasih Tuhan, Yifan memasang sistem alarm."

"Serius?" Matanya berputar dan kemudian dia tertawa. "Itu lucu!"

"Tentu saja," Aku cemberut padanya.

"Ya," Dia menegaskan dan menggelengkan kepala, "Baik, jadi kau butuh sebuah rumah."

"Ya," Aku setuju dan membersihkan cangkirku, meletakkannya di mesin cuci piring lalu mengambil dompet dan kunciku, "Lebih baik aku segera pergi."

"Oke," Dia tersenyum dan berdiri untuk memelukku, melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat di sekeliling pinggangku dan mencium tulang dadaku, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Kau juga, Sayang," Aku mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menciumnya perlahan, menggosok bibirku ke bibirnya dan menggigit sisi mulutnya sampai dia tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum aku menarikmu kembali ke tempat tidur dan bercinta denganmu secara kasar," Aku menggeram, tersenyum puas ketika matanya yang bulat membesar dengan nafsu.

"Aku siap untuk itu."

"Nanti," Aku menciumnya lagi, tersenyum melihat cara dia bergerak ketika aku melepaskan dirinya, dan berjalan keluar dari gedung tempat tinggalnya.

Saat berjalan ke mobil, teleponku berdering. Aku berharap dari salah satu dari anggota band, dan aku mengerutkan kening karena terkejut melihat ID pemanggil.

"Jongin."

"Hei, ini Yifan," Dia berdeham dan aku segera waspada.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Tao?" Aku bertanya dan masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik. Dia sedang tidur. Dengar." Aku mendengar dia menyalakan mobilnya dan dengan perasaan tidak sabar menepukkan jemariku pada roda kemudi mobilku. "Apakah kau punya waktu untuk bertemu denganku hari ini?"

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Aku sudah ada janji hari ini."

"Aku hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh menit. Aku ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi."

Aku memeriksa jam lalu mengeryit. "Apa Kau bisa menemuiku dalam sepuluh menit di Seattle?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Dimana?"

Aku menyebutkan alamat dengan cepat dan melanjutkan acaraku dengan menuju lalu lintas di pertengahan pagi. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini, dan sepertinya waktu tidak akan cukup.

Aku berhenti di luar studio rekaman di dekat apartemen Kyungsoo lalu mematikan mesin mobil. Lima menit kemudian Yifan telah sampai di belakangku.

"Hei, _man_ , terima kasih mau bertemu denganku." Dia menjabat tanganku dan melirik bangunan. "Di mana kita?"

"Studio," Aku tersenyum padanya, "aku bekerja hari ini."

"Keren, aku tidak akan lama denganmu."

"Kita bisa bicara di dalam." Aku mengajak dia masuk ke dalam, bertemu dengan Skip di dekat pintu masuk, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan kantormu untuk satu menit?"

"Tentu, kau tahu dimana itu. Kali ini, surat-suratku jangan dibuat kusut," Dia menyeringai saat aku bersiul untuknya dan mengarahkan Yifan masuk ke kantor, menutup pintu di belakang kami, lalu bersandar di meja.

"Ada apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya, Yifan terlihat gugup.

Ah, sial, mungkinkah ini sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Ya, Tao dan aku telah bersama-sama untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tidak untuk beberapa lama," Aku mengingatkan dia dan mengerutkan bibir jadi aku tidak tersenyum. Dia mengerutkan kening dan mulai mondar-mandir.

"Dia adalah..." Dia berhenti dan mendorong tangannya ke rambutnya dan aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menikmati ketidaknyamanannya.

Pria ini telah berkencan dengan adikku. Sudah seharusnya dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dia adalah segalanya," Akhirnya dia berkatanya, "Dia telah membuatku bahagia dan bodoh dan ketika aku marah, aku bisa memukul pantatnya."

"Bung," Aku menyela dan dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maaf. Maksudnya." Dia mondar mandir lagi. "Aku mencintanya. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dia. Dia adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Aku sudah tahu ini, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menikah dengannya." Dia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Jadi, tanyakan padanya."

"Tidak, kau masih tidak mengerti," Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku. "Itu sebabnya aku di sini. Aku meminta ijin darimu untuk melamarnya."

Aku tertegun, "Mengapa kau membutuhkan ijinku?"

"Karena dia milikmu," Jawabnya singkat. "Kau keluarganya. Kaulah satu–satunya tempat dia menggantungkan sebagian besar hidupnya dan dia mencintaimu. Pendapatmu sangat penting. Aku mungkin bajingan yang sombong dalam banyak hal, tapi aku sudah sadar." Dia menelan ludah dan menyelipkan tangannya di saku. "Ini adalah hal yang benar kalau aku meminta restu darimu sebelum aku melamar dia. Aku berjanji padamu, Jongin, aku akan melindunginya, menghormatinya dan mencintai dia sampai pada kematianku."

"Aku tahu," Aku merespon secara otomatis.

"Kau mengijinkan?"

"Tentu saja . Tao tidak bodoh. Dia tidak akan bersamamu jika ada jalan yang lain." Aku diam di tempat, bersandar dan memandang Yifan untuk sesaat dan teringat Tao saat masih gadis muda, bermata lebar dan wajahnya berbintik-bintik dan rambut berwarna merah dan tungkainya terlihat panjang, kemudian aku teringat ketika kami semua bersama-sama untuk bermain game malam itu dan bagaimana dia bersemangat dan bahagia, terlihat nyaman dan betapa cantiknya dia.

Yifan harus bersyukur untuk semua itu.

"Kau boleh menikahinya dengan satu syarat," Aku mengatakan padanya, suaraku rendah dan tegas, mataku tertuju padanya.

"Sebutkan," Dia segera menjawab.

"Kau harus mencantumkan namaku pada anak pertamamu." Dia mendesah, bahunya merosot seperti dia baru saja membawa beban berat, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika itu anak perempuan?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Siap." Dia menyetujui dan mengulurkan tangannya, lalu aku mengambilnya dan menariknya, untuk memberikan pelukan, menepuk punggungnya yang keras.

"Dia telah membuat aku bahagia." Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Aku tahu, itu lebih dari siapa pun."

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Baik, itu hal lain yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu. Apakah kalian masih melakukan pertunjukan di Key Arena dalam beberapa minggu?"

"Ya, itu rencananya," Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, inilah ide dariku..."

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

 **A/N**

See you next chap~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Tiarahun** iya, soalnya hun adeknya kyungsoo^^ - **| diyahutari1217** bukan hanya review sih, tp viewers folfav juga hehehe **| yellowfishh14** kyung sibuk nyari kerjaan xD **| Kaisooship** /hug/ makasih~ **| astarizerida** siap^^ **| kim gongju** iya~ tingga dikit lagi^^ **| riribas** pengamatanmu bener banger /thumbs up/ untuk sehun yang punya anak, hunhan dia nikah duluan wkwk... udah di remake duluan dengan jugul Come away with me^^ **| mrsbunnybyun** makasih dedek semangatnya~ /hug/ **| DJ 100** chap ini bebas~ hahaha **| erikaalni** kagak selalu kok kkk **| seluhaenbiased** iya, maa apdetnya nelat hiks udah mulai sibuk dan bahkan aku belum selesai edit ini sampai tamat. Untuk yang chanbaek dulu, aku udah selesein edit bahkan sebelum chap pertama di post.. maaf lama ya :') **| ryaauliao** iya~ makasih semangatnya~^^ **| chenma** iya, bandnya jongin namanya KAI... aku g kepikiran nama laih wkwk.. untuk konflik.. maaf, aku bahkan baru baca ampe sini dan belum ngedit chapter depan /ngumpet/ aku juga belum tahu konfliknya seperti apa kkk #bow


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan!" Aku duduk memantul di kursi depan mobil seksi _Camaro_ milik Jongin, sangat gembira karena dia mengajakku pergi untuk melihat rumah. Sepanjang hari kemarin, dia pergi untuk mengurus bisnisnya apa pun itu, dan hari ini kembali lagi, untuk menikmati kebersamaan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," Dia menyeringai ke arahku dan tertawa.

"Aku suka berbelanja," Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kita akan ke mana dulu?"

"Yah, kita hanya akan melihat satu saja untuk hari ini."

"Oke, di mana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan."

"Aku menyukai lingkungan disana," Aku tersenyum bahagia pada pria bertatto yang seksi di sampingku.

"Baik, mari kita lihat apa yang akan kita pikirkan tentang rumah." Dia mengendarai melalui sebuah gerbang dan menuruni sebuah jalan menuju sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang indah, bercat putih dan biru. Pemandangan dari kawasan teluk sangat menakjubkan. Ada mobil Toyota berwarna merah diparkir di jalan masuk dan seorang wanita muda bertubuh bulat pendek dengan rambut hitam berdiri di teras sedang melakukan sesuatu melalui teleponnya.

"Aku suka bagian luar," Aku berkomentar, mendapati ada mawar di semak-semak sekitar pohon ceri yang akan mekar dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

"Oke, ayo kita masuk ke dalam," Dia menyeringai padaku dan kami berdua melompat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju teras depan.

"Hai! Aku Melody Jenkins, agen yang dikirim untuk membantumu hari ini." Melody berwajah cantik, ramah dan dengan gaya anak muda. Dia terlihat masih baru dalam bisnis real estate.

"Apakah kau tidak memberitahu mereka siapa dirimu saat kau menelepon?" Bisikku padanya.

"Tidak," Dia mengerutkan kening ke arahku dan berjabat tangan dengan Melody. "Terima kasih telah menemui kami."

"Astaga, kau Kim Jongin!" Dia berseru dan hampir jatuh dari tangga depan. Aku membalikan badan sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat rasa geli dari wajahku.

"Tidak salah," Jongin tersenyum menawan. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku menahan sikapku dan membalikan badan menemukan Melody dengan mulut komat kamit seperti ikan, matanya melebar dan menatap ke Jongin, benar–benar terkaget.

"Oh atas nama cinta... Melody?" Aku melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, untuk menarik perhatiannya, "Hai. Aku Kyungsoo. Kami senang melihat rumah ini."

"Oh, tentu saja." Tangannya gemetar saat dia melihat catatan di teleponnya mencari kode untuk pintu dan mendahului kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

Aku berbalik ke Jongin dan mengejek penggemarnya, membungkam mulutku seperti saat aku terkejut bertemu dengan dirinya, dan dia menyipitkan matanya padaku dan berbisik, "Bersikaplah yang baik."

"Ini lucu," Gumamku saat Melody berbalik kepada kami.

"Jadi, inilah rumahnya, tentu saja, sangat bagus. Memiliki dapur yang memiliki seni yang indah, ruangan yang terbuka, bak mandi air panas." Matanya memandang ke tubuh Jongin dari bawah ke pinggul lalu dia terbatuk dan berbalik.

"Ini adalah seorang bintang," Gumamku kepada Jongin, mendapatkan sorotan lagi.

"Aku hanya harus memberitahumu," Kata Melody terburu-buru, berbalik menghadap ke Jongin, "Aku adalah seorang penggemar berat. Aku punya semua albummu, bahkan album yang sudah lama."

Aku tertawa lagi. Yang paling lama berusia sekitar empat tahun. Tentu saja, dia masih SMA.

"Eh, terima kasih," Gumam Jongin, terlihat jelas tidak nyaman dan melihat sekeliling mencari kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri.

"Apa yang lucu?" Melody bertanya, tangan berada di pinggulnya. Dia benar-benar lucu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Kai adalah group yang hebat," Aku setuju dengan dia dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang terus memelototiku.

"Kau tahu, Melody, kupikir kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat sendiri saja, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Oh." Dia cemberut dan menatap padaku lalu matanya yang besar berwarna cokelat ganti menatap Jongin seperti yang aku yakini dia berpikir dirinya terlihat menggoda, "Apakah kau yakin? Aku tidak keberatan membawamu berkeliling."

"Aku yakin, terima kasih." Jongin meraih tanganku dan menarikku menaiki tangga. "Kau tidak membantu," Ia menggeram. "Aku minta maaf, tetapi itu lucu, dan salahmu sendiri."

"Salahku?" Dia bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Satu, kau seharusnya mengatakan pada Agensi siapa dirimu sehingga mereka mengirim seseorang yang lebih tepat, dan dua, kaulah satu–satunya yang selalu berjalan dengan bertelanjang dada baik di video klip dan pemotretan. Aku tahu pasti dia ingin menjilat tato bintangmu."

"Diam," Gumamnya dan menarikku menyusuri lorong, melihat setiap kamar.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat tato di area V-mu yang seksi, salah satu tempat di tubuh pria yang membuat wanita duduk dan mengemis, dan tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian." Aku memberitahukan kepadanya dengan puas dan tertawa lagi ketika dia terus memelototi aku.

Saat kami sampai pada puncak anak tangga apa yang ku asumsikan adalah kamar tidur utama, kami mendengar suara Melody dari bawah.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang sedang aku temani melihat rumah untuk saat ini! Kim Jongin! Aku tidak berbohong. Tidak, dia memakai kaos."

Aku tertawa lagi saat Jongin menggeram dan menarik aku ke kamar tidur utama. "Sudah kubilang."

"Aku akan melihat beberapa rumah," Gumamnya dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan besar, ruang kosong.

"Kupikir mulai sekarang kau harus memiliki asisten untuk menghubungi agen."

"Mungkin. Apakah kau menyukai ruangan ini?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Ini besar." Aku berjalan ke jendela dan melihat keluar ke teluk, airnya memantulkan sinar matahari sore hari. "Pemandangan yang indah."

"Ya, aku menyukai pemandangannya juga."

"Lantai tidak membuat kakiku radang karena dingin, dan dindingnya berwarna mocha terang, yang hangat dan menyenangkan."

"Kau memakai sepatu," Dia mengingatkan aku dengan senyum.

"Lantai rumahmu di Malibu masih membuat kakiku meradang meski memakai sepatu."

"Gadis pintar," Dia menyeringai dan membuka pintu untuk melihat ke dalam lemari besar yang dilengkapi untuk tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan tas, dan bahkan sebuah rak di tengah berbentuk seperti pulau untuk meletakan aksesoris lainnya.

"Aku seperti baru saja meninggal dan pergi ke surga," Aku bernapas, merasakan mataku melotot dan detak jantungku meningkat. "Ini hanya... Oh Tuhan."

"Ya, Lemari." Jongin tertawa.

"Ini adalah rumahmu," Aku mengingatkan dia dan sadar tatapanku menjadi kosong. "Bukan milikku."

"Belum."

"Bukan miliku," Aku mengulangi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oke, katakan saja tempat ini untukmu menyimpan barang–barang milikmu ketika kau sedang menginap."

"Apakah kau mengejekku?"

"Ya. Mari kita lihat kamar mandi."

Kamar mandi ini bahkan lebih baik. "Aku bisa berenang di bak mandi itu," Gumamku dan berjalan melintasi ruangan. Kamar mandi berukuran Manhattan. Kami bisa menjadi tuan rumah pesta di sana. Penuh dengan konser.

Ya Tuhan, kami bisa melakukan seks di kamar mandi itu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya sangat jelas lalu tertawa.

"Ya," Aku menjawab dan menjejakan tanganku di atas meja granit. Ada dua wastafel, kira-kira berjarak empat kaki, dengan meja dan beberapa laci di bawahnya. Aku berbalik dan bersandar pada granit, memandang Jongin di seberang ruangan. "Kurasa aku ingin menjilat tato bintangmu juga," Bisikku dan menatap dari atas ke bawah.

Matanya menatap padaku dan perlahan dia berjalan ke pintu, menutup dan menguncinya, kemudian berjalan ke arahku, menempelkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggulku dan terdiam, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Kau tidak bisa menjilati apa pun sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangkat alis dan menatap matanya saat mereka menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Tidak. Tetapi aku bisa," Dia mencengkeramku dan menaikkan aku ke meja sehingga kakiku menjuntai dan vaginaku berada di pinggir meja.

"Jongin, gadis itu di bawah sana." Dia bergerak diantara lututku dan condong lebih dekat, bibirnya menempel di pelipisku dan tangannya membuka celana jeansku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu tidak masalah bagiku meski seseorang dan JFK ada di bawah sana. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa menghentikan aku untuk menikmati dirimu sekarang. Angkat pantatmu."

Aku mematuhi dan dia melepas jeans dan celana dalam melewati pantatku dan kakiku dan membuang mereka ke lantai. Dia menangkup pinggulku dengan kuat dan mencium pipiku, turun ke titik spot di bawah telingaku, di sepanjang rahangku lalu ke bibirku.

"Aku bisa menciumnya saat kau sedang bergairah," Bisiknya di bibirku dan salah satu tangannya menjelajah di antara kakiku dan menemukan intiku. "Ya Tuhan, kau hangat dan sudah basah, Sayang."

"Lemari itu yang membuatku bergairah," Aku berbisik lalu mengerang ketika dia mendorong jarinya masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih baik membeli rumah ini," Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya bercanda," Aku terengah.

"Apa yang membuatmu basah seperti ini?" Dia bertanya dan menggigit bibir bawahku, kemudian membelai dengan lidahnya.

"Kau."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Memikirkan bagaimana menyenangkan kita bisa melakukan di kamar mandi itu." Napasku tercekat saat dia dengan lembut menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mmm, ya, itu bisa menyenangkan," Dia setuju dan menciumku lembut, "Kyungsoo?"

"Ya." Oh, Tuhan, hanya dengan mendorong sedikit lebih keras. Hanya sedikit lebih keras. Aku menggerakkan pinggangku, mencoba untuk meningkatkan tekanan pada area sensitifku, aku begitu sialan.

"Aku akan menikmatimu di sini di meja ini."

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih bergairah, namun itulah yang terjadi.

"Kemudian aku akan membawamu pulang dan menenggelamkan milikku ke dalam dirimu."

"Kita harus pergi makan malam bersama seluruh keluarga," Aku mengingatkannya dan terkesiap saat dia mendorong jari lain untuk bergabung dengan jari sebelumnya.

"Kita masih punya waktu." Dia berjongkok, melebarkan kakiku, menarik keluar jarinya dariku dan menjilati diantara lipatanku ke klitoris hingga dua kali, membuat aku terkesiap, kemudian berhenti pada lipatanku, menarik mereka dengan mulutnya, menghisap dengan kuat hingga pipinya berlekuk. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya pada klitorisku dan pinggulku terangkat dari atas meja.

"Ini lebih mudah," Bisiknya dan menarikku kembali, matanya terpaku pada vaginaku. "Oh Tuhan, kau begitu cantik, sayangku."

Ototku berkontraksi karena kata-katanya dan dia menyeringai ke arahku sambil memasukkan kembali jari-jari berbakatnya ke dalam diriku, menemukan intiku dan menjepit klotorisku dengan bibirnya, menarik dan mengisap, mendorong dan menggigit, menggosok dengan logam sialan yang mengagumkan itu pada diriku, hingga aku datang di mulutnya, sepatu hakku menusuk ke punggungnya, gemetar dan mengangkat punggungku tinggi - tinggi dan menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah sehingga aku tidak berteriak.

Dia mencium dan menenangkanku, membelai pahaku dan berdiri untuk mencium bibirku. "Aku menyukai caraku menikmati dirimu," Gumamku.

"Aku juga." Dia tersenyum dan menciumku dengan sangat dalam, lalu berhenti, tangannya di pundak untuk menjagaku tetap stabil.

"Ya, ini menyenangkan." Aku melompat turun dari wastafel dan menarik celana jeansku ke atas.

"Tinggalkan celana dalammu. Kau tidak akan membutuhkan mereka."

"Kau yakin?"

Dia hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum lebar, "Kupikir aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku akan membawa dirimu kapan saja, di mana saja, Sunshine."

"Setuju."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Seberapa sering kalian semua melakukan makan malam bersama?" Jongin bertanya padaku saat kita sampai ke rumah Yifan dan Tao.

"Sebulan sekali," Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Begitu banyak orang dalam satu rumah." Dia terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, tapi di lain waktu kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Semua orang sibuk." Dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke belakang Mercedes SUV milik Sehun dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Siap?" Tanyaku.

"Mudah-mudahan," Dia bergumam sambil membantuku keluar dari mobil. Dia meraih tanganku di dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Kita tidak perlu mengetuk pintu saat acara makan malam keluarga. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita." Aku menyeringai dan membuka pintu masuk ke dalam suasana hiruk pikuk. Anak–anak berlarian, atau berjalan-jalan, berkeliling, orang dewasa tertawa dan berdebat dan ada yang sibuk di dapur.

"Hei!" Baekhyun berseru ketika dia melihat kami dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan, "Yifan seorang idiot dan dia memesan pizza."

"Semua orang suka pizza," Yifan cemberut padanya dari sofa lalu tersenyum ke arah kami. "Ada tiga puluh pizza di dapur bersama dengan bir, soda, dan aku rasa Taeyeong sedang mencampur minuman juga."

"Apakah orangtuaku di sini?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, semua orangtua, maksudku semua orangtua, termasuk orangtua Minseok, ada di lantai atas menikmati suasana tenang yang jauh dari kebisingan. Meskipun, mereka mengajak Ziyu bersama mereka, jadi mereka menikmati kekacauan mereka sendiri secara khusus."

"Ya, kami paham." Jongin mengangguk dan membuka kotak pizza di meja dapur. "Dia manis, tetapi sulit diatur." Dia mengambil sepotong pizza pepperoni lalu membuka tutup botol bir dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk duduk dengan Tao dan mengobrol.

"Itu anakku yang sedang kau bicarakan." Sehun memberitahu kita dan memeluku, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah gembira ke arahnya dan mata bulatnya menjadi lembut. "Bagus." Dia mengambil bir untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengikuti Jongin ke ruang tamu, mengangkat Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mencium rambutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?" Taeyeong bertanya padaku dari seberang meja dapur.

"Apa yang kau punya, bartender tampan?" Tanyaku sambil menaiki bangku bar.

"Cukup banyak, apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku menyerbu kabinet minuman keras milik Yifan."

"Aku mendengarnya!" Yifan berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Taeyeong berteriak kembali. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apakah kau punya zaitun?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Eh, tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Sialan. Oke, aku akan membuat _fuzzy navel_." Taeyeong mulai bekerja.

"Di mana Minseok dan anak-anaknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebelumnya Jongdae mengatakan bahwa dia mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat untuk akhir pekan ini, jadi mereka tidak akan berada di sini."

"Misterius," Aku menggoyangkan alis. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan bartender?"

"Mungkin juga karena aku bukan peminum." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menuangkan jus jeruk diatas schnapps peach dan es, lalu memberikannya padaku, "Pizza?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti," Aku menyesap minuman dan tersenyum karena kagum. "Ini benar-benar enak."

"Jangan terkejut. Aku menjadi bartender saat masih di perguruan tinggi."

"Orang serba bisa," Aku menggodanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hei, teman! Kapan kau di sini?" Yixing muncul di sampingku dan menatap pada minumanku, menginginkannya dan kemudian memandang Taeyeong yang sedang tertawa.

"Kau mau?"

"Ya," Dia tersenyum lebar lalu mengedipkan mata.

"Jongin dan aku di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Di mana Joonmyeon?"

"Dia bermain _x-box_ dengan Chanyeol dan Taeyong. Menendang pantat Chanyeol." Dia menyeringai dan mengambil kotak besar yang penuh dengan pizza, menyelipkan 2 botol bir di bawah lengannya, mengangkat kotak dan mengambil minuman dari Taeyeong lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang permainan.

"Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku seorang ibu. Ini bukan apa-apa." Dia mengedipkan mata.

Aku bersandar pada meja dan mengamati keluarga di sekitarku. Taeyeong menggelap meja, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon berteriak satu sama lain di ruangan lain, dan Baekhyun dan Yixing tertawa. Jongin dan Tao saling mencondongkan kepala, merencanakan sesuatu. Yifan, Sehun dan Luhan terlibat percakapan yang serius.

"Kami perlu mencarikan pacar untukmu." Aku berkata pada Taeyeong yang berhenti dan mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau belum punya pacar," Aku tertawa karena dia cemberut, "Kau bukan seorang gay."

Dia mendongkakan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa, Tangannya mendorong rambut hitamnya yang gelap dan tersenyum padaku. "Tidak, aku bukan gay."

"Jadi, kalau begitu?"

"Aku punya selera tertentu," Bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

Matanya menatap padaku, "Kau tahu?"

Aku mengangkat alis padanya, bibirku setengah tersenyum dan dia mendesah lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sangat jeli."

Aku tersenyum manis dan menyesap minumanku, menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Ini akan segera terjadi," Akhirnya dia mengakui, "Namun aku merasa dia tidak mudah untuk dimiliki."

"Dia akan menghargainya." Aku meyakinkan dia dan menepuk bahunya yang lebar.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Jongin?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang.

Mataku beralih pada pria di ruang tamu yang masih terlibat percakapan serius dengan Tao. Aku selalu memperhatikan dia, apa yang dia lakukan dan di mana dia. Aku tidak bisa menahan hal itu.

"Aku berjalan dan jatuh cinta padanya." Aku menyeringai dan melirik kembali pada Taeyeong yang telah duduk di sebelahku. "Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Aku menyukainya." Dia mengangguk. "Aku melihat dia jatuh cinta juga denganmu." Ia memberi isyarat, dan aku menoleh, menemukan Jongin mengawasi kami. Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan dia tersenyum lembut lalu kembali pada percakapannya.

"Itu terdengar menjijikan." Aku memilih sepotong pizza lalu mengambilnya. "Namun itu juga menyenangkan. Kami akan melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya."

"Kau bukan tipe sentimentil, kan?" Taeyeong bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga." Aku mengangkat bahu, lalu menyadari bahwa aku berbohong. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang sentimentil saat dengan Jongin.

"Aku mengerti." Dia mengangguk.

"Kau juga bukan salah satunya," Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Ada waktu dan tempat saatnya untuk romantis," Dia membantah, "Tetapi aku memutuskan kapan dan di mana itu."

"Ya, Tuhan, kau suka memerintah."

Dia menertawakanku lalu mendentingkan gelasnya dengan gelasku dengan gembira.

"Uh, Kyungsoo?" Yixing berjalan masuk ruangan, telepon di tangannya dan dia mengerutkan kening ke layar handphone.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah melihat ini?"

"Apa?" Tanyaku lalu dia menyerahkan teleponnya kepadaku. Taeyeong mendekat ke pundakku untuk melihat dan dia mengumpat dengan pelan dan duniaku seakan berhenti bergerak.

Ini adalah foto pada halaman gosip _online_ Jongin dan aku dari pemotretan minggu lalu di LA, foto Lori telah dipotong dari foto tersebut.

Tentu saja.

Judul di bawahnya adalah: Kim Jongin dengan pacar barunya, kakak dari aktor/produser Oh Sehun.

Tidak ada namaku.

"Ada apa ?" Aku mendengar Jongin bertanya, suaranya terdengar jelas, dan aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas karena marah, malu dan pengkhianatan.

"Brengsek."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Wajah Kyungsoo telah berubah merah saat ia menatap ke arah layar telepon Yixing dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya gemetar dan Taeyeong memelototi telepon itu seolah-olah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyaku sambil mendekati dia. Dia menghidupkan layar kembali dan menyodorkan padaku.

"Foto ini yang salah."

Foto itu berasal dari minggu lalu di LA, tepatnya foto Kyungsoo yang telah dia katakan dia tidak ingin ada publikasi.

Melissa akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Jongin?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun saat bergabung dengan kami.

"Sebuah foto telah beredar," Gumamku dan menyodorkannya kepadanya. Dia cemberut saat menatap layar telepon dan kembali menatap ke Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ini bukanlah hal baru. Kau berada di L.A. dengan Jongin. Apa yang kau harapkan akan terjadi."

"Secara khusus aku sudah memberitahu kepada bagian humas yang brengsek itu bahwa dia tidak memiliki izin untuk mengambil fotoku."

Mata Sehun seakan tidak percaya padaku, wajahnya tegang dan matanya menyipit.

"Hei, bung, aku mendukung dia. Aku akan memecat si jalang yang telah menyebarkannya."

"Apakah kau akan memecat semua orang yang menyebarkan semua omong kosong?" jawab Sehun lalu menyerahkan ponsel Yixing kembali padanya. "Kyungsoo telah bekerja keras untuk tidak terlibat di dalam tabloid."

"Aku tahu." Aku berdiri tegak dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku sudah bilang," Jari Sehun menunjuk ke wajahku, "Aku katakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ini," Ia menunjuk ke telepon, "Mengapa aku memperingatkanmu untuk tetap pergi menjauh!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu padanya!" Tao melangkah di antara Sehun dan aku, mata cokelatnya memelototi Sehun, "Dia sudah mengatakan ia mendukung Kyungsoo."

"Jangan ikut campur hal ini," Sehun bergumam pada Tao tetapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Masalah sialan ini sudah terjadi. Kau harus tahu itu. Sial dia sudah tahu itu. Dia bekerja untuk sebuah majalah." jawab Tao sambil bertolak pinggang, dan aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk mundur, tapi aku tahu itu akan sia-sia.

Dia dalam mode sebagai adik yang akan selalu membela.

"Tao," Aku memulai tetapi dia mengangkat tangannya kepadaku untuk berhenti berbicara dan alisku terangkat karena terkejut. Taeyeong menyeringai padanya. Joonmyeon, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya keluar dari ruang permainan untuk melihat keributan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dia telah menempatkan kakakku di posisi yang bahkan dia tidak pernah mengerti." Dia menunjuk ke arahku dengan jarinya lagi, suaranya meninggi saat Taeyong bergerak ke sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti?" Tao berteriak, "Dia hidup di dunia sialan itu setiap hari! Kau tidak lebih terkenal dibandingkan dia, kau tahu itu. Jika ada sesuatu, dia sudah banyak tenggelam di dalamnya."

"Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih terkenal," Potong Sehun.

"Jongin tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo."

"Dia tidak cukup baik untuk kakakku!" Seru Sehun dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku.

Dia benar. Aku tidak cukup baik.

Tapi aku akan terkutuk jika aku membiarkan dia pergi.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo menyela dengan lembut tetapi dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, kau mengatakan kepadanya kau tidak ingin publisitas semacam ini, dan apa yang terjadi? Omong kosong itu," Ia menunjuk ke telepon Yixing. "Ini omong kosong," Dia menoleh padaku. "Kau seharusnya melindungi dia, bukan mengumpankan dia ke serigala sialan! Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Apakah kau bercanda denganku?" Aku memegang bahu Tao dan memindahkannya ke sisi Yifan, yakin bahwa Yifan akan menjaganya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa itu ketenaran, ketenaramu telah menghancurkan kakakmu?"

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo penuh peringatan, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong ini.

"Ketenaranmu, semua ketenaran kalian," Aku menunjuk ke Yifan dan kembali ke Sehun, jantungku berdebar, "Kyungsoo kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dia sudah menganggur selama lebih dari sebulan karena dia tidak mau menjual keluarganya."

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan matanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, yang sudah berlinang dengan air mata. "Apakah ini benar?"

"Persetan," bisiknya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku keluar dari sini." Dia mendorong orang–orang yang berada di sekitar kami untuk keluar dan membanting pintu depan, Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Taeyong bertanya, tangannya di pinggul.

"Atasannya menginginkan dia menulis cerita tentang Sehun dan Luhan tahun lalu setelah pernikahan mereka. Dia menolak."

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan dia sudah menganggur selama satu bulan. Kami sudah menikah selama lebih dari setahun."

"Aku belum selesai," Aku mengusap rambutku dengan tanganku, "Sekitar sebulan lalu, bajingan itu mengomeli dia lagi karena tidak mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Kim. Terutama, Kim Yifan."

"Bajingan," Yifan berbisik, "Aku akan melakukan wawancara untuknya."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan juga untukmu, bung. Dia mencintaimu. Mencintai kalian semua." Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ke keluarga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dengan mata berlinang, mulut para pria yang mengepal, tangan yang terkepal.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menempatkan keluarganya di majalah apapun, terutama mengetahui seberapa keras pribadi kalian semua."

Jika saja Kyungsoo menceritakan kepada mereka lebih cepat, mereka akan berjuang untuknya.

"Jadi, mereka memecat Kyungsoo karena mereka berpikir dia bukan team yang baik karena tidak mau menjual keluarganya. Dia pergi ke L.A. untuk wawancara kerja."

"Dia tidak akan pindah ke LA." Ayah Kyungsoo menyatakan pendapatnya dari atas tangga. Para orang tua telah keluar untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya." Aku mengklarifikasi dan menggelengkan kepalaku, "Dia memiliki wawancara minggu ini di sini."

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itulah Kyungsoo yang sedang kita bicarakan," Aku mengingatkannya sambil tertawa sedih. "Dia keras kepala sekali. Dia juga tidak ingin orang merasa khawatir." Aku kembali memandang wajah Sehun.

"Jadi, jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkan sebuah tabloid picisan memuat sesuatu seperti itu." Aku menunjuk telepon yang dicengkeram erat oleh Yixing, "Kau sangat keliru. Si jalang itu akan dipecat. Aku sudah tahu tentang Scott." Kalimat terakhir aku bisikkan hanya di telinga Sehun dan Taeyong saja.

Sehun tampak terkejut, lalu menatapku dan kemudian ia mendesah sangat dalam, "Brengsek."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku berlari keluar melalui pintu depan menuju ke mobil Jongin dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengemudikannya, karena aku tidak memiliki kunci.

Aku tidak bisa pergi.

Sialan!

"Kyungsoo." Terdengar suara lembut Luhan di belakangku dan aku membalikkan badan menemukan dia berdiri di teras, mata hijaunya terlihat khawatir dan basah.

"Kembalilah ke dalam, Luhan," Aku hanya ingin sendirian. Tuhan, hatiku sakit. Dia mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka.

Dia mengatakan kepada mereka meski aku sudah memperingatkannya. Dan demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan foto itu?

"Kyungsoo, berbicaralah denganku," Luhan bersikeras berjalan ke arahku, lengannya memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Aku bertolak pinggang dan memandang ke arah jalan masuk.

"Ceritakan itu, Oh." Suara Luhan terdengar keras. Aku melirik ke wajah cantik adik iparku, sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki dia.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Jongin untuk tidak memberitahu keluarga tentang pekerjaanku," Akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kami akan membantumu."

"Itu alasannya," Aku menendang batu di trotoar, "Sehun akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, atau melunasi hipotekku, atau hal yang bodoh lainnya."

"Aku cukup yakin hipotekmu akan dibayar besok sore," Luhan setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Dia lebih baik tidak melakukan hal itu," Aku memperingatkannya, dan kemudian merasakan air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku, dan membuatku kesal lagi. "Sialan."

"Kau tahu, kami semua mencintaimu," Luhan tersenyum ketika aku mulai menangis lebih keras. Brengsek.

"Kau menjauhkan diri dari kami, dari semua orang, tetapi kami sangat mencintaimu. Saudaramu akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

"Aku tahu," Bisikku.

"Aku merasa Jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku menggelengkan kepala tetapi dia hanya tertawa padaku.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau melihat wajahnya ketika dia melihat foto itu?"

Tidak, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu menghancurkan dirinya. Dia akan meluruskannya," Dia mengatakan dengan penuh keyakinan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Aku bertanya padanya, "Aku bersikap buruk denganmu."

"Karena aku tahu mengapa kau seperti itu, dan aku mencintaimu karena kau ingin melindungi suamiku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyeka air mata di pipiku.

"Apakah kau menangis karena foto itu?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap hidungku menggunakan punggung tanganku, "Aku merasa dikhianati oleh bajingan bertato, dan merasa malu karena setiap orang mendengar bahwa aku telah kehilangan pekerjaanku."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengerutkan kening, "Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain, kau tahu itu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mereka tidak mengetuk pintuku."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Apa yang Jongin katakan?"

"Dia pindah ke sini supaya lebih dekat dengan Tao dan band miliknya akan merekam album berikutnya di sini."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan dan kau tahu itu," Dia menyipitkan matanya padaku, membuatku tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seperti wanita materialistis," Aku mencaci maki padanya sambil tertawa. Dia terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, jangan bilang Sehun. Dia pikir aku mencintainya karena ketampanannya."

Aku menyeka sisa air mata dari pipiku dan mendesah. "Jongin mengatakan dia akan menjagaku."

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau marah karena hal itu juga," Dia mengamati dengan baik.

"Ya, memang. Aku tidak membutuhkan dia untuk menjagaku."

"Tidak," Dia setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah para pria selalu berpikir bahwa mereka bisa mengurus segalanya? Aku bukan gadis dalam kesulitan. Aku punya semua omong kosong itu."

"Aku memahamimu," Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tetapi ini sangat baik untuk didengar bahwa kau tidak harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku suka bahwa Sehun berada di belakangku."

"Aku pikir dia lebih suka di bagian depan dirimu," Aku menyeringai.

"Tidak, dia mencintai pantatku," Dia tertawa.

"Kau memiliki pantat yang indah." Aku memberitahunya kemudian aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku masih benar-benar marah padanya. Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan kepada keluarga."

"Tidak, itu hakmu untuk memberitahukan." Luhan merangkul pundakku. "Aku minta maaf kau sudah terluka."

Pintu depan terbuka dan aku berharap untuk melihat Sehun, atau orang tuaku, keluar, tetapi itu Jongin, berjalan cepat, wajahnya cemberut.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil."

"Maaf?"

"Sampai bertemu lagi," bisik Luhan dan mencium pipiku sebelum dia kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kau dengar aku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi denganmu," Aku tidak bergerak, menyilangkan lenganku di dada dan menatap dengan marah padanya.

"Tidak bisa. Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

Dia berhenti dan berbalik kepadaku, matanya terlihat sangat marah dari yang pernah aku lihat. Dia menatap wajahku, suaranya rendah dan tenang. "Masuk ke mobil sialan itu sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menempatkanmu di sana."

"Jongin..."

"Masuk ke mobil sialan!"

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat marah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Sialan, kau membuatku marah," Gumamku dan memegang kemudi dengan erat, menikmati suara gemuruh mesin saat aku menginjak gas dan menerobos jalan keluar dari rumah Yifan.

"Kau akan membunuh kita berdua," Dia bergumam dan melotot ke arahku.

"Tidak, jika aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu, aku akan mencekikmu." Dia memiliki keberanian untuk tertawa.

"Apa kau pikir ini pertama kalinya aku diancam akan dicekik?"

"Tidak, Sayang, aku yakin itu sering kau alami. Kau sangat keras kepala."

Dia melotot lagi lalu melihat ke luar jendela.

Aku sangat marah dengannya, aku tidak berani menyentuhnya. Aku marah pada begitu banyak hal, aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana hal itu dimulai dan bagaimana menggali sampai habis hingga ke akarnya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku belum pernah marah seperti ini sejak aku berusia enam belas tahun.

"Jongin," Dia memulai, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Berhenti bicara."

Dia terkejut, menatap ke arahku, dan aku memelototinya, marah besar.

"Kau benar-benar marah," Bisiknya dan kembali duduk tenang sementara aku mengemudikan mobil ke pusat kota Seattle menuju tempat tinggalnya. Aku parkir, dan menetralkan posisi gigi mobil, sehingga pintu tidak terkunci dan dia bisa keluar.

"Aku akan bicara nanti."

"Kau tidak masuk?" Dia bertanya, dengan rasa heran.

"Tidak."

"Jongin, masuklah dan bicara padaku." Aku melirik padanya, dan matanya terlihat takut, dan sebagian dari diriku melunak. Dia khawatir aku tidak akan kembali.

"Baik." Aku mematikan kunci kontak, memutar melewati kap mobil dan menariknya keluar dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam gedung lalu menekan tombol lift. Ketika pintu lift tertutup, dia mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi aku memotongnya.

"Tidak, kau ingin aku bicara, baik, aku akan bicara. Ketika kita sudah masuk ke tempatmu."

Ia mengernyit ke arahku, seakan ingin berdebat, namun dia menutup bibirnya dan wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan. Ketika sampai di lantai apartemennya, aku menghentakan kaki di depan pintu saat menunggu dia untuk membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Duduk."

"Tidak, aku bukan seekor anjing terkutuk, Jongin. Jika kau marah, bicaralah. Jika kau hanya akan menjadi seorang bajingan, pulanglah. Aku muak kau membentakku."

"Membentakmu?" Aku berjalan memutari dirinya, kemarahanku meningkat lagi, "Membentakmu. Aku benar-benar terjebak pada dirimu, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, saudara-saudaraku yang melakukan itu," Dia menjawab, matanya terbakar. "Kau mengkhianatiku."

Aku tersandung mundur, seolah-olah secara fisik dia memukulku.

"Kau tahu, sebagai seorang wanita yang cerdas, kau menjadi luar biasa bodoh." Matanya menyorot padaku tetapi aku memelototinya, menguncinya. "Kau ingin membicara hal ini? Baik, aku akan bicara, dan kau akan mendengarkan setiap kalimat sialan yang kukatakan."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Jika dia bersumpah serapah padaku seperti itu sekali lagi, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku akan mengusir dia keluar.

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan jika kau harus memperlakukan keluargamu seperti itu?" Dia bertolak pinggang dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau memiliki keluarga yang memujamu. Saudaramu akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, bahkan keluarga Kim akan membunuh demi dirimu."

Dia menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamuku, wajahnya tegang karena marah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ketika aku mulai tumbuh dewasa?" Dia berbalik menghadap kepadaku dan aku merasakan darah mengalir dari kepalaku. "Aku akan merangkak melalui api untuk dapat memiliki keluarga besar yang mencintaiku. Untuk memiliki saudara kandung, yang berjuang denganku dan membelanya ketika orang lain mencoba untuk bercinta dengan mereka. Tetapi apakah kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan?"

Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apakah aku ingin tahu hal ini. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir lagi, menerawang jauh, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak terlalu marah terhadapku.

Dia hanya marah.

"Orangtuaku meninggal ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun, dan mereka tidak memiliki saudara kandung, sehingga tidak ada orang yang mengurusiku. Sebaliknya aku dilemparkan ke panti asuhan. Tempat pertama tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi mereka tidak bisa membuatku betah, jadi aku terus berpindah-pindah, dari rumah ke rumah, sampai aku berumur sekitar enam belas. Sebagian besar dari rumah-rumah itu baik-baik saja. Beberapa ayah suka memukul, dimana aku belajar untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Dia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke jendela untuk melihat keluar ke jalanan yang sibuk.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kau berumur enam belas?" Bisikku, perutku bergolak karena marah dan rasa sakit dan merasa ngeri.

"Suatu malam aku terbangun." Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya, jadi aku diam-diam lebih mendekat beberapa inchi. "Dan seorang pria dimana yang aku tinggal dengannya sudah berada di atas tubuhku, mencoba untuk melepas celana dalamku."

Bajingan.

"Aku seorang anak yang berbadan tinggi, meski aku baru berumur enam belas tahun, aku juga kuat, dan aku berjuang menyingkirkan keparat bertubuh gendut dariku. Mencederai matanya." Dia menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendela, tenggelam ke dalam kenangan yang mengerikan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku terbangun seperti itu, hampir setiap malam selama seminggu. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Hal itu sampai membuatku melawan keinginan untuk tidur, melakukan sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terjaga dan tidur saat di kelas pada siang hari, tetapi aku tak terelakan pasti akan jatuh tertidur."

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya. "Kemudian mereka membawa anak-anak lain, beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku, bernama Tom. Dia lebih lemah dariku. Dia memiliki tempat tidur di sampingku."

"Oh, Tuhan," bisikku, aku menutupi mulutku dengan tangan.

"Ya, dia tidak beruntung," bisiknya. "Tapi lebih buruk lagi, Tao datang."

"Jangan bilang padaku..."

"Tidak, bajingan itu lebih menyukai anak laki-laki, tetapi aku membuatnya menjadi misi dalam hidupku untuk melindungi dia dan memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyentuhnya seperti itu."

Dia menoleh padaku, emosi di wajahnya secara perlahan mulai hilang. Tangannya mengepalkan di sisi tubuhnya, dan setiap otot di tubuhnya ikut mengepal. "Itulah yang disebut keluarga, Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melindungi. Bukannya kau memberikan kesempatan saudaramu, orangtuamu, temanmu untuk membantumu, kau menutup diri dari mereka."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mereka," Aku menjawab tetapi wajahnya terlihat menjadi marah lagi dan aku merasa ngeri, "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak ingin mereka merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membantuku."

"Mereka tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang wajib. Mereka merasa memiliki kasih sayang!"

"Aku tidak layak mendapatkannya!" Aku berteriak kepadanya, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang layak untuk keluarga ini, dengan semuanya yang luar biasa, orang-orang yang menarik."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dia bertanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Aku bukan orang yang istimewa. Aku tidak punya bakat yang luar biasa, aku tidak membuat banyak uang, aku bahkan bukan orang yang sangat baik. Satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki adalah anggota keluarga yang terkenal." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan melintasi ruangan, membelakanginya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa selain keluargaku dan mereka yang berkaitan denganku karena perkawinan, aku tidak memiliki satu orangpun yang kuanggap temanku? Tidak satupun. Dan itu bukan suatu kebetulan." Aku berbalik menghadapinya. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku sudah gila.

Dia mungkin benar.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya.

"Karena seseorang selalu menginginkan sesuatu dariku, Jongin. Di SMA, mereka ingin mendekati Sehun atau Taeyong, sehingga mereka berpura-pura menjadi temanku sehingga mereka bisa nongkrong di rumah kami dan untuk mencoba mendapatkan pandangan sekilas dari mereka. Ketika Sehun menjadi terkenal, hal itu seribu kali lebih intensif. Sejuta malah." Aku tertawa sedih, "Akhirnya aku menjadi lebih cermat dan menghindar dari hal itu, menemukan karir yang kusuka dan cocok, dan bahkan yang akhirnya mengacaukanku."

Kedua tanganku menjepit kepalaku, mengusap dahi dengan ujung jariku. "Aku belajar mandiri dalam waktu yang lama, dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain untuk menjaga diriku. Ketenaran akan cepat berlalu dan jujur saja… itu hanya sebuah kebohongan." Aku menatap ke matanya lalu aku mengangkat bahu. "Menjadi terkenal tidak membuat orang bahagia. Itu hanya... menakutkan."

"Kyungsoo, kau pantas bagi keluargamu. Mereka mencintaimu."

"Ya, mereka mencintaiku," Aku mengangguk dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku, "Dan aku mencintai mereka lebih dari apa pun. Namun aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka ketika hidupku berantakan. Aku sudah berumur tiga puluhan, demi Tuhan, Jongin, aku harus mengatasinya sendiri."

"Aku perhatikan kau tidak memiliki persamaan denganku," Gumamnya dan memasukkan tangannya di saku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk memperbaiki apapun," Kataku tegas.

"Tidak, kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk memperbaiki apapun, tetapi mendukungmu dan berada di sana untukmu saat sedang sulit."

"Aku tidak butuh ketenaranmu," Gumamku dan membelakanginya lagi,berjalan mondar-mandir melintasi ruang tamuku yang kecil.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Dia bertanya, suaranya serak karena frustrasi, tetapi aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terus mondar-mandir.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu." Gumamku lagi dan mengusap rambutku dengan tangan.

"Oke." Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di belakangku, dan aku bisa merasakan gelombang frustrasi meluncur darinya, lalu dia menempatkan tangannya dengan lembut di pundakku dan sentuhannya adalah kehancuranku. "Apa yang kau butuhkan, Sunshine?"

"Kau!" Aku membalikan badan dan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, menempelkan wajahku ke dadanya sehingga aku tidak perlu menatap matanya dan membiarkan air mata datang mengalir. "Aku hanya butuh dirimu," Bisikku.

"Kyungsoo," bisiknya dan membungkusku dengan kehangatan, lengannya yang kuat di bahuku, memelukku erat. "Kau memilikiku, Sayang."

"Ini membuatku kesal." Aku menempelkan dahiku ke dadanya. "Aku tidak suka dengan perasaan ini. Di dalam mobil, aku pikir kau hanya mengantarku dan tidak akan kembali, dan itu membunuhku. Aku tidak ingin tergantung padamu."

"Hei." Dia mengangkat daguku agar aku melihat matanya. "Kau membuatku begitu marah, aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa ingin mencekikmu. Kyungsoo, kau harus menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa kau tidak layak. Keluargamu memujamu, dan kau melakukan hal yang sama. Kau harus mempercayai mereka."

"Aku tahu." Aku menatap ke mulut dan kerutan di dahinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi." Dia mencium keningku. "Kau adalah orang yang baik, suka atau tidak. Kau adalah seorang wanita yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kutemui. Jika kau terus berbicara omong kosong tentang dirimu, aku akan menghukummu."

"Tidak ada lagi dilempar ke dalam kolam." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa aku telah mengkhianatimu." Wajahnya terlihat tenang, matanya tampak sedih. "Itu hal terakhir yang pernah kulakukan."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bilang..."

"Kau tahu, satu hal lagi yang harus kau pelajari tentang aku," Ia mencium keningku dengan lembut, "Apakah aku akan selalu memiliki tempat di hatimu. Keluargamu berhak untuk tahu."

"Dan aku seharusnya memberitahu mereka." Aku berdiri tegak. "Aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku, tidak melawan pertempuran untukku."

Senyuman terlihat di wajahnya dan ia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya sebelum menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. "Baiklah. Selama aku masih berada di dalamnya."

"Jongin, kau masa depanku."

Dia terdiam, matanya menatapku, kemudian dia menciumku, mula-mula dengan lembut, dan kemudian semakin bergairah. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya dan membawaku ke kamar tidurku.

"Aku harus membuatmu telanjang dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dirimu. Apakah kau setuju?" Dia bertanya, sorot matanya lembut.

"Ya, setuju." Aku melepas kaosnya melalui atas kepalanya saat ia menurunkanku dari gendongan. Kami dengan cepat saling menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lain dan jatuh ke tempat tidur. Jongin berada di atasku, kakinya berada di antara kakiku, dan menelusuri wajahku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Kyungsoo. Setiap hari, aku mencintaimu." Mulutnya melumat bibirku sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dan ia menciumku dengan semangat, menggosokkan bibirnya ke atas bibirku, membiarkanku menggigitnya dan menarik tindikannya, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipiku.

Miliknya yang keras menekan pinggulku, tetapi ketika aku mencoba untuk mengapai miliknya bawah, dia menangkap tanganku dan mencium jemari. "Belum," Bisiknya.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kita memiliki malam yang panjang. Ini bukan seks kilat, Sunshine." Dia mengecup sudut bibirku lalu turun ke garis rahangku. "Aku tidak bercanda ketika aku mengatakan aku akan tenggelam ke dalam dirimu . Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Sayang."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ya, kau tahu." Dia menyela, dan matanya menatapku, dan menciumku lagi. "Kau sudah tahu."

Aku meluncurkan jemariku dari sisi tubuhnya ke pantatnya dan tanganku mengepalkan ketika dia membelai putingku dengan ujung jarinya, membuat kulit sensitifku mengencang.

"Aku menyukai payudaraku," bisiknya dan memasukan putingku ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dengan lembut. "Sangat responsif."

"Aku suka mulutmu." Aku menggeliat di bawahnya saat ia dengan lembut menggigit puting yang keras. "Tidak pernah puas untuk merasakannya."

"Bagus." Dia terkekeh dan mencium rahangku lagi dan kembali ke bibirku. Dia terus menciumku, lidahnya mengoda lidahku, sementara tangannya meluncur ke bagian bawah tubuhku, ke atas perutku, untuk intiku, dan dua jarinya menekan klitorisku dan lipatanku.

"Oh, Tuhan." Punggungku otomatis melengkung, mendorong tangannya. "Ya Tuhan, kau punya tangan yang pintar."

"Aku menyukai saat kau sudah basah," bisiknya. "Kau begitu sialan seksi, Sayang."

Dia mengecup tulang selangkangku dan kembali lagi ke payudaraku, memberikan perhatian ke mereka berdua. Jemarinya bergerak berirama di bibir labiaku, seperti menggelitikiku.

"Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan bahwa aku bukan sebuah gitar?" Tanyaku.

"Kau lebih baik dari gitar." Dia menjilat pusarku, menarik tindikanku dengan lembut menggunakan giginya dan kemudian menciumnya dengan manis. "Tindikan ini akan menjadi kehancuranku."

"Kau memiliki banyak tindikan." Aku terkesiap saat salah satu jarinya masuk ke dalam diriku dan membelai area sensitifku. "Dan tindikan kecil di pusarku bisa membuatmu bergairah?"

"Ini seksi sekali, Sayang."

"Aku menyukai milikmu juga, bahkan yang di alis."

"O, ya?" Bibirnya bergerak turun ke bawah menuju perutku lalu ke vaginaku kemudian ia bersandar ke belakang, dan hanya menatap bagian intiku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku menyukai bagaimana merah mudanya dirimu." Dia tersenyum nakal dan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilati aku, mulai anus menuju ke klitorisku dan kembali lagi ke bawah. "Ya, Tuhan, kau terasa nikmat."

"Sialan," bisikku saat secara reflex pinggulku bergerak sepertinya memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Dia merentangkan kakiku dan menahannya di kasur dengan lengannya, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka vaginaku lalu menguburkan wajahnya ke miliku, menyulurkan lidahnya ke dalam diriku, kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menggosokan tindikan di bibirnya ke seluruh bibir labia sampai ke klitorisku.

"Ya Tuhan, bibirmu mengagumkan," gumamku dan merasakan dia tersenyum. "Apa karena untuk hal ini kau memilikinya?" Aku bertanya, terengah-engah.

"Tidak, ini sisi manfaatnya." Dia melakukannya lagi.

"Jongin." Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka mataku. Dia menyerangku luar dalam.

"Mmm..."

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Jongin," Bisikku, tidak yakin apakah kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dariku, atau keluar begitu saja dari kepalaku.

"Aku ada di sini, Sayang." Oke, akhirnya aku mengatakan lagi dengan suara keras.

"Aku membutuhkanmu masuk ke dalam diriku." Aku menggelengkan kepala melawan bantal, seakan pikiranku dikuasai oleh nafsu. Jika dia menyerangku lebih jauh, aku akan mati. Atau terbakar.

"Aku akan melakukannya," dia bergumam dan terus menyerang vaginaku dengan mulutnya.

"Tolong," bisikku kemudian aku merengek saat bibirnya yang menakjubkan menghisap klitorisku dan menenggelamkan dua jari dalam diriku.

Dia berusaha membunuhku.

Jemarinya membuatku orgasme seperti orang gila, pinggulku terangkat dan mendorong melawan dirinya, dan akhirnya dia kembali mencium dan menjilati tubuhku seperti sebelumnya, tubuh bagian bawahnya berada diatasku, dan menahan dirinya dengan siku di samping sisi kepalaku, jemarinya di rambutku dan wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahku. Tanganku mengusap punggungnya ke atas dan ke bawah sampai ke bahunya lalu aku menelusuri tato di lengannya.

"Aku menyukai tatomu," bisikku dan memandang jemariku berjalan diatas kulitnya. "Ini artinya apa?"

"Ini merupakan lagu pertama yang kutulis dan direkam pada album pertama kami," Jawabnya, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Dan yang satu ini?" Aku bertanya, menelusuri bahu lainnya.

"Itu adalah karya asli dari album ketiga, namun studio lebih memilih sesuatu yang berbeda." Dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari dahiku dan menciumku dengan lembut di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Aku bertanya, menyentuh lengannya.

"Yang itu mengingatkanku pada Tao."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk dan menggosokan hidungku dengan hidungnya. "Jika kita terus begini, kita akan berada di sini sepanjang malam."

"Kita memiliki malam yang panjang," Aku mengingatkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tentang tato lain kali," Sarannya.

"Oke, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" Aku terus menelusuri tato dengan jariku.

"Aku memikirkan beberapa hal." Dia perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam diriku. "Ya Tuhan, Sunshine, aku tidak pernah terbiasa berada di dalammu tanpa pengaman."

"Mmm..." Aku setuju dan mendesah saat ia tetap menjaga pinggulnya tidak bergerak, seutuhnya miliknya benar-benar berada di dalam diriku. "Kau terasa begitu nikmat."

Dia menautkan tanganku dengan tanganku, mencium jemariku, dan mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepalaku di tempat tidur. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat saat ia mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar, pelan, tetapi stabil. Dia menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dalam hidupku," Gumamnya dan terus bercinta denganku. "Kau adalah segalanya yang kuinginkan, Kyungsoo. Lebih dari musik. Lebih dari apapun."

Air mata menggenang di mataku karena kata-kata manisnya dan aku menggigit bibirku.

"Jangan menangis," Bisiknya.

"Aku tidak menangis," Jawabku saat air mata mengalir melalui garis rambutku.

"Yakin kau tidak menangis." Dia tersenyum dan menciumku dengan lembut saat ia mulai bergerak lebih cepat, setiap dorongannya menekan area g-spotku dengan menakjubkan, sampai aku merasakan gelombang orgasme datang padaku, dan miliku mngepal di sekelilingnya, menarik dia lebih dekat ke tubuhku.

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

 **A/N**

Maaf aku apdet lamaaa banget TAT

Tinggal dua chap lagi~ semoga kalian mau menunggu dengan sabar… bln dpn kayaknya aku bakal tambah sibuk hiks

See you next chap~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **diokeceh** makasih udah setia ngingetin apdet hiks.. maaf ngaret banget | **Guest** maaf TAT | **Tiarahun** sehunnie udah muncul tuh hahaha | **kim gongju** tinggal dikit lagi tamat^^ | **diyahutari1217** iya^^ makasih tp ini aku remake, aku g bisa nambah pendeskripsiannya | **ryaauliao** hahaha aku kira iya juga xD | **seulli** makasih udah nungguin^^ | **Kaisooship** huweee aku g becus ngedit T^T maakan akuuuu.. makasih buat koreksinya /bow/ | **riribas** serinya kebalik krn ada samting hehehe | **mrsbunnybyun** iya, semoga hiks... aku g konsen ngeditnya hiks... | **ChocoSoo** aku juga g tau kapan mereka nikah hiks maafkan aku | **erikaalni** maaf lama apdet TAT | **chenma** maafkan aku hiks


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Rock With Me**

.

 **Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh (Do) Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Setting cerita ini tidak di Korea._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Sorry for typos_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan ke mana?" Aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening melihat keluar dari jendela mobil Jongin. Kami berada di antah berantah.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Rumah lain?" Tanyaku, tak mampu menjaga rasa gembira dari suaraku.

"Tentu." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kuharap itu seorang agen real estate yang berbeda. Gadis itu bukan untukmu." Aku menertawakannya dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat muda miliknya menggunakan jemariku.

"Yang pasti agen yang berbeda." Dia menangkap tanganku untuk mencium telapak tanganku.

Kami terus mengemudi di sisi jalan, dan aku benar-benar kehilangan arah di mana kami berada. Jongin memutar radio, mendengarkan stasiun lokal untuk lagu rock yang populer dan bernyanyi bersama dengan Pink.

"Kau penggemar pink?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Bukahkah semua orang suka? Cewek hebat. " Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan dia menjadi group yang belum pernah kulihat dari group lain."

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa dia mengurangi kegiatan karena punya anak." Aku bernyanyi bersama dengan radio. Lagu ini salah satu favoritku. You've got to get up and try...

"Kupikir itu benar, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

"Di mana rumah ini yang akan kita lihat?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat kawasan di sekitar kami. "Kita berada di antah berantah."

"Bersabarlah." Dia tertawa.

"Aku tidak sabar. Mengapa kau tidak belajar dari sekarang?"

"Syal biru itu terlihat indah padamu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Membuatmu terlihat lebih manis."

"Kau seorang perayu." Aku melambai ke arahnya dan memandang semua pohon di sepanjang jalan dengan wajah cemberut. "Dan kau akan menjadi seorang perayu tunggal jika kau membeli rumah di tempat yang aku tidak tahu."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya padaku, dan aku berhenti berusaha untuk mencari tahu di mana kita akan pergi dan aku duduk tenang sambil menatapnya. Hari ini dia memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan celana jeans biru pudar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tidak ada topi kupluk, dan aku lebih suka, sehingga aku mengusap rambutnya lagi dengan jemariku dan mendesah dengan puas.

Dia senantiasa melirik ke jam sambil terus mengemudi.

"Apakah kita akan terlambat?"

Dia hanya menggeleng dan mencengkeram roda kemudi dengan kuat.

Kenapa dia gugup?

"Kurasa sudah sampai," Gumamnya dan berhenti di kawasan bertebing yang berada di daerah teluk. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kami sangat dekat dengan air. Terdapat tebing berumput di sebelah kananku penuh dengan pohon-pohon. Pemandangan yang spektakuler.

Tapi tidak ada rumah.

Aku mengerutkan kening pada Jongin, tetapi dia sudah keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untukku.

"Eh, Jongin, tidak ada rumah di sini."

"Beri aku waktu sebentar."

Setelah dia menarikku menjauh dari mobil, ia bersandar ke pintu penumpang yang terbuka dan mengatur volume radio menjadi lebih keras sehingga aku cukup yakin adikku yang berada di Alki bisa mendengarnya.

Dia memeriksa jam tangannya lagi, mengangguk dan tatapannya tertuju padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku lalu tertawa. "Ini bukan seperti dirimu."

"Dengar," Bisiknya.

Lagu di radio berakhir dan suara terdengar suara DJ.

"Hei, pendengar di Seattle, itu tadi Life After You dari Daughtry, di sini KLPR, stasiun radio rock terbaik Seattle. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang khusus untuk pendengar kami. Kemarin aku mendapat telepon dari Seattle yaitu Kim Jongin dari band Kai yang memintaku untuk memutar single terbaru mereka dari album mereka berikutnya, Sunshine. Album ini belum bisa di edarkan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, tapi hari ini kami memiliki kesempatan mencuri start untuk memutar lagu ini untuk kalian. Jongin mengatakan lagu ini didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang sangat istimewa. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya."

"Kau becanda denganku?" Tanyaku, mataku melotot. Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu mencengkeram ujung syal milikku ke dalam genggamnya dan menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Berdansalah denganku."

Dia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya sesaat denting piano dimulai, dia membawaku sambil mengayun bolak-balik di sepanjang tebing, angin bertiup melalui rambut kami dan terasa menyengat di pipiku. Dia bergerak sedikit mundur, sehingga aku bisa menyelinapkan tanganku di bawah jaketnya, dan tangannya kembali memelukku dengan erat, memeluk lebih dekat, memandang ke mataku.

 _I don't wanna be your friend_

 _'Cause I've already let you in_

 _Every time I see your sweet round eyes_

 _I know I need to make you mine_

 _My walls crumble… and crumble_

 _So all you see is the real me_

 _When you smile_

 _Your sunshine hits me_

 _And the shadows in my soul_

 _They are gone_

Dia menyanyi dengan lembut, matanya menatap ke bibirku dan kemudian kembali menatapku. Dia mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Aku suka lagu ini," bisikku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya kembali, melengkungkan tubuhku ke belakang, dan kemudian dengan gembira dia mengayunkan diriku berputar di sekitar mobil. Lagu ini mengalun di sekitar kami, seluruh dunia seakan telah berhenti, dan bahkan seperti ombak menerjang tebing dengan tenang.

 _Oh how many times_

 _Did I stare at your lips_

 _Wishing I could feel_

 _Them on me_

 _When you're so close_

 _Baby, I forget how to breathe_

 _When you smile_

 _Your sunshine hits me_

 _And the shadows in my soul_

 _They are gone_

 _When I run my hand_

 _Over your perfect skin_

 _I know you see me_

 _And not what I'm covered in_

 _My walls crumble… And crumble_

 _So all you see is the me_

 _I need you to see_

Aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapannya. Bagaimana dia menatapku. Apa yang yang layak aku berikan padanya?

Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan menggosok bibirku dengan bibirnya, menggigit dengan lembut dan membelai mulutku, kemudian tenggelam bersamaku, menciumku dengan sepenuh hati hingga lagu kami berakhir.

Dia menarik diri, matanya terlihat bahagia dan bersinar karena gairah, mencium pipiku dan kemudian melepaskanku untuk bersandar ke mobil dan mematikan radio.

Ketika ia berbalik kembali padaku, wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"Kapan kau merekam lagu itu?" Tanyaku, sedikit tersengal.

"Minggu lalu." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya, lenganku berada di bawah jaketnya lagi untuk menjaga tetap hangat. "DJ dan Gary datang dari LA dan kami menghabiskan beberapa waktu di studio."

"Apakah itu pesan misterius darimu?" Tanyaku dan pura-pura cemberut padanya.

"Ya." Dia terkekeh dan mencium hidungku.

"Aku menyukainya." Aku mencium dagu dan tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Apakah kau serius memberi judul album Sunshine?"

"Ya, itu untuk kita." Dia mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Sebuah penghargaan."

Aku tersenyum kemudian memandang di sekitar kami hanya ada air, pohon-pohon, karang terjal. "Tidak ada rumah, kecuali jika memakai Jubah Gaib."

"Aku tidak tahu kau penggemar Harry Potter."

"Tentu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Belum ada rumah." Dia mengangguk dan mengikuti tatapanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau akan membangun sebuah rumah panggung?" Aku menyeringai dan menatap ke kawasan teluk. "Apa kau tahu berapa banyak rumah jatuh ke dalam air setiap tahun di sini?"

"Jadi, ini kesepakatan." Dia mencium keningku lagi dan, meraih tanganku, dan menarikku berjalan mendekati bukit karang.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh." Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Aku takut ketinggian, ingat?"

"Oke, kucing penakut." Dia tertawa dan matanya memandang ke air. "Apakah kau tahu betapa aku ingin tinggal di atas air ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke sini? Aku belum pernah melihat laut sampai aku pindah ke sini saat berumur sembilan belas tahun."

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dan meremas tanganku.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan rumah di atas air yang bisa dibeli." komentarku.

"Setelah sore hari yang menarik bersama agen terakhir pada waktu itu, Kupikir akan lebih baik untuk membangun." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ditambah, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Jongin." Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba menjaga untuk tidak panik. "Aku bilang, aku belum siap untuk hidup bersama."

"Aku juga." Dia tertawa dan berbalik kepadaku, mengambil kedua tanganku. "Apakah kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun semua rumah?"

"Ya, Joonmyeon adalah kontraktor."

"Bagus, dia bisa membangunnya."

"Tapi ..."

"Dengar." Dia menciumku, tetap tersenyum, dan aku mulai tenang, meski hanya sedikit. "Kita bahkan tidak perlu membelah bukit sampai kita berdua sepakat bahwa kita siap untuk mengambil langkah, Kyungsoo. Lahan tersebut berada di sini."

"Tapi itu sangat jauh dari kota."

"Tidak, itu tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum malu. "Tadi aku mengambil rute pemandangan yang indah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu radio memutar lagumu."

"Seberapa jauh?"

"Hanya sepuluh menit dari pusat kota." Dia menelusuri pipiku dengan ujung jarinya. "Pikirkan lemari seperti apa yang ingin kau buat, Sayang."

"Oh Tuhan, itu tidak adil menyuapku dengan lemari."

"Aku tidak menyuapmu." Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tertawa. "Aku ingin kau memenuhi rumah dengan idemu. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, kapan pun kau siap."

"Apakah kau sudah membelinya?" Tanyaku, sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mengerutkan kening karena gugup dan kemudian kembali menatap mataku.

"Ya. Untuk kita. Ketika kita sudah siap. Hal itu akan terlaksana, Sunshine. Kau adalah milikku."

Dia benar. Dan aku mencintainya karena dia tidak memaksakan keinginannya, melainkan membiarkan segalanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Jadi, ketika kita siap untuk tinggal bersama," aku menjelaskan, "Kita akan menyusun rencana dan meminta Joonmyeon membangun rumah kita di sini, diatas karang terjal dengan ketinggaian 75 kaki?"

"Atau pada bagian berumput di sana." Dia setuju.

Aku melihat pemandangan diatas air, langit berawan gelap dengan burung-burung camar putih terbang di atasnya mencari makanan. Sebuah feri yang membawa orang ke salah satu pulau.

"Ini pemandangan yang indah."

"Memang." Aku melirik padanya yang sedang menatapku dengan mata yang serius. "Aku ingin melihat itu selama sisa hidupku."

Wow.

"Terima kasih." Aku memeluknya erat, menguburkan wajahku di dadanya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa, Sayang?"

"Laguku. Tempat ini." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya yang tampan. "Karena begitu baik padaku."

"Terima kasih kembali." Dia mencium keningku dan mengajaku kembali ke mobil. "Adakah yang lain yang ingin dibawa dan film dalam perjalanan pulang?"

"Dan cupcakes."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Serius, mengapa semua pria berpikir bahwa perkelahian mengagumkan?" Aku merasa ngeri saat melihat penjahat yang malang kehabisan napas pada TV layar lebar di kamar tidur Jongin.

"Tanyakan adikmu, dia ahlinya." Jongin tertawa lalu menggigit lemon cupcakenya. Aku sangat menginginkan kuenya dan dia menjauhkan dari jangkauanku. "Milikku."

"Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan yang lemon." Aku memohon padanya lalu menangkup kejantanannya dengan tanganku. "Tolonglah?"

"Kau tidak menipuku." Dia menyeringai dan mendorong tanganku. "Kau anak nakal yang egois ketika memiliki cupcakes."

"Pelit." Aku cemberut dan menyilangkan tangan di dadaku. Cupcake-ku sudah habis.

Dia menyeringai lagi sesaat kemudian teleponnya berdering.

"Kai." Dia menelan kue dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan?"

Aku tidak suka nada suaranya. Dia menghentikan tayangan film dan duduk tegak, melihat arlojinya.

"Oke, jangan panik. Aku akan menelepon ke bandara untuk menyiapkan jet. Kau hanya membawa barangmu dan temui kami di sana. Ya, aku akan menelpon anggota band yang lain juga. Katakan pada Lori, kita mencintainya."

Dia menutup telepon dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Itu tadi adalah Gary."

"Ada apa?" Aku langsung bertanya.

"Lori dalam persalinan."

"Dia melahirkan lebih awal." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ya, Kupikir kita masih memiliki waktu. Gary masih di sini. Kita harus menemani Gary pulang ke istrinya." Dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan hanya memandang sekeliling kamar, matanya terlihat khawatir, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Oke, kau lakukan beberapa panggilan dan aku akan mengepak pakaianmu." Aku meraih koper besarnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Kau harus pergi denganku."

Aku melipat celana jinsnya dan beberapa kaos dan meletakkannya di dalam tas. "Aku tidak bisa, Sayang. Aku ada jadwal wawancara dan hari ini Sehun telpon saat kita berada di bukit karang. Dia ingin ngobrol." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya untuk meyakinkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Antar Gary pulang ke rumah; pastikan kondisi Lori. Katakan padanya aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke sana."

"Oke." Mulutnya cemberut dan aku bisa melihat kepedulian pria dalam perjuangannya dan pria itu berada di sini bersamaku. "Aku tidak suka itu."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengulanginya dan memeluknya erat. "Buatlah panggilan."

"Terima kasih." Dia mencium keningku dan mulai bekerja, pertama menelpon maskapai untuk memastikan jet siap dalam waktu satu jam.

Sangat menyenangkan memiliki pesawat terbang yang taat pada perintah.

Saat ia mondar- mandir di kamar tidur, melakukan beberapa panggilan, aku mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Perlengkapan mandi, kaus kaki, pakaian dalamnya. Dia benar-benar memiliki pakaian dalam yang bagus. Mereka semua model boxer, berwarna hitam. Ada yang merk _Armani_ dengan karet pinggang yang elastis. Ada merk _Ed Hardy._ Ya, Tuhan, mereka seksi.

"Kenapa kau menatap celana dalamku?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana kau terlihat saat memakainya." Aku menyeringai dan melemparkan mereka ke kantong. "Kau memiliki celana dalam yang seksi."

"Apa obsesimu tentang celana dalam?"

"Aku hanya suka saja." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menelpon lagi. Aku berlari turun untuk mengambil komputernya dan apa pun yang dia butuhkan, sesaat aku melihat sebuah notepad di sofa. Lembar paling atas berisi lirik lagu yang belum selesai. Aku membacanya dan tersenyum. Ini jelas bukan balada, badass atau sebaliknya.

Aku membalik ke lembar baru dan menulis dengan cepat, lalu melipat dua, dan membawa sisa barang-barangnya ke kamar tidur untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah siap." Dia mengerutkan kening saat matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan lalu menatapku. "Maukah kau mengantarku ke bandara?"

"Tentu, tapi aku tidak membawa mobilku." Aku mengingatkannya. "Aku harus mengendarai mobilmu."

"Aku yang akan mengemudi ke bandara, dan kau bisa mengendarainya pulang, jika kau berjanji untuk berhati-hati."

"Apakah kau menyindirku bahwa aku seorang sopir yang sembrono?" Tanyaku sambil bertolak pinggang, pura-pura jengkel.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengan mobilku. Ini baru. Dan benar-benar keren."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangkat bahu dan tertawa saat mulutnya terbuka karena tidak percaya.

"Apakah kau tidak menghargai mobilku?"

"Lupakan itu." Aku memutar mata dan menutup tasnya. "Barangmu sudah dikemas."

Dia mengambil tas dariku dan meletakkan di lantai, menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan menciumku, tidak lembut dan pelan, tapi penuh semangat, sepertinya berada jauh dariku adalah membunuhnya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan bersandar ke dia, menekan perutku terhadap ereksinya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ini," aku menggerutu di bibirnya dan tersenyum saat ia menggeram dengan frustrasi. Dia menciumku lagi, dan kemudian menarikku untuk memelukku dengan erat.

"Jaga dirimu," bisiknya, membuat aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu." Aku bersandar lagi dan menempelkan pipiku ke tangannya, menikmati sentuhan hangatnya. "Serius, katakan pada Lori bahwa aku memikirkan dirinya. Berhati-hatilah."

"Ayo, berangkat."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

"Di mana istriku?" Gary bertanya saat kami mendekati meja ER di Rumah Sakit Sinai di LA.

"Eh, siapakah Anda?" Si montok dengan rambut coklat bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar membosankan. Dia sedang membaca majalah dan bergosip dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Gary Hovel," ia menyatakan dengan tidak sabar, menekankan tangannya di meja. "Istriku adalah Lori dan dia memiliki bayi."

"Dia berada di lantai empat, di sayap bersalin. Apakah Anda semua akan masuk bersama?" Dia bertanya dengan kening berkerut, menatap kami semua.

"Ya," Gary berteriak padanya, sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju lift. Dia terlihat berantakan dan rasa gelisah sejak kami meninggalkan Seattle.

Pria yang malang.

Lift membawa kami ke lantai empat dan Gary menuju ke meja perawat. "Di mana istriku?"

"Siapa dia?" Si mungil dengan rambut hitam bertanya sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat masih segar untuk bekerja malam hari.

"Lori Hovel."

"Kamar nomor empat oh sembilan, ujung lorong." Dia menunjukkan dan Gary pergi seperti anjing greyhound sedang mendapatkan kelinci.

Yang lain berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan," Gary bernafas lega dan bergegas ke istrinya, menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengubur wajah di lehernya, lalu mencium wajahnya. "Apakah kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kami berdua baik-baik saja."

"Di mana Maddox?" Tanya dia.

"Dengan adikku. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sayang." Dia tersenyum padanya dan menggosok perutnya. Ada sabuk diikat di sekitarnya dengan kabel tebal yang mengarah ke monitor.

"Hei, Tampan!" Cher melompat dari kursi di samping Lori dan meluncurkan dirinya pada DJ. "Selamat datang di rumah."

"Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum padanya dan menciumnya dengan keras. Sebagian dari kami duduk di kursi di sekitar ruangan dan tersenyum pada Lori.

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" Tanya Eric.

"Yah, Kontraksiku berhenti," Lori merespon dengan mendesah.

"Apa?" Gary mengernyit. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Oh, itu mungkin saja. Percayalah." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah. "Mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pulang karena air ketubanku pecah, dan mereka tidak ingin mengambil risiko karena infeksi, jadi di sinilah aku."

"Tidak bisakah mereka membuatnya mulai lagi?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku akan menelpon mereka."

"Telponmu pun tidak dapat membuat bayi lahir lebih cepat dari yang kita inginkan." Lori menertawakanku. "Jika konstraksi tidak muncul lagi hingga besok pagi, mereka akan melakukan induksi, tetapi kupikir kita lihat hari ini. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin."

"Ya, Tuhan" bisikku dan menelan ludah. Apa yang akan aku lakukan selama beberapa hari di LA, selain gila karena merindukan Kyungsoo? Dan hal itu akan terjadi padaku. Aku menyeringai dan menarik ponselku dari sakuku, menemukan nomor yang aku inginkan dan menekannya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Cher bertanya.

"Hei, Kat, ini adalah Kai." Aku menyeringai. "Aku sedang berada di kota ini dan butuh bantuan."

"Dia melakukan apa yang Jongin selalu lakukan ketika dia bosan," jawab DJ lalu mencium pipinya. "Dia akan membuat tato yang lain."

"Kita semua harus pergi dan membiarkan mereka tidur," Eric bergumam setelah aku mengakhiri panggilanku.

"Terima kasih,bung." Gary memelukku dan menepuk bahuku. "Aku berhutang padamu."

"Persetan dengan itu." Aku mengerutkan kening padanya seperti dia sedang gila. "Ini adalah apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

"Terima kasih telah membawa dia untukku dengan begitu cepat." Mata Lori berlinang. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa kalian."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Cantik." Aku mencium pipinya dan mengikuti anggota band yang lain keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Bisa jadi berhari-hari?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak percaya dan duduk di tempat tidurku, bersandar di kepala ranjang, dan menekuk lutut hingga ke dada, menekankan telepon ke telinga.

"Begitulah yang dia katakan, tapi kuharap dia salah." Jongin mendesah. Aku suka suaranya.

"Wanita yang malang, demi dia, kuharap dia juga salah." Dia terkekeh di telingaku dan aku tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku baru saja tiba di rumah beberapa saat lalu. Aku sedang beres-beres." Suaranya terdengar datar dan tidak bahagia.

"Sudah menghangatkan kakimu?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai. Levine melompat di ranjangnya, mengelus tanganku dan mulai mendengkur saat aku mulai memijat punggungnya.

"Tidak, sok tahu, belum." Dia terkekeh.

"Baiklah, akan kupakai kaos kakinya. Apa rencanamu besok?" Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku ke belakang dan menutup mataku, mendengarkannya bergerak di kamarnya dan mencoba membayangkan seperti apa dia.

"Aku mungkin akan ada di rumah sakit hampir sepanjang hari. Gary…." Dia menghentikan kata-katanya dan tiba-tiba diam.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu terselip di pakaianku." Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya.

"Apa itu?" Aku mencoba untuk terdengar acuh tak acuh, tapi tidak dapat menahan senyum di wajahku.

"Sebuah catatan," gumamnya. "'Aku juga mencintaimu'."

"Kau tahu, tidak biasanya aku melakukan hal-hal sentimentil seperti itu," Aku mengingatkan dia sambil tertawa dan perutku mengejang ketika aku mendengar dia tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sangat tidak sentimentil."

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tahu rumah ini dingin dan tidak menarik, tapi aku tidak perduli karena dulu aku hampir tidak pernah ada di sini. Sekarang berada di sini tanpamu, terasa lebih buruk." Dia terdengar membisikkan beberapa kata-kata terakhir.

"Kedengarannya buruk, Jongin."

"Aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk memasarkannya besok. Aku akan mengirim barang-barang pribadiku ke utara."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Yah, sopir truk derek itu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mobilmu akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa minggu," Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku hingga dia tidak bisa mendengar aku tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Apanya?"

"Akan kupukul pantatmu jika kita bertemu, Kyungsoo," Dia memperingatkan.

"Janji, janji."

"Katakan padaku bahwa mobilku aman di garasimu."

"Ya, dia aman di garasi seseorang." Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi.

"Oh Kyungsoo!" Dia ikut tertawa dan aku mendengar gemerisik seakan dia berusaha melepas pakaiannya.

"Apa kau telanjang?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Naik ke tempat tidur. Kau?"

"Tidak, aku tidak telanjang, tapi aku ada di tempat tidur."

"Baju yang mana yang kau pakai?"

"Cyndi Lauper," Kataku berbohong.

"Pembohong," Bisiknya.

"Journey," Kataku berbohong lagi.

"Coba lagi, sayang."

"Aku mungkin mengenakan kemeja yang ditandatangani Kai yang diberikan oleh pacarku yang manis."

"Begitu lebih baik." Aku mendengarnya menguap dan aku bergeser ke belakang untuk berbaring di bawah selimut.

"Kau harus pergi tidur. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan."

"Kau harus tidur juga."

"Kita harus menutup teleponnya." Aku tertawa.

"Kau yang tutup." Gumamnya.

"Apakah kita masih seperti remaja berusia enam belas tahun?"

"Istirahatlah, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Dia mengakhiri telepon dan aku beralih dan memikirkan hari yang akan kami lalui nanti. Lagu, dansa, rock dimana kami akan membangun rumah kami suatu hari nanti.

Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka aku tidak akan pernah ingin terbangun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk keluar makan siang bersamamu." Aku protes kepada Sehun ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak bekerja, bagaimana kau akan membayarnya?" Dia mengambil mantelku dan menghindar ketika aku mencoba untuk memukul lengannya.

"Jangan jadi orang yang menyebalkan." Aku cemberut padanya. "Aku punya tabungan. Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang tunawisma."

"Wah, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Dia memutar matanya dan berjalan melewatiku menuju dapur.

"Dimana Luhan dan Ziyu?" Aku menarik diriku ke sebuah kursi dan bersandar di meja sarapan. Aku mengenakan kaus yang terlalu besar dan legging, memilih untuk nyaman hari ini.

Aku tidak memiliki seorang pun untuk dibuat terkesan.

"Mereka keluar dengan Baekhyun."

"Mereka tidak mengundangku." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka tahu kau akan ke sini," dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepala ketika dia menuangkan segelas es teh untukku. "Jangan tersinggung, _noona_."

"Yah, baiklah." Dia memberikan tehnya kepadaku, menuangkan lagi untuk gelasnya sendiri lalu menyesap minumannya, dan terlihat merenungi sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dan Jongin baik-baik saja kan?"

"Jangan basa-basi, Sehun." Aku memutar mataku padanya tapi dia hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Itu tidak akan berhasil denganku. Aku saudaramu, bukan istrimu."

"Astaga, itu benar. Kau jelas-jelas bukan istriku."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi istri untuk siapapun." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyesap teh.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Kukira semua berjalan lancar antara kau dengan Jongin."

"Memang. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku perlu sebuah cincin di jariku. Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa waktu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti konsep kau dan Luhan akan pergi untuk mencuri bayi dalam waktu dua belas menit."

"Pergi sana!" Dia menyeringai.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan sebuah kontrak untuk berada dalam suatu hubungan yang berkomitmen."

"Oke." Dia mengerutkan kening lagi kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Setiap orang punya pendirian sendiri-sendiri."

"Ya." Aku setuju.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku pekerjaanmu itu menyedihkan karena aku?" Dia bertanya, matanya terlihat sedih.

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu dari wajahmu." Aku menghela nafas dan menggosokkan tangan ke wajahku.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo, ini akan selalu menjadi masalah, maafkan aku, tapi kau harus berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan izinkan aku membantu."

"Bagaimana kau akan membantuku, Sehun?" Aku melompat dari kursi dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan jendela rumahnya yang tinggi yang menghadap ke arah teluk. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan."

"Setidaknya kau bisa membicarakannya denganku."

"Dan kemudian kau akan merasa bersalah lalu aku harus menendang pantatmu karena itu bukan salahmu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Sehun, itu bukan salahmu. Aku sangat bangga kepadamu dan semua yang telah kau capai. Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aku tahu dirimu, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa berhubungan denganku tidaklah mudah. Dan sekarang secara romantis kau terhubung dengan seseorang yang bahkan lebih terkenal dari aku, dan itu membuatku khawatir."

"Aku sudah menyadari bahwa itu berbeda dengan bintang rock umur tiga puluhan dibanding dengan bintang pujaan." Aku menyeringai sementara dia cemberut.

"Sialan, aku bukan seorang bintang pujaan."

"Tidak lagi." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak mempunyai gadis-gadis muda yang mengikuti kita. Kelompok-kelompok itu menarik." Aku mengakui kemudian tertawa.

"Akan ada lebih banyak foto yang dicetak," dia mengingatkanku. "Yang tampaknya tidak menggairahkanmu."

"Itu mengejutkanku bahwa Melissa yang memberitahumu." Aku menjelaskan dengan alisnya yang naik. "Biarkan bocor setelah Jongin menyuruhnya secara spesifik. Hal itu membuatku marah ketika dia memberitahu kalian mengenai pekerjaanku."

"Kau seharusnya memberi tahu kami."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Jongin mengingatkanku tentang apa itu keluarga; mereka khawatir akan dirimu."

"Jongin pria yang cerdas." Sehun tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Tapi tidak cukup bagus untukku." Aku mengingatkannya dan menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo, aku mengucapkan itu saat marah. Kau saudaraku. Tak seorangpun cukup baik untukmu karena aku mencintaimu." Dia mendorong tangannya melalui rambut hitamnya dan menggores kulit kepalanya.

"Seperti Luhan yang juga tidak cukup baik untukmu." Aku menyeringai. "Setidaknya kau tidak menuduh Jongin menjadi seorang pelacur mata duitan."

"Bisa jadi." Dia menunjukkan persetujuannya dengan tertawa.

"Dan sekarang aku menyukainya. Dia sempurna untukmu." Aku memiringkan kepala ke samping dan melihat wajahnya yang lembut ketika dia memikirkan Luhan; matanya terlihat berbinar. "Kalian cocok satu sama lain."

"Kau tahu." Dia bergerak dan melompat duduk di atas meja, kakinya yang telanjang menggantung. "Gambar-gambar Ziyu tidak pernah muncul di majalah. Dan kami menawarkan jutaan fotonya setelah dia lahir."

"Aku ingat." Aku mengangguk, bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksudnya.

"Ada banyak cara untuk memastikan kehidupan serta privasimu baik-baik saja sementara kau bersama dengan seorang selebriti."

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah pernah membicarakannya dengan istri-istri anggota band yang lain. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Alisnya naik dan dia tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku bosan membiarkan rasa takut akan ketenaran mendikte tentang siapa yang aku cintai, bagaimana aku bertindak dan siapa diriku. Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Wow, kau benar-benar pintar."

"Jangan sok sarkastis."

"Aku melunasi apartemenmu." Dia menyebutkannya dengan santai dan melompat dari meja.

"Apa-apaan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku memang bisa. Selain itu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hipoteknya lagi."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan."

"Kalau kau mengatakannya lagi akan kutendang pantatmu." Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menunjukkan kemarahan. "Kau memang tidak butuh belas kasihan. Kau saudaraku. Aku punya lebih banyak uang dari yang bisa dihabiskan cucu-cucuku, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan mampu membeli apartemenmu."

"Sombong." Kataku dengan cemberut.

Dia tertawa lalu memelukku dan menuangkan kembali tehku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Dia cemberut dan mendesah. "Maafkan aku mengucapkan Jongin tidak cukup baik. Aku menyukainya. Dia pria yang baik dan jika dia memang membuatmu bahagia, aku turut bahagia. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, mungkin dialah kemungkinan terbesar yang akan kau dapatkan dalam mencari pria yang cukup baik untukmu."

"Wow, apa adikku baru saja memberiku izin untuk tetap mengencani pacarku?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau menyebalkan sekali." Dia tertawa.

"Jadi, aku sudah diberitahu," Aku setuju lalu tertawa bersamanya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Jongin POV**

Bahuku nyeri sekali, tapi terkutuk jika itu tidak terlihat mengagumkan. Kat adalah yang terbaik dari yang ada.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tunggu rumah sakit untuk menemukan orang-orang dan kulihat Cher sedang duduk bersama yang lainnya, memainkan telepon atau iPad, membaca majalah mesum.

Mengganggu mereka dari kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hei semua." Aku mengambil secangkir kopi rumah sakit yang mengerikan lalu duduk di samping Cher. "Ada kabar apa?"

"Belum ada." Dia menggeleng. "Kami tahu bahwa mereka mulai kembali bekerja pagi ini, tapi mungkin hal itu hanya sementara."

"Kenapa ditunda-tunda?" Jake bertanya kesal. "Keluarkan saja anaknya."

"Benar," Cher memutar bola matanya. "Semua bayi lahir pada waktunya masing-masing. Ini adalah bayi dari seorang bintang rock. Dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya ketika ia merasa bisa dan siap."

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengetahui bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya DJ.

"Lori ingin hal itu menjadi kejutan," Aku mengingatkan dia dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo.

 _\- Di rumah sakit. Masih menunggu kelahiran sang bayi-_

Aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah mendapatkan kue yang aku kirim pagi ini? Aku mengirimkan rasa coklat dan lemon, karena aku tidak disana untuk bisa mencuri satu gigitan darinya.

"Yah, kalau saja kita tahu sebelumnya, kita bisa membeli hadiah yang menyenangkan," Cher bergumam dan mengerutkan kening. "Kuharap bayinya perempuan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eric, matanya tidak berpindah dari iPad-nya.

 _-Sabar. Dan terima kasih untuk cupcake-nya-_

Kyungsoo membalas.

 _-Kau bukan seorang yang pantas membicarakan tentang kesabaran, Sunshine. you're welcome.-_

"Karena aku ingin membantunya menghias kamar bayinya dengan warna pink." Dia bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, dan kemudian mata hijau cantiknya tampak sedih. DJ mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya tersenyum manis di bibirnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kuharap mereka bisa segera mengadopsi bayi. Cher akan menjadi ibu yang fantastis. Mengapa harus orang-orang yang seharusnya memiliki anak mempunyai waktu yang sulit, dan banyak orang yang tidak mempunyai bisnis harus mempunyai anak di umur dua puluh?"

Waktu berjalan lambat. Di sore hari, kami memesan pizza dan Gary telah memberi 3 berita terbaru. Lori baik-baik saja, tapi tenaga kerjanya masih masih kesulitan.

"Tato apa yang kau pasang?" tanya Eric, menunjuk ke bahuku yang terbalut plastik.

"Matahari."

"Sudah waktunya perban itu dilepas," Cher berkomentar dan menyuruhku berdiri di depannya agar dia bisa membukanya. "Oh, besar sekali," dia terengah.

"Aku tahu."

"Kat?" Jake bertanya sambil menyeringai. Dia dan Kat memiliki satu hal untuk sementara.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Dia yang terbaik." Dia mengangkat bahu. Cher pergi ke kamar kecil untuk membasahi handuk dan dengan hati-hati membersihkan bahuku.

"Kenakan pakaian tanpa lengan selama beberapa hari," gumamnya.

"Terima kasih, bu." Aku menyeringai. "Ini bukan tato pertamaku."

"Hal yang bagus karena kau seksi, atau aku harus menyakitimu. Ingin aku mengambil foto dengan teleponmu jadi kau bisa mengirimkannya untuk Kyungsoo? Kuduga itu untuknya."

"Tidak perlu, dia akan melihatnya nanti."

Jujur, aku gugup, tidak yakin bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Malam semakin merasuk, dan aku sudah muak duduk di ruang tunggu ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," gumamku dan berdiri dengan cepat seperti Gary ketika datang bergegas.

"Perempuan! Bayinya Perempuan! Ya Tuhan, aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan."

Cher menjerit dan kami semua bergiliran memeluk satu sama lain. Seorang anggota band baru telah lahir.

"Bagaimana dengan Lori?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Menawan, lelah, sempurna." Dia nyengir padaku. "Kami punya anak perempuan."

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini, kan?" Eric bertanya menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan dikalahkan oleh remaja laki-laki dalam waktu 15 tahun. Lori memang benar-benar cantik. Pikirkan akan terlihat seperti apa bayinya."

"Sial, aku akan masuk penjara." Gary menarik tangannya ke wajahnya dan menyeringai.

"Kau beri nama siapa?" Jake menarik Gary dan menggosok buku jarinya di kepalanya.

"Jangan katakan 'Apple'," Cher memperingatkannya dan dia tertawa.

"Tidak, Alexis Mae," ia mengatakan dengan bangga. "Ayolah, kau bisa menemuinya."

"Kita semua?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

"Lori tidak akan mempunyai cara lain. Perawatnya bisa berurusan denganku." Gary membawa kami menyusuri koridor beraroma antiseptik menuju ruangan Lori dan melihat ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan kami semua diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hei, semua." Lori menyeringai pada kami; wajahnya tanpa make up dan rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia nampak memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil berselimut merah muda dan biru dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, cantik." Aku menunduk dan mencium pipinya dan mengintip wajah bersemu merah dalam selimut. "Dia menawan, seperti ibunya."

"Terima kasih," Bisiknya. Aku mencium rambutnya dan melangkah mundur sehingga orang lain bisa melihat sang bayi. Ketika aku berbalik, aku menemukan puluhan bunga mawar pink dan putih, balon, pakaian bayi, dan boneka beruang terbesar dan terlemut yang pernah aku lihat. Di sampingnya ada gitar mainan kecil.

"Baca kartunya," Gary menyuruhku.

 _\- Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ke sana. Selamat! Gitarnya untuk Maddox. Dia harus mendapatkan hadiah juga. Doaku untukmu, Oh Kyungsoo-_

Aku hanya membisu. Mataku kembali memandangi semua hadiah di depanku. Dia mengirim semua ini karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai. Karena dia begitu menakjubkan.

Bukan orang baik, sial. Dia memiliki hati yang terbesar dibanding siapapun yang pernah aku temui. Dia begitu pandai melakukan hal-hal baik tanpa diketahui orang lain.

Aku berbalik dan melihat semua orang sedang memandangiku.

"Kapan barang-barang ini sampai?"

"Pagi ini." Gary menyeringai.

Aku melangkah ke samping tempat tidur dan membungkuk kepada Lori, menatap sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus…"

"Dapatkan dia, jagoan." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya, lalu memeluk semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, mencium pipi Cher dan membuat panggilan untuk kembali ke Seattle.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Baru dua puluh empat jam sejak Jongin pergi ke LA dan aku sudah dibuatnya nyaris gila.

Ini tidak baik.

Aku benci sendirian. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah Sehun atau orangtuaku. Aku menginginkan Jongin.

Jadi, untuk membersihkan pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berlari. Jongin kemungkinan besar akan menampar pantatku karena aku berlari sendirian selarut ini. Pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum.

Pria itu memiliki tamparan yang hebat.

Aku mengancingkan hoodie-ku, mengambil kunci dan menggenggam botol semprotan beruang berwarna merah muda yang biasa kubawa ketika aku berlari sendirian dan berangkat. Lingkungan relatif tenang, dan lampu jalan menyala. Karena sudah larut aku hanya akan berlari satu mil atau lebih. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di luar saat udara dingin.

Aku berlari memutar dalam lingkaran besar ketika aku mendekati pintu masuk ke gedungku, aku melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing bagiku bersandar di dinding. Pikiran pertamaku dia adalah Jongin, tapi Jongin lebih tinggi dan lebih ramping daripada orang ini.

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Brandon."

"Kau seharusnya tidak berlari sendirian di malam hari." Dia merengut ke arahku saat aku mendekatinya, terengah-engah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini?"

"Aku disini menemui keluargaku selama seminggu, mampir dan melihat bagaimana keadaanmu." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. "Untuk mengenang masa lalu."

"Masa lalu, benar." Aku menyeringai dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau mengundangku masuk?"

Aku menopang tangan di pinggulku dan memiringkan kepalaku, menatap pria tampan yang tertarik untuk tidur denganku. Dia tidak setinggi Jongin, memiliki rambut hitam dan mata tajam, dagu persegi. Tubuhnya berotot dan sempurna, dan dia tahu tentang tubuh wanita.

Tapi pikiran bersetubuh dengannya membuat perutku bergolak.

"Brandon, kita dulu hanya bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang aku bersama seseorang."

"Jadi, itu benar?" Dia tertawa mengejek. "Kau selalu bilang kau hanya tertarik bersetubuh dengan kasar."

"Itu benar. Aku hanya tertarik dengan itu." Dinding pertahananku dengan segera berdiri. Brandon seksi, tapi dia juga bajingan.

"Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan, kau tahu itu." Dia menggeleng dan cemberutnya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu selama bertahun-tahun."

Mulutku ternganga. "Kita hanya teman bercinta," Sanggahku.

"Itu terserah padamu," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf karena kita tidak punya pemahaman yang sama, Brandon. Seandainya aku tahu..."

"Kau akan berhenti menelepon." Dia menyela. "Aku tahu."

"Yah, semoga berhasil." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah gedungku, tapi dia menghentikanku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengundangku, dan aku akan mengingatkanmu seberapa hebatnya aku?" Dia mendekat ke arahku, dan mendorong tangannya di bawah hoodie-ku untuk menangkup payudaraku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang melepaskan tanganmu dariku dan aku tidak akan menghajarmu?" Suaraku dingin dan tajam, dan aku mengocok semprotan beruang di telapak tanganku, siap untuk menunjukkan kepadanya siapa yang jadi bos.

"Ayolah, sayang, jangan seperti ini."

"Aku yakin dia bilang tidak." Suara keras keluar dari kegelapan. Brandon segera melepaskanku dan melangkah mundur saat Jongin - Jongin! - Berjalan ke arahku dan membungkus lengannya di bahuku, mencium keningku dan melototi Brandon. "Apa kau tuli?"

"Pergilah," Brandon menyeringai.

"Aku percaya dia juga sudah mengatakan itu padamu." Jongin terkekeh. "Berhentilah membuang-buang waktumu, bung."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami," Kata Brandon, namun Jongin mengangkat tangan, menghentikannya.

"Apa kau ingin melaporkan dia atas penyerangan seksual?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin dia pergi."

"Baik." Brandon mendengus di depan wajahku. "Kau yang rugi."

"Oke." Aku mengangkat bahu dan memunggunginya, Jongin dan aku masuk ke dalam gedung dan ke dalam lift sebelum aku melompat padanya, melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya dan lenganku di bahunya sambil menciumnya habis-habisan, menggigit bibirnya, tindiknya, tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan aromanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisikku di atas bibirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku juga, dan aku marah padamu."

"Kenapa?" Aku melompat turun dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Kau berlari saat tengah malam."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanyaku dan menggigit bibir.

"Kau mengaku sendiri pada bajingan di sana itu, dan kau memakai pakaian untuk lari."

"Tunggu, kau mendengar seluruh percakapan kami?" Aku bertanya tak percaya. Aku membongkar ingatanku, mencoba mengingat segala sesuatu yang kukatakan.

"Aku mendengarnya." Dia mengangguk dan mendesah sambil membelai jemarinya di pipiku. "Aku hampir membunuhnya."

Liftnya sampai di lantai apartemenku, dan aku membawanya ke pintu.

"Kau tampak sangat tenang."

"Aku hampir membunuhnya." Mendengar suaranya, Levine datang berlari dari kamar tidur, melompat ke lengan sofa dan mengeong minta perhatian.

"Dia juga rindu padamu."

Dia mengelus punggung Levine dan memperhatikanku, matanya mantap dan hangat, tapi bibirnya mencibir tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berlari selarut ini."

"Aku hanya lari satu mil," Balasku.

Dia mendesah dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak hanya menciumku. Dia memilikiku.

Dan terkutuk jika aku tidak menyukainya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi," bisiknya. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, itu akan membunuhku."

Nah, ketika dia sudah mengatakan seperti itu...

"Oke," Aku setuju.

"Terima kasih untuk mengirimkan hadiah bayi hari ini."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan melompat kegirangan. "Hadiahnya sudah sampai di sana?"

"Ya, hadiahnya lumayan hebat. Maddox akan menyukai gitar itu."

"Dia harus punya gitar seperti ayahnya." Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana bayinya?"

"Kecil." Dia tertawa dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dan Lori?"

"Kondisinya baik." Matanya gembira saat ia mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"Apa kau ingin minum?" Aku mendorong jariku ke rambut cokelat yang lembut.

"Nanti saja," Bisiknya dan mencium keningku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Aku bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku belum berada dalam dirimu dalam waktu yang tak terhitung, sunshine." Dia menurunkanku dan menelanjangiku, bibirnya mencium kulitku saat ia melucuti pakaianku. Pada saat ia menarik kaus kakiku, aku terengah-engah dan terbakar gairah.

Dia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya, menurunkan celananya dan membimbingku ke tempat tidur, membaringkanku.

"Rentangkan kakimu, sayang."

"Astaga, ini sangat cepat. Aku biasanya meminta seorang pria untuk membelikanku makan malam sebelum ia memaksaku merentangkan kakiku." Aku tertawa dan dia mencubit pahaku, kemudian menggigit dan menciumnya.

Dia dengan sistematis mencium tubuhku dari bawah ke atas; tangannya bergerak di tubuhku, dengan lembut membelai payudaraku, putingku.

Dia mengendus pusarku dan mendesah. "Seksi."

Dia meninggalkan ciuman basah di kulitku dan baik sambil memposisikan panggulnya di atas pinggulkui. Bibirnya menyerang leherku, membuatku menggeliat di bawahnya, pinggulku berputar-putar dan mengundangnya masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga, tapi kita hanya berpisah satu hari."

"Aku masih tetap saja merindukanmu." Dia mencium di sisi yang lain dan mengisap daun telingaku, menyentuh rahangku dengan giginya dan menciumku habis-habisan.

Tangannya membelai rusukku dan menangkup kewanitaanku.

"Kau begitu basah, sayang."

Jarinya masuk ke dalam diriku, ibu jarinya menyentuh intiku, dan aku terkesiap. "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Mmm..." Dia setuju. "Apa kau tahu betapa mengagumkannya dirimu?"

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. "Kalau ini adalah tes dadakan, aku akan dapat nilai nol karena aku tidak ingat namaku sendiri sekarang."

Dia terkekeh dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menyibak rambut dari wajahku, dan terus membuatku gila dengan jemarinya. Aku terkesiap saat ia menambahkan jari lainnya, jemari kakiku menekuk dan aku mendorong panggulku ke arahnya.

"Kau membuatku takjub," bisiknya. "Keluarlah." Dia menggigit daguku, mendorong clit-ku dengan ibu jarinya, dan aku melihat bintang-bintang, mengepalkan jemarinya dengan erat, mengerang dan gemetar di bawahnya.

Dan dia bahkan belum berada dalam diriku.

Dia menarik jemarinya dari aku dan menghisapnya dengan bersih, matanya tertawa ke arahku. "Milikmu lezat, sunshine."

Aku hanya menyeringai sambil mencengkeram kedua tanganku, menautkan jemari kita, dan menariknya di atas kepalaku saat ia tenggelam dalam diriku dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ah, sial," gumamku dan mencengkeram tangannya, tapi ia memegang ku dengan kuat, matanya menjepitku dengan pandangannya, dan memompa ke dalam diriku, berulang-ulang, semakin lama semakin keras. Napasnya berubah menjadi kasar dan cepat, dan akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan lepas, gemetar saat ia menumpahkan dirinya dalam diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan menciumku lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dia menciumku sekali lagi dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, menarik keluar dariku dan terhuyung-huyung dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku melihatnya pergi, dengan senang hati mengagumi pantat ketatnya, ketika sesuatu bahunya menarik perhatianku.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Tanyaku dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia muncul kembali di ambang pintu, menyeka tangannya dengan handuk.

"Sebuah tato," jawabnya.

Aku memutar mata. "Itu sudah jelas. Kapan kau memasangnya? kau tidak memilikinya ketika kau pergi tadi malam."

"Aku memasangnya pagi ini. Kat membuatnya pagi-pagi."

"Kat?" Aku mengerutkan kening dan kemudian mataku terbelalak. "Kat yang itu?"

"Aku kenal orang-orang." Dia berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi dan aku mengikutinya, memeriksa tato baru di depan cermin.

Tatonya spektakuler jika dilihat dalam terang. Ada matahari kuning dan oranye, yang diberi alur warna hitam. Sinarnya terlihat seperti sedang bergerak dalam keriuhan warna. Di sekitarnya dan diantara sinar itu ada warna biru cerah, seperti biru langit.

"Sungguh indah," napasku tertahan. "Kuharap aku tidak menyakitimu ketika aku memelukmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum. "Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan hebat."

Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tatonya.

"Warna hitam adalah matamu," gumamnya dan menoleh padaku, menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Kau menaruh tinta permanen pada kulitmu untuk mengingatkanmu tentang aku?"

Dia mengerutkan kening sejenak dan kemudian mendesah. "Ya."

"Apakah aneh kalau itu membuatku sedikit takut?"

"Ya." Dia tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena tato itu membuatku sedikit takut." Aku melihat lagi melalui cermin dan kehangatan menyebar kedalam tubuhku, mengetahui bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu dariku, tapi pada saat yang sama, itu adalah komitmen besar.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau panik." Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat.

"Ini permanen," bisikku dan dia hanya mengangguk, menungguku untuk melanjutkan. "Sial, Jongin, itu lebih permanen dari cincin."

Matanya menyipit. "Percayalah, ketika aku memasang cincin di jarimu, itu akan berada di sana secara permanen."

Ketika ia memasang cincin di jariku?!

"Jongin." Aku memulai dan menarik diri dari pelukannya. "Kurasa kita punya pemikiran yang sama. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenakan cincin di jariku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" dia mendengus.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa pernikahan tidak menarik bagimu. Begitu juga aku." Aku menggeleng dan bersedekap. "Kita bisa berkomitmen satu sama lain tanpa cincin pada jemari kita."

"Kyungsoo, pada waktu itu aku adalah orang yang berbeda." Ia menopang tangannya di pinggul, sedikit di atas jeansnya yang menggantung rendah dan celana boxernya. "Bertemu denganmu, jatuh cinta padamu telah mengubahnya. Kau milikku."

"Ya, kau selalu mengingatkanku. Sering."

"Karena tampaknya kau perlu pengingat. Kau telah menandaiku, dan tato ini adalah caraku menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku milikmu, secara permanen."

Aku terus merengut padanya, tapi astaga, dia milikku. Secara permanen.

"Jongin, aku berkomitmen untukmu, tapi pernikahan..."

"Ya Tuhan," Dia menyela. "Ini tidak seperti aku berlutut di depanmu dengan membawa sebuah cincin."

"Baik." Aku mengerutkan kening.

Dia mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan mendorong tangannya ke rambutku, menahanku. "Aku milikmu, sunshine. Biasakan untuk itu. Sisanya akan berjalan dengan sendirinya."

"Kau juga milikku," Aku setuju dan merasa isi perutku melonggar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu keras kepala. Kebanyakan wanita akan senang kalau kekasihnya memasang tato baginya."

"Setidaknya kau tidak menulis namaku di lehermu." Aku menggigil saat ia tertawa.

"Bukan seleraku." Dia menggeleng dan mendesah. "Apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu?"

Cukup teruslah mencintaiku. Aku tidak mengatakan itu dengan keras. Sebaliknya aku berjinjit dan menekan bibirku di bibirnya.

"Tato barumu indah," bisikku.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku ingat di mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal." Aku menyeringai ke arah Jongin saat ini ia menemaniku menyusuri lorong gedung tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi, Kalian akan menemui kami disana jam enam tigapuluh, kan?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dan memutar mataku. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya dia mengingatkanku sejak kami meninggalkan tempatku, padahal aku hanya tinggal empat blok jauhnya dari sini. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir tentang kami berada di sana tepat pada waktunya?"

"Karena para wanita memiliki kecenderungan untuk selalu terlambat, kalian berenam bersiap-siap bersama lalu hadir di suatu tempat tepat waktu? Tidak Mungkin. Acara dimulai jam tujuh."

"Oh kau kurang mempercayai kami." Aku tertawa dan membunyikan bel pintu. "Kami akan berada di sana tepat waktu. Kami punya waktu setidaknya tiga jam untuk bersiap-siap."

"Hei! Kau sudah datang!" Baekhyun membuka pintu, dia hanya mengenakan celana olahraga pendek berwarna merah dan tank top hitam ketat. "Kami sedang menata rambut kami. Aku sudah punya ide untuk rambutmu."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku." Aku berbalik untuk mengikuti Baekhyun, tapi Jongin menangkap tanganku dan menarikku kembali kepadanya, menciumku dengan dalam dan posesif, sebelum melepaskanku kembali dengan tersenyum puas.

"Kau akan menjadi sangat hebat malam ini, sayang," bisikku padanya. Dia menyeringai, tapi aku tahu dia sedikit gugup.

"Kenakan sesuatu yang seksi untukku." Dia memukul pantatku saat aku berjalan pergi.

"Celana Yoga!" Aku berteriak dan melambai padanya saat dia tertawa lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hai semua!" Aku berseru, menaruh tas malamku di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun, tampaknya bersama dengan tas-tas malam yang lain, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Sepertinya toko peralatan kecantikan telah meledak di sini."

"Kau di sini!" Luhan mencium pipiku bahagia. Yixing dan Minseok membungkuk di atas wastafel, dengan sangat berhati-hati menggunakan make up mereka.

"Ini adalah konser rock, kalian tahu. Kalian akan banyak berkeringat lalu membuat make up kalian luntur."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi." Yixing tertawa. "Aku tidak berkeringat. Aku berkilau."

Tao tertawa. "Pakai saja segala sesuatu yang tahan air, Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Dia tampak mengagumkan. Rambutnya adalah perpaduan antara ikal berwarna merah dan hitam, dan dia menambahkan garis-garis ungu di sekitar wajahnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan membuat rambut mereka panjang dan terlihat lurus.

"Duduk," Baekhyun memerintahku.

"Aku bisa menata rambutku sendiri." Aku cemberut. "Aku sudah melakukannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Jangan menjadi pengecut. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Wah, bagus. Hanya saja jangan membuatnya seperti pita rambut dari tahun 80an."

Baekhyun menyeringai dan mendorongku ke kursi, meraih flat iron-nya lalu melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana? apa kau menyukai pekerjaan barumu?" Yixing bertanya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku menyukainya." Aku menyeringai mengingat pekerjaan baruku di Wine Northwest, sebuah majalah yang menampilkan anggur dan perkebunan anggur di Northwest.

"Apakah Kau sempat mencicipi beberapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menggosokkan semacam gel lengket di rambutku.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Mereka mengagumkan."

"Bagus untukmu." Luhan sudah selesai memakai lipstik dan menata rambutnya. Dia bahkan belum terlihat seperti orang hamil. "Kami bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, sangat menyenangkan bisa kembali bekerja."

"Apakah Jongin gugup?" Minseok bertanya, menatap mataku di cermin.

"Dia bilang dia tidak gugup, tapi aku dia mungkin sedikit mengalaminya. Ini adalah pertunjukan pertama mereka selama hampir enam bulan lamanya."

"Ditambah disini adalah kota mereka sendiri, sehingga itu bisa berarti lebih," Tao setuju. "Dia mungkin bertindak tidak peduli, tetapi perutnya akan menggila."

"Kasihan." Yixing tertawa. "Oh Tuhan, aku berharap dia melakukannya dengan bertelanjang dada."

"Bisakah Kau mengatur itu, Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya dengan tawa. "Ya Tuhan, bintang-bintang itu!" Dia mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan dan tertawa.

"Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar permintaan," aku menjawab datar. Tentu saja dia akan bertelanjang dada. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Aku tidak sabar.

"Minseok, Kau terlihat keren," komentar Baekhyun dan dia terus menarik-narik rambutku.

"Makasih." Minseok mengedipkan mata.

Baekhyun benar; Minseok tampak hebat. Tubuh langsingnya terlihat fantastis di dalam jeans ketat dengan atasan berpotongan rendah di bagian dada dan berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"'Sex' setuju dengannya." Yixing menyeringai dan aku merasa mataku terbuka lebar.

"Yang benar saja!"

Minseok memerah dan menurunkan tatapannya untuk sesaat lalu kemudian berbalik dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kau mendapatkan orgasmemu kembali!" Luhan berseru gembira.

"Tentu saja." Minseok mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa para pria Kim memberikan beberapa Orgasme yang menakjubkan" Yixing dan Tao mengangguk setuju dan aku tertawa, lega bahwa Baekhyun telah melepaskan rambutku jadi aku tidak jadi terbakar.

"Astaga! Itu keren!" Baekhyun bergegas disekitarku untuk memeluk Minseok lalu kemudian ia cemberut. "Tunggu. Ew. Dia adalah saudaraku. Memuakkan."

"Baekhyun, aku benci untuk memberitahumu, tapi saudara-saudara priamu berhubungan seks." Aku menyeringai dan menuangkan sendiri sampanye dari botol di atas wastafel.

"Mereka telah benar-benar melakukannya, benar-benar seks yang hebat." Tao mengusapkan lip-gloss di bibirnya. "Benar-benar hebat."

"Jika dia menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menahannya di depan dadanya, berpose seperti dia akan memukul seseorang.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Luhan memutar matanya dan memeluk Minseok. "Bagus untukmu."

"Ya, dia benar-benar keras kepala, dan dia menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya seks dan dia akan memastikan bahwa anak kami dan diriku akan aman." Dia mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di mata coklat indahnya. "Tapi orgasmenya benar-benar hebat."

"Ini, minumlah." Aku mendentingkan gelasku ke gelasnya. "Kau tampak hebat. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Jongdae akan menelan lidahnya ketika dia melihatmu."

"Memangnya kenapa para pria ikut sih?" Yixing bertanya. "Aku kira ini seharusnya menjadi malam para gadis."

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mereka juga menyukai musik."

"Aku berharap Yifan tidak harus pergi ke luar kota akhir pekan ini." Tao mengerutkan kening.

"Kita akan mengirimkannya beberapa foto." Luhan menenangkannya. "Kita akan mengambil foto dari barisan depan, menggoda penjaga keamanan, lalu mencoba untuk pergi ke belakang panggung."

"Uh, Luhan." Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kita dengan para pria di band. Kita tidak perlu bermain-main dengan petugas keamanan."

"Nah, bagian mana yang menyenangkan dari itu semua?" Dia cemberut, dan kami semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Sana, rambutmu sudah sempurna." Baekhyun memainkan sehelai rambut bagian depanku lalu pergi menjauh. "Pergilah memeriksanya."

Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Dia membuat rambut hitam sebahuku terlihat berombak dan berantakan dengan gaya seorang rocker. Bagaimana dia bisa berhasil melakukannya dengan flat iron dan beberapa gel adalah di luar pengetahuanku.

"Terima kasih." Aku menyeringai. "Kau tahu, kalau seluruh investasi perbankan sialan itu tidak berhasil, Kau benar-benar bisa meLuhana rambut."

"Aku akan memikirkannya," jawabnya sinis saat aku meraih tas makeup-ku dan menggali, dengan Minseok yang berada di dekatku, memberiku petunjuk tentang bagaimana membuat smokey eyes. Akhirnya, setelah apa yang tampaknya seperti selamanya, Minseok, dan para gadis, akhirnya puas dengan wajahku.

"Aku akan berpakaian," Baekhyun mengumumkan.

"Aku juga." Aku mengikutinya ke kamar tidur lalu menarik gaun ketat sepanjang paha – berwana hitam dengan taburan perak – sampai ke pinggulku. Gaun ini memiliki kerah berbentuk V yang rendah, memamerkan payudaraku, berkat push-up bra yang benar-benar hebat.

"Astaga, kau sangat seksi." Baekhyun menatapku, mulutnya terbuka. "Sepatu Apa yang kau akan pakai?"

Aku menarik sepatu hak hitam super-strappy-ku keluar dari tas dan mengangkat mereka dengan wajah angkuh. "Sepatu sialan."

"Jongin akan membutuhkan semacam resusitasi -penyadaran diri-." Dia menyeringai dan melangkah ke dalam celana jins biru ketat dan halter-top merah yang longgar dengan kerah tudung yang juga terbuka hingga pertengahan payudaranya. Choo stiletto Kulit mengilap berwarna merah melengkapi tampilannya.

"Kita semua memamerkan payudara kita." Aku terkekeh.

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

Kami lalu bergabung dengan yang lain dan menerima teriakan-teriakan dan siulan.

"Kita adalah sekelompok pelacur yang sangat seksi," Tao mengangguk penuh penghargaan. Dia terlihat menakjubkan di dalam gaun baby doll tanpa lengan berwarna hijau sepanjang paha dengan sapu tangan hemline. Luhan dan Yixing terlihat hebat dalam gaun hitam pendek mereka.

Tao benar, kami adalah sekelompok pelacur seksi.

"Apakah kita semua sudah siap? Jongin akan terkejut kita berada disana tepat waktu."

"Mari kita pergi mengejutkannya," Baekhyun setuju.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Tempat ini penuh sesak. Key Arena lebih kecil, jauh lebih kecil, dari Tacoma Dome, tetapi lebih intim. Aku tidak terkejut sedikit pun bahwa orang-orang memilih untuk bermain di sini.

Permulaan dari duapuluh hari tour A.S mareka. 'The Sunshine Tour'. Aku menyeringai pada kaos yang kami lewati saat kami berjalan menuju ke kursi kami. Jongin sudah memberiku satu.

Saat kita berjalan ke bawah ke arah barisan depan dimana aku sudah bisa melihat dan mendengar para pria, seorang penjaga keamanan mendekati kami.

"Yang mana dari kalian yang bernama Oh Kyungsoo?" Dia bertanya.

Para gadis menunjukku dan meneruskan langkah mereka menghampiri para pria.

Ya Tuhan, para pria terlihat fantastis.

"Bolehkah anda ikut dengan saya?" Dia bertanya. "Mr. Kai ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Tentu." Aku mengikutinya melewati yang lain, naik keatas panggung dan melalui pintu hitam ke belakang panggung. Ini mengejutkanku betapa tenangnya di belakang sini, meskipun para roadies sibuk dan orang-orang meributkan beberapa hal, semua memakai lencana VIP resmi di leher mereka.

"Tepat di dalam sini." Dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk, lalu menutup pintu tepat di belakangku.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Jongin menarikku ke arahnya dan menciumku dengan liar, kemudian menarik kembali, matanya bergerak naik turun mengamatiku. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada pertunjukan sementara kau akan berada di barisan depan dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Aku menyeringai lalu mebuat putaran kecil. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku yakin aku baru saja mengalami stroke." Dia menegaskan.

"Kau juga tampak cukup hebat." Dia memakai celana kulit hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan dari konser AC/DC yang legendaris. "Berapa lama sampai kaos itu lepas?"

"Mungkin di lagu pertama. Aku merasa sangat kepanasan," gumamnya.

"Kau hanya ingin memamerkan bintang-bintangmu." Aku membantahnya dan tertawa ketika dia cemberut padaku. "Gadis-gadis akan senang. Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk melihat bintang-bintangmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Dia bertanya dan mencium keningku.

"Aku menikmatinya juga." Aku menyeringai dan mendorong tanganku ke bawah kemejanya lalu menggosokkan jempolku di mana bintang-bintang berada, sepanjang V- nya. "Mereka benar-banar keren."

"Jangan membuatku teransang sebelum pertunjukan, sunshine."

"Apakah itu yang sekarang kulakukan?" Tanyaku dengan mata lebar.

"Kau adalah masalah," dia bergumam dan tersenyum. "Aku suka itu. Petugas keamanan akan membawa kalian semua kembali setelah pertunjukan. Tetaplah di kursimu."

"Akan kulakukan. Kau akan menjadi sangat luar biasa," Aku mengingatkannya.

"Jujur, bukan pertunjukan ini yang membuatku gugup." Dia mengerutkan kening dan mencium keningku lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Dia menggeleng dan memeriksa jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke luar sana. Aku harus kembali ke para pria. Kami memiliki ritual sebelum pertunjukan yang lebih baik tidak aku lewatkan."

"Pengorbanan itu?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang dramatis." Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Aku akan melihatmu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung!" Dia menciumku, keras dan cepat, dan membawaku keluar kearah lorong di mana penjaga keamanan sedang menunggu untuk mengantarku kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Ini adalah Lionel. Dia sudah ditugaskan untuk menjaga kalian semua para gadis. Jika Kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padanya."

"Oke." Aku berbalik ke Lionel. "Aku siap."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Selain Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang aku sukai lebih dari melakukan pertunjukan. Keramaian yang disebabkan oleh ribuan yang mengelilingi kami dan bernyanyi bersama dengan lagu-lagu yang sudah kutulis lebih baik daripada segala jenis obat-obatan bius dengan dosis tinggi.

Paruh pertama pertunjukan telah selesai tanpa ada hambatan. Band ini sangat hangat, mereka bermain dengan sempurna. Aku sudah dengan orang-orang ini cukup lama sehingga kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan gerakan tangan atau kontak mata.

Itu adalah yang terbaik.

Suaraku kuat dan yakin, dan aku merasa tidak pernah senyaman ini, lebih dari ini selama pertunjukan. Tentu saja, tidak ada salahnya bahwa kotaku dan gadisku adalah salah satu dari penontonku.

"Apakah kalian bersenang-senang, Seattle?" Aku menjerit dan mengarahkan mic kearah penonton untuk mendengar respon mereka, yang merupakan jeritan memekakkan telinga.

Aku melihat ke bawah, kebarisan depan, melihat Lionel mengawal Tao untukku, ke sayap panggung.

Mari kita lihat apa ini bisa berhasil.

"Kami memiliki tamu khusus dengan kami saat ini, Seattle. Kembali pada hari saat kami bermain di bar dan klub di sekitar kota, dan gadis cantik ini," Aku menunjuk ke kiri ke arah Tao yang berjalan penuh percaya diri di atas panggung, senyum lebar di bibirnya dan mic di tangannya, "Adalah bagian dari Kai pada saat itu. Dia setuju untuk bernyanyi dengan kami malam ini! Ini dia Kim Tao!"

Para penonton bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan, barisan depan menjadi gila. Baekhyun berteriak dan melompat-lompat.

Tunggu saja, sayang.

"Hei, semua!" Tao memanggil dan gelombang tepukan tangan menjawabnya.

Aku memintanya untuk bergabung denganku di atas panggung beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan dia dengan keras menolak gagasan itu pada awalnya, tapi aku meminta Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan para gadis untuk berbicara padanya.

Aku selalu mendapatkan jalanku.

Aku mengangguk ke belakang ke arah Gary dan ia memulai lagu dengan keyboardnya, Eric lalu bergabung dengan drumnya, dan akhirnya lagunya dimulai.

Ini bukan salah satu dari lagu kami. Yifan meminta aku untuk mengubah susunan Kiss Me Slowly oleh Parachute menjadi duet, dan meminta Tao menyanyi denganku. Aku berbohong padanya dan bilang itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Dia akhirnya membelinya.

Aku menyanyikan bait pertama, dan ia menyanyikan bait kedua, kami bernyanyi bersama untuk refrain-nya.

Oh Tuhan, gadisku bisa bernyanyi.

Lagu berakhir lalu penonton berdiri, bersorak untuk kami, dan senyum Tao sangat luar biasa. Dia harus melakukan hal ini lebih sering dengan kami.

Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan panggung, tapi aku menankap tangannya.

"Tidak begitu cepat, Zitao." Aku berbicara ke mic dan dia berbalik kembali, keterkejutan tertulis di wajahnya. "Jadi, aku yakin Kalian tidak tahu ini," kataku kepada kerumunan, "Tapi Zitao adalah adikku. Dia pergi dan terlibat dengan seseorang yang kalian semua kenal dan cintai, aku yakin kalian akan mengenali namanya, Mr. Yifan Kim."

Orang-orang menjadi ramai, melompat dan menjerit sementara Tao cemberut padaku. Dia yakin mereka menggila hanya karna aku menyebutkan nama Yifan.

Dia salah.

"Berbaliklah, Tao-pie," Aku berteriak di telinganya, sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengar, lalu matanya melebar karna shock, seketika itu juga air matanya mengalir ketika ia melihat Yifan mendekatinya dari belakang. Dia mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja dengan kancing dari kerah sampai ke ujungnya, lengannya digulung, dan ia memiliki mic di tangannya. Dia mengangguk padaku lalu aku melepaskan tangan Tao dan melangkah beberapa meter jauhnya untuk membiarkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya, tapi aku berhenti cukup dekat sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka dengan semua penonton.

"Hei," kata Yifan ke mic matanya pada Tao, dan kemudian ia melambai pada penonton, yang segera berteriak dengan sukacita lagi.

Mereka amat sangat luar biasa.

Aku melirik ke barisan depan dan menemukan mata Kyungsoo padaku, tersenyum lebar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berteriak, para gadis menangis. Yifan dan aku menyimpan rahasia ini dari mereka semua.

"Tao." Yifan memulai dan melangkah mendekatinya, membalik dirinya sehingga semua orang bisa melihat wajah mereka. "Jadi, aku jelas tidak perlu pergi ke luar kota akhir pekan ini." Dia tersenyum ke arah Tao dan mengangkat bahu. "Jongin membantuku dengan kejutan ini."

Tao melirikku, dan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Lagu yang baru saja kau nyanyikan juga bukan dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo seperti yang dia katakan." Dia tertawa sambil menurunkan mic dan mengumpat tidak jelas padaku karena berbohong padanya lalu kemudian ia berbalik kembali ke arah Yifan. "Karena lagu Itu dariku untukmu," Yifan berdeham, "Aku tidak yakin ke mana semua ini akan berujung ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, segala yang aku tahu adalah bahwa aku menginginkanmu."

Kerumunan sudah kembali diam, mendengarkan dengan rasa terpesona Yifan mencurahkan hatinya kepada Tao.

Jika aku tidak amat sangat mencintainya, aku akan menyebutnya payah, tetapi dia sangat pantas akan setiap kata-kata itu, dan sebagainya.

"Ada bait di lagu itu yang mengatakan, 'Dan sulit untuk mencintai lagi, ketika satu-satunya cinta yang kau tahu telah berjalan pergi.' Aku di sini untuk memberitahumu, di depan semua orang-orang ini dan didepan semua orang yang kita cintai bahwa aku tidak akan pernah ke mana-mana, Tao. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari mencintai yang aku tahu adalah mungkin untuk seseorang lakukan. Karenanya," Yifan menurunkan dirinya dan berlutut hanya dengan salah satu lututnya, Tao menutup mulut dengan tangannya, air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik. Yifan menarik sebuah kotak biru kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya, menunjukkan padanya batu yang amat sangat besar.

Bagus, Yifan.

"Zitao, adalah sebuah kehormatan untukku dapatkah kau menjadi istriku? Menikahlah denganku, sayang."

Kau bisa mendengar jarum jatuh di Key Arena sekarang. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang bernapas saat ini, mereka menunggu jawaban Tao. Anggota keluarga Kim berdiri diam. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah Tao dan beberapa detik terasa seperti beberapa jam.

"Eh, Tao," gumamku dalam mic-ku. "Jawabannya adalah ya, nak, keluarkanlah pria ini dari penderitaannya."

Para penonton tertawa, dan akhirnya Tao menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di hadapan Yifan, menjatuhkan mic-nya di lantai, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu."

Orang-orang menjadi liar. Saat Yifan membungkuskan lengannya di pinggang Tao lalu menarik Tao ke arahnya, memberinya ciuman yang panjang dan keras.

Terlalu lama, dan terlalu keras.

"Hei, Kim, taruh batu itu di jarinya dan pergilah. Aku punya pertunjukan yang harus dilakukan."

Penonton tertawa dan Yifan memasang cincinnya di jari ramping Tao dan menciumnya, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua melambai ke penonton lalu keluar dari panggung melalui melalui sayap kiri panggung.

Aku kembali ke bandku, mengangkat mic ke wajahku dan berteriak, "Oke, _Seattle, let's fu*king rock!"_

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Pesta setelah konser di belakang panggung berlangsung dengan meriah. Fans yang memenangkan back stage pass boleh masuk ke belakang panggung untuk berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan telah datang dan pergi. Band ini dengan sangat jelas menyatakan bahwa acara ini hanya bagi mereka dan keluarganya.

Sekarang Masih ada lebih dari tiga puluh orang dari kami.

"Acara ini me.. menakjubkan!" Yixing berseru dan merapatkan diri ke sisi Joonmyeon, dengan minuman di tangannya.

"Memang benar," Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Tao dan Yifan, yang duduk di sofa, Tao ada di pangkuan Yifan. "Yifan, tadi itu adalah lamaran yang paling romantis yang pernah kulihat."

"Aku seorang pria romantis." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum dengan sombongnya ke arah kami.

Tao berbahak. "Kau bisa berarti banyak hal, sayang, tapi romantis bukan salah satu dari itu. Apa Sehun memberimu masukan?"

"Hei! Aku punya momen romantis!" Yifan mengerutkan kening pada Tao dan kemudian berbisik di telinganya, membuat wajah Tao memerah.

"Oh, ya, itu benar."

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Taeyeong menggeleng dan kemudian berbalik memandang Jongdae, yang jadi sangat pendiam sepanjang malam ini, bahkan selama konser berlangsung. Matanya menyipit, postur tubuhnya dalam keadaan siap siaga. "Kau baik-baik saja, bung?"

"Ya," Jongdae menegaskan dengan anggukan.

Minseok mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rahangnya mengeras, tapi suaranya tegas dan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk ditanyai lagi.

"Hei, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendekati kami dari seberang ruangan. "Jongin sedang mencarimu beberapa menit yang lalu. kau pasti masih di toilet tadi."

"Apak kau tahu ke arah mana dia pergi?"

"Keluarlah ke lorong." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Oke, terima kasih." Aku memeriksa jam di ponselku sambil berjalan keluar ke koridor. Aku ingin tahu berapa lama kita harus tinggal di sini sebelum kita dengan bijaksana pergi. Para pria akan berangkat di pagi hari untuk tur mereka, dan aku ingin sebanyak mungkin waktu yang tersisa untuk sendirian hanya dengan Jongin.

Aku mendengar suara-suara berbisik di aula saat aku membelok di tikungan. Jongin berdiri di sana dengan punggungnya menghadap padaku, ia sedang berhadapan dengan Rick manajernya, yang menghadap ke arahku, tapi belum melihatku.

"Kau akan menghancurkan hatinya, Jongin. Dia mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku sangat yakin tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Apa yang kau usulkan untuk kulakukan? Semakin cepat itu terjadi, semakin baik."

Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan?

Rick melirik melewati bahu Jongin dan melihatku. Mulutnya rata dalam garis muram dan ia mengembuskan napas keras. "Hei, Kyungsoo."

"Brengsek," Gumam Jongin pelan, menundukkan kepalanya dan menopang tangannya di pinggulnya, jantungku berdebar keras terasa seperti akan keluar dari dadaku. "Kembali ke pesta, Kyungsoo."

Suaranya dingin. Marah. Dia tidak berbalik menatapku.

Rick menggeleng. "Tidak, kupikir ini adalah percakapan yang kau harus tahu." Dia memukul bahu Jongin lalu menepuk bahuku ketika dia berjalan melewatiku, meninggalkan Jongin dan aku sendirian di lorong yang sangat terang dan tenang.

"Ya, sepertinya kita perlu berbicara." Aku membangun dinding pertahanan di sekitarku. Jangan biarkan dia melihat kau terluka, Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan untuk berdiri di mana Rick berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Jongin tidak mau melihat ke arahku; dia terus mengarahkan matanya ke lantai. "Lihat aku."

Dia menarik kepalanya ke atas, tapi bukannya melihatku di mata, ia berfokus pada bahuku.

"Sialan. lihat aku, Jongin."

Dia menggeleng, membuat matanya tertutup dan mengumpat pelan lagi.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo..."

"Tidak. Katakan saja hal salah apa yang telah kulakukan."

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdiri dan akhirnya ia menusukku dalam badai itu, mata kelabunya, lalu dia cemberut. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa percaya lagi padaku. Aku mendengarmu."

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng tegas dan menggosokkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah lenganku. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bicara tentangmu, sayang."

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Brengsek," ia bergumam lagi, mendesah dan menelan ludah dengan sulit. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini padamu, Kyungsoo."

"Kau membuatku takut," bisikku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi sebelum kulakukan, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku sangat, sangat menyesal." Dia melihat ke mataku lagi, khawatir, sedih dan marah.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan jengkel.

"Tampaknya seseorang telah mengambil foto kita di LA, di rumahku, di balkon."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Pantaimu adalah milik pribadi."

"Ya, well, siapa tahu?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal ini? sudahkah kau melihat foto-foto itu?"

Dia cemberut dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Melissa memerasku. Dia mengatakan bahwa jika kita memecatnya atas kebocoran foto-fotomu, dia akan menaruh foto itu di Internet." Dia menggosokkan tangannya ke rambut dan berjalan mondar-mandir. "Jadi, aku tidak akan memecatnya sampai aku tahu bagaimana menangani masalah ini."

"Persetan dengan itu semua."

"Apa?" Dia berbalik padaku, matanya melebar.

"Dia tidak akan mengancammu hanya agar tetap mempekerjakannya, Jongin. Bilang dia hanya menggertak. Pecat saja. Jika dia memposting foto-foto itu, biarkan saja. Kita adalah orang dewasa yang sama-sama saling mencintai. Jika ada seseorang yang tidak suka, mereka bisa mencium pantatku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengubah saat yang paling indah dalam hidupku menjadi sesuatu yang kotor."

Dia hanya berdiri di sana, mulutnya ternganga, dan kemudian berkedip cepat. "Tunggu, dari mana ini semua berasal? Kau sangat marah minggu lalu karena foto-foto itu, kupikir hal ini pasti akan menghancurkanmu. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, tapi aku tidak ingin sesuatu seperti ini diketahui tentangmu."

"Dengar, aku mungkin telah bereaksi berlebihan atas foto-foto itu. Tapi hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ini hanya bagian dari bersama denganmu." Aku menarik jari-jariku turun ke wajahnya dan memberikannya senyuman kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Kita telah menetapkan bahwa aku milikmu dan kau milikku, dan kita telah berada di posisi ini untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Aku menolak untuk membiarkan orang-orang seperti Melissa mendikte kehidupan kita."

"Ini bisa berubah menjadi badai besar untukmu, sayang."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan membungkus lenganku di pinggang telanjangnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan memposting foto-foto itu, Jongin. Dia tidak ingin merusak reputasinya sendiri dalam bisnis ini. Dia akan menjadi orang idiot dengan membiarkan foto itu bocor. Kita bahkan tidak punya bukti bahwa foto itu benar-benar ada."

"Kau yakin?"

"Wanita jalang itu sudah pergi," Aku mengkonfirmasi. "Sekarang, mari kita bersenang-senang dengan keluarga kita, minum-minum dan kemudian pulang ke rumah sehingga kau dapat memberikanku beberapa orgasme."

"Tunjukkan jalannya, sunshine."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu keheningan yang manis di pagi hari ini. Kami meringkuk di tempat tidur. Matahari belum terbit. Kucingku meringkuk di perut Jongin, mendengkur, dan aku terbungkus menghadapnya, kepalaku ada di dadanya.

Kami masih berkeringat dari bercinta di pagi hari, kulitku masih bergetar, dan ujung jari Jongin menggosok ke atas dan ke bawah punggungku.

"Aku harus berada di bandara pukul sembilan," bisiknya.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sampai saat itu?" Aku bertanya dan mengikuti huruf-huruf tato di dadanya.

"Kupikir kita harus pergi berlari."

Kepalaku tersentak untuk melihat wajahnya. "Apa kau serius?"

"Ya." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku tidak akan bisa berlari denganmu selama dua minggu."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu di New York akhir pekan ini," Aku mengingatkannya. Bahkan lima hari tampaknya terlalu lama.

"Kita tidak akan berlari di New York, sayang. Kita akan beruntung jika kita bisa keluar dari kamar hotel." Dia terkekeh dan mencium keningku. "Ayo. turunlah dari tempat tidur. Mari kita pergi."

Aku mengikutinya turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil perlengkapan berlari kami lalu turun ke jalan. Aku menyadari dia memakai celana pendek dan t-shirt yang sama yang dikenakannya pada pagi pertama kami berlari bersama.

"Kau tahu," aku menyinggung santai saat kami berlari di jalan yang biasa kami lalui di kota. "Aku bisa berlari lebih jauh dari yang biasanya kita lakukan."

"Larilah. Aku akan mengikutimu."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu ke mana aku akan pergi?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi ke mana pun kau pergi."

"Oke, tapi kau harus bisa mengimbangi. Aku tidak memperlambat kecepatanku untukmu." Aku melemparkannya tatapan menghina saat ia tertawa.

"Oke, catat."

Sial, dia seksi. Dia sama seksinya saat pagi pertama kami berlari bersama-sama. Bahkan jauh lebih seksi lagi karena sekarang aku tahu di bawah sana ada tato dan tindikan.

"Jadi, siapa band favoritmu?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. "Aku sangat menyukai Daughtry."

"Siapa lagi?"

"Train."

"Aku akan memukul pantatmu."

"Aku mungkin punya sesuatu untuk Kai," Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk itu." Dia terkekeh.

Kami berlari berdampingan, napas dan langkah kami berimbang... buk, buk, buk, sepanjang jalan ke taman di mana ia menarikku ke meja piknik yang ada di sana lalu memijit kakiku.

"Kakiku tidak gemetaran hari ini," aku membanggakan diri dengan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak berada di dalam dirimu. Tentu saja kakimu tidak gemetar."

Aku mengangkat satu alis kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, mendorong bahunya. "Kau benar-benar pria yang sombong."

Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di telingaku, bernafas dengan keras, saat kami berjalan-jalan menuju ke kafe. "Apa aku salah?" Bisiknya.

"Tidak. Hanya arogan."

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan kami ke sebuah tempat di pojok, memberi kami menu dan mengambil minuman pesanan kami jus dan kopi.

Tak satu pun dari kami perlu untuk membuka menu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, sayang?" Jongin bertanya, menyandarkan sikunya di meja, matanya bahagia, sebuah senyuman tipis ada di bibir yang boleh dicium itu.

"Baik." Aku mengangguk. "Tidak ada pria brengsek bernama Bob di tempat kerjaku yang satu ini, dan itu tidak seperti mereka menginginkan aku bercerita tentang keluargaku, mengingat bahwa apa yang kita ekspos di sini adalah anggur." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan menggapai untuk meraih tangannya di tanganku sendiri sehingga aku bisa menelusuri tinta di jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau bersemangat dengan tur ini?" Aku bertanya dan memperhatikan jariku di kulitnya.

"Akan menyenangkan bermain bersama band selama beberapa minggu, tapi aku sudah tak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Turnya hanya dua minggu. Itu lebih baik dari sembilan bulan." Aku terkekeh. "Sembilan bulan akan membunuhku."

"Sembilan bulan tidak akan terjadi kecuali kau bersamaku," ia menetapkan, seolah-olah itu adalah akhir dari diskusi.

Aku mengangguk, persis pada saat ponselku bergetar didalam bra-ku dan Jongin terkekeh saat aku menariknya keluar.

"Aku juga mencintai sistem penyimpananmu."

Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya dan memeriksa sms yang masuk. Ini dari Jongdae.

 _\- Pertemuan keluarga, hari ini, 18:00. Rumah Minseok. Wajib_ -

Aku mengerutkan kening dan membalik ponselku untuk menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

"Tentang apa itu?" Ia bertanya, matanya menyipit.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masalah keamanan Minseok. Aku berharap dia akan memberitahu kita apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya."

"Ini mungkin bukan urusanmu." Dia mengingatkanku dan menyeringai. "Kau hanya suka ingin tahu."

"Aku khawatir," Aku tidak setuju dengannya lalu kemudian tertawa. "Oke, aku suka ingin tahu."

"Hubungi aku nanti dan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan kening. "Pertemuannya agak sore hari ini. kau mungkin akan sibuk dengan pengecekan suara."

"Kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja, sayang. Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa bahkan ketika aku tidak di sini, kau adalah prioritasku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sini."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan duduk kembali saat pelayan mengatur piring di depan kami. "Senang bisa melihat Lori tadi malam, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk beberapa menit." Aku memberinya senyum menggoda dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cara yang bagus untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan."

Aku menggigit telur dan mangedipkan mataku dengan polos, membuatnya tertawa lagi.

"Dia tidak akan melewatkan acara semalam demi apa pun." Jongin mengangguk. "Ditambah lagi karena dia ingin bertemu keluargamu."

"Tao tampak sangat senang melihatnya. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenalnya?" Aku bertanya dan menggigit baconku. "Selain itu karena dia adalah istri Gary," Aku menambahkan.

"Tao dan Lori selalu bergaul dengan sangat akrab. Lori merasa terluka karena Tao dan aku tidak berbicara untuk sementara waktu." Dia menggigit bacon dan menyesap kopinya. "Aku sudah kenal Gary sejak dulu." Jongin memulai. "Selain Tao, dan sekarang kau, dia mungkin orang yang paling dekat denganku. Kami bertemu dengan Lori setelah manggung di sini, di Seattle. Dia sudah berada di kota dan datang ke pertunjukan, dan menjadi seorang selebriti, datang ke after party untuk berkumpul dengan kami. Aku dulu sudah bertekad untuk tidur dengannya." Dia tertawa lalu menyandarkan dirinya, wajahnya penuh dengan humor.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Aku bertanya dan mendorong piringku ke samping dan bersandar pada sikuku.

"Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan denganku." Dia menggeleng sedih. "Dia menatap wajah jelek Gary, dan itu sudah seperti segalanya bagi mereka berdua. Jika aku mempermainkannya, Gary akan memaksaku masuk ke neraka."

Aku tertawa dan menelusuri tato di tangannya lagi. "Kasihan, kau kehilangan gadis itu."

Dia tiba-tiba terdiam, dan aku melirik ke atas untuk menemukannya diam-diam memperhatikanku. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Dia menggeleng, seakan menarik dirinya keluar dari lamunannya, lalu membalikkan tangannya ke atas untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku. "Kita sudah berhubungan lama sejak pertama kali kita duduk di kafe ini."

"Ya, kita sudah berhubungan lama," Aku mengangguk dan memiringkan kepalaku menghadapnya. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Oh sunshine." Dia mendesah dan menarik tanganku ke bibirnya, menyentuhnya hingga ke ruas-ruas jariku dan tersenyum lebar padaku. "Gembira bahkan belum cukup untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Dua Bulan Kemudian

 **Jongin POV**

Oh Tuhan, senangnya berada di rumah. Kami meninggalkan Atlanta segera setelah pertunjukan tadi malam dan langsung terbang pulang, tiba di SeaTac sekitar pukul dua pagi.

Kyungsoo dan aku masih belum tidur.

Sebaliknya kita malah bercinta, memasak sarapan, bercinta di meja dapur, dan kembali ke tempat tidur, duduk-duduk dan menikmati kebersamaan setelah berpisah selama dua minggu.

Aku hanya mau berpisah paling lama dua minggu.

"Oh, lihat!" Kyungsoo duduk dengan punggung bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, dia memakai t-shirt Sunshine Tour dan iPad di pangkuannya. "Ada foto kita di Yahoo!"

Kucing meringkuk di perutku, mendengkur saat aku membelainya, tanganku yang lain terselip di bawah kepalaku. Aku menatap langit-langit. Aku tidak mau repot-repot melihat ke iPad.

"Apakah kita telanjang?" Aku bertanya, hanya setengah bercanda. Aku takut setiap hari foto Melissa muncul di suatu tempat untuk mengancam kami.

"Tidak, untungnya tidak." Kyungsoo tertawa dan mendorong jemarinya ke dalam rambutku. Sial, Aku suka kalau dia melakukan itu. "Ini dari acara di Phoenix pekan lalu. Wow, mereka bahkan menulis namaku di bawahnya, bukan hanya 'pacar Kai atau 'kakak Sehun Oh'."

Aku mendorong kucing itu dari perutku dan berbalik, menyangga kepala dengan lenganku dan mendesah saat Kyungsoo menelusuri jarinya di bahuku.

"Oh, ini manis," gumamnya. "Ya Tuhan, lihat tas itu. Produk terbaru Michael Kors untuk musim semi yang sangat ditunggu."

"Apa kau mau belanja sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu pada pakaian, aku hanya ingin memastikan rambutku terlihat bagus di foto." Dia menyeringai. "Oh, sial, sepatu itu akan jadi milikku."

Saat ia berceloteh terus tentang sepatu, tas, dan barang-barang lain yang ia beli secara online, pikiranku melayang ke acara nanti malam. Kurasa aku akan membawanya berdansa. Dia suka berdansa, dan melihat pantat bergerak dengan manis membuatku gila.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sebaiknya aku tidak melakukannya. Aku harus membunuh setiap keparat yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kurasa lemariku sudah terlalu penuh," dia bergumam.

"Mmm hmm," gumamku, hampir tertidur oleh sapuan lembut jemarinya di atas punggungku.

"Kurasa aku perlu mencari yang baru."

"Tunggu, apa?" Aku bangun dengan menyangga tubuhku dengan sikuku dan menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku butuh lemari pakaian yang lebih besar," dia mengulangi kata-katanya saat aku merenggut iPad dari tangannya, meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Teruskan," gumamku dan menyelipkan rambut hitam lembut belakang telinganya.

"Mungkin kita harus mulai mencari seorang arsitek." Dia menggigit bibir dan menatapku dengan pandangan spekulatif, dan aku ingin tertawa gembira, tapi aku hanya mengangguk sambil merenung.

"Kau ingin merombak apartemenmu?"

"Jangan bersikap brengsek." Dia memukul lenganku dan kemudian menelusuri tatoku. Wanita ini selalu menyentuhku.

Aku harap ia tidak pernah berhenti.

"Buat apa kita menyewa seorang arsitek, Kyungsoo?" Aku bertanya dan menyondol hidungnya.

"Mungkin kita juga perlu dapur." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Dan tempat tidur."

"Apa lagi?"

"Dibutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk membangun rumah." Dia menurunkan tatapannya ke dadaku dan aku mengangkat dagunya agar bisa bertemu dengan tatapanku. "Aku tak ingin memindahkan semua barang-barang kita ke apartemen ini atau townhouse-mu. Aku belum siap, dan selain itu, kurasa kita harus memulai di suatu tempat yang baru"

"Oke."

"Tapi pada saat kita menemukan dan menyewa seorang arsitek, menyetujui rencananya, dan rumahnya dibangun, kurasa kita sudah sangat siap." Beberapa kata terakhir adalah bisikan.

"Aku akan mempercepat proses ini, sunshine. Aku memperingatkanmu sekarang. Kontraktor akan membenciku karena aku akan menekannya setiap hari agar menyelesaikannya."

"Aku akan memperingatkan Joonmyeon," dia menjawab datar.

"Apa kau yakin?" Bisikku. Tolong Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa kau yakin.

"Ya, sepatuku benar-benar penuh sesak dalam lemari ini. Sepatuku layak mendapat tempat yang lebih baik."

"Aku akan memberi apapun yang mereka inginkan." Aku tertawa. "Kyungsoo, aku ingin memberikan dunia. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku ingin bersamamu, setiap hari."

"Kita bisa mulai dengan sebuah lemari besar dan bak mandi cekung," dia menyeringai dan menelusuri ibu jarinya di sepanjang bibir bawahku. Aku mencium ibu jarinya dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Setiap hari."

.

ooOoo

 **The End**

ooOoo

.

 **A/N**

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku publish sampai tamat^^ mungkin kalian bosan menantinya. Maaf jika masih ada yang belum sempet aku edit.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baik hati review^^ buat yang fol dan fav juga makasih^^

Aku g mau banyak cuap-cuap karena moodku buruk banget.

Sebenernya project remake satu lagi.. aku g mau menjanjikan bakan real di publish tapi aku usahakan :')

See you next story~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **santistesia | applecrushx | kim gongju| moonlight9092 | little. pinguiesoo | erikaalni | Ita Daiki | Sofia Magdalena | pinguinsoo | riribas | Tiarahun | ChocoSoo | Kaisooship**


End file.
